Años después
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: CAPÍTULO 40!..ULTIMO CAPITULO....GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS, Y SIGANME LEYENDO Dejen review. A todas aquellas que tengan mi msn, lo cambie, ahora es
1.

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí está el capítulo siete, dedicado a los sentimientos de Remsie, nuestro licántropo favorito nn...hay una parte fuerte, porque sigo con Sirius y Bella, jejejeje.  
  
Besos a todas...DEJEN REVIEW. M.O.S M.O.P ¡¡¡QUIERO SER MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE LAS LUPINAS!!!! JAMES TE AMOOOOOO FALTA POCO PARA EL 4 DE JUNIO...YUPIIIIIIIIIIIII.  
  
Capitulo 7: ¿Qué te sucede Remus?  
  
Remus cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su rostro reflejaba sus sentimientos más profundos. Se sentía increíblemente solitario. Muchas veces le echaba la culpa a su licantropía, pero otras veces a las circunstancias de la vida. Su soledad había aumentado luego de la muerte de James. "Si él estuviera vivo, todo sería diferente, todos seríamos felices. Seguramente Sirius se habría casado, al igual que yo, tendríamos hijos, Harry tendría hermanos y... y... Cat estaría comigo" se dijo derramando lágrimas saladas. Caminó silenciosamente hacia su cuarto. Entró en este con desgano. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a desvestirse (N/A: mmmmmmm :PP). Su cuerpo semidesnudo quedó tendido en la cama, mientras él seguía sufriendo por dentro. Pensaba en Cat y en cuánto la extrañaba. "Si volvieras" tomó su almohada y la mordió con furia, como si su instinto animal aflorara con todo su esplendor. Gritó el nombre de la mujer que había amado durante su infancia, su adolescencia y su adultez. Y luego recordó a Hermione. Su corazón se aceleró como cuando había rozado los labios de Catherine por primera vez. Herms le recordaba mucho a ella, con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos miel, su sonrisa perfecta, su inteligencia, su bella forma de ser. "Pero no estoy enamorado de Herms, solo me hace recordar a Cat, y eso me pone loco" se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a llorar. ---------------------------------- Sirius se despertó sobresaltado. Escuchó un grito desgarrador, de esos que te ponían la piel de gallina, y enseguida pensó en Remus. Intentó levantarse, pero un cuerpo se lo impidió. "Bella" pensó sonriendo y mirando a la hermosa mujer que dormía sonriendo sobre su pecho duro (N/A: muéranse de celos, muahahahaha) . Le tomó la mano que estaba apoyada en su brazo y la besó dulcemente. Se acomodó cerca del cuerpo femenino. -Te amo-le dijo en el oído, para luego besarle el sedoso cabello rubio. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente. -Yo también te amo Siri-boy-le dijo. Él le besó el cuello, para luego bajar hacia sus hombros, y hacia el pecho de la mujer. Le lamió los senos con dulzura, despacio, segundos después lo mordió levemente, jugando con ellos, mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la nuca y gemía de placer. Un nuevo grito desgarrador interrumpió su acto sexual. -Remus- dijo Sirius levantándose de la cama. -¿Irás a verlo?-le preguntó ella rodeándole la cintura con la manos, tentada de jugar un rato con el imponente miembro de Sirius. Lo acarició despacio y sonrió pícaramente. -Bella, no hagas eso por favor-dijo él con respiración pausada. La besó. -Tranquila, volveré-dijo y salió de la habitación. Caminó sin hacer ruido por los pasillos inmensos del segundo piso. Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Remus. Unos sollozos casi silenciosos venían de adentro. Sirius golpeó la puerta con fuerza y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amigo. ---------------------------------- Remus se sobresaltó la escuchar los gritos de Sirius del otro lado de la puerta. Sentado como estaba en el suelo, daba pena, y se levantó despacio y con desgano. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con los ojos azules de Sirius, que lo miraba preocupado. -Lunático...-comenzó él, cuando Remus irrumpió en un lastimero llanto y abrazó a su amigo. -¿Qué te sucede Remus?-preguntó acariciándole el cabello dorado (N/A: ooooooohhhh O). -Canuto, no lo soporto- dijo con voz quebrada. -¿Qué no soportas?-preguntó el hermoso hombre de ojos zafiro. -El hecho de no tener a Cat conmigo- -Lunático, tranquilo, ella volverá algún día- -La amo Sirius, haz que vuelva-dijo llorando y tomándolo del..¿del pecho?. Remus miró a Sirius sin comprender. -¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo. Sonrió. -¿De qué hablas?- Remus señaló hacia abajo. Sirius también miró e instintivamente puso ambas manos en sus partes pudendas. -Ups nn- dijo éste. -¿Vienes de ver a Bella ehhhhhhh? on-dijo Remus guiñándole el ojo y palmeándole la espalda. -¿Ya te sientes mejor? nnU- preguntó Sirius, viendo que Remus reía sin control. -Sí, gracias-dijo-Siri-boy XDD-riendo a carcajada limpia. Sirius lo miró consternado y movió la cabeza con resignación. Remus aún seguía riendo feliz. "Me gustaría cambiar de humor tan rápido" pensó Sirius sonriendo de soslayo y mirando a su amigo. "La pérdida de James y de Cat lo tiene trastornado", mientras sus ojos azules se humedecían. -¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó el rubio mirando a su mejor amigo con ojos comprensivos. -Me he acordado de James-dijo con voz quebrada. Remus se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dejando un espacio entre ambos cuerpos. -¿Por qué me abrazas así?-preguntó Sirius. -Porque no quiero ni acercarme a tu amiguito...amigote, mejor dicho nn- dijo riendo. Sirius se sonrojó exageradamente. -Bueno, bueno oo-dijo entrando en la habitación. -Si, si quieres te doy algo mío-dijo consternado mientras Sirius desordenaba la ropa de Remus. Se puso un pantalón blanco de lino. -Oye, esto me queda muy bien nn-dijo Sirius. -Si claro, sacando que es MÍO-dijo Remus señalándose. -Bueno, pero no puedes dejar que ande en bolas por ahí-explicó Sirius riendo. -Si tuvieras más cerebro, no andarías... así-dijo el otro discutiéndole. -TÚ DE CELOSO- -¿CELOSO DE QUÉ?- -DE QUE NO LO HACES CON TANTA FRECUENCIA COMO YO-bramó Sirius. -OYE, ESE FUE UN GOLPE BAJO-dijo Remus. Sonrió pícaro- bueno, eso puede ser cierto, pero nunca llegarás a igualar a James en "ese tema"-siguió riendo y viendo la cara que ponía su amigo. -En eso tienes razón TT-dijo Sirius mirando al piso. Remus rió de nuevo. La habían pasado tan bien en Hogwarts. Suspiró feliz y recordó a James nuevamente, a Lily, a Susan...y a Cat. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. -¿Y ahora qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius acercándose y tocándole el hombro. -Extraño a James demasiado TT-dijo con voz quebrada. Sirius sonrió. James era uno de los recuerdos que él y Remus mejor guardaban. Una de las personas más especiales de su infancia y su adolescencia. Había sido una persona única, amante de la diversión y el peligro, enamorado eterno de Lily... y de las bromas. "¡Qué gran tipo James!, fue uno de los pocos que entendió mis desgracias, siendo él, como yo, un sangre pura" pensó Sirius meneando la cabeza. -No te pongas así Lunático-le dijo palmeándole el hombro.- Sé que en cualquier lugar que él esté, nos debe extrañar exactamente igual que nosotros a él-siguió. Remus sonrió. -A que no sabes quien estaba con Harry-dijo, cambiando de tema y sonriendo pícaramente. -¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius imaginándose la respuesta. -Hermione- -Pero...-dijo Sirius pensativo-déjame procesar lo que acabas de decirme- miró al techo resquebrajado de la mansión-¿HERMIONE Y HARRY JUNTOS??????- -Siri-boy, cálmate, Harry ya no es un niño nn- -ESO NO ES CIERTO, ÉL AÚN ES UN BEBÉ TT-dijo Sirius simulando llanto. -SIRIUS, DEJA DE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO- -PERO TÚ NUNCA ME DEJAS SER!!!-dijo Sirius (N/A: frase de barbara-chan nn) -DIOS BENDIGA LA PACIENCIA DE BELLA, LA DE JAMES Y LA DE TU MADRE POR PARIRTE, ERES INSOPORTABLE- -POR DIOS CÁLLENSE LOS DOS QUE QUIERO DORMIR-bramó Harry saliendo de su habitación. -Tú no quieres dormir, picaron, Remsie ya me ha dicho lo que estabas haciendo no- -oo- -Ehhhh...Jejejejeje- Sirius tomó de las mejillas a su ahijado- si piensas hacer cualquier cosa de esas...me avisas nn- -¿QUÉEEEEEEE?-dijeron a dúo Remus y Harry. -Por supuesto, no tienen por qué sorprenderse, soy el único responsable de Harry, tengo que estar enterado de los acontecimientos importantes de su vida-dijo explicándole al apuestísimo joven y al bello hombre-lobo (N/A: AMORESSSSSSSS :PPPPP). -Sirius...¿nunca aprenderás?-dijo Remus pasmado. -Me encanta que seas así, Sirius XDDD-dijo Harry riendo. -nnU – -Sí te pareces a James nn-dijo Remus mirando al hijo de su amigo difunto. Harry lo miró y sonrió. -Bueno, yo tengo que irme a dormir, hay una persona impaciente esperando en mi habitación no-dijo Sirius sonriendo de soslayo. -Ahhhhh, ya comprendo, por eso Bella no está en su habitación-dijo Remus sonriéndole a su mejor amigo. -oo ups-dijo Sirius apurando el paso hacia su cuarto. -Que duermas bien Siri-boy, aunque no creo que duermas demasiado-siguió Remus, mientras Harry lloraba de la risa. -CELOSOS-bramó Sirius cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta de su habitación. -¿Celosos?-preguntó Harry. -Lo que pasa es que Sirius tiene ciertos problemas mentales nn- dijo Remus sonriendo-¿quieres comer algo?- -Es que..yo... oo- -Sí, ya sé, Herms está en tu habitación-dijo Remus mirando al techo-que duermas bien entonces.  
  
Cortito, sí, y una porquería, también, pero es que los problemas que estoy teniendo me dejan sin inspiración. Ayúdenme para escribir un capítulo más gracioso, porque los capítulos me salen súper sentimentales. El próximo capítulo se llama La carta de Hogwarts, y...los chicos tienen que seguir estudiando, y Sirius, Remus y Arabella tienen que volver al colegio, en donde se van a divertir muchísimo (principalmente Sirius y Arabella..jejejeje), van a encontrarse con muchas sorpresas y..Harry va a recorrer la historias de su familia entera. Creo que dije demasiado nnU. Besos. Prongsaddicted o Avi Potter. LOS AMO MERODEADORES DIVINOS 


	2. 

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿cómo andan tanto tiempo? n__n...yio muy bien, aquí colgando el otro capitulo...gracias por los review y YA ACTUALICÉ LA HISTORIA MÁS AUDAZ DE LOS MERODEADORES...para las que enojadísimas me dijeron que no dejara de actualizar los demás fics...n__o...otra cosa ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡VIERON QUE LINDO QUE ESTÁ GARY OLDMAN COMO SIRIUS!!!!????? ESTÁ PARA COMÉRSELO Y NO ESTOY BROMEANDOOOOOOOO :PPPPPPP *O* ...*baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba,baba*...jaja jajajajajaja XDD ...Besos... M.O.S M.O.P QUIERO IRME A INGLATERRA....JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Capitulo5 : La fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.  
  
Salieron de la inmensa cocina, dejando las sillas y la increíblemente grande mesa (N/A: está bien escrito esto???), con los utensilios colgando del techo y la gigantesca chimenea. Se dirigieron al salón. -Hola Harry-dijo una voz familiar. Volteó sobre sus talones y se encontró con una cabeza color verde, y al instante una cara femenina. -Hola Nymphadora... perdón, Tonks-le contestó a la bruja de ojos negros y cabello verde manzana. -¿Cómo estás ahhhh, pequeño???-preguntó mirándolo de arriba abajo. -Vaya, Potter, ahora si eres igual a James-dijo Alastor Moody mirándolo con ambos ojos, el normal y el mágico. -¿Por qué todos dicen eso?-preguntó Harry consternado. Tonks hizo un bufido.- Sí, ya sé que mi padre era muy guapo y muy bromista, pero no tengo la culpa de que mis tíos me alimentaran mal-dijo resignado. -Pero si eres muy guapo, Harrytito bonito-le dijo Tonks agarrándolo de las mejillas. -Tonks, suelta las mejillas de Harry-dijo la voz gruesa (N/A: y sensual, ahhhhhh) de su padrino. Tonks miró a su primo segundo con ojos pícaros. -Sirius, primito, te has puesto muy lindo-dijo abrazándolo, mientras una bella mujer rubia atrás de ellos apretaba los puños celosa. -Vaya, sí que eres oportunista Tonks-dijo Remus, que había llegado donde estaban ellos. Harry miraba a Tonks extrañado. "¿Desde cuando es tan amistosa con él????" pensó el joven Potter..."POR DIOS SIRIUS, ES TU PRIMA" pensó luego abriendo los ojos de par en par. -¿Qué sucede Harry?-preguntó Hestia Jones sonriendo. -¿Han venido todos?-preguntó el joven mirando a Kingsley, a Dedalus, a Emmeline, a Sturgis, a Mundungus y... a Snape. -Hola Potter, un gusto verte-dijo con voz tranquila. -Pues él no está muy a gusto-dijo Sirius apartando a su prima de su cuerpo (N/A: maldita Tonks..grrrrr) -Habla por ti, Siri-boy-dijo Bella sonriendo pícara desde atrás de él. Sirius levantó una ceja, lo que lo hizo ver más sensual de lo que ya se veía (N/A: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII). -Mmmmmm, como me gusta esa carita-dijo Bella burlonamente y besando a Sirius en el oído. -Ejem-dijo Remus riendo. -Arabella, tú tampoco pierdes oportunidad-dijo Mundungus acercándose a ella y besándole la mano. -Te ves muy bella-dijo Kingsley. -Como siempre-dijo Dedalus. -Ya dejen de piropearme, que alguien se pondrá celoso-dijo ella haciendo una seña hacia Sirius. Todos rieron, excepto Sirius, que se ruborizó intensamente. -Bueno, bueno, no venimos aquí para que se burlen de mí-dijo Sirius en voz muy alta. -Tienes razón, venimos para saludar a Harry- dijo Tonks abrazando al muchachito de ojos verdes. -¿QUEEEEEEE?????-preguntó Harry extrañado. -No es una reunión de la Orden, Harry,es una fiesta por tu cumpleaños-dijo Hestia mirándolo y sonriendo. Harry miró a Remus. -¿Por qué me miras a mí? Esas ideas estúpidas son de tu queridísimo padrino- dijo levantando los brazos. -No fue una idea estúpida, una fiesta en la casa Black no matará a nadie- dijo Sirius. -Sí, al retrato de tu madre-dijo Mundungus riendo. -Sangres sucias apestosas, escoria, traidores de sangre- imitó Tonks la voz de su tía abuela. Todos rieron ante la imitación. -Te sale igualita Nym-le dijo Sirius sonriendo. -¡Qué lástima que seas mi primo Siri-boy!-dijo Tonks poniendo cara triste. -Ey, ey, ey ¿qué estás queriendo decir Tonks?-preguntó Remus sonriendo pícaro. -Pero si puedes tener lo que quieras con Sirius, según la ley, los primos segundos no vendrían a ser primos (N/A: esto es cierto, los únicos enlaces que existen son los de hermanos y los de padres e hijos, entre primos no importa). -¿De verdad? Sirius cuídate de mí-dijo Tonks mirándolo a los ojos. Sirius puso cara seria. -Te llego a ver cerca de mí y te destrozo-dijo el hombre con cara ceñuda. -Okey, okey, no me acercaré a ti-dijo la brujametamórfica, mientras se encogía de hombros. Se dirigieron al pasillo de la entrada, en donde se encontraron con la familia Weasley. -Harry, cariño, ¡qué lindo te has puesto!-dijo Molly sonriéndole maternalmente. -Vaya que sí-dijo Arthur, que estaba parado detrás de su esposa. -Bueno, bueno-dijo Harry intentando zafarse de los halagos. "Esto no me gusta" pensó, cuando Ginny se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla en forma de saludo. -Harry-dijeron a coro dos pelirrojos de la misma estatura, la misma cara, los mismos ojos, eran iguales. -Fred, George, gracias por sus regalos-dijo Harry abrazando a los mellizos. -De nada amigo-contestaron. -Oye, Canuto, ven a ayudarme con las cosas para comer- se escuchó que Remus le gritaba a Sirius desde la cocina. -¿¿He escuchado comida????-dijo Sirius moviendo una de sus orejas hacia un costado, provocando las risas de sus acompañantes, ya que Sirius parecía un perro.-Ya va Lunático-contestó yendo al encuentro de su amigo. Fred y George se quedaron pasmados. -Le dij-o Ca-n-uto??-preguntó Fred sin aire. Harry los miró divertido. -Él con-test-ó Lun-átic-o-siguió George nervioso. -Si-dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-dijeron a coro Fred, George y Ginny, mientras saltaban de alegría. -¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste Harry?- -¿Qué cosa?-preguntó él sin entender. -Que Sirius y Remus son dos de los merodeadores-dijo Ginny sonriendo. -¿Y quiénes son los otros dos?-preguntó George intrigado. -Mi padre-dijo Harry. Fred y George se tocaron el pecho como si estuvieran sufriendo un infarto. -Y Pettigrew-dijo Harry con sorna. -¿Tu padre??? Vaya Harry sí que tienes suerte-dijo Ginny. -¿Suerte? Mi padre está muerto-contestó él tristemente. -Bueno ya basta, no hablen más de James, a menos que yo pueda colaborar en la conversación-dijo Tonks riendo. -¿Lo conociste?-preguntó Harry. -Por supuesto, era pequeña cuando ocurrió eso, pero lo que sí te digo es que...ERA MUY GUAPOOOOOOOO- Harry se cayó al suelo sentado del susto. -Sí que lo eraaaaaaaa- se escuchó que gritaba Arabella. -Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Hestia, que llegó con una botella de cerveza de manteca. -Todas lo estamos-dijo Emmeline detrás de ésta. -BUENO YA BASTA, NO SOPORTO QUE ESTÉN HALAGANDO A MI PADRE FRENTE A MIS NARICES-bramó Harry. -Bueno pero no te enojes-dijo Tonks intentando calmar al joven. Todos rieron. -Vinimos aquí para festejar tu cumpleaños-dijo Ginny. -Y eso es lo que haremos-dijo Hermione abrazándolo. "Nunca me sueltes Herms" pensó Harry sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo. Ron los miró extrañado y levantando una ceja. -Bueno, vamos a la cocina, ya huelo el olor de la comida-dijo Fred mientras su estómago rugía como oso. -Tu estómago hace más ruido que el de Sirius-dijo Harry riendo, caminando abrazado a Hermione. -No, no, no, quédense aquí, nosotros ya venimos con todo-dijo Remus que había llegado apresurado. Unos minutos después, la comida ya estaba en el salón de entrada y, entre cervezas de manteca, tortas caseras, jugo de calabaza, chocolate que fue devorado por Remus, chupetines de sabores extravagantes, como cordero y papas, "¿a quién se le ocurrió traer esto???" había preguntado Sirius al comer un chupetín con gusto a cera de oído, la "reunión" acabó, dejando a los chicos con el estómago reventado y a varios adultos emborrachados. -Nosotros nos vamos-dijeron los Weasley. -No hay problema de que sus hijos se queden-dijo Sirius bostezando abiertamente. Molly miró a su hijo menor con mirada de reproche. -¿Ahora qué hice?-preguntó el aludido. -Nada amor, nada-dijo su madre saliendo de la casa con sigilo. -Que duerman bien todos-dijo Arthur mirando a sus cuatro hijos. -Adiós pá-dijeron a coro los pelirrojos. La puerta se cerró con el típico sonido de cadenas y máquina funcionando, dando paso a los gritos insoportables de la madre de Sirius. -Dios, ¡cómo te odio!-gritó Sirius lanzándole al retrato una de las copas de plata de la familia Black.-Remus cállala-gritó luego tapándose los oídos y apoyando su cabeza en la pequeña mesa de té. -Siri-boy, vete a dormir-le dijo Bella sentándose junto a él y cruzando una pierna. Sirius la miró sonriendo. -¿Tú me quieres provocar o qué?-le preguntó mirándola con sueño. Arabella negó con la cabeza y sonrió infantilmente. -Aún te quiero-le dijo Sirius tomándole la mano y tocándole una pierna.-Y tienes lindas piernas- -Ya me lo has dicho en una oportunidad-dijo ella acercándose a él y pasando su brazo por los hombros masculinos. Sirius apoyó su cabeza y cerró los ojos. Mientras, en otra parte de la sala, una muchacha de ojos castaños los miraba celosa. "¿Por qué me disgusta tanto verlos así, melosos?. No tendría ni que importarme" pensó con cara de resignación. -HERMS-gritó Tonks desde las escaleras. "Esta borracha me tiene que venir a hablar a mí" Hermione miró a la susodicha con sorna. Miró hacia los costados, intentando fijar la vista en algo más, y se cruzó con Harry. Sonrió abiertamente al ver al joven de cabello azabache riendo a carcajada limpia de los chistes de Fred. "Me gustas tanto Harry, no sé qué habría hecho si no hubiera conocido a tus bellos ojos verdes y a tu desarreglado pelo" sonrió aún más al pensar esto. Lo miró detenidamente por unos largos minutos, cuando un par de ojos celestes la miraron. -Herms ¿qué haces mirando a Harry?-preguntó Ginny pícaramente. -o//o Yo, no, no estaba mirándolo a él- dijo Hermione sonrojada. -Eso no es cierto Herms, YO TE VI-dijo la pelirroja riendo. La miró detenidamente para luego decir en voz baja -¿te gusta?- -NOOOOOOOOOOOO-bramó Hermione, logrando que todos voltearan a verla.-Ups n__nU- -¿Te sientes bien Herms?-le preguntó Harry con su hermosa voz. -o//o Er..me siento bien, solo es que...n//n tengo sueño-dijo ella ruborizada. Salió disparada hacia el parque, intentando olvidarse de la estúpida situación que ella misma había creado. Suspiró y se sentó en el césped. -Yo...estoy muy enamorada... no puedo estar sin él...¿dónde está la Hermione independiente y autosuficiente que yo era?¿por qué no puedo vivir sin él, sin mirarlo, sin sus ojos verdes, su pelo azabache, su aroma a hombre, su..su...su cuerpo hermoso y atlético :P...¿¿por qué a mí??? Mi madre me había dicho que esto me pasaría alguna vez, pero nunca creí que me enamoraría justo de ÉL-dijo, sin saber que alguien escuchaba detrás suyo. -AHHHHHHHHH, ASÍ QUE ÉL TE GUSTAAAAAAAAA-bramó Ginny emocionada y agarrándose el pecho. -No, Ginny, no- -Ajajajaja...Herms,¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- dijo la pelirroja riendo. -Ginny, cállate-dijo Herms poniéndose un dedo en los labios. -Uyiuyuyui, pero...¿Harry???-preguntó Ginny pícaramente. -Pues o//o..yo...-comenzó Hermione ruborizada y con los ojos brillantes. -TE GUSTA HARRY-bramó Ginny saltando de alegría. -GINNY CÁLLATE-bramó Hermione con la cara verde. -Bueno, está bien n__n-dijo la otra riéndose. La miró comprensivamente. -Es muy lindoooooo :PP-siguió, pasándose la mano por la comisura de los labios, como si estuviera babeando. Hermione la miró con ojos furiosos. -Bueno, bueno, no molesto más n__nU- dijo Ginny retrocediendo atemorizada. Estuvo a punto de ser golpeada por la castaña, cuando un hombre de cabello rubio llegó al lugar. -Chicas, ya es hora de que se acuesten-dijo sonriendo. -¿Qué????????-preguntaron a coro Hermione y Ginny. -Ya somos bastante grandecitas las dos como para que tú nos andes diciendo lo que tenemos que hacer-dijo Herms furiosa. -Ey, Hermis, sólo te estoy que ya es tarde n__n-dijo poniendo una sonrisa hermosa-solo quiero cuidarlas, no creo que quieran quedarse con varios chicos casi borrachos- -¿Quiénes están borrachos?-preguntó Ginny sorprendida. -Tus hermanos, Sirius, Mundungus... aunque los de la Orden ya se van-dijo mientras los ruidos característicos de la puerta sonaban por toda la casa.- Ya se fueron n__n-dijo sonriendo de nuevo.-Que duerman bien chicas- saludando con una mano, entró a la casa. -¿Nos vamos a dormir?-preguntó Ginny bostezando. Hermione suspiró –Ni se te ocurra decirle a NADIE lo que escuchaste- -De acuerdo-dijo Ginny levantando la mano derecha, jurando. -Por favor-dijo Hermione rogando. -Dije de acuerdo-contestó la pelirroja. Bostezó de nuevo y entró en la casa, dejando a Hermione en el parque. 


	3. 

Este es un nuevo fic... se supone que es un Sirius/Bella (Figg), pero el primer capítulo es más explicativo... Espero que les guste.... intentaré que no sea dramático, porque no me gustan ese tipo de historias...me deprimen T_____T....DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
M.O.S  
  
Para todas las que leen mis otros fics....  
  
Capitulo 1 _ El reflejo de los ojos verdes  
  
La casa estaba oscura, ni siquiera las cortinas mohosas dejaban pasar la tenue luz de día. El silencio era abismal, de ultratumba. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración de un hombre, de unos treinta y seis años, que sollozaba en silencio mirando una fotografía de su mejor amigo, el cual, apuesto, sonreía y saludaba al espectador. Miró un almanaque que tenía a mano: 31 de Julio, estaba marcado. Su ahijado cumplía dieciséis años ese día. Sirius recordaba ese 31 de julio de hacía tantos años. Recordaba ver a James, su mejor amigo, salir llorando de la felicidad de ser padre y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras gritaba que su pequeño Harry ya había nacido. También recordaba la mirada brillosa de Lily, la esposa de James, al ver a su marido tan ensimismado con el bebé y diciéndole que lo amaba, mientras él le contestaba que sin ella toda esa maravilla no habría ocurrido. -Sin ninguno de los dos, cariño-le había dicho ella sonriendo, para luego besarse apasionadamente.¡Cómo se amaban!¡qué bella familia que eran!. Y recordaba... aquel día....recordaba en que su vida, y la de Harry, se arruinaron. Recordaba también, con un dolor en el pecho, el día que James le hizo jurar que, pasara lo que pasara, protegería a Harry. -Pero Jamsie, nada va a ocurrirles a ti y a Lil-le dijo nervioso. La mirada de tristeza e incertidumbre de su amigo le hicieron dudar, y terminó por jurar lo que James le estaba exigiendo. Pero el tiempo había pasado.. y Harry ya no era un bebé. Era casi un hombre. Tenía las mismas facciones de su padre, las mismas cejas, el mismo óvalo perfecto de la cara, la misma sonrisa, el mismo cabello azabache, claro que no tenía esa mirada café tan seductora y angelical, característica de James,la cual era capaz de hacer desmayar hasta a las profesoras. Con la diferencia, también, de que no era tan corpulento, mas bien era más bajito, más flaco. Mala alimentación.... -Malditos muggles-se dijo Sirius a sí mismo, maldiciendo, ya que si su ahijado hubiera tenido otra historia, seguramente sería exactamente igual a James, cosa que a él le hubiese encantado. Se levantó despacio del sillón agujereado y subió las enormes escaleras, las que le recordaban las viejas travesuras que él y sus dos "hermanos" habían hecho allí. Se dirigió a una de las puertas, que rechinó al abrirse. -Pss, Harry-dijo Sirius. Su ahijado vivía con él, a pesar de que Dumbledore les había dicho que lo mejor para el muchacho era seguir viviendo con sus tíos. -Allí no vuelvo ni muerto-había dicho Harry con el ceño fruncido, haciendo recordar a James, con esos pucheros característicos de los Potter. -Mmmmm,¿¿¿ qué quieres Siri-boy???-dijo el joven. "Grrrrr, ¿por qué ese apodo???. Voy a matar a Lunático". -Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño mutante- le dijo Sirius amorosamente. Harry se sentó en la cama. ¡¡¡Qué guapo se había puesto!!!, cada vez se parecía más a James, el cual, como él, había cambiado radicalmente su cuerpo de niño al cuerpo de hombre muy bien formado. Volviendo a la historia... -¿Qué me has comprado Siri-boy?-preguntó Harry riendo, haciendo que los ojos azules (N/A: Y HERMOSOS) de su padrino se humedecieran recordando a su mejor amigo. -Lunático vendrá?-preguntó luego para cambiar de tema. -No lo sé, pero seguramente vengan Herms y Ron- -¿¿Herms???- preguntó Harry tragando saliva ruidosamente. -¿Cuál es el problema???- preguntó Sirius pícaramente. -Ninguno-contestó el bonito muchacho de cabello azabache. -Uhmmm, creo que a Harry le gusta alguien-dijo Sirius riendo. -Pues..luego de lo ocurrido con Cho (N/A: ESTÚPIDAAAAAAAA, ¿NO VES AL BOMBONCITO QUE TENÉS ENFRENTE???) me ha estado pareciendo guapa Herms- -Pero si es guapa Harrytito bonito =3- dijo Sirius haciendo puchero. n__ñ- -Bueno, si yo tuviera veinte años menos... T____T...ojalá, yo saldría con ella-dijo Sirius explicativamente (N/A: existe esa palabra???) -Tú saldrías con medio Hogwarts, Sirius n__nU - -Bueno, bueno- -Si es que ya lo has hecho n__n- -Oye, no seas tan malo con tu padrino que es tan bonito y buen mozo T____T- -Sirius, ya basta n__nU – -Bajemos a desayunar que tengo hambre-dijo Sirius animado. -De acuerdo, pero espérame que tengo que vestirme- dijo Harry buscando sus pantalones. Mientras Harry se levantaba, Sirius miraba a la viva copia de su mejor amigo.... el reflejo de los ojos verdes. 


	4. 

Bueno, capítulo 2....aquí Sirius se da cuenta que todavía ama a....jejejeje...no les voy a decirrrrrrr...jajajaja....SOY MALA... y Harry..bueno él es adolescente como nosotras, tiene las hormonas bastante alteradas...jejeje..como nosotras...ejem, ejem...Harry quiero cruzarte un díaaaaa...jajajajaja. DEJEN REVIEW. M.O.S JAMES YOU ARE MY GOD *O* SIRIUS YOU ARE MY GOLDEN SUN... "YOU WILL LIVE ALWAYS IN OUR HEARTS" REMUS YOU ARE MY GUARDIAN ANGEL HARRY I LOVE YOU! THE MARAUDERS ARE POWERPUFF!!!!!!! =P SIIIIIIIIIII...LOS AMO T____T ¿HAY ALGUNA ORDEN POTTERIANA??? POR FAVOR...QUIERO UNIRME T____T  
  
Capitulo 2: Sorpresas y amoríos en el desayuno.  
  
-HARRY APÚRATE QUE TENGO HAAAAAAAMBRE- bramó Sirius desde la cocina. -YA VA, NO VES QUE NO ENCUENTRO MIS GAFAS- le gritó el joven bajando las escaleras. -Harry, tus gafas las llevas puestas n__nU- -Er... jejejeje, cierto-dijo Harry ruborizado. -Ven a comer... ¿quieres un té???-le preguntó su padrino amorosamente. -Siiiiiiii- -Harry, compórtate n__n- -Tú no me puedes decir nada Siri-boy- dijo Harry sarcásticamente. -Buenos días- dijo una voz dulce proveniente de la chimenea. -AHHHHHHHHHHHH- dijeron, o más bien gritaron, Sirius y Harry. -No quise asustarlos n__n- dijo Remus mirándolos divertido. -LUNÁTICO QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA- bramó Sirius lanzando el plato de tostadas que tenía encima. -¿Son tostadas??? n__n-preguntó Remus inocentemente. -Pues sí, Remus-le contestó Harry, debido a que su padrino miraba al piso mientras mostraba los dientes, propicio a asesinar a su amigo. -Canuto, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Remus preocupado, ya que Sirius casi no respiraba. -¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA SI CASI TUVE UN PARO CARDÍACO?????- bramó Black, logrando que los cabellos rubios de su amigo volaran por los fuertes gritos que salían de su garganta. -Bueno... ejem... tengo que darte una noticia, Siri-boy- dijo Remus mirando divertido a Harry. -¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius enojado. -Hoy habrá una reunión de la Orden, así que... me gustaría que nos prestaras la casa- -Pues úsala, Remsie-dijo Sirius pestañeando pomposamente. -Nunca cambiarás- le dijo Remus sarcástico. -No, jamás haré tal genocidio- -Cállate Sirius- le dijo Harry riendo y tragando una de las tostadas. Remus salió del cuarto, mientras improvisaba una mesa en el inmenso salón. -Sirius, ¿por qué nunca limpias la casa?-le preguntó lleno de polvo. -¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó Sirius mirándolo sorprendido. -Se supone que la casa la limpiamos el año pasado cuando vinimos todos- -Pero está más sucia desde que no tenemos a Kreacher-dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado. -Pues me ayudan a limpiar o....nunca les haré barras de canela- dijo decidido. -Ahhhhhh, no, eso no lo acepto, si piensas estar en mi casa mucho tiempo... deberás hacerme barritas de canela T____T- dijo Sirius -Siri-boy, no me mires así-le dijo Remus mirándolo y poniéndose una mano en la frente. -Remsie-pooh..no seas malito conmigo T____T- -Bueno, bueno, te haré barras de canela SI SOLO ME AYUDAS A LIMPIAR ESTE SALÓN ANTES DE QUE VENGAN LOS DEMÁS- -Bueno, de acuerdo, tú ganas-dijo Sirius levantando las manos y ordenándose el pelo, el cual lo tenía corto por casi los hombros. Se pusieron manos a la obra, claro que a Sirius no le hizo mucha gracia tener que cruzarse con el retrato de su madre, la cual gritaba, cada día, insultos nuevos. -Vaya, señora, como le va-dijo Remus riendo, mientras la señora Black insultaba a su apuesto hijo. -VIEJA FEA, YA CALLATE, NO TE AGUANTO- -TRAIDOR, ENSUCIAS MI SANGRE Y MI MEMORIA- -CALLATEEEEEEEEEE- corriendo la cortina de un tirón. -Y decían que era una buena mujer-dijo Remus divertido. -Harry... cuando te cases, no te busques una como esta, por favor-le dijo Sirius al muchacho que estaba embadurnado de polvo y de agua con jabón. Harry se ruborizó hasta la cabeza, por decir algo, y sonrió. -Uhhhhhhh, ¿en quién piensas pequeño Potter???- preguntó Sirius riendo. -EN NADIEEEEEE-gritó su ahijado quedándose sin voz. Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta. Los tres miraron sorprendidos. -Yo abriré-dijo Remus quitándose el delantal que se había puesto. Se dirigió a la puerta, sin antes agarrar su varita, y giró el picaporte indeciso. Fue ahí cuando Sirius la vio. -Hola-dijo la bella mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta. Tragó ruidosamente la saliva al ver al apuesto hombre de ojos azules que la miraba pasmado. -Arabella, que gusto que hayas vuelto-dijo Remus viendo que ninguno de los otros dos saludaban cordialmente. -¿Arabella???¿no era tu novia en Hogwarts??-le preguntó Harry a su padrino, el cual no contestó, sólo bajó la cabeza.-Yo conozco a una Arabella Figg, pero es vieja y fea... y es una squibb-dijo luego el muchacho de ojos verdes. -MI tía n___n-dijo la bella mujer. -¿Se llaman igual???-preguntó Harry. -Si, muy originales los Figg-dijo Sirius saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Bella lo miró con disgusto. Sirius era el mismo de siempre, galante, guapo, divertido... y molesto. Con ella siempre se había comportado así, como un idiota. Seguramente eso hizo que ella se enamorara perdidamente de él. Claro que ellos tenían una larga historia de guerras e insultos entre ellos. Pero todo se olvidaba cuando Sirius la besaba, tan delicioso como ella decía, y tan apasionado como sólo él sabía hacerlo. -Disculpe, señor Blackie, pero yo no tengo la culpa, mis padres creyeron que ella estaba muerta-dijo con sarcasmo. -Pues que estúpidos, tendrían que haber averiguado antes de ponerte un nombre tan feo- -Pues nadie te habló a ti, señor perro apestoso maloliente-dijo ella casi a los gritos. Sirius la miró unos instantes y vio en ella a la muchacha risueña y sarcástica que él había amado tanto... y que seguía amando. -Nunca cambiarás ¿eh?????¿pequeño doxxy apestoso????-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Harry los miraba consecutivamente. -Mejor me voy antes de que empiecen a lanzarse maleficios... ¿Remus vienes???-preguntó el muchacho. Arabella lo miró fijamente. -POR DIOS, SI QUE TE PARECES A JAMES- -¿Ehhhh??????- -Eres igualito a tu padre, si te viera Emma, o Narcissa... - -¿Narcissa Malfoy???-preguntó Harry pasmado. -La misma... o Bertha Jorkins, o Tamire Hobson... o....Anastasia no me acuerdo su apellido-dijo Bella sonriéndole a Harry. Bella si que era hermosa, tal como Sirius había dicho. A pesar de sus ya treinta y seis años, era una bellísima mujer. -O Eleanor o Marcia o... simplemente... todas las brujas mayores de treinta n___n- dijo Sirius. -Las que no estuvieran enamoradas de ti, Siri-boy-dijo Bella sarcásticamente. -Si las mujeres que se enamoraban de mí, también se enamoraban de James. Éramos un encanto n___n- -Eran un par de idiotas, bueno tú más que James-dijo la bella mujer. -¿Por qué dice eso de mi padre?- - Pues James cambió mucho... maduró digamos- -Pero... - -Tu padre era un gran hombre a pesar de lo que Snivellus te haya dicho- -¿Snape???- -Sí, él se enamoró de tu madre e intentó por todos los medios separarlos, cosa que no logró, ya que tu madre estaba enamorada de tu padre-dijo Arabella explicándole a Harry. -¿Qué Snape que???- -Se enamoró de Lily— -Bromea- -No-contestó ella. Harry sonrió abiertamente. -No me imagino a Snape enamorado, y encima de una muchacha que estaba enamorada de James Potter-dijo Harry. -Ninguno se lo imaginaba-dijo Sirius. -El gran James Potter, querrás decir pequeño Harry-dijo Remus riendo. Harry lanzó una carcajada. La pasaría de maravilla con tres personas que habían sido amigos de sus padres. Sonrió a Bella, miró a Remus y salió del salón. Remus lo siguió. -Vaya, extrañaba esta casa-dijo Bella tragando saliva. Sirius se le acercó, cosa que la incomodó sobre manera. -Que gusto que hayas vuelto de tu largo viaje, hinkypunk- -El gusto es mío, boggart-contestó ella. Lo miró. "Vaya, sus ojos sí que siguen siendo hermosos" pensó Bella al mirarlo más de cerca. Pero no tenían el mismo brillo, ni la misma expresión de felicidad. "La muerte de James lo habrá transformado... y el haber ido a... Azkaban" pensó, lo notaba más maduro... hecho un hombre. Estaba a cargo de la crianza de un joven, el cual ya estaba casi criado, la crianza de un Potter, algo que Sirius no dejaría pasar por alto ni que cien mil mujeres posaran desnudas frente a él (N/A: Sirius, amigo mío, estás en decadencia). Sirius se sentó en el sofá, inmenso, del salón. -¿Cómo te ha ido Bella?-preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo. -Más o menos- -¿Por qué?- -Me he casado-dijo ella. A Sirius el corazón se le paró. -¿Qué?-preguntó pasmado. Tragó saliva-¿Con quién?- -No tiene importancia con quien, pero me separé- Sirius suspiró aliviado... ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando???¿desde cuándo se preocupaba por las cosas que Bella hacía??? Y ahí fue cuando una voz dentro de él dijo "desde quinto año, estúpido reprimido". "Maldita voz interior, desaparece" pensó Sirius. -Y... ¿tienes hijos???-preguntó él. -No-contestó ella. Se sentó junto a él y Sirius pudo sentir un extraño calor corporal... un calor que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. "Pues parece que sigues funcionando amigo mío" pensó Sirius al tiempo que se miraba la bragueta. Instintivamente se cruzó de piernas. Claro que Bella, ni lerda ni tonta, se dio cuenta del cambio radical que provocó en él. "Pues Sirius..sigues siendo el mismo hermoso hombre de siempre". -Me gustaría tener hijos-dijo ella sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se tapó la boca. -A mi también-dijo él mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que conservaban esa hermosura que solo él mantenía en ellos. Se acercaron lentamente. Bella sentía el aliento de Sirius en su boca. Y fue ahí que dos labios carnosos, sedientos, besaron los suyos. Ella entrelazó su lengua a la de él, y se besaron fervorosamente, como hacía que años que no lo hacían. Le acarició la cintura, los senos, la cola, y la levantó acercándola a él... a su cuerpo sediento de amor. Se acostaron sobre el sofá... -Sirius..-dijo Harry entrando al salón. Ambos se separaron rápidamente. -¿Si?-preguntó Sirius. Se aclaró la garganta. -¿Qué hago con las maletas de Arabella?-preguntó Harry intentando no sonreírle a su padrino y felicitarlo. -Llévalas arriba, a una de las habitaciones principales-dijo él acalorado. TOC TOC Las tres personas miraron a la puerta. -¿Quién será?-preguntó Harry. Sirius miró por el rabillo y, sonriendo, dijo: -Es Hermione- 


	5. 

Hola...capi 3 para las chicas que leyeron el fic n__n...bueno, aclararé varias dudas: 1°: Sirius y Bella estaban vestidos ehhhhhhh,no son tan estúpidos como para desnudarse habiendo dos personas más....una de las cuales es menor O_O ohhhhhhhhhhhh. 2°: POR DIOS...LILY..A SIRUS NO LE GUSTA HARRY, NO ES TAN DEGENERADO..ADEMÁS ESTO NO ES UN SLASH... cuando Sirius piensa en Harry, piensa en él con orgullo, y si sus ojos se humedecen y bla bla bla, es porque Sirius recuerda a su mejor amigo....SIRIUS NO PUEDE SER GAYYYYYY, SIMPLEMENTE NO....¿CÓMO SEMEJANTE MACHO CABRÍO VA A ENAMORARSE DE SU AHIJADO??????....por favorrrrrrr...además YO dije..o escribí n__n, que era una historia Sirius/Arabella...pero se ha convertido en Harry/Herms....ahora lo verán.. AHHHHHHHH, otra cosa...ni idea con quien se casó Bella, yo puse que se casó...jejejejeje Gracias lily posesa por los review....también a Hyono chan que lee todos mis fics a pesar de que sean una mierda....uajajajaja...no, si me gustan mis fics n__n ...y a la nueva lectora: Eleanor Black Gracias a las tres y a lily que me preguntó esto. Besos. Miembro de la Orden Siriusana Miembro de la Orden de Potter (yupiiiiiiiii) Y próximamente....de la Orden Lupina....Jajajajaja Tendrían que hacer una orden de los tres, así no tengo que meterme en tantas páginas, me cachó.... OJALÁ YO FUERA HERMIONE...AHORA LO VERÁN CHICAS...NO LA ODIEN POBRECITA...por cierto, los personajes tienen voces interiores...como yo...jajajajajaja  
  
Capitulo 3: La pobre no sabe lo que quiere.  
  
Una bella muchacha de dieciséis años saludaba frenéticamente a Harry, que se ruborizó intensamente. -Herms, pasa-dijo Sirius. Ella lo miró unos instantes, tomó aire y entró en el salón. Miró a Bella interrogativamente. -Ella es Arabella Figg, una de las integrantes de la Orden del Fénix-dijo Sirius señalándola. -Mucho gusto-dijo Hermione saludando cordialmente a la bella mujer de ojos celestes. Ésta se levantó y le tomó la mano sonriendo. -Harry, encárgate de las maletas de Herms-dijo Sirius. Harry tomó las valijas y subió las escaleras. Hermione lo seguía. -¿Cómo..la has pasado?-preguntó ella casi sin aire. Miró la bien formada espalda del muchacho. "Ay Harry, amigo mío, eres tan lindo" pensó ella suspirando. Harry se había dado vuelta y chocaron ruidosamente, ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de que él había frenado. -Herms-dijo él riendo. La tomó de los brazos con dulzura, sin fuerza. Ella lo miró, miró a esas dos hermosas e inmensas esmeraldas que él tenía por ojos. Miró al suelo, si lo seguía mirando no se podría contener mucho y seguramente lo besaría sin control. -Suéltame Harry-le dijo sonriéndole (N/A: a mí sinceramente no me gusta esta pareja...pero bueno...con Ginny a Harry no lo junto NI EN PEDO). Harry miraba a su mejor amiga respirando aceleradamente. -Y...¿quién es esa mujer de allí abajo?-preguntó Hermione con un tono un tanto celoso, que Harry pudo notar. -Arabella, una antigua novia de Sirius- Hermione lo miró sorprendida. -¿Y la trae aquí?-preguntó ella. -Herms...¿sientes algo por mi padrino?- -¿QUÉ????-preguntó ella asustada. "¿Tanto se me nota que ese hombre hermoso me gusta un poquito?" pensó... "Síiiiiiii, pequeña bruja tonta" dijo otra voz en su cabeza... "maldita voz interior". -Ha-Harry, él me lleva veinte años...po-podría ser...mi padre- dijo ella rápidamente. "Pero no lo es Hermis"... "CALLATE MALDITA Y ESTÚPIDA VOZ INTERIOR". -Ah-contestó él más calmado. Sí, tenía que admitir que su padrino revolucionaba las hormonas de hasta las brujas más ancianas, cosa que su padre, inconscientemente y según su padrino, también había logrado..pero Herms.. "odiaría a Sirius si Herms llegara a enamorarse de él" pensó entrando en una de las habitaciones más limpias, que había sido preparada para ser habitada. Harry dejó las maletas cerca de la cama, mientras Hermione se tiraba en ésta. -Es cómoda-dijo ella riendo pícaramente. "Hermione, ¿qué intentas hacer???" pensó Harry con sus hormonas saltando, bailando, cantando, nadando y haciendo un montón de cosas dentro de él. -Pues...no lo sabía-dijo él serio. Hermione se levantó y se mordió el labio al ver que Harry se agachaba a levantar los bultos que ella había traído consigo. "¡Qué trasero tan bonito, paradito y redondo!" pensó ella suspirando (N/A: BABAAAAAAAAA). Harry se dio vuelta quedando a varios centímetros del rostro de ella. Sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban, mientras ellos respiraban con pausa. -Pues, Herms...tengo que irme-dijo Harry casi sin aire. Salió de la habitación sin mirarla, no se atrevía. Hermione se quedó sola en la habitación, pensando. "Dios, no sé que hacer" pensó sollozando. Se estaba volviendo loca. Estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo...y del padrino de éste. Harry era tan hermoso, con esos ojos verdes y ese pelo negro que tanto le gustaba y ni hablar del cuerpo que había logrado después de tantos años haciendo quidditch. Era muy dulce, muy caballero, un niño al que se necesitaba mimar. Pero también estaba Sirius. "Pero él ni me registra, sólo soy la mejor amiga de su niño mimado" pensó ella. Sirius...ya con decir su nombre sus hormonas saltaban de felicidad (N/A: solo las de ella??? Jajajajaja). Era...sensual, aunque él no lo quisiera, maduro, apuesto, inteligente, simpático, divertido..era un hombre con todas las letras(N/A: VIVA SIRI-BOY!!!). Y Hermione...bueno, ella quería un amor dulce y sincero, sin sobresaltos...quería algo con Harry, amaba a Harry... pero la posibilidad, lejana, de un amor ferviente con Sirius Black la tenía de los pelos. "Ahhhhhhhh, no sé que hacer" pensó ella tomándose los cabellos castaños con fuerza. Y, otro problema: Sirius le llevaba más de veinte años. TOC TOC -Entre-dijo ella soltando sus cabellos. La persona que entró en ese momento era la que no quería ni cruzarse. -Herms, ¿quieres desayunar??? n__n- preguntó Sirius sonriéndole abiertamente. -No, Sirius, ya desayuné n//n -dijo ella ruborizándose levemente. -Herms...¿puedo preguntarte algo?- -Si, Sirius- -¿Sientes algo por el pequeño Potter???-preguntó riendo. -¿Por Harry?-dijo ella mirando al suelo. Suspiró hondamente. -Aja-dijo Sirius musicalmente. -Pues....- -Hermis... pequeñuraaaaaa-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Hermione no sabía donde meterse. "Lo beso, no lo beso, lo beso, no, mejor no lo beso" pensó ella sacudiendo la cabeza como para ahuyentar a sus pensamientos. -¿Te sientes bien Hermis?- preguntó él preocupado y mirándola con esos dos luceros hermosos. -Es que..es que-dijo ella respirando aceleradamente. -SIRIUS CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE NO MOLESTARAS A HERMIONE- dijo la dulce voz de Remus a los gritos, el cual entró en la habitación con el ceño fruncido. -Lupin, profesor-dijo Hermione sonriéndole dulcemente a su ex profesor de Defensa (N/A: grrrrrrrrrr). -Por favor Hermione, dime Remus-dijo él sonriéndole también. Sirius miraba a ambos lados, a ambas personas. -Viendo que nadie me da pelota yo mejor me voy T___T- dijo Sirius sollozando. -Agggg, Siri-boy, no seas así-dijo Remus mirando al techo. -No igual me voy T___T-dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación. Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver salir a Sirius del lugar. -Herms...¿tienes algo para decirme?-preguntó Remus con voz paternal. Ella lo miró con ojos llorosos. -¿Qué te sucede Herms?-le preguntó él abrazándola. -Ayyyyyy, no sé que hacer Remus-dijo ella irrumpiendo en llanto. -A ver, cuéntame-le dijo el bello licántropo (N/A: si, bello, muuuuuy bello). -Estoy enamorada-dijo ella sentándose en la cama. Remus la miró ilusionado(N/A: Siiiiiii, Remus quiere mucho a Hermione...quien fuera ella T___T...alto levante Hermis n__n). -¿De quién?-preguntó él. Ella miró al techo con ojos brillantes y soñadores. -De...de...de- -¿De?- -HARRY-bramó ella como para sacarse algo de adentro, algo clavado en lo profundo del alma. -¿Harry?...tienes buen gusto n__n, es un buen muchacho-dijo él sonriendo, mientras su corazón dentro de él se partía de a poquito (N/A: pobre Remsie T___T). -Si-dijo ella ruborizada (N/A: Hermione me hace acordar a Lily, por lo de ruborizarse a cada rato... *Jamessssssss* ...* O *... suspiro) -Bueno... ejem..¿de verdad no quieres desayunar???-preguntó él cambiando de tema. -Pues... sí... tengo hambre =P-dijo Hermione tocándose la panza, la cual crujía. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras. Fue en ese momento que vieron a alguien que no habían visto antes.  
  
Bueno....es cortito y como la maldita página me cambia el formato, más corto todavía... DEJEN REVIEW Y POR FAVOR NO INSULTEN A HERMS, PARECE QUE LA CHICA TIENE SUS ENCANTOS....JEJEJEJE... BESOS. JAMES TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO AGUANTE SIRI-BOY!!!!!...Y EL LOBITO MÁS LINDO DEL MUNDO : REMSIE POOH AGUANTEN LOS TRES HOMBRES MÁS HERMOSOS DE LA LITERATURA FANTÁSTICA!!!!!!!!!!.....ustedes saben quienes son... 


	6. 

Capitulo 4...ya aparece Ronnie!!!!!!....Jejejejeje. Harry y Herms festejan el cumple de él..jijijijiji...gracias por los review!!! n__n. Besos. M.O.S M.O.P Sigo pensando en que me gustaría se Hermione T__T  
  
Capitulo 4: Una llegada que mejor no hubiese venido.  
  
-RON-dijeron a dúo Remus y Hermione. El pelirrojo volteó a verlos, quedando pasmado con la reciente belleza de su amiga(N/A: su cara era algo así O__O..jajajaja) -Vaya Herms, que bella te has puesto-dijo el joven sonriendo pícaramente. La muchacha sonrió dulcemente, pero su mirada cambió al ver a Harry, el cual tenía cara sombría. "Por Dios, ya me veo que me pelearé con mi hermano por Hermione" pensó él. Porque nunca las cosas son color de rosa (N/A: además el rosa no me gusta, es un color feo...) el muchacho sabía que las cosas con Herms iban a ser difíciles, sabiendo muy bien lo que sentía Ron por la joven. "¿Cómo le digo que estoy enamorado de la chica que le gusta desde hace...UN MOMENTO, a Ron Herms le gusta hace unos meses!!!!!" -Harry...Harry...HARRY-bramó en el oído del bello morocho (N/A: SIIIIIIIIII). -¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó él tocándose la oreja, aturdido. -Te estoy hablando...¿o no que Hermione se ha puesto muy bella?-le preguntó Ron sin saber sobre los sentimientos de su amigo, por supuesto que Harry tomó todo eso con sarcasmo. -Pues...n//n-dijo ruborizándose- yo la veo igual que siempre-terminó altanero y volteando contra la pared. Hermione se puso sombría al escuchar a su mejor amigo (N/A: y ojalá para ella, futuro novio, padre de sus hijos, hombre que la haría vibrar, mejor dejo de escribir estupideces). -Pero Harry, si Herms es bellísima n__n-dijo el padrino del joven, el cual quiso golpearlo. Hermione miró al hombre de ojos zafiro e instintivamente miró al suelo. Arabella la miró sorprendida, "¿qué está pasando aquí?" pensó acariciando su mentón con el dedo índice, "¿una jovencita confundida y entre un hombre maduro y un joven que recién comienza a crecer?". -Herms, me gustaría que me contaras, antes de que lleguen los demás, como van tus cosas-dijo sonriendo y haciendo suspirar a Sirius- no sé nada sobre ti n__n- -De acuerdo...¿señora?- -Señorita-contesto la bella rubia. Hermione se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Arabella se le acercó. -Hermione te llamas???-preguntó. -Ajá-contestó ésta. -Pues Hermione, yo no soy tonta-dijo Bella mirándola fijamente. Herms no entendía por qué la indirecta. La joven mujer abrió la boca para hablar, cuando... -Herms, ven con nosotros a la cocina-dijo Ron haciendo señas con la mano. Ella suspiró ampliamente, miró a Arabella y siguió a sus amigos. Al llegar allí, ambos muchachos estaban sentados. Sonrió abiertamente a Ron, el cual sonreía también. Todo era felicidad en esos instantes en los cuales miraba a su amigo pelirrojo amistosamente, hasta que se cruzó con dos bellas esmeraldas verdes que la miraban con tristeza. Y fue en ese momento que unas mariposas revoltosas comenzaron a volar en su estómago. Sonrió tímidamente y se sentó junto a ellos. -Bueno, el punto es que...HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY!!!!!!!!!-bramó Ron riendo ante la cara de estupefacción de su amigo por el grito que él había lanzado. -Harry, me extraña que no recuerdes tu cumpleaños-dijo Hermione rehuyendo a esos ojazos color verde. -Pues, sé que es mi cumpleaños, pero ustedes se han olvidado, no me han traído regalos-dijo Harry en tono de niño pequeño. Hermione reía por lo bajo. -Sí te traje regalo, Harry-dijo Ron sacando una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo.-Te lo manda mi madre-dijo. Harry miró el objeto extrañado. Lo abrió... -Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz...FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY- dijeron dos voces desde lo que Harry creyó que era un vociferador. Miró a Ron sorprendido. -No te preocupes, es una tarjeta de cumpleaños-dijo el pelirrojo-esto te lo mandan Fred y George-siguió dándole una bolsa llena de artículos de los "Sortilegios Weasley". -Muchas gracias-dijo Harry sonriendo. Miró a Hermione, la cual se acariciaba el labio inferior con la uña del dedo índice. Él se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las ganas de arrebatarle varios besos. "¿A qué sabrán sus labios?" pensó el joven morocho (N/A: el joven morocho tan lindo, sexy, inteligente, simpático, buen mozo, buen mago, caballero *suspiro*). "Pues me gustaría que sabieran a frutilla o a manzana o...a chocolate" pensó "a Remus le encantaría probarlos si tuvieran gusto a chocolate" se dijo carcomiéndose de los celos. Miró a Ron, que hablaba y hablaba, y a Herms, que seguía tocándose los labios. "¡Qué labios tan lindos, rosados y carnosos!" pensó, acto seguido puso cara de resignación, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la mesa, golpeándola. -Harry, no puedes ponerte así por Flitwick-dijo Ron sorprendido. -¿Qué?-preguntó Harry sin entender. -El profesor Flitwick, se ha ido de Hogwarts-dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Y fue ahí que sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los ojos miel de Hermione. "Todo el tiempo me pierdo en sus ojos, tan lindos que son" pensó Harry, mientras la joven miraba a sus dos amigos. "Siempre me pierdo en ese mar verde esmeralda y en ese aroma de hombre que él emana" pensó Herms mirando desconsolada a la mesa. -¿Qué te pasa Herms?¿estás mal por el profesor?-preguntó Ron. -Er...sí Ron, sí-dijo ella pensando cómo Ron podía ser tan tonto y creer que estaba mal por el enano ese. El pelirrojo miró a Harry. -¿Dónde está el baño?-le preguntó. Harry lanzó una carcajada y señalo la puerta que iba hacia el vestíbulo. -¿Tengo que ver las cabezas de los elfos?-preguntó Ron poniendo cara de asco. Harry asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno-dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y yéndose hacia el baño. -¿Tendrá cagadera?-pensó Harry en voz alta. Al oír las risas de Herms, se tapó la boca.-Ups n__nU-. -Eres gracioso Harrytito-le dijo Herms, provocando en él una quemazón en sus mejillas, dándose cuenta de que estaba ruborizado. -Je n//n- dijo Harry tratando de volver a la normalidad. -Tengo que darte mi regalo, Harry-le dijo ella respirando aceleradamente. Harry la miró sin comprender por qué ella se había puesto así. "Hazlo ahora" le dijo la voz interior a Hermione "HAZLO O TE ARREPENTIRÁS". Lo tomó de la cara y lo besó en los labios. Harry se quedó pasmado y con los ojos abiertos. Ella se inquietó, ya que él no le respondía el beso, y tocó la lengua masculina con la suya. Harry sintió una descarga eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, acto seguido sintió un escalofrío y cerró sus ojos. Hermione sonrió cuando sintió la reacción de él y en ese momento apreció la lengua de Harry acariciando la suya. Sus labios húmedos estuvieron unidos varios minutos, mientras éstos se tocaban y acariciaban mutuamente (N/A: los labios eh!). Se separaron al quedarse sin aire, sonrojados y respirando aceleradamente. -Gracias por el regalo-dijo Harry sin voz.- Me gustó mucho-siguió. Ella sonrió y se acercó a él, tocándole una pierna. -Herms, por favor-le dijo él respirando con dificultad. Hermione apretó la pierna, mientras sonreía pícaramente. Harry tomó la mano de ella con fuerza y la apartó con brusquedad. Hermione miró al suelo. -Disculpa Harry-dijo, y lo besó en los labios nuevamente. -Errrr...volví-dijo una voz desde la puerta. -RON!!!!!-dijeron a dúo los tórtolos. -Sí, aún soy yo-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo nervioso. "¿Qué demonios hace Hermione besando a Harry???,esto es muy sospechoso" pensó mirando a la joven castaña de ojos miel, que en esos momentos miraba el cabello azabache de Harry. "Agggg, Ron mejor no hubiese venido. Me arruinó el momento íntimo con Harry, voy a asesinarlo"pensó Herms mirando al pelirrojo con odio. "Ron, me salvaste de ser violado"pensó Harry mirando a su mejor amigo "oh, vamos, no hubiera sido una violación, ella ni tendría que obligarte" dijo una voz odiosa en la cabeza del pequeño Potter (N/A: ¿qué tiene de pequeño????? Y viene con doble sentido jejejeje n__o). "No, es verdad, ni me resistiría" contestó su conciencia, mientras se sonreía pícaramente. -Harry ¿por qué sonríes?-le preguntó Ron extrañado. -No, es que recordé lo que Sirius y Bella hicieron en el sofá-mintió pícaro. -De verdad que eres igual que tu padre, hasta en lo pícaro-dijo la dulce voz de Remus (N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHH, REMSIE). -YO no estoy mintiendo-contestó haciéndose el ofendido. Remus lo miró por unos instantes. "Pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius lo tiene mal al pobrecito" pensó. Miró a Herms y suspiró. -Ya están todos los de la Orden, y Sirius quiere que ustedes participen en la reunión-dijo el joven hombre de cabello arena. -¿QUÉ???????- preguntaron a coro. -Mi madre no estará de acuerdo-dijo Ron sorprendido. -Pues tu madre no dijo nada-contestó Remus aun mirando a Hermione. Los tres se levantaron y lo siguieron. 


	7. 

Capítulo 6...Jejejejeje. Bueno, este capítulo es un poco subido de tono...ustedes me entienden. Para Hyono-chan, que me preguntó si pasaría algo más picante entre Sirius y Bella, aquí va este capi. Besos. M.O.S M.O.P El capítulo va dedicado a todas, no sean celosas n__n *-*-* esto significa cambio de escena, ya que la página me cambia el formato, para que puedan entender un poco n__o.  
  
Capitulo 6: Caminando en la oscuridad.  
  
Sentados en el sofá, mientras todos sus colegas se despedían, estaban Bella y Sirius. Él somnoliento y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Y ella sonriendo: Sirius era el mismo de siempre. -¿Por qué no vas a dormir?-preguntó ella acercándose a él. -Ya voy-contestó bostezando. Se levantó semidormido, saludó a los muchachos y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Arabella siguió la misma idea. "Tengo un sueño que me muero" pensó subiendo las escaleras. Recorrió el segundo piso de la casa, tratando de recordar las aventuras nocturnas que Sirius y ella habían hecho a escondidas de la madre de él. "Fue muy divertido"se dijo mientras intentaba desabrocharse el sostén. Pero algo interrumpió su trayecto. "¿Se estará duchando?" pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo. Entró en el cuarto del que venía el sonido tan tentador. La puerta que se dirigía al baño estaba entreabierta y salía luz del cuarto. "No me digas que te estás bañando, Siri-boy , porque no me contengo". Se acercó a la puerta, y miró hacia dentro. Lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Sirius estaba duchándose, de espaldas, y con la cortina de la bañera descorrida (N/A: esta parte del capítulo se lo dedico a todas a las que les gusta Siri-boy...jejejeje n__o...:PP *baba*) . Arabella estaba volviéndose loca, mirando a un hermoso hombre desnudo, el cual había sido su novio , mientras el cuerpo de ella explotaba de sensaciones...sensaciones que hacía tiempo que no sentía por ninguno. "Por Dios mira ese traserito tan lindo mmmmm" . Entró en el baño, sin que él se diera cuenta, y se desvistió lentamente. Al quedar completamente desnuda, fue hacia la bañera. Tocó la espalda mojada del hombre, que se sobresaltó y volteó a verla, sin saber que ella estaba allí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al descubrirla en esa situación. -Sirius, recordemos viejos tiempos-dijo, para luego besarlo con fervor. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* -No me puedo dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Harry-dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama. Se levantó despacio, ya que el sueño estaba por vencerla, aunque ella no quisiera dormir. Se calzó y salió de la habitación. Caminó en dirección a la habitación del muchacho en cuestión. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo si era posible, besarlo de nuevo. Se tocó los labios, recordando ese beso ardiente que ella le había propinado. Suspiró. -Te amo-dijo cerrando los ojos y tocando las paredes. Camino tranquila con los ojos cerrados por la inmensa casa, cuando unos sonidos extraños llenaron sus oídos. "¿Qué ocurre aquí?" pensó yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de la que venían los ruidos. Abrió y se encontró con el espectáculo de dos personas desnudas sobre una cama... "¿Sirius y Arabella?" se dijo, mirando como él la poseía con pasión, con amor, con el deseo que ambos se habían guardado durante más de quince años. De las gargantas de ambos salían gritos, gemidos y suspiros incoherentes. Hermione no aguantó la visión y cerró la puerta, por supuesto con sigilo. Respiró hondamente y sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarse de la mente los gemidos de ambos, lo que había visto allí le había provocado un sentimiento de tristeza...muy en el fondo le gustaba Sirius. "Mejor, por lo menos no tendré que quitármelo a la fuerza" pensó. "¿Cómo hará el amor Sirius?" se preguntó al recordar lo que había visto. "Eh, jejejeje, picarona" dijo su voz interior . "Apareciste, te extrañé" contestó su conciencia. Se paró en seco al quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Entró, mientras la puerta rechinaba. Se encontró con Harry dormido profundamente y boca arriba. "Duerme como un ángel" pensó mientras miraba su pelo negro, sus párpados, sus labios carnosos, que raramente estaban curvados en una sonrisa. "¿Qué estará soñando?" se preguntó mordiéndose la uña. Se acercó al rostro risueño del joven. -Harry, despierta chiquitín-dijo en su oído. Lo miró detenidamente. Siguió mirando ese rostro, el cual lo encontraba en sus sueños, sus pensamientos, hasta en algún dibujo que ella hiciera, esa bonita cara siempre estaría allí. "Su cicatriz" se dijo acariciándole la frente. Esa cicatriz era el calvario de Harry, además estaba el apellido que él llevaba: Potter. Por el hecho de ser el hijo de Lily y James Potter lo hacía un enemigo mortal de cualquier slytherin. Eso había hecho que su vida y la de sus padres diese un giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Y, además, haber casi matado al mago tenebroso más poderoso e influyente de todos los tiempos, después de Salazar Slytherin, era la otra razón, la más importante, la que había hecho que el joven tuviese una vida miserable, alejado de sus verdaderas costumbres y enseñanzas. -Harry, si sólo supieras todo lo que haría por ti- le acarició le pelo. Y en ese momento dos bellas esmeraldas la miraron, haciendo que sintiera un escalofrío, señal de que el chico le gustaba. -Hola Herms-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en le rostro. "¿Hace cuánto hacía que él no sonreía tan sinceramente?". -Hola n__n-contestó. -¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sentándose en la cama. -Sólo pasaba a verte, no puedo dormir- -¿Tienes pesadillas? n__n-dijo Harry desarropando la cama. -Er...no n//n-contestó ella sonrojada. -Pero si quieres dormir conmigo no tengo problema-dijo pícaramente. "¿Qué le sucede?, después del beso quedó trastornado" pensó, "quizás le haya gustado el beso, Hermis" le dijo su voz interior. "A mí me gustó el beso, besa muy bien" contestó la conciencia de Hermione (N/A: esta parte es medio estúpida, pero me parece graciosa XDD) "Mmmmmm, si, tiene una boquita para comérsela entera" dijo la voz interior, "oye, si fui yo la que lo besó" pensó mientras fruncía el ceño. -¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Harry. -Por supuesto n__n-dijo bostezando. -Ven, acuéstate- -¿Qué?-preguntó ella sobresaltada. -Que te acuestes conmigo, no voy a hacerte nada, Herms n__o-dijo él sonriendo. "¿Qué le sucede?"pensó, "no seas estúpida y dile que sí" le dijo su voz interior, "estás más caliente que nunca, vocecita perversa" contestó su conciencia, "soy la voz interior de una adolescente, la cual está que se muere de las ganas de tener una noche ferviente y pasional con su mejor amigo", "CALLATE ESTÚPIDAAAAAAAA" contestó la conciencia de Hermione (N/A: esto es muy gracioso XDD). Se levantó de la cama de Harry y se acostó con él (N/A: Jejejejeje). Nunca había tenido al cuerpo de Harry tan cerca, tan pegado a ella. Podía sentir el calor corporal de él... y su hermoso aroma a desodorante...:PP. -Aquí está calentito-dijo Hermione abrazándolo. -Si me abrazas yo estaré más calentito o__n-dijo él pícaramente. Lo miró a los ojos. -¿Alguna vez te dije que tienes una mirada bellísima?-le dijo Hermione con el rostro de Harry a tres centímetros de la cara. "¡Qué tentador te has puesto!" pensó ella sintiendo su cálida respiración. -¿Y alguna vez te dije que eres bellísima?- preguntó Harry en forma de respuesta. -No, nunca me lo has dicho o//o-contestó ruborizada. -¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-preguntó él. "Nunca he estado tan lanzado con una chica" pensó él. "Porque nunca tuviste esa oportunidad" dijo una voz odiosa, "oye ¿me estás tratando de lento o de tonto?", "las dos cosas" contestó su voz interior, "esfúmate". La abrazó más fuerte, haciendo que Hermione pudiera sentir su pecho duro y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus senos tibios. Hermione le acarició el cabello. -Eres mi mejor amigo Harry-le dijo.-Te quiero o//o- -¿Me quieres?-preguntó mirándola. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. -Si quieres te lo demuestro- Lo mordió el labio superior, y le abrió los labios con la lengua. "Besa muy bien" pensó ella al tiempo que el joven entrelazaba su lengua con la de ella. Harry le desabrochó la camisa-pijama y sonrió al sentir los senos desnudos de ella. Le acarició la espalda. Ella le besó el cuello y no aguantó más: le bajó el pantalón y posó su mano sobre el miembro masculino. -ESPERA HERMS-dijo él.-Esto no puede ser así- respirando dificultosamente.- Hay una parte de mí que se muere por esto, pero la otra me dice que espere- "¡¡¡¿qué parte de tu cuerpo dice eso, tarado?!!!" le dijo su voz interior, "DESAPARECE". -Está bien-dijo ella mirando el acolchado. -Herms, tienes que entenderme-dijo tomándole la mano- nunca he hecho estas cosas- -Yo tampoco, pero si amas a alguien...- -¿Me amas?-preguntó él. -Pues yo...er...ahh- contestó ruborizada. -Herms, me moriré si no me contestas-dijo él respirando aceleradamente y acercándose a ella. -Harry, lo que siento por ti, es complicado-dijo ella sentándose sobre él y abrazando la cintura masculina con sus piernas (N/A: maldita...)-sólo te diré que me des un tiempo para poder...aclarar mis sentimientos- -¿Mientras tanto?-preguntó Harry sintiendo una punzada de culpa en el pecho. -Mientras tanto, sigamos como siempre-dijo ella sonriendo. -No podré hacerlo- -¿Qué cosa?- -Aguantarme las ganas de...- -¿De?-preguntó Hermione con el corazón a mil por hora. -De...de...de hacer de cupido entre tú y Ron n__n-mintió el joven. -Ah U__U-dijo Hermione sintiéndose defraudada. -¿Por qué te pones así?-preguntó él acostándose y dejando a Hermione en una posición bastante comprometedora. -Por nada Harry n//n-contestó ella al ver la posición tan tentadora en la que él estaba. Él sonrió, se sentó y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Ella sonreía encantada y sacó la lengua seductoramente, acariciándole la parte interna superior de los labios (N/A: entienden ¿no?). Hermione suspiró enamorada cuando Harry le tomó el rostro y la besó sin culpa, sin remordimiento, con pasión, con fervor. Le devolvió le beso, tocándole la lengua. Cuando... -Herms, ¿no has visto a...?-preguntó una voz masculina. Hermione gritó asustada y miró al hombre que los miraba desde la puerta. -Remus...o//o ¿por qué no golpeas antes de entrar?- preguntó Harry. Pero Remus no contestó, ya que estaba muy sorprendido OoO. Balbuceó antes de contestar. -Pues, yo, me iré, sigan en lo suyo- dijo tristemente y salió de allí. 


	8. 

Holaaaaaaaa...jejejeje...capítulo 8. Bueno, aquí se enterarán de algo que tenía reservado como sorpresa..algo sobre Remus que las va a hacer desmayar...obviamente que lo inventé yo...porque si Rowling lo hiciera...moriríamos todas de sorpresa...eyyyyyy...DEJEN REVIEWS... ¿Quieren que James y Lily resuciten? Porque irenepelliyellow me preguntó por James...díganme qué invento..se me había ocurrido que hubiera algún tipo de Magia Antigua o Magia Negra que los hiciese volver. Lo que pasa es que extraño a Jamsie TT...¿ustedes no?... Besos. M.O.S M.O.P POR DIOS EL 3 DE JUNIO SE ESTRENAAAAAAAA La que quiera el póster argentino de HARRY POTTER 3 (N/A: Si es que ya lo tienen), que me avise y se lo mando por mail...Harry al frente, hermoso, Ron a la izquierda o derecha, según como se lo mire, divino, Hermione del mismo modo, y...SIRIUS AL FONDO PRECIOSOOOOOOOOOOOO. JAJAJAJAJA  
  
Capitulo 8: La carta de Hogwarts.  
  
La luz del sol iluminó el hermoso rostro del hombre maduro, que se desperezó y bostezó largamente. -Al fin te despiertas-dijo la voz de Arabella. Volteó a verla, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano derecha. -Te queda muy bien la toalla-le dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la cama. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola por detrás y besándole el cuello. -Hazme recordar lo que hicimos ayer, amor-dijo Sirius acostándola junto a él. En otro lugar de la casa, Remus luchaba para abrir un pote de mermelada, optando por usar su varita para abrirlo. PUMMM, la tapa del pote saltó...y la mermelada también. -Esto de lo muggle no va conmigo-untó varias tostadas con mantequilla, la segunda opción, cuando una gran lechuza marrón cayó sobre las tazas de té. Sacudió la cabeza. -Esto del amo de casa tampoco va conmigo- se dijo. Se acercó a la lechuza y le quitó el sobre escrito con verde que llevaba en sus patas. Leyó la nota rápidamente. -¿¿Dumbledore quiere verme???¿algo urgente??-sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Miró a su alrededor y miró el enorme reloj nuevo. -Supongo que ninguno se levantará- se dijo, saliendo de allí. ---------------------------------- -Auch, Bella, no me muerdas ahí-dijo Sirius bajo las sábanas de su cama. -Perdón, Sirius, pero no me puedo resistir-le contestó ella lamiéndole el pecho, hasta llegar al mentón masculino, mordiéndolo de nuevo. -Te amo- susurró él riendo, mientras ella se sentaba sobre él. Hicieron el amor de nuevo, gimiendo, transpirando, gozando...hasta que dos inmensas lechuzas marrones chocaron contra el vidrio de la ventana. -¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Sirius, saliendo de debajo de las sábanas. -Parece que el correo por lechuza no va bien- dijo Bella que, sentada sobre Sirius, miraba a las lechuzas con desgano. -Rompieron el vidrio estas malditas-dijo Sirius mirando a Bella.-Que linda te ves desnuda-le dijo pícaramente, mientras le lamía los senos. -Sirius-dijo ella cayendo sobre la cama y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Una hora después... -Creo que ya es hora de que leamos esas cartas ¿no?-dijo Sirius, tendido sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Arabella. -No quiero que lo saques-dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente. -No entiendo nñ-dijo Sirius acariciándole el cabello rubio. -Ay, Siri-boy, por supuesto que me entiendes-le contestó Bella doblando las piernas y abrazando las caderas masculinas. -Sirius, ¿haz recibido alguna carta?...-comenzó Remus, que entró a la habitación sin imaginarse que encontraría a su amigo en un momento tan íntimo y comprometedor. -Debo asesinarte ¿cierto?-dijo Sirius, mientras Remus miraba a ambos sorprendido. -Er...perdón nn-dijo Remus azorado ante la situación. -O te vas o vienes aquí con nosotros-bromeó Bella. -¿Quéeeeeee?- -Jamás dejaré que Remsie comparta momentos así conmigo..y mucho menos contigo-dijo Sirius celoso. -Mmmmmm, alguien está celoso-le dijo Bella tomándole las mejillas amorosamente. -Yo mejor me voy, así los dejo...er...¿vestirse nn?-dijo Remus sonriendo nervioso. Dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Sirius se levantó, desnudo, y cerró la puerta con cerrojo... y con un hechizo. -Así nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo, palmeándose las manos. Vio que Bella ya no estaba acostada, sino que estaba leyendo la carta que McGonagall le había enviado. Sus ojos claros se abrieron sorprendidos y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. -¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó él acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. -Dumbledore quiere verme, dice aquí que es algo urgente- -¿Esa es la carta de la que Remus hablaba?-preguntó Sirius consternado. -No lo creo, seguramente la carta de él dice otra cosa-se levantó del suelo, le entregó a Sirius su carta y comenzó a vestirse. -¿Tan rápido acabas la diversión?-preguntó Sirius simulando llanto. -Siri-boy, debo ir a ver a Dumbledore, parece un llamado desesperado-le dijo, abrochándose la camisa color verde. -Ufa TT- -Bueno Sirius, no te pongas así cariñito bonito-le dijo besándole la mejilla. Él sonrió. -Volverás ¿verdad?- -Por supuesto, si no tengo adonde ir-dijo ella riendo y encogiéndose de hombros. -Con razón-dijo Sirius resignado. -Bueno, ya, yo te amo-le dijo ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Sirius se quedó sentado varios minutos, hasta que decidió darse una ducha. Se dirigió al baño y, ya adentro de éste, se miró al espejo. Miró su cuerpo maduro, tan diferente lo veía al cuerpo aquel que había tenido a los veinte años (N/A: y...el tiempo va pasando, y se nota en nosotros nn). Pero no lo extrañaba, aunque aquellos tiempos habían sido maravillosos. Sonrió al notar algunas canas en su cabello (N/A: no me asesinen, pero mientras más maduros, más lindos los hombres :PP) y algunas arrugas de expresión. Pero no le importaba, a pesar de que no tenía a su mejor amigo, podía decir que su vida era casi tan perfecta como aquella que tuvo a los veinte, con Bella a su lado, feliz a pesar de todo. Suspiró y se metió en la bañera, que ya rebalsaba de agua caliente. Apoyó la cabeza en el mármol frío y miró al techo. Tomó aire y se sumergió. Abrió los ojos bajo el agua, pensando en Bella, en esa mujer que lo tuvo desvelado y con los nervios alterados durante dos años eternos, para él, que luego le dieron la noticia de su vida: después de tanto perseverar, ella posó sus ojos en el apuesto y joven Black. Aunque no fue necesario, puesto que ella moría de amor por él desde quinto año, exactamente igual que Lily con James. Rió bajo el agua, recordando la cara de estupefacción de James al enterarse, por palabras de Bella, que Lily estaba enamorada de él desde sexto. "¿Y por qué no me di cuenta?" se preguntó él. "Se llama síndrome del merodeador idiota" le había contestado Cat, la novia de Remus. "Idiota, pero apuesto" contestó el bello Potter con sarcasmo. -James, si encontrara alguna forma de hacerte volver a ti y a Lily, juro que lo haría-dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos.-Si supieras cuanto los necesitamos Remus, Harry y yo- mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Se lavó la cara y salió de la bañera, se secó el cuerpo y abrió la puerta. Lo que se encontró no le gustó demasiado. -Sirius, er...hola-dijo la joven de dieciséis años parada enfrente. A Sirius no le causó mucha gracia que el par de ojos miel lo recorriera con la mirada, ansiosos de encontrar algo sorprendente. -¿Necesitas algo Herms?-preguntó Sirius sin ánimo. Ella notó el sarcasmo en la voz del apuesto hombre de ojos zafiro. -Es que..Remus quiere que bajes a desayunar- -Sólo me lo decías desde el corredor, aquí todo retumba-contestó él, tomando la toalla con fuerza. -¿Acabas de bañarte?-preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio al notar cierto bulto entre las piernas masculinas. -Pues...¿a ti qué te parece?-preguntó Sirius sarcásticamente. Hermione miró al suelo apenada. -Herms, perdóname, es que no tuve una buena mañana-le dijo señalando los vidrios esparcidos de la ventana. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Mal hecho. Hermione se sonrojó sobremanera al sentir el pecho duro de Sirius tan cerca, y ni hablar del calor intenso que sintió al recordar que bajo la toalla Sirius no llevaba nada puesto. Tragó ruidosamente. -Sirius, yo...-comenzó. Sirius la miró unos instantes y le sonrió. -¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas nn?-le dijo él abrazándola paternalmente. -nñ- -A Lily- -¿A la madre de Harry?-preguntó Hermione separándose de él.-¿A tu mejor amiga?- -Sí..¿qué tiene de malo?-preguntó él. -¿Alguna vez sentiste amor por ella?- -¿Por Lily?. No, jamás estuve enamorado de ella, si eso hubiera ocurrido, James y ella nunca habrían estado juntos- -Así que me ves como una amiga- -Te veo como una sobrina, si James y Lily hubiesen tenido alguna hija, de seguro sería como tú nn-dijo riendo y acariciándole la mejilla. -Pero...- -Me recuerdas a ella porque eres gruñona, además...ambas se enamoraron de un Potter no- -oo ¿qué dices Sirius?- -Sé que te gusta Harry, te vuelve loca-dijo el apuesto hombre sonriendo convencido. -¿Y qué crees que sea?-preguntó ella sonrojada y mirando el suelo. -Herencia paterna- -No, eso no XDD, lo que siento por Harry- -Creo que atracción, luego será amor. Ni tú ni él se han dado cuenta, pero están haciendo una historia de amor parecida a la de James y Lily, seguramente algún slytherin bobo se pondrá en medio. Mira, tú eres hija de muggles, al igual que Lily, inteligente, bonita. Y Harry es, bueno, media sangre, no sangre pura como su padre. Apuesto, inteligente, admirado...pobrecito-dijo con resolución y rascándose la barbilla. -Pero ¿qué tiene que ver?-preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo. -Tú y Harry me recuerdan mucho a ellos- dijo sonriendo con melancolía. -¿De veras?-preguntó ella viendo como Sirius se había puesto. TOC TOC  
  
-Sirius, ven a desayunar-dijo la voz de Remus del otro lado de la puerta. -Ya voy-dijo. Miró a Hermione- no creo que quieras verme desnudo-dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta. En ese momento recordó algo. -¿Cómo sabías que la puerta tenía un hechizo? Porque para entrar debiste quitarlo- -Er...oo- -Bueno, no importa, ve a desayunar-dijo abriendo la puerta y despidiéndola. Cuando Hermione estuvo fuera, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Ella se quedó unos minutos con la mente en blanco, recordando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sirius. Las palabras que él le había dicho la habían lastimado. Que él la viera como una sobrina, o le recordara a Lily, le hicieron darse cuenta de que Sirius jamás la vería como una mujer, sino como una niña que nunca crecería. Además, estaba Arabella. Aquella mujer sí que lo tenía en sus manos, bien aprisionado. Suspiró, movió la cabeza, y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. --------------------------------- -Por Dios, me muero de sed-se dijo Bella recorriendo con la mirada aquel lugar. Miró hacia las Tres Escobas, que le traía tantos recuerdos graciosos, bonitos..y no tanto. Caminó dos pasos, hasta que se cruzó con un gato a rayas. -Al fin llega, profesora- dijo, mientras el gato se transformaba. -Disculpa la tardanza, la red flu está que explota de abarrotamiento-dijo McGonagall arreglándose el sombrero.-Sígueme Arabella- Caminaron cerca de La Casa de los Gritos, acercándose cada vez más al umbral. -Esperaremos aquí-dijo, mientras Bella miraba el lugar con melancolía. -Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos-dijo suspirando. McGonagall sonrió. -Minerva, Arabella-dijo Dumbledore, que había llegado junto a ellas. -Profesor, ¿qué era eso tan importante que debía decirme?- -Pues, Arabella, es algo muy delicado, sé que te caerá de sorpresa-dijo con voz pausada y tranquila. Tomó aire.-Es sobre...una persona que tú aprecias de todo corazón- -¿Sirius?- -Dije aprecias, no amas- -Ups nnU – Dumbledore se corrió dos pasos, dejando ver a una persona encapuchada. Bella lo miró sin entender, para luego posar sus ojos en la ¿mujer?. -¿Quién es?-le preguntó a McGonagall. Pero la profesora no contestó. La mujer encapuchada mostró su rostro joven. Bella se cruzó con un par de ojos color miel, un cabello liso y castaño, labios carnosos, rostro ovalado. Esa cara le era muy familiar... y en ese momento recordó. -CAT-gritó, lanzándose sobre la bonita mujer que sollozaba de alegría. -Por Dios, jamás creí que volverías-dijo llorando y abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga. -Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañé-dijo sonriendo, mientras se limpiaba las mejillas. Su rostro se ensombreció- me enteré lo de...Lily y James- -Y creo que te habrás enterado lo de Sirius- -Sí, pobrecito-dijo mirando al suelo. -Bueno, creo que deben charlar sobre algo importante-dijo Dumbledore mirando a las dos bellas mujeres. -¿Algo importante?-preguntó Bella. Miró a Cat.-Nunca me dijiste por qué te fuiste- -Pues, vayamos a otro lugar-dijo McGonagall, señalando a Las Tres Escobas. Llegaron allí luego de bajar la empinada colina. -Hola Rosmerta-dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la mujer que atendía el lugar. Bella y Cat se sentaron en una mesa apartada, esperando. -¿Vas a contarme?-preguntó Bella impaciente. Cat suspiró y tomó aire. Sus ojos demostraban melancolía e incertidumbre. -En esa época, hace unos dieciocho años, mis padres se opusieron a que yo estuviera con Remus-comenzó. -Retrógrados- -Me obligaron a irme lejos de él, me fui a vivir a Francia, en donde mis primas viven-tomó aire- casi dos años después, me enteré de la muerte de ellos, pero también supe que Lily esperaba un hijo de James-sonrió. -Sí, Harry, tienes que verlo, es James pero con ojos verdes- -Debe ser muy guapo-dijo Cat imaginándose al hijo de sus dos mejores amigos.-Pero hay algo más, algo que ni tú, ni Remus saben- Arabella la miró sin comprender. -Yo...estaba embarazada- -¿Qué????-preguntó Bella saliendo de su ensimismamiento.-¿qué hiciste con él o ella?- -Él...lo tuve, por supuesto, y lo críe- -Debe tener...- -Dieciocho años-dijo Cat sonriendo-esa es otra de las razones por la que mi padre quiso que me fuera, él no quería emparentarse con medias sangres, y tú sabes que en esa época era casi un escándalo que una muchacha tuviera hijos soltera- -Malditas familias sangre pura, son todas iguales-dijo Bella golpeando la mesa con fuerza, logrando que varias personas las miraran. -Nunca dejas de llamar la atención- dijo Cat riendo. -Bueno..¿cómo se llama tu hijo?, déjame adivinar: Remus- Cat sonrió abiertamente. -Sí, Remus Lamark, recuerda que él no pudo reconocerlo- -Pero..jamás nos lo dijiste, ni siquiera por carta- -Sí, Susan lo sabe- Arabella la miró pasmada. -Jamás me lo dijo-dijo la rubia.-¿por qué será?- -Le envié una carta diciéndole que les contara a ustedes, principalmente a Remus- dijo Cat.-¡Qué extraño!, no creí que Sus haría eso- -Recuerda que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Remus-dijo Bella como si eso fuera lógico. -¿Habrá sido por eso?- -Una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa-sonrió. Miró a su amiga y se puso seria-y...¿cuándo piensas presentarme a tu hijo? De seguro es tan lindo como el padre- -Si que lo es, es Remus versión castaño nn- -Ten cuidado, que en Hogwarts la mitad de las alumnas son adolescentes- -De seguro todas están atrás de Harry-dijo Cat sonriendo. -Sí...pobrecito-dijo Bella riendo a carcajadas.-¿Y? Espero una respuesta, quiero conocer a Remsie junior- -Está afuera-dijo Cat señalando a un joven castaño que miraba los productos que Zonko tenía en vidriera. Era alto y delgado, pero aún así era un joven atractivo. -¿Tiene novia?-preguntó Arabella levantándose y siguiendo a Cat. -Hijo ¿has visto algo interesante?-le preguntó Cat al joven al llegar junto a él. Éste se sobresaltó y dio media vuelta. Al encontrarse con el rostro de su madre, se tranquilizó. "De veras que se parece a Remus" pensó Bella mirándolo. Tenía los mismos ojos, la misma complexión, pero tenía la forma de cara de Cat, el mismo color de cabello y los mismos labios carnosos. El joven sonrió como disculpándose con su madre. "Tiene la misma sonrisa de Remus". -Remus, ella es una de mis mejores amigas: Arabella Figg-el joven le tendió la mano. -Te pareces mucho a tu padre-le dijo ella, haciendo que la expresión del muchacho cambiara. -¿Lo conoce?- preguntó él. "Hasta tiene la misma voz" pensó la mujer rubia. -Sí, soy amiga suya-. En los ojos del chico se notaba cierta ilusión por conocer a su padre. -También conozco a Harry Potter- -¿Harry Potter?-preguntó Remus (N/A: junior) abriendo los ojos sorprendido.- ¿Conoce al hijo de Lily y James Potter?, mamá siempre me habla de James, cuando yo era niño me contaba lo que los merodeadores hacían, eran mis cuentos favoritos- -Cuentos verídicos-dijo Cat pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus. –Y aún eres un niño, MI niño-siguió, besándole la mejilla (N/A: entrega al niño...). -Catherine, tu hijo ya es bastante grandecito-dijo Bella riendo. -Bella, creo que tengo que irme-dijo Cat, debido a que el profesor Dumbledore los llamaba a ambos con la mano.-Adiós, y ve a Hogwarts este año- le dijo suplicante. -Iré, no te preocupes-dijo Bella. Miró a Remus.-tú irás ¿verdad?- -Sí, quiero ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix, como lo es mi padre- -Vaya, estás orgulloso de tu padre-dijo Bella. Besó a ambos en las mejillas y se despidió. 


	9. 

Hola, capitulo 9 aquí. Espero que no se hayan muerto por la sorpresa del capítulo anterior (Jejejejeje)...¿se imaginan a un Remus de nuestra edad???:PPPPPPP....es como imaginarse a Sirius...ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!...bueno, hormonas, cálmense.. POR DIOS QUE LINDO QUE ESTÁ DANIEL RADCLIFFE...BOMBÓNNNNNNNNNN..TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...SIRIUS...REMUS.....JAMES, QUE OBVIO QUE NO PUEDE FALTAR MI PAPITO PRECIOSO...JAJAJAJA....LOS AMO MERODEADORES HERMOSOS nn. Y luego de esta demostración de amor incondicional y obsesivo hacia estos tres, perdón, cuatro preciosos hombres, se encuentra el capítulo..a leer!!! DEJEN REVIEW. M.O.S M..O.P  
  
Capítulo 9: El Callejón Diagon.  
  
Bella volvió a la casa Black, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El hijo de Cat era un encanto, y su alegría no cabía en ella. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Pero ¿a quién?. Entró, guardó su varita y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde se encontró a cinco personas desayunando, mientras las paredes chorreaban mermelada. -Vaya, qué bien queda el color ciruela-dijo riendo, ante la cara de sarcasmo de Remus. -No es gracioso-dijo, mientras tomaba su té. -¿Adónde fuiste-preguntó Sirius lanzándose sobre ella y estampándole varios besos. -Fui beso a beso Hogsmeade otro beso, Sirius deja de hacer esto- -Te extrañé, bomboncito rubio-le dijo él riendo. -¿Me dejas desayunar?-preguntó librándose de él de un empujón. -Qué mala volviste TT-dijo Sirius. -Siri-boy, deja de hacer estupideces-dijo Harry, mirando a su padrino con resignación. -¿Por qué nadie me deja ser yo mismo?- -Porque tu ser es realmente insoportable-dijo Remus tragando una tostada. -Bueno ya, no me hagas enojar, Remsie-Pooh- -Cállate, renacuajo-le contestó el otro. -BASTAAAAA-bramó Bella, haciendo que los dos hermosos hombres dejaran de discutir.-¿Cuándo piensan comprar sus libros para la escuela?- preguntó mirando a los tres adolescentes. -Vayamos hoy, ya recibimos nuestra lista de útiles- -Vayamos ahora-dijo Hermione entusiasmada y levantándose de la mesa. -Herms, cálmate-le dijo Harry con madurez. -Espera a que terminemos de desayunar-le dijo Remus. Quince minutos después, las tazas y las bandejas estaban ya en la pileta. Terminaron de despertarse y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon. -¿Cómo iremos?-preguntó Ron sensatamente. -Nos apareceremos-dijo Sirius. -NO, aún eres un asesino prófugo, además aparecernos no es la mejor opción, ellos son menores de edad-dijo Remus con enfado. –Iremos por la red flú, la chimenea de El Caldero Chorreante es bastante grande, podemos ir hasta allí- siguió. -Pero...-dijo Sirius. -Basta Sirius-dijo Remus, tomando un puñado de polvos flú, mientras entraba a la inmensa chimenea. En un instante Remus dejó de ser visible. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo. -Sirius, transfórmate-le dijo Bella antes de que ambos entraran a la chimenea. Segundos después, un enorme perro negro, lanudo y de ojos azules, estaba junto a ella. -Vamos cariño-le dijo ella, dándole unas palmadas y rascándole las orejas, mientras Sirius meneaba la cola. Ambos desaparecieron de la chimenea. -Auch, Hocicos, eso me dolió-dijo Remus cuando el inmenso perro cayó sobre él. Sirius sólo bajó las orejas. -Vamos-dijo Bella saliendo de allí, mientras los magos y brujas de alrededor los miraban curiosos. Llegaron a la pared que los conducía al callejón. Remus tocó con su varita los ladrillos, y el muro se abrió, dejando ver muchísimos comercios. -Ustedes tres a Flourish y Blotts, si quieren, luego vamos a Florean Fortescue y tomamos helados, pero quiero que compren todo para luego volver a casa-dijo Remus, mientras Ron y Harry saltaban de alegría y cantaban "helado, helado, helado". -Pues, yo iré a buscar a Dumbledore, lo encontraré en la taberna-dijo Remus señalando hacia la pared, que ahora era una abertura. Saludó a ambos y se fue. -¿Nosotros qué haremos?-preguntó Bella mirando al perro negro.-Ya sé-Se dirigieron a la colina, en donde Sirius se había escondido hacía dos años. -Ven Sirius-dijo ella, entrando a la cueva. Por supuesto que Sirius la siguió. Ya adentro, él se destransformó. -Extrañaba este lugar-dijo él, mientras tomaba a Arabella de la cintura y la desvestía. ---------------------------------- -Ron, apúrate, no tenemos todo el día-gritaba Hermione en la librería. -Es que..no encuentro este libro- -Pero si ya lo compraste-dijo Harry sensatamente. -Cierto nnU-dijo Ron disculpándose. -Salgamos de aquí-dijo Hermione, tomando a ambos jóvenes de las túnicas. En la entrada chocaron con un apuesto joven de ojos verdes, provocando que los libros comprados volaran por el aire. -Lo siento, no te ví-dijo el bonito muchacho. -No hay de qué-dijo Harry levantando los libros esparcidos por el suelo. En ese momento los dos pares de ojos claros se miraron. -¿Harry Potter?-preguntó el muchacho. -Sí... aún soy yo nn ¿te conozco?- -No, pero mi madre era amiga de tu padre- -¿Cómo sabes que soy Harry Potter? ¿por mi cicatriz?- -¿Cuál cicatriz?-Harry se corrió el flequillo color ébano.-No, mi madre me mostró varias fotos de tu padre, por eso te reconocí, todo el mundo me dice que eres James Potter con ojos verdes. Disculpa que te diga esto, pero eres exactamente igual, hasta en lo apuesto-dijo sonriendo. -¿Eres gay?-preguntó Ron sin vergüenza. -No, me gustan las chicas-dijo el otro sonriendo abiertamente. Hermione también sonrió. Que joven tan simpático...¿a quién le recordaba?. -¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó ella. -Lamark, Remus Lamark- -¿Remus??? Así se llama el mejor amigo de mi padrino- -¿De veras?-preguntó Remus nervioso.-¿Irán a Hogwarts?-preguntó mirando los escudos de Gryffindor en las túnicas. -Sí, estamos en sexto curso-dijo Hermione. Los miró a ambos chicos. Remus era un muchacho muy guapo, pero Harry era muchísimo más atractivo. -¿qué edad tienes?- -Dieciocho-Hermione asintió. A pesar de que Remus era más grande, Harry era mucho más corpulento, hasta se podía decir que casi más alto. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Ron, mientras salían de la librería con los libros sobre sus brazos. -Quiero ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix- -De verdad??-preguntó Harry-¿qué tiene de buena esa Orden?- -Pues quiero luchar contra Voldemort- Ron se estremeció al escuchar ese nombre, Hermione lo miró sorprendida, al igual que Harry. Remus sonrió.-Mi madre me dijo que no debo temerle al nombre, sino al hombre- -Sabias palabras, nunca entendí por qué temerle a un estúpido nombre-dijo Harry con sarcasmo. -Muchachos-Remus Lupin se acercó a ellos corriendo. Miró al joven Remus sorprendido.(N/A: espero que entiendan la conversación, hay demasiados Remus) -Hola, Remus Lupin es mi nombre-dijo tendiéndole la mano. "¿Por qué me recuerda a mí?" pensó Lupin al ver la sonrisa del joven. -Sí, yo...-dijo el joven nervioso. -Debemos irnos, Remus nos llevará a tomar un helado-dijo Ron sonriendo. -Sí, hasta luego-dijo el joven rubio al ver como sus nuevos amigos se iban con...su padre.-Nos volveremos a ver papá-se dijo melancólico. Dio media vuelta y chocó con su madre. -Auch, Remus, ¿qué te sucede?-le preguntó ella enfadada. Notó la tristeza en los ojos de su hijo-¿qué te sucedió, amor?-le preguntó. -Adivina a quien acabo de conocer-dijo asomando una pequeña sonrisa. Cat lo miró sin entender. -A Harry Potter-dijo Remus sonriendo. Miró a su madre y sus ojos se humedecieron-y a Remus Lupin- A Catherine le cayó como una bomba. -¿Has conocido a tu padre?-Remus asintió con frenetismo.-¿y qué te pareció?-  
  
-Un buen hombre, y apuesto, ahora sé a quién salgo-dijo riendo. Cat lo abrazó y lo besó en la frente. -Vayámonos, no quiero que me vea aquí-le dijo, yendo hacia la taberna. ---------------------------------- Cuatro personas, sentadas en la terraza de la heladería, esperaban impacientes la llegada de Sirius y de Arabella, que hacía varias horas que no aparecían. -Por Dios, ¿dónde se habrán metido?-se preguntaba Remus desesperado-que Sirius no haya hecho ninguna estupidez- -¿Quieres?-le dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle a Remus las preocupaciones. Él asintió al ver que era helado de chocolate. -Oigan, parece como si estuvieran coqueteando-dijo Ron celoso, al ver que Herms le daba en la boca a Remus. -Ya cállate Bilius-dijo ella con sarcasmo. -¿Cómo me llamaste?-preguntó él levantándose. -BASTA, delante de mí nadie se peleará con nadie- dijo Remus poniéndole fin a la discusión-además, Bilius es tu segundo nombre- -Remus, no me gusta, me recuerda a la bilis del hígado-dijo Ron con cara de asco. -A mí a la bilis de armadillo-dijo Harry. Ron lo hubiera asesinado, de no ser por un perro negro que se lanzó sobre él deteniéndolo. -¿DÓNDE ESTABAN?-bramó Remus en la cara de Bella. -Recordando viejos tiempos, Remsie-dijo ella quitándole un poco de helado a Harry. -¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Remus impaciente.-quiero irme- -Ya, ya nos vamos-dijo Bella. Todos se levantaron estrepitosamente de la mesa.-¿cómo nos iremos?- -Pues como vinimos-contestó Remus encogiéndose de hombros. A los pocos minutos, las seis personas ya estaban en la casa de Sirius, tosiendo debido al aserrín y al humo. 


	10. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicerí...

Hellow, de nuevo yio...esta vez con el capítulo 10...Los chicos ya vuelven a Hogwarts, en donde las cosas se pondrán interesantes...jejejeje.. ¿Vieron el poster de la peli?¿vieron como se le pega la remera al cuerpo a Daniel???? :PPPPPPPPP...la baba me cae por la comisura de los labios..jejejeje...¿y vieron a Gary???? Ése también :PPPPP...Jajajajaja BESOS DEJEN REVIEW. IVY, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW..HYONO...A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN Y LEYERON EL FIC...LAS QUIERO!!! M.O.S M.O.P  
  
Capitulo 10: El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
-DESPIERTENSE-bramó Sirius en los pasillos. Harry se despertó sobresaltado.- Apúrense, antes de las once en King's Cross-siguió el apuesto Black. Harry se levantó con estrépito de la cama, y se vistió rápidamente. -No puedo creer que ya sea 1° de septiembre-se dijo, mientras buscaba su túnica. Salió de allí apurado y bajó las escaleras corriendo, chocando con Sirius. -Harry, no tengas tanta prisa, son las nueve de la mañana- -Pero, Sirius...¿son las nueve?-preguntó mirando al reloj de péndulo, que en ese momento golpeaba a Ron en la espalda. -Sí, se ha vuelto a rebelar-dijo Sirius mirando el reloj.-No te preocupes, Remus ya armó los baúles-se acercó a él-ya guardó el Mapa del Merodeador y tu capa invisible-le guiñó el ojo y subió.-Despierta a Herms-le gritó desde el segundo piso. Harry hizo una seña militar y volvió a subir. Se dirigió con una sonrisa al dormitorio de Hermione. Entró sigiloso y se encontró con una muchacha dormida boca arriba, con un camisón rosa. -Hermis, preciosa, despierta, son las nueve de la mañana-le dijo besándola en los labios. Ella se desperezó lentamente y abrió los ojos. Se encontró con el joven más apuesto del mundo mágico (N/A: Jejejejeje O suspiro). Le sonrió con amor. -Buen día, princesa. Es hora de levantarse-le dijo él haciéndole cosquillas. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cocina, donde todos los demás estaban intentando desayunar, tratando de no desordenar los baúles repletos de útiles, ropa, y otras cosas que no tengo ganas de contar. -Buenos días-dijeron a coro Harry y Hermione. Arabella los miró y sonrió, Remus los miró consternado y Ron no entendía nada. -¿Dónde está Sirius?-preguntó Harry buscándolo con la mirada. -Se está bañando-dijo Remus. Miró a su amiga-¿qué haces aquí?- -¿Perdón?-preguntó ella comiéndose un pedazo de pastel de manzana. -Deberías estar con Sirius duchándote-dijo Harry con picardía. -oo Estúpidos-dijo Arabella ruborizada y ocultando su cara en un inmenso libro de cocina, en el cual Gilderoy Lockhart saludaba con un frenetismo típico de idiotas (N/A: Lockhart nunca me cayó bien...) -Mira, es el estúpido de Lockhart-dijo Ron. -No me lo nombres-dijo Harry con sarcasmo. -¿Lo conocen?- preguntó Bella señalando el libro. -Sí, el profesor más idiota que haya tenido Hogwarts-dijo Harry sarcásticamente. -Eso lo dices porque no fuiste compañero nuestro-dijo Remus-Créeme, hay profesores más tontos que Lockhart- -¿Cómo quién?- -Severus Snape-dijo Arabella sonriendo. Todos irrumpieron en carcajadas XDDD. -Bueno, ya estoy listo-dijo la voz de Sirius desde el pasillo. -Hasta que terminaste-dijo Arabella. -Podemos cantar aleluya-siguió Remus. -Dejen de bromear conmigo-dijo Sirius queriendo asesinar al licántropo. -¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Harry. -Espera a que la dama se vista-dijo Bella señalando a Hermione, la cual aún estaba en camisón. Ésta sonrió y subió las escaleras corriendo. Unos minutos después, bajaba mostrando un pantalón ajustado y una remera negra. -Estás vestida para matar, aunque inconscientemente-dijo Arabella riendo. Remus los ayudó con los baúles. – Iremos en auto, el padre de Ron nos prestará el suyo- -¿Y ellos cómo irán?-preguntó Harry. -Sólo Ginny y Ron irán este año, no tienen que cargar con tantos baúles- dijo Arabella. -Además, ellos vendrán aquí-dijo Sirius. -Canuto, antes de salir, te transformas, recuerda que este año deberás ser un perro normal-dijo Remus autoritario. -Bueno, papá Lunático-dijo Sirius, al tiempo que se transformaba. Los Weasley llegaron a los pocos minutos. -Suban-dijo Arthur, ayudando a Remus con los baúles. Los jóvenes y Arabella entraron en el auto, que había sido agrandado para que todos cupieran. -Hola Ginny-dijo Hermione saludando a la pelirroja. Sirius se subió sobre Arabella. -Sirius, engordaste o qué-dijo con cara de dolor. Él le lamió la cara. -Prefiero tus besos cuando eres humano-siguió la rubia, dándole un beso en la frente. -No sabía que se habían comprado otro auto-dijo Harry mirando a Ron. -Pues, mis hermanos lo compraron-dijo el pelirrojo-Papá lo necesitaba- -Es muy lindo ¿vuela como el Ford Anglia?-preguntó Harry. -Sí y se hace invisible-contestó Ginny. -Genial-dijeron a dúo Harry y Ron. Minutos después, volaban sobre las calles de Londres, hacia la estación. Llegaron a las diez y media de la mañana, y se apresuraron para poder llegar a la plataforma 9 y ¾. -Vamos, apúrense-les dijo Remus. Uno por uno cruzaron el muro entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Luego, Remus, Arabella y Sirius estuvieron con ellos. -Bueno, busquen compartimiento. No se preocupen por nosotros, buscaremos uno para nosotros tres- dijo Bella saludándolos con un beso. Sirius le ladró a Harry para que él lo saludara. -Adiós Hocicos, sé que estás ansioso por volver a Hogwarts-le dijo palmeándole las orejas. -Chicos, rápido, son once menos cuarto-les dijo Remus. -Adiós, adiós- los cuatro jóvenes subieron al tren, buscaron un compartimiento vacío, y el único disponible era el anteúltimo. Acomodaron sus baúles como pudieron. Harry tuvo que ayudar a Hermione con su baúl. Ella cayó sobre él, sintiendo el cálido calor corporal. -Potter, hasta que llegaste-dijo una voz arrastrada desde la puerta del compartimiento. Los cuatro chicos miraron al prefecto de Slytherin con odio. Harry sonrió. -Malfoy, viniste a saludarnos, que educado y amoroso que eres-dijo Harry riendo. A Malfoy al cara se le contorsionó. -¿Por qué no te mueres Potter?- -Ohh, sabes, no lo sé, Voldemort lo ha intentado varias veces- dijo con resolución, tranquilo. Draco hizo ademán de golpearlo, cuando una mano femenina lo tomó del cuello. -Hola, tú debes ser Draco Malfoy- dijo Arabella. -¿Cómo lo sabe?- -Porque el olor apestoso de un slytherin lo huelo a kilómetros, tengo un severo trauma desde que cierto slytherin llamado Lucius quiso salir conmigo- siguió, mientras Sirius detrás de ella gruñía enfadado. -¿Qué? mi padre jamás saldría con una cualquiera-dijo Draco intentando zafarse. -¿Sí? Entonces no se habría casado con Narcissa-dijo la bella mujer riendo. -NO INSULTE A MI MADRE- -Y TÚ DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE CON HARRY, QUE JAMES FUE MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL IDIOTA DE LUCIUS. APUESTO QUE HARRY ES MEJOR MAGO QUE TÚ, PERO TE CREES SÚPER POR TENER DINERO Y NO SABER DONDE METERTELO-bramó Bella enfadada. Tomó aire- ¿Quieres que te diga donde puedes metértelo?-dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Draco se zafó con fuerza, mirando a la hermosa mujer con desprecio. -¿Usted quién es para hablar así de mis padres?- -Una bruja que los conoce muy bien-lo miró detenidamente-por si no lo sabías, tu santa madre intentó separar a James Potter de Lily, cuando ellos salían- Draco abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta.-Vete-le dijo Arabella autoritariamente-si quieres llevarte bien conmigo, aprende a respetar a los gryffindors-. Draco la volvió a mirar con asco, y desapareció del umbral de la puerta. Segundos después, varios aplausos inundaron el lugar. -ÍDOLA-gritaban los muchachos gryffindor que se encontraban cerca de ellos. Seamus Finnigan se acercó. -¿Quién es ella Harry?-le preguntó asombrado. -Arabella Figg- -Ojalá todas las brujas fuesen como ella-dijo Dean Thomas asintiendo entusiasmado. -Así se hace Bella, hay que demostrar quienes somos los gryffindors-dijo Ginny saltando de alegría. -Pero si siempre hacíamos eso en nuestra época. James y Sirius eran los principales extorsionadores de slytherins-dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Papá hacía eso?- -Sí, y no sabes qué carácter tenía tu madre-dijo Remus, que se acercó a ellos en ese momento. Sirius entró en el compartimiento y se acostó sobre Hermione, mientras Crookshanks ronroneaba al reconocerlo. -Jamás había visto semejante perro- -Er...chicos ¿tienen compartimiento?-preguntó Hermione. -Oh, sí, sí- -Pues váyanse-dijo Arabella. Dean y Seamus la miraron con temor y salieron rápidamente de allí. -Bueno-dijo Remus cerrando la puerta-¿qué hacemos?- -Primero que todo: HOCICOS SAL DE ENCIMA DE HERMIONE-bramó Arabella, aturdiendo a Sirius. Él ladró en la cara de la rubia y saltó varios veces antes de bajarse del asiento. -No vuelvas a hacer eso, te dejaré sin fiesta por las noches-le dijo enojada. Sirius lloró y bajó las orejas. -Eres encantador cuando eres perro-dijo Ron. Todos rieron. -Sirius, puedes destransformarte, cuando la señora del carrito llegue, tendrá que golpear la puerta para entrar-dijo Remus, hechizando la puerta para que no se pudiera abrir desde afuera. Sirius volvió a su forma normal. Todos se sentaron. Al poco tiempo, Hermione y Harry jugaban una partida de Snap Explosivo, Ron jugaba con Remus al ajedrez mágico y Sirius y Bella dormían abrazados plácidamente. -Tengo hambre-dijo Ron rascándose la barriga-¿cuándo llegaremos al colegio?-  
  
-¿Desde cuándo quieres estar en el colegio?-preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo. Ron la miró con cara asesina. -Jóvenes-dijo Remus advirtiéndoles con la mirada. Ron prefirió calmarse. -Miren a Sirius y a Bella-dijo Ginny en un susurro.-¿No son lindos?- -Sí, Sirius es muy lindo :PPP-dijo Hermione riendo. -Herms-dijo Remus sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza . -Son las hormonas Remus-dijo Ron. En ese momento, el tren se detuvo. -¿Ya llegamos?-preguntó Harry preocupado. -Canuto, transfórmate antes de que alguien venga-le dijo Remus sacudiéndolo y despertándolo. Sirius se sobresaltó y al poco tiempo volvía a ser perro. -¿Qué sucede?¿por qué nos detuvimos?-preguntó Hermione asustada-¿creen que aún los Dementores lo busquen?-preguntó mirando a Sirius. El gigantesco perro negó con la cabeza. -No lo creo Herms-dijo Remus. La abrazó al verla tan asustada. -No quiero volver a ver un dementor-dijo Harry abrazándose. Los demás lo miraron apenados. -Lo único que les agradezco es que pude escuchar las voces de mis padres- sonrió abiertamente. Sirius lo miró sorprendido y movió la cola, Remus sonrió también y comenzó a reír al ver la actitud de su amigo Canuto. El tren empezó a moverse. -Qué alivio-dijo Ginny mirando el cielo despejado de ese día. Finalmente el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hogsmeade. Bajaron cautelosos, seguidos de Bella, Remus y Sirius, en forma de perro. -Los de primero por aquí-gritaba Hagrid. -Hola Hagrid-saludó Arabella, moviendo la mano en el aire. Hagrid la miró sorprendido y sonrió. -Hola profesor Lupin-dijo el semi-gigante sonriéndole a Remus. Su cara se ensombreció al ver al perro negro junto a Harry. –Gran perro-dijo. Los chicos subieron a las carretas que los llevarían al castillo. -Adiós muchachos, nos veremos en Hogwarts-dijo Remus sonriendo. Arabella se notaba entusiasmada por llegar la castillo, mientras Sirius bostezaba y mostraba los colmillos (N/A: que perrito adorable nn). La diligencia olía apestoso, según les dijo Sirius. Comenzó a moverse y a balancearse, o eso le pareció a Harry. Llegaron al colegio, bajaron del carruaje, y subieron las inmensas escaleras que llevaban a la gran multitud de alumnos. La puerta del comedor estaba abierta, y el vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas que despedían fuegos de muchos colores. Entraron al Gran Comedor, siguiendo a la multitud. El techo estaba encantado, negro y lleno de estrellas. Las típicas velas adornaban las paredes, con inmensas antorchas color arena. Los profesores ya estaban sentados. Dumbledore, en el centro, McGonagall, a su derecha, un espacio vacío... "debe ser el lugar del profesor de Defensa" pensó Harry sentándose. Snape lo miró sombríamente y entornó sus ojos negros. Harry sonrió al recordar los recuerdos que había visto en el pensadero. Recordaba con exactitud a su padre, tan apuesto, tan jovial, tan bromista, con sus bellísimos ojos avellana, su cuerpo atlético, su cabello azabache y su cara perfecta. También recordaba la belleza de su madre, con sus enormes ojos verdes, con su cabello rojizo, su cuerpo de mujer, su sonrisa y su rostro angelical (N/A: como estamos hoy ¿eh? .) . Y recordaba el amor que vio en los ojos de ella y en los de él cuando éstos se cruzaron. Sonrió más abiertamente. En ese momento, los alumnos comenzaron a ser seleccionados para sus casas: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Las cuatro casas del colegio, en la que cada una tenía un valor diferente de la magia. Gryffindor para los más valientes y leales (N/A: y para los más lindos, simpáticos, genios, bromistas...MERODEADORES LOS AMO!!!!), Ravenclaw para los más inteligentes (N/A: MENTIRAAA, si James y Sirius son inteligentísimos y estaban en Gryffindor...) Hufflepuff para los humildes y Slytherin para los más astutos (N/A: y descarriados...MUERTE A LORD VOLDEMORT). Luego de la selección, el director del colegio se paró en su silla. -Otro año comienza, alumnos, y como bien saben, el bosque de los alrededores está prohibido para todos...así como el tercer piso-sonrió y miró a Harry-hubo muchos cambios, debido a que el profesor Flitwick ya no enseña aquí, por lo que hemos decidido buscar otro profesor, además para la materia de Defensa, que en este momento no se encuentra-miró hacia Snape.- Otra cosa, vendrán magos calificados para vigilar el colegio de posibles ataques-tomó aire, ante las sorprendidas caras de los alumnos-que comience el banquete-. De repente, los platos se llenaron de manjares. La cena se acabó en un suspiro, así que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que dirigir a los nuevo alumnos, dejando a Harry subir solo las escaleras. Llegó al retrato de la dama gorda. -Ups nnU ,no sé la contraseña-dijo riendo, cuando un hombre se le acercó por atrás. -Hipógrifo decapitado-dijo Remus, mientras el cuadro se abría. -Gracias, pero que fea contraseña-dijo Harry ya dentro de la sala común. Remus miró el sillón con melancolía, acariciando el tapiz con los dedos. -Ese era el sillón favorito de tu padre-dijo señalando al pequeño sofá cerca de la chimenea. -¿Por qué era su favorito?-. -Porque ahí era el lugar en que esperaba a Lily nn-. -¿Si?-. -Ajá, y luego comenzaban a besarse, bueno, en realidad se besaban en los pasillos, en los vestíbulos, en las escaleras, en las clases, en los entrenamientos, en las habitaciones-tomó aire-y no te diré que otras cosas hacían, porque creerías que tu padres eran sexópatas- -¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?????? XDD-preguntó Harry riendo. Saludó a Remus y subió hacia su habitación. En la puerta ya no decían quinto, sino sexto. Entró y eligió la cama de la esquina, como siempre, se desvistió lentamente y se acostó. Miró el dosel durante largo rato, hasta que oyó las voces de Neville, Dean, Ron y Seamus, que entraban a la habitación. -Harry, ¿por qué te acuestas tan temprano?-preguntó Neville corriendo el dosel. -Es que estoy cansado, mañana nos espera un día terrible-dijo el ojiverde. -Sí, me enteré que mañana tenemos a Snape y creo que Defensa, pero no sabemos quién es el profesor-dijo Ron. -Me dijeron que es profesora-dijo Dean sonriendo. -¿Será bonita?-preguntó Seamus. Ron se encogió de hombros. -Chicos, ¿han visto lo hermosa que está Herms?-dijo Neville con cierto tinte rosado en las mejillas. Harry lo miró con odio. -Síiiiiii-dijeron a dúo Seamus y Dean. -Oigan, tampoco para tanto-dijo Harry con sarcasmo. -Harry, ¿qué no lo ves?, tu mejor amiga es bellísima-dijo a los gritos Seamus. -CÁLLATE-bramó Harry enfadado y celoso. Los cuatro chicos lo miraron atónitos y temerosos. -Harry, tranquilo-dijo Ron. Harry respiraba con dificultad. Salió con estrépito del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. -No entiendo nada-dijo Neville confundido y mirando hacia la puerta. -No eres el único-le dijo Dean palmeándole la espalda. ---------------------------------- Hermione trataba de dispersar el olor a podrido que había en el despacho de Snape. Parecía que una persona había molestado al profesor de Pociones con bombas fétidas y Hermione se imaginaba quién podía haber sido. "Pero no puedo decirle nada, es un hombre adulto" pensó, disolviendo pétalos de rosas y esparciéndolas por el lugar. -Un prefecto no debe hacer eso-dijo una voz masculina, sensual, que provenía de la puerta. -Harry, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella sonrojada y apoyándose sobre el escritorio. El joven miró los frascos llenos de bichos y líquidos apestosos. -Estaba un tanto...presionado en la habitación, parece que le gustas a los chicos-dijo mirando al suelo. -¿Sí?-preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Miró al bello muchacho y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.-Harry- él la miró con sus inmensos ojos-¿has pensado en...lo nuestro?- Hermione notó el nerviosismo de su amigo. -Pues...yo...Herms...no sabes cuánto lo deseo-dijo. Ella se acercó lentamente.-Pero...-ella se detuvo confundida. -Pues debes saber que yo tampoco sé que hacer, sólo sé que quiero besarte- le dijo, mordiéndole el labio inferior e introduciendo su lengua húmeda en la boca de Harry. Él se dejó besar, un beso tan dulce y suave no podía dejarlo pasar. -Herms-susurró él. -Hermione, ¿ya terminas..?-preguntó una joven de Ravenclaw. Se quedó parada estupefacta al ver la escena. -Cho, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Hermione separándose de Harry, sonrojada y nerviosa. -Sólo vine a ver si...habías terminado...pero...veo que...estás...-tragó saliva y comenzó a sollozar-ocupada- Harry la miró con mirada ensombrecida. No entendía por qué Cho se comportaba como una niña idiota, si no fuera tan llorona, seguramente la relación hubiera ido a buen puerto. Pero si no fuera por eso, Harry no estaría a los besos apasionados con su mejor amiga. -Cho, deja de lloriquear y vete-dijo Harry ácidamente. Ella lo miró herida y salió de allí con rapidez. -¿Por qué la tratas así?-preguntó Hermione disgustada. -¿Qué? es una llorona-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione se lanzó sobre él dándole golpes en el pecho. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?-preguntó ella llorando. Él la abrazó. -Herms, sólo contigo puede ser caballero y sensible-dijo, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Hermione dejó de llorar y posó su cabeza sobre el pecho duro de Harry. El chico más lindo del colegio estaba allí con ella, abrazándola con amor. -Discúlpame, debe ser el síndrome pre-menstrual-dijo ella apenada. Harry irrumpió en carcajadas. Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba ver a Harry reír, se veía encantador. Ella olió el aroma de desodorante masculino de Harry, apoyando su rostro sobre la túnica. -Harry, sólo quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que a ti te haga feliz, me hará feliz a mí- dijo ella deseando besar de nuevo esos labios. -Pues...igualmente-dijo él besándole la frente. La puerta se abrió en ese momento. -Disculpen, gryffindors, pero este no es lugar para tener relaciones-dijo Snape lacónicamente. Harry y Herms se levantaron asustados. -A menos que quieran seguir el ejemplo de los Potter, que tenían relaciones en cualquier lugar-siguió. -Eso lo dice de celoso, seguramente usted sigue siendo virgen-dijo Harry antes de salir del despacho, así que no supo qué cosas se puso a gritar el profesor. -No debiste decirle eso-dijo Herms sonriendo. Harry sonrió-Disculpa-dijo y la besó en la mejillas.-Me voy a dormir- -Yo haré lo mismo, esto de ser prefecta no es divertido-se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose el espeso pelo castaño.-¿Has visto a Ron?-le preguntó a Harry. Él asintió. -Está en la habitación...¿por qué?-preguntó intrigado y un poco celoso. Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó las cejas. Caminaron hacia la sala común con paso tranquilo. -Pues..¿ya te has fijado en alguien?-preguntó Hermione escondiendo su cara sonrojada. -Herms, acaba de empezar el año- se detuvo unos momentos antes de hablar- Cho no está nada mal- -HARRY ELLA TE VOLVIÓ LOCO EL AÑO PASADO-bramó ella sin poder creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. -Oye, oye, estaba bromeando nn-dijo él cubriéndose el rostro de un posible ataque de la muchacha. Ella respiró aceleradamente. -Harry, tú debes mirar a otras chicas, más inteligentes, más maduras...- -¿Chicas como tú?- preguntó él acercándose a ella y acorralándola contra un gigantesco retrato. -Pues...yo...yo no dije eso oo-. -Pues...lo deseas-dijo él sonriendo. -Vaya, parece que de tal palo, tal astilla-dijo una voz arrastrada. Ambos gryffindors se voltearon. -Malfoy...-Harry sonrió- ¿qué quieres?-preguntó enfadado. El prefecto de slytherin lo miró extrañado. -No, nada, sólo me sorprende lo parecido que eres a tu padre-dijo con sarcasmo. -Me halagas, Malfoy. Parecerme a mi padre es una de mis más grandes virtudes-Hermione se reía por lo bajo.-Además, si intentas ofenderme, no lo lograrás-tomo aire y sacó pecho orgulloso-mi padre era un gryffindor, inteligente, simpático y por sobre todo, guapo-. -¿Tan orgulloso estás?-preguntó Malfoy con desprecio. -Pues sí, sino, pregúntale a tu madre, que bien caliente estaba con él- sonrió con picardía y luego hizo puchero-pero no logró nada de él... YA QUE UNA SANGRE SUCIA LE GANÓ-bramó abriendo los ojos de par en par. Malfoy se mordió el labio furioso. -Pues tu padre fue un traidor de su sangre pura-. -CÁLLATE MALFOY-dijo Hermione-a menos que quieras que te golpee-. -NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARME ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA-bramó éste. -MALFOY-bramó una voz femenina que hizo temblar al slytherin, el cual se volteó y la miró con ojos aterrados. -Volvemos a vernos, pequeño Malfoy-dijo Bella sonriéndole al slytherin. -Se-se-señorita-tartamudeó. Harry y Herms lloraban de la risa. -Sí Malfoy-dijo ella sonriendo seductora-vete a tu sala común-le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Malfoy corrió a toda velocidad escaleras abajo. -Vaya, de tal palo, tal astilla-dijo Bella viendo como el slytherin huía despavorido. Miró a Harry- de tí también se puede decir eso-le sonrió maternalmente. Le acarició el cabello azabache y le besó la frente. -Váyanse a dormir-les dijo sonriendo. -Que duermas bien Arabella-dijo Harry pícaramente. Arabella intentó esconder su rostro colorado. -No creo que pueda dormir mucho teniendo a Sirius acostado junto a mí-dijo en voz baja, sonriendo y con ojos brillantes. -Que la pases bien, entonces-dijo Hermione riendo. Arabella se despidió sin mirarlos, y se dirigió a su habitación. Los dos chicos se miraron sonriendo. -¿Crees que Sirius y Arabella quieran darte un primito?-preguntó Hermione riendo. Harry sonrió. -No me imaginaría a Sirius teniendo un hijo-. -Yo sí-dijo Hermione con ilusión-sería muy cariñoso, tan cariñoso como tu padre lo fue contigo-Harry sonreía con nostalgia. -El problema es que no lo recuerdas-Hermione le palmeó la espalda y, cerciorándose del escalofrió que sintió apenas lo tocó, retiró su mano de él. -¿Vamos a dormir?-preguntó él cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda. -Pues si ya estamos aquí-contestó Herms encogiéndose de hombros. El retrato se abrió, luego de que pronunciaran la contraseña, y entraron a la sala común dispuestos a descansar. 


	11. La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Osc...

Hola...capítulo 11 arriba!!!..aquí aparece la NUEVA profesora (acuérdense que esta materia tiene mal de ojo...) se van a sorprender cuando se enteren quien es esta enigmática mujer...Jejejejeje DEJEN REVIEW. BESOS M.O.S M.O.P FALTA UNA SEMANA!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 11: La clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes sonrió, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, deseosa de poder ver su hermoso cuerpo atlético. Él la besó con fervor, mientras ella suspiraba enamorada. El cuerpo desnudo de él era imponente, exquisito, bello, tal cual ella se lo había imaginado durante dos años, en los que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. En ese momento, se miraron a los ojos. -Te amo Herms-le dijo el morocho de ojos verdes, con el cabello transpirado pegado al rostro, mientras le hacía el amor. Hermione se despertó sobresaltado. "Ese sueño de nuevo" se dijo levantándose. -Al fin te despiertas, Herms-le dijo Parvati, que salía del baño. La miró detenidamente.-¿te sientes bien?- -Tuve un sueño hermoso- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. Miró al techo ilusionada-ojalá se hiciera realidad-se dijo a sí misma, al tiempo que se levantaba apesadumbrada y triste. Se dirigió al baño, intentando recordar, y olvidar, aquel sueño fogoso que hacía unas semanas tenía con su mejor amigo. ---------------------------------- Harry estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, intentando quitarse de la cabeza el sueño que había tenido. En él, su madre lloraba a los gritos, sosteniendo a un niño en brazos...sosteniéndolo a él en brazos. Su padre yacía muerto en el suelo, con la varita en la mano, y con lágrimas secas en los ojos. De pronto, las imágenes cambiaron, y se encontró en Azkaban, con Sirius gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de su mejor amigo muerto, desgarrándose las vestiduras (N/A: mmmm, Siri-boy :PPP) y llorando por su soledad. Las imágenes volvieron a cambiar, encontrándose con Remus, llorando también sobre una fotografía de varios adolescentes guapos, que sonreían, abrazándose y riendo de las bromas de uno de ellos, el cual tenía unos impactantes ojos azules. Y todo desapareció de nuevo, pero esta vez vio a sus padres riendo, felices, besándose, sosteniéndolo en brazos, mientras él reía y besaba las manos de su padre. Vio a Sirius y a Bella diciéndose que se amaban, planificando una familia, un futuro. Todo cambió en ese instante, como si el sueño mostrara lo que pasó en realidad, destruyendo la felicidad del grupo. Hermione apareció de repente. Reía y se mordía el dedo. En ese momento él apareció en escena, besándola. Pero en el sueño había tres mujeres que él no conocía. Una de ellas, castaña de ojos marrones, la otra morena y hermosa, pero la tercera, encapuchada. Y ahí se despertó. Harry suspiró varias veces. Miró hacia los lados esperando ver a alguien que pudiera reconfortarlo, y así sentirse un poco mejor. Volvió a suspirar. Tomó su anotador y comenzó a dibujar a su padre, tal cual lo recordaba. Harry dibujaba muy bien, característica que había heredado del apuesto Potter, según le había contado Remus. El retrato de James quedó exacto y hermoso, Harry se parecía a él hasta en los dibujos. Volteó la hoja y dibujó a su madre. Luego los dibujó juntos, como los había visto en sueños. Se detuvo en una hoja en blanco, pensando. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a dibujar a Hermione, hermosa, sonriendo, como él siempre la veía. Al terminar de dibujarla, llenó la hoja de corazones con su nombre, con "te amo" por todos lados. Escribió unas frases en su honor al reverso del dibujo, que decía así: (N/A: la prosa a continuación ES MÍA, la escribí yo pensando en un chico de hermosos ojos negros que me vuelve LOCA) "Cierra mis ojos, roza mis labios con los tuyos. Abre mi corazón y mi alma, toca mi piel con la tuya, recorre mi cuerpo con tus manos, sacia mi sed... de tenerte, amarte, tocarte y devorarte. Bésame como si nunca hubieras besado. Mírame con tus bellos ojos y derríteme. Haz conmigo lo que se te plazca, dime que me amas mil veces, hazme sentir la tersura de tus labios, la dulzura de tus ojos, la miel de tu piel, el sabor de tu cuerpo, el placer de creer que eres mía. DEMUÉSTRAME TU AMOR". -Qué bello, no sabía que escribías-dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Harry cerró el cuaderno en un estrépito y miró al hombre rubio que sonreía. -¿A quién se lo dedicas?-preguntó sonriendo pícaramente. -Remus...tengo clase de Defensa, disculpa, debo dejarte- dijo Harry serio y recogiendo sus cosas. -Pero si aún no haz desayunado-dijo Remus sorprendido y viendo como Harry salía a toda velocidad del Gran Comedor. Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo, hasta que se cruzó con Arabella, la cual traía cara de preocupación. -Bella, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó el apuesto Potter viendo que ella tenía cara de querer vomitar en cualquier momento. La rubia se tocaba el cabello constantemente, y fruncía el ceño deprimida. -¿Has visto a Sirius?-preguntó con la voz quebrada. Harry negó con la cabeza. Ella se fue sin hablarle al joven, con paso firme hacia las escaleras. "¿Qué le sucederá?" se preguntó Harry caminando hacia la Torre de Astronomía, la cual estaba vacía, debido a que era temprano y los alumnos y los profesores ni siquiera habían desayunado. Entró en el aula decidido a mirar el cielo aún estrellado, o quizás mirar la luna nueva que aún estaba visible, debido a que el sol todavía no iluminaba demasiado al lugar. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la pared dura y fría. Pensó en Hermione, en por qué le costaba decirle que sí a sus instintos. Quería preguntarle a Remus y a Sirius si a su padre le había ocurrido lo mismo a su edad. Suspiró de nuevo, parecía como si agonizara de a poco, muriendo en cada suspiro (N/A:¡ qué ganas de poner pelotudeces!). Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a los telescopios astronómicos. Miró al inmenso hueco del techo, del cual salía gran parte del aparato (N/A: es un decir, no tengo ni idea de cómo es el aula de Astronomía) y oyó que la puerta se abría. Se volteó y se encontró con la chica que más despreciaba. -Hola Harry, ¿tú también estas practicando para Astronomía?-preguntó Cho entrando al lugar y mirando a Harry con deseo (N/A. O sea, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo de arriba abajo). Él la miró sombríamente, mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraba. Al llegar junto a él, le tocó la espalda. -Harry...-respiraba pausadamente. -¿Qué?-preguntó apoyándose en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de la torre. -Aún me gustas..y mucho-le tomó el rostro y le mordió los labios húmedos. Harry ni se inmutó. Cho tomó valor e intentó quitarle la túnica, pero él la detuvo con una mirada seria. -No Cho, yo ya no quiero nada contigo-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella sollozó. -¿Por qué?-preguntó mientras de sus ojos caían lágrimas. -Porque me di cuenta de que no me quieres, sólo quieres lucirte conmigo- dijo soltándose bruscamente de sus dedos firmes. Pero ella fue más rápida (N/A: je...rápida), lo tomó de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella. Lo besó con fervor, obligándolo a mantener sus labios unidos. Harry se resistía con desesperación. Cayeron al suelo, mientras ella se sentaba sobre él y poseyéndolo con un hechizo inmovilizador. -Cho, ya verás cuando se lo diga a McGonagall-dijo él, mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa, deseando ver su hermoso torso musculoso. -Nadie creerá que una chica intentó violarte, Harry-l dijo ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro y lo besaba. Harry comenzó a gritar todo tipo de insultos, cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría. La persona parada en el umbral de la puerta se quedó inmóvil y sorprendida. Harry miró a esa persona. -HERMIONE- bramó, intentando librarse de Cho, pero el hechizo no lo dejaba moverse. -Harry, yo...no quise interrumpir-dijo ella con voz triste. Comenzó a lagrimear inconscientemente, quería guardar sus sentimientos lo más profundo posible. -Hermione, ayúdame-escuchó que su amigo le decía. Lo miró en ese instante. Harry luchaba por moverse, cuando un golpe certero de él le dio en la cara a Cho. La Ravenclaw se tapó la cara dolorida y se lanzó a llorar. Harry logró romper el encantamiento y se levantó del suelo. -Ay, deberías ser un chica madura, Chang-le dijo despectivamente. Se acercó a Hermione. -Harry, me hubieras dicho que querías intimidad con Cho, te la hubiese dado- dijo escéptica y fría. -Herms, yo no quiero nada con ella, me obligó a hacer todo-dijo desesperado. Ella rió. -¿¿QUEEEEEE???-preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos-¿tú quieres que me crea eso?- -Si Herms-le dijo él comenzando a enojarse. Ella quiso golpearlo, insultarlo, gritarle en la cara por qué la hacía sufrir así. Pero se contuvo, respirando ampliamente e intentando mantenerse tranquila. Y en ese momento fue cuando vio que Harry no tenía puesta la camisa. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta???, no podía estar tan ciega y no ver el increíble y bellísimo torso de su mejor amigo FRENTE A SUS NARICES. Se sonrojó exageradamente y se tapó la boca, mientras su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Se acercó a él para besarlo, pero la profesora Sinistra entró en ese momento. Miró a Harry, que estaba semidesnudo (N/A: o semivestido) a Hermione, que estaba sonrojada y muy cerca del joven, y a Cho, que lloraba arrodillada en el piso, con la ropa de Harry tirada por toda el aula. -¿Me quieren explicar qué...??-comenzó. -Profesora, profesora-dijo la voz inconfundible de Remus. La mujer lo miró. -Ya no me llames profesora, Remus-dijo riendo. -Necesitamos hablar de cosas urgentes con usted-dijo apresurado. Ella lo miró sin entender, y lo siguió por las escaleras de mármol. Harry suspiró. "Casi muero de la vergüenza" pensó. -Herms, de veras, déjame explicarte-. -Tú no debes explicarme nada, Potter-le dijo ella enojada y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Harry corrió tras ella, no sin antes tomar su camisa y ponérsela, dejando a Cho sola y con su túnica en el suelo. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, intentando encontrar a su amiga. -Hermione- gritó al ver la inconfundible melena castaña. Ella volteó al reconocer su voz, pero luego negó con la cabeza y corrió hacia los terrenos del colegio. -HERMS-gritaba Harry casi sin voz, persiguiendo a la prefecta. Llegó al inmenso parque de la escuela. El viento desordenaba más su alborotado cabello azabache. Miró hacia los lados, desesperado. No quería que ella pensara lo peor de él. "Pero si yo sólo te quiero a ti, Herms" pensaba Harry corriendo por los lindes del Bosque Prohibido. Caminó sin rumbo, hasta que el radiante sol le cayó encima (N/A: le habrá dolido no?...Jajajajaja XDD). Se sentó en las orillas del lago, bajo el árbol en el que su padre, Sirius, Remus y la apestosa rata se sentaron hacía unos veinte años o más. Suspiró. No entendía la reacción de Hermione. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el tronco. Cerró los ojos. -Harry-escuchó que una voz familiar le decía. Abrió los ojos de repente. Aquella voz... le recordaba a alguien amado. Miró hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar a la persona esperada, pero no la encontró. Miró al suelo apenado. "Me hubiera encantado que esa persona estuviese viva" pensó. "Mis deseos son demasiado fuertes", recordó a Hermione en ese momento. Se levantó inmediatamente y salió a buscarla. ---------------------------------- -¿Por qué Harry?¿por qué con ella?-se preguntaba Hermione derramando agua salada de sus ojos (N/A: vaya metáfora). No entendía lo que ocurría y tampoco entendía por qué sufría tanto, si ella había jurado que cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Harry, la haría feliz también. Pero se dio cuenta que lo único que la haría feliz sería que Harry fuese feliz con ella. Complicado, sí. Y posesivo, también. Se levantó del musgo verde y comenzó a caminar por los lindes del bosque, debía volver a la escuela, ya eran las doce, y se había perdido varias clases. Eso en ella ya era desesperante e inaudito. ¿Cuándo Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor, perdiendo clases?, nunca, casi nunca, si podemos nombrar la vez que en tercer año perdió la clase de Encantamientos Estimulantes. Levantó la vista y se encontró con su mejor amigo caminando en su dirección. Lo miró detenidamente durante unos instantes, en los que admiró al ser entero de Harry. Tan hermoso, tan atractivo, le hacía flotar en el aire varios centímetros, no, metros, kilómetros. Podía ver la mitad de la Vía Láctea, del firmamento completo. Harry era alto, apuesto, con un traserito redondo que a Herms volvía loca, su espalda de buscador, "seguramente la heredó" pensó, sus ojos esmeraldas, sus cabellos azabaches, su rostro bonito. Además le encantaba verlo entrenar, transpirado, se veía tan seductor, para comérselo. Tomó aire. Harry levantó la mirada, y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con uno de los tesoros más preciados que ella tenía. Ese par de ojos que la enloquecían, que la derretían, que la hacían desaparecer por completo. Sonrió al notar un leve sonrojo en las bellas mejillas del joven y hermoso Potter (N/A: al igual que el papito divino de Jamessssssss). Se acercó más a él. -Herms-le dijo él. Ella le tapó los labios con el índice, como diciéndole que se callara. Inclinó el rostro y se acercó cada vez más a esos labios húmedos, carnosos, entreabiertos y tentadores, que Hermione quería besar en ese instante. Lo besó, despacio, lentamente, con dulzura. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y acercó su cuerpo sediento de pasión. Harry unió sus lenguas, y la apretó contra él, sintiendo la tibieza de sus senos, la humedad de sus labios y el calor corporal del cuerpo femenino. Poco a poco se tumbaron en el musgo suave y verde. Hermione dejó de besarlo y lo miró con timidez. Harry le tocó los senos, y la tomó de la cintura. -Herms, tú sabes que..- ella lo besó en forma de censura, para que no hablara. Le quitó la camisa despacio, besando el pecho masculino cada vez que desabrochaba un botón. Harry suspiraba constantemente, su excitación iba en aumento. Y Hermione lo notó. Le mordió la bragueta cerrada, notando el prominente bulto que se había formado, sedienta de arrancarle los pantalones con los dientes. Él gimió en ese momento, al sentir el contacto de la boca de su amiga sobre sus pantalones. Ella se detuvo. Harry negaba con la cabeza, respirando con aceleración. -No, no aún Herms, yo no estoy para romances-dijo Harry tristemente y quitándose a la joven de encima. Hermione lo miró detenidamente y se acercó. Lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. -Yo te quiero Harry, siempre estaré contigo-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el torso desnudo del joven. Él se quedó pasmado con la confesión. -Hermione, cuando todo esto termine, quiero que estés ahí para que yo vaya a buscarte-dijo tomándole el rostro amorosamente. Miró su reloj. -Creo que nos perdimos Pociones-dijo-tendremos que apurarnos para Defensa, quiero conocer a la profesora-le tendió la mano caballerosamente. Hermione sonrió. Caminaron hacia el castillo, mientras Harry terminaba de vestirse. La profesora no se encontraba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primer clase junto a los ravenclaws. -Harry, Herms,¿dónde estaban?-preguntó Ron saliendo de su desesperación. Ambos se miraron sonriendo. -¿Saben que Snape va matarlos cuando los vea?-dijo Seamus. -Se perdieron muchas clases, obviamente que no se perdieron de mucho-dijo Dean riendo. La puerta del aula se cerró de golpe. -Alumnos-dijo la bella mujer parada frente al escritorio. Harry se sentó apresuradamente junto a Ron y a Hermione. Miró a la profesora... ¡era la mujer que había aparecido en su sueño! -Mi nombre es Catherine Lamark, y soy la nueva profesora-dijo sonriendo. Tomó un listado y una pluma y comenzó a preguntar los nombres de cada uno, para conocerlos. -Pss-dijo Harry a Herms y a Ron. Sus amigos se acercaron.-Catherine Lamark, el mismo apellido del chico ese, Remus-dijo -Catherine Lamark...¿no era la novia de Remus Lupin en Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione. Se detuvo al ver la pluma de la profesora sobre su mesa. -¿Tú eres Hermione Jane Granger?- (N/A: Jane...jajajajaj XDD)preguntó Cat sonriendo. Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente y asintió. Cat miró a Ron. -¿Y tú?-. -Ronald Weasley, a su servicio-dijo el pelirrojo riendo. -Ronald Bilius Weasley, profesora Lamark-dijo Harry riendo, mientras Ron quería asesinarlo. Cat lo miró sonriendo. Harry notó como cambiaba la expresión de ésta al verlo detenidamente. -Harry James Potter-dijo como un sonámbulo. Los ojos castaños de Cat se humedecieron. -Profesora...yo..¿qué hice?-preguntó Harry sin entender la reacción. -Por Dios, es como si James hubiera regresado- escuchó que ella decía sollozando. -Remus siempre me dice eso-dijo Harry. Los ojos de Cat tomaron un brillo extraño e interesante. Sonrió. -Bueno, no importa-dijo ella secándose las lágrimas. Se dirigió a su escritorio. –Cuéntenme qué han visto con sus profesores anteriores-dijo ella mirándolos a cada uno, deteniéndose siempre en Harry y sonriendo al verlo. -Creo que se enamoró de ti-dijo Ron en forma de burla. -Cállate Bilius-le contestó Harry. Hermione reía a carcajadas. Ella levantó la mano. -Pues, con Lockhart no hicimos mucho, ya que pasaron muchas cosas ese año- dijo mirando a Harry. -Sí, Harry se enfrentó a un basilisco-dijo Ron orgulloso de su amigo. -En tercero vimos los Boggarts, los Hynkipunks, los Kappas, los Gryndilows- . -¿Cómo se llamaba su profesor de tercero?- preguntó Cat mirando a Harry. Esto a él estaba comenzando a incomodarlo. -Remus John Lupin-dijo Harry sonriendo. Cat abrió los ojos y se sonrojó. -Lo conoce, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione. Cat intentó esconder su sonrojo excesivo. Harry levantó la mano. -Yo con el profesor Lupin aprendí a proyectar un Patronus-dijo. -Vaya, con trece años...eso demuestra que eres digno hijo de tu padre-dijo Cat guiñándole el ojo. Se acercó a la pizarra y anotó Expecto Patronum. -Pues, ustedes ya son bastantes grandecitos como para entender lo que voy a explicarles, a menos que el señor Potter quiera hacerlo por mí-. Harry abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza. Cat prosiguió- por como andan las cosas en el mundo mágico, ustedes deberían comenzar a protegerse, pero de verdad- tomó aire-yo sé lo que es perder la libertad, a los amigos, a la familia- tristemente miró al suelo-las cosas vuelven-susurró. Los alumnos se miraron deprimidos. Entendían la desolación de la profesora. -¿Saben lo que es un Dementor?-Harry, Hermione y Ron asintieron. Los demás se miraron con dudas. -Lo que es exactamente-dijo la bella mujer. El trío asintió de nuevo. -Es un ser sin alma, que absorbe los recuerdos felices del que esté cerca- dijo Cat-el Patronus sirve para defenderse de esa "absorción"-. -Por eso Azkaban es tan sombría-dijo Seamus provocando un escalofrío en ella. -¿Se siente bien?-. -Sí, sólo que...uno de mis mejores amigos fue a Azkaban- dijo Cat anotando en la pizarra como proyectar un Patronus. -¿Quién era su amigo?-. -Sirius Black-dijo ella. La mayoría de los alumnos se sorprendió. -Es una larga historia-dijo ella en forma de tranquilizante. –Para poder proyectar un Patronus, la persona debe concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz- dijo. Se acercó a Harry-¿en qué pensaste para proyectarlo?- -En la copa de quidditch-Cat sonrió, seguramente eso le recordó a James- en mis padres-siguió Harry. Esa respuesta quebró a Catherine, que comenzó a llorar delante de sus alumnos. -Lo siento profesora-dijo Harry en tono de disculpa. Ella se repuso a los pocos segundos. -¿Qué forma tiene un Patronus?-preguntó Hermione. -Según el mago o bruja que lo proyecte, el Patronus no tiene forma física definida-volvió a mirar a Harry. -Un ciervo-dijo él sabiendo la pregunta. Cat volvió a sonreír. La clase de Defensa fue muy agradable. Para Harry fue pan comido, el profesor Lupin se había encargado de enseñarle muy bien todo para defenderse de los Dementores. Salieron del aula sonriendo y riendo. -Harry, espera-dijo Cat al salir de allí. Harry volteó a mirarla-quiero que sepas que yo fui amiga de tu madre en Hogwarts-ella le sonrió. Le palmó la espalda y se bajó las escaleras. Los chicos se dirigieron a Transformaciones, en donde McGonagall enseñaba. La clase se pasó volando, por así decirlo. Los estómagos rugían como leones(N/A: por algo son de Gryffindor...XDD) y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para ingerir algo de su agrado. -Harry,¿cómo estuvo tu clase de Defensa?-preguntó un sonriente Remus. -Muy bien, la profesora explicó el Patronus-dijo Harry. -¿Profesora?-. -Ajá, ¿no sabías?-preguntó Hermione. Remus negó con la cabeza. -¿Y cómo se llama?-. -Catherine Lamark-. 


	12. ¿Buenas o malas noticias?

Holaaaaaa, otro capítulo nn. ¿Vieron quién volvió????..jejejeje, no se lo imaginaban...¿qué apostaste Canuta???¿qué Bella era la nueva profesora????...NOOOOOOOOO, Jajajajaja... Bueno...uhmm, nada más?...che, lean el capítulo 30 de "La Historia más audaz de los Merodeadores" (si, ya sé, es un nombre muy largo..Jajajajaja).  
  
Un adelanto de este capítulo: Bella se entera de algo que cambiará su vida...y la de Sirius. Ohhh, no voy a escribir nada más...sí, soy mala, pero tienen que leer, y por supuesto que tiene que dejar REVIEW. M.O.S M.O.P FALTA MUY POCO!!!!!!!!.....MENOS DE UNA SEMANA, QUE PASE RÁPIDO PORQUE ME MUERO DE LA ANSIEDAD. ¿¿Vieron qué lindo que está Gary Oldman como Sirius???:PPPPP ¿Y Daniel???? AHHHHHHHHHHH Bueno, David...me cae simpático, pero una vez que te acostumbras al bigote, hasta te parece lindo nn.  
  
Capítulo 12:¿Buenas o malas noticias?.  
  
Escuchar ese nombre fue como una pequeña descarga eléctrica en el corazón de Remus. -¿Saben dónde está?-preguntó sonrojado. Los chicos negaron con la cabeza. Remus los dejó solos en el pasillo, despidiéndolos, y se dirigió a su antiguo despacho, seguramente allí la encontraría. Llegó a la puerta de roble y entró cauteloso. El lugar estaba cambiado, con cuadros de...¿de ellos?. "Vaya, Cat sí que tiene fotografías del grupo" pensó mirando una fotografía de James. Sobre el escritorio había un diario escrito con la letra de Cat. Estaba abierto y en la primera hoja decía CONOCÍ AL HIJO DE JAMES Y LILY. Remus sonrió. Parecía que a Cat Harry le había causado la misma impresión que le causó a él, a Sirius, a Peter, a Bella y a todos lo que conocieron a James. Escuchó pasos de lejos, su sentido auditivo era más fuerte que el de los demás magos, debido a su condición de licántropo. Una mujer castaña se acercó al escritorio, sin siquiera notar la presencia masculina. -Cat-. Ella se sobresaltó, haciendo volar por el aire los papeles que tenía en mano. Lo miró con ojos brillantes y sonrojada. Sonrió y miró el suelo. Remus se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó de los brazos. La besó en los labios fervorosamente, sorprendiéndola y tomándola desapercibida. Remus y Cat se devoraron durante varios minutos. Ella necesitaba volver a besar esos labios dulces y húmedos (N/A: todas necesitamos besar esos labios :PPP) -Remus-dijo sollozando emocionada al separarse. Él le tapó la boca con el dedo. Se abrazaron con fuerza, mientras Cat lloraba en el hombro del apuesto licántropo. -Te extrañé tanto, Cat-dijo Remus con los ojos humedecidos. -Remus-suspiró ella besándolo con dulzura, acariciando la lengua masculina con la suya. Él sonreía. -Yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuánto-dijo Cat abrazándolo. Respiró profundo y sintió el aroma masculino de Remus, que le llegaron a las entrañas, excitándola hasta el alma. Sonrojada, lo miró seductoramente. -Remus..hace mucho tiempo que ni tú ni yo...-. Él la miró divertido-¿qué quieres que hagamos?-. Ella rió encantada. Le desabrochó la camisa blanca que tenía puesta, y comenzó a besarlo. Lo miró. -Te amo y siempre lo he hecho-le dijo, para volver a besarlo. ---------------------------------- Arabella estaba sentada con la cabeza gacha. Su rostro mostraba preocupación y temor. Esa misma mañana, se había enterado de una noticia importante, que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la inmensa ventana, y miró al parque. De pronto, un inmenso perro negro se lanzó sobre ella. -Sirius, por favor-dijo ella, mientras él volvía a su forma humana. -Te amo-le dijo besándola en la frente, los labios y el cuello. La miró preocupado-¿te sientes bien?- -Sí, sí-dijo ella levantándose del suelo y arreglándose el cabello rubio. -¿De veras?-preguntó Sirius asustado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Le besó los rizos dorados. -¿Sabes? Me encantaría tener hijos-dijo ilusionado y sonriendo. Arabella lo miró sorprendida. -¿De verdad?-dijo ella sonriendo junto con él. Él asintió con la cabeza. -Sirius-Bella irrumpió en llanto. -No es para tanto-dijo él animándola–Cuando todo esto termine, tú sabes qué, me encantaría tener todos los hijos del mundo, muchos, lindos-dijo cariñosamente y tomándola de las mejillas-Y...¿sabes?, ojalá tengamos todas niñas-. Arabella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. -Te amo-dijo cerrando los ojos. -Igualmente, y no tienes idea de cómo-dijo Sirius acariciándole el cuello. TOC TOC -¿Quién es?-preguntó Bella separándose del apuesto Black. -Soy yo, Remus-. Se acercó a la puerta cerrada con cerrojo y hechizada. La abrió con cautela. Al ver los ojos verdes de Remus, que brillaban más de lo normal, se tranquilizó. -Hola-dijo el rubio al entrar en la pequeña habitación y mirando a Sirius. Éste lo miró sorprendido. -¿Por qué sonríes como estúpido?-preguntó enfadado. Remus sonrió y se sonrojó. -Adivinen quién es la nueva profesora-dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Sirius y Bella lo miraron sin comprender. -Catherine-dijo el rubio. Las caras de ambos se transformaron. -¿QUÉEEEEE?-bramaron a dúo. Arabella sonrió feliz y salió de allí. Ya en los pasillos... "tengo que hablar con Cat" pensó emocionada "debo contárselo" . Bajó las escaleras apresurada, sin darse cuenta que chocaba con varios alumnos. Llegó al despacho de Cat, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, seguramente allí estaría. Llegó allí y miró a todos lados, intentando encontrarla. "Cat, debo contártelo". La encontró sentada, riendo junto a Sybill. Corrió hasta la mesa de los profesores. -Cat,¿ por qué no me lo dijiste?-Catherine la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió. -Disculpa, era sorpresa-dijo la castaña riendo y levantándose de la silla, para abrazar a su amiga. -Debo decirte algo-dijo Bella. Se quebró de dolor en medio del salón. -Bella,¿qué te sucede?-pregunto Cat preocupada y tomándola de la mano–Vayamos a mi despacho-se dirigieron allí. Ya adentro, Arabella comenzó a tener náuseas. -¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Cat acercándole un poco de agua en una copa de plata. Arabella miró la copa sorprendida. -Herencia-dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros. Bella tomó el agua de un trago, pero luego la escupió. Cat estaba pasmada por la falta de salud que presentaba su amiga. -Debo decirte algo importante-dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga con ojos húmedos. Tomó aire–Tengo un retraso-. -¿Qué?-preguntó Cat con los ojos muy abiertos. Bella se encogió de hombros. Luego, negó con la cabeza. -No tengo un retraso, en realidad...estoy esperando un bebé-dijo Arabella sollozando. Cat tardó un buen tiempo en procesar la información recibida (N/A: ¿qué sos?¿computadora?...jajajaja XDD). -Pero, eso es algo hermoso, Bella-le dijo abrazándola. -Pero..yo...no quiero traer un hijo ahora-dijo llorando a los gritos. -Bella, si Lily y James hubieran pensado lo mismo, Harry no estaría aquí- dijo Cat con serenidad. Bella se limpió las lágrimas. -¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó luego. -CAT-bramó Bella levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada. -Lo siento, sí ya sé que es Sirius-dijo sonriendo. Su cara se transformó de golpe-ay no, otro Black en el mundo-. Esto hizo reír a Arabella. -Yo...no quiero que sufra-dijo Bella a los pocos minutos-quiero que sea feliz, que nos tenga a ambos, a Sirius y a mí- sollozó-no es el mejor momento para ser madre, Cat-. -Cuando mi Remus nació, tampoco era el momento, pero lo que sé es que fui muy feliz cuando lo vi en mis brazos-dijo Cat lagrimeando-además, viéndolo tan igual a Remus...-sonrió abiertamente-¿Le has dicho a Sirius?- Bella negó con la cabeza-¿Y cuándo piensas decírselo?-. -No lo sé, ni siquiera sé cómo se lo tomará-. -Pero si no intentas, jamás lo sabrás-dijo Cat ayudando a Bella a levantarse. -Tengo miedo,¿y si me abandona?¿y si me ocurre algo a mí o a él? CAT-. -¿QUÉ? DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES Y VE Y DÍCELO-bramó. Se tapó la boca-Lo siento, cierto que estás...con un pequeño Blackie dentro nn-. -CAT-. -Bueno, bueno...ojalá sea niña nn-. -Pero si Sirius es hermoso oo-dijo Bella sonrojada. -Pero es un idiota...-dijo Cat con mirada resignada-además, alguno de los merodeadores tiene que tener hijas-. -Tienes razón-dijo Bella riendo y caminando junto con Cat. Llegaron a la habitación y entraron. Allí encontraron a Remus y a Sirius hablando animadamente. -Sirius, Bella tiene algo importante que decirte-dijo Cat tomando por sorpresa a Sirius. Él miró a Bella. Ella tomó aire profundamente. Suspiró. -No sé como te tomarás esto Sirius-dijo la rubia a punto de quebrarse en llanto. Sus ojos se humedecieron-Tengo un problema-Cat le metió un fuerte codazo de reproche-auch, bueno, no es un problema-tomó aire nuevamente- ¿recuerdas que yo estaba con náuseas, vómitos y mareos?-Sirius asintió. Remus no entendía nada, y miraba a las tres personas consecutivamente. -¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó asustado Sirius a Bella. -Nada de que preocuparse-dijo la rubia sonrojada. Miró a su amiga. Ésta la miró con mirada asesina, como diciéndole "o se lo dices tú, o se lo digo yo".Tragó saliva y dijo:- Sirius, esto no tendría que haber sucedido, pero fue inevitable- tomó aire-Por favor, dime lo que piensas en cuanto te lo diga-lloraba lentamente. Sirius se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza femenina en su pecho. Bella podía sentir los latidos del corazón de él. -Siri-boy, dentro de unos meses...tendremos un hijo-. El corazón de Sirius se aceleró. Lo miró para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Lo que vio la quebró por completo. Sirius lloraba silenciosamente y sonreía sin poder creerlo. -¿Qué piensas?-le preguntó. Remus, detrás de Black, se tomaba el pecho con las manos, sin entender nada. Cat, en cambio, sonreía. -Es la noticia más hermosa que me hayan dado, pequeño basilisco-dijo Sirius llorando de emoción (N/A: que dulce!!!!). Se abrazaron y se besaron con fervor. -Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo-le dijo Sirius besándola y besándole el vientre. Bella reía.-Debemos decirle a Harry-. -Deja, yo se lo diré-dijo Remus sonriendo-por Dios, otro Black no-mirando al techo en forma de súplica. -Lo mismo dijiste cuando Lily quedó embarazada, sólo que en vez de Black, dijiste Potter-dijo Sirius, mirando a su amigo con ojos asesinos. -Bueno, no peleen ahora-dijo Cat tomando a Bella de los hombros. Ambas mujeres salieron de allí, dejando a los hombres reflexionar. Sirius se dio en ese momento. -Tendré un hijo-dijo preocupado-es una responsabilidad muy grande-. -Sirius ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijo James el día que Harry nació?- Sirius negó con la cabeza.-Dijo que Harry era el tesoro que Lily le regaló, que estaba feliz, que se sentía pleno-. Sirius se tomaba la cara con ambas manos. -No seré capaz de criarlo, Remus-. -Eso no lo sabes-dijo. Le palmeó la espalda- James siempre decía que Lily se veía bonita con el niño en el vientre y que su hobby favorito era sentirlo patear- Sirius irrumpió en un llanto silencioso-¿por qué lloras?-. -Porque me la imagino así, chiquita, hermosa como su madre..-. -Un momento-le interrumpió Remus- ¿te LA imaginas?-. -Sí. Quiero que sea niña nn-. -¿Por qué?-preguntó Remus sin comprender. -Porque me parecen más lindas nn-. -Sirius, no olvides que será tu hija-. -Oye,¿ qué me viste?¿cara de degenerado?- Remus asintió.-Oye, pero si será mi hijita preciosa-dijo ofendido. Sonrió. -¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Remus entendiendo menos que antes. -Que me imagino a Bella con pancita-dijo Sirius con ojos brillantes. Suspiró y sus ojos se humedecieron- ¡¡¡QUÉ FELIZ SOY, LUNÁTICO!!!-. --------------------------------- SIRIUS NUNCA TE OLVIDAREMOS.... JAMES TE AMO!!!... REMUS TE ADORO... Y..AGUANTEN LOS MERODEADORES..GENIOS, ÍDOLOS, CAPOS, MARAVILLOSOS, LINDOS (POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS).... HARRY TE AMO!!!. LOS CUATRO HOMBRES MÁS LINDOS DE LA LITERATURA FANTÁSTICA: CORNAMENTA, CANUTO, LUNÁTICO...Y HARRY. 


	13. Hola James

Capitulo 13: Hola James.  
  
Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Harry tuvo la noticia de que tendría un "primito". Sonreía constantemente y reía con Hermione y Ron. Sentía que tenía una familia de nuevo. -¿Cómo te lo imaginas?-preguntó Ron en Pociones, mientras Harry buscaba la lista de ingredientes de la poción de la verdad. -Ojalá sea niña-dijo Hermione sonriendo-no soportaría otro como Sirius-. -Pues...yo sólo lo querré como un hermano o hermana-dijo Harry riendo-si llega a ser niña, no saldrá con nadie-puso cara seria. -Con Sirius como padre, no podrá hacerlo, ya me lo imagino lanzando maldiciones a todos los muchachos que la miren-dijo Ron riendo. Snape los miró serio. Los tres se callaron. -La poción de la verdad debe presentar un color claro, transparente..no verde como la poción de Longbottom-dijo Snape sonriendo y levantando una ceja. Neville tembló al oír su nombre. -Lo odio, Snivellus-dijo Harry por lo bajo.-Si mi padre estuviera aquí, me divertiría mucho-. -Harry...mira eso-dijo Ron maravillado. Harry miró hacia la ventana. Pero allí no había nada. -¿Qué?-. -¿No lo viste?-preguntó Ron señalando la ventana. -¿Qué cosa?-. -Acabo de ver a tu padre-dijo Ron convencido de lo que decía. -Ron, ¿tú te oyes a tí mismo?-preguntó Hermione-James Potter está muerto, no es posible que vuelva-. -¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron con terquedad. -Porque los muertos no vuelven así porque sí-dijo Hermione. -¿Tiene que haber una razón para que vuelvan?-preguntó Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento. -Sí, eso es lo que leí-dijo ella mirando a Harry con ojos brillantes. Él no entendía lo que ella le decía.- Hay en la biblioteca, en la sección restringida, un libro de Magia Negra que habla de la resurrección-. -¿Y?-preguntó Harry preparando la poción. -Pero...deberíamos hablar con algún adulto-dijo ella sonriendo tristemente. Al salir de la clase, mientras Harry pensaba "por fin, Snivellus es insoportable" , se dirigieron a la habitación de Arabella, en donde seguramente estarían Sirius, Cat y Remus. Hermione había sido la encargada de tomar el libro "prestado" de la biblioteca. Golpearon la puerta despacio. Se abrió dejando ver a un perro negro. Entraron. Harry miró a su padrino, que había vuelto a ser hombre. -No sabía que sabías abrir la puerta siendo perro-dijo riendo. Sirius le sonrió.-¿Te sientes bien?-. Sirius asintió y señaló a la mujer acostada en la cama adoselada. Bella dormía plácidamente, con ambas manos sobre el vientre, en señal de proteger a su hijo. Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó en el bajo vientre. -Te amo-le dijo al ombligo de Bella y apoyando su cabeza en éste. Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Le acarició la cabeza maternalmente. -Ejem-dijo Ron riendo. Ambas personas en la cama lo miraron sonrojados. -¿Qué necesitan?-preguntó Sirius mirándolos a los tres. Hermione le mostró el libro. -¿DE DÓNDE SACARON ESTO?-bramó Arabella. Sirius la miró enfadado. -Bella, estás embarazada, cuídate-le dijo en forma de advertencia.-¿Para qué traen esto?-preguntó serio mirándolos como un padre cuando reta a sus hijos. Harry tomó aire-Ron vio a mi padre en clase de Pociones-los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par-sí, lo sé, está loco-. -NO ESTOY LOCO-bramó Ron ofendido. -No griten-dijo Sirius regañándolos. Harry volvió a tomar aire, y miró a Hermione como diciendo "ayúdame". -Pues...yo descubrí que en ese libro, hablan sobre la posible resurrección de los muertos-Sirius negaba con la cabeza. -Chicos, no se puede, simplemente no se puede-dijo tristemente-James está muerto y JAMÁS, ¿me oyen? JAMÁS volverá-miró a Harry compasivo-entiéndelo Harry, como tuve que entenderlo yo-. -Pero...el libro habla de eso..-fue interrumpido. -Pero el libro no dice las consecuencias-dijo Sirius-Las personas resucitadas no vuelven tal cual son, vuelven malvadas, sin recuerdos, como un Dementor-. -Sirius...los quiero de vuelta-dijo Harry con ojos humedecidos. -Yo también Harry, no tienes idea-dijo acercándolo a él y abrazándolo. -Harry, en el mundo mágico, los deseos se hacen realidad más de lo normal- le dijo Bella acariciándole el pelo alborotado. -¿Y no hay ninguna Magia Antigua que...?-la mirada de Sirius le dijo que no. -Lo siento Harry-dijo Sirius-si hubiese alguna forma, te juro que la probaría-. Los miró a los tres-¿de dónde lo sacaron?-preguntó riendo. -De la sección restringida-dijo Hermione. Sirius sonrió. -Nuestra segunda sala común-dijo sonriendo abiertamente. -¿Qué?-. -Los merodeadores teníamos varias salas comunes-dijo Sirius y, enumerando con los dedos, prosiguió- la segunda sala común de James era la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, la tercera, la enfermería, y la cuarta...el cuarto de Lily-sonrió ante las caras de asombro. -¿Y la tuya?-. -A mi me daba igual, siempre estaba en la enfermería con James, o en la habitación de las chicas con Bella, o en la sección prohibida, junto con los demás-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. Apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de Bella. -¿Ya saben qué nombre le pondrán?-preguntó Ron mirándolos a ambos tan enamorados y felices. Los dos asintieron. -Pues...si es niña, me gustaría que se llamara o Andrómeda-Sirius sonrió al recordar a su prima favorita-o Lily-. Harry sonrió junto con Sirius. -¿Y si es niño?-preguntó Hermione. -James-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry. Le sonrió. -Pues...-dijo el ojiverde. Miró al vientre de Bella-hola James nn-. -Aún no sabemos qué es-dijo Sirius. -Si sabemos, es un bebé humano-dijo Ron en forma de burla. Sirius lo miró con ojos asesinos. -Podríamos ponerle Uma, como la hermana de Remus-dijo Bella. -¿Remus tenía una hermana?-Bella y Sirius asintieron. -Podríamos ponerle Perséphone-dijo Sirius. Harry puso cara de asco. -¿Quién se llamaba así?-preguntó el apuesto morocho. -Tu abuela-dijeron a dúo Sirius y Bella. -Pues, si siguen la estúpida tradición Black, deberá tener el nombre de una constelación-dijo Hermione. -¿Quién te dijo que seguiremos la estúpida tradición?-dijo Sirius enfadado. -Me gusta Orión o Casiopea-. -Por Dios, Harry, que nombres espantosos-dijo Hermione. -¿Qué? son nombres de constelaciones-contestó mirando a su amiga seductoramente. Hermione se sonrojó al notar los bellos ojos verdes de Harry mirándola de esa forma. Sirius notó la forma en que su ahijado y la muchacha se miraban. -¿Qué materia tiene ahora?-preguntó -Herbología-dijeron a coro Ron, Harry y Hermione. -Pues...¿qué esperan para irse?- dijo Bella consternada. Los tres adolescentes se despidieron y salieron de allí en un suspiro. Sirius hechizó la puerta y se acercó al vientre de Bella, besándolo. -No veo la hora de verla nacer-dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre el abdomen femenino. -¿Verla?-preguntó asombrada Arabella. -Sí, quiero que tengamos una hija-le dijo Sirius mirándola y besándole los labios con dulzura. Bella sólo sonreía. -¿De cuánto estás?-preguntó Sirius curioso. -Creo que casi dos meses-contestó ella acariciándose el vientre. Sirius se quedó pensativo, mientras miraba al vacío. -¿Qué te sucede?-le preguntó Bella preocupada, viendo que los ojos azules de él se habían nublado. -¿Puede una persona muerta volver por elección?-. -No lo sé-contestó Bella-si tiene algún asunto pendiente, puede verse-. -¿Crees que James volvería por Harry?-preguntó él tristemente. -Sirius...yo no...-. -¿Cómo fue posible que Ron lo haya visto?-. -Seguramente alucinó-dijo ella razonablemente-¿Por qué no le cuentas a Remus?-. -No, él me dirá lo mismo que tú-dijo Sirius levantándose-iré a hablar con Dumbledore, él tendrá una respuesta- besó a Bella, al vientre de ella, se transformó, y , luego de salir de allí, se fue al trote hacia el despacho del director. Sirius corrió por el castillo, cruzándose con varios alumnos que lo miraron sorprendidos y sin poder creer que el director permitiera a un perro casi gigante andar por el colegio como si nada. Llegó a la gárgola que llevaba al despacho. Miró hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que no había moros en la costa, y volvió a su forma humana. -Lo que estás haciendo es peligroso, Black-dijo una voz ácida. Sirius miró hacia atrás, reconociendo a la persona que tenía detrás. -Necesito hablar con Dumbledore-dijo con voz tranquila y conteniendo las ganas de golpear al ex slytherin. -¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?-preguntó Snape con el rostro lleno de odio. -Snivellus, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo-dijo Sirius con el rostro lleno de furia- ¿sabes la maldita contraseña? SI O NO-bramó luego. Snape lo miró con cara resignada. -Si fuera por mí, te metería de nuevo en Azkaban-dijo sonriendo-me divertiría mucho ver los besos de los Dementores sobre ti-. -SEVERUS-dijo una voz gruesa detrás del profesor de Pociones-¿cuántas veces te dije que no provoques a Sirius?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Snape enojado. -Pro-profesor, discúlpeme-dijo Severus ¿arrepentido?. Sirius le sacó la lengua infantilmente a Snape, que lo miró con odio y mostrando los dientes. -Agradezcan que no hay alumnos cerca-miró a Sirius- no quiero volver a verte destransformado, Sirius, no seas loco-siguió. Tomó aire-Harry te necesita..y Bella. Sirius, piensa en ella y en el hijo que lleva dentro- Sirius miró al suelo- ¿nunca pensaste en cómo se sentiría ella si tú volvieras a Azkaban, o peor aún, que los Dementores te "besen"?¿o cómo se pondría Harry si no te tuviera?. Sirius no seas inconsciente-. -Lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar-dijo Sirius con voz quebrada. Se sintió culpable por un momento, "¿qué harían Harry y Bella?" pensó, se tomó la cara con ambas manos "Bella, sola con nuestra niña", "jamás me lo perdonaría si ella y Harry se quedaran solos" negó con la cabeza. -Sirius, vuelve a transformarte-dijo Dumbledore mirando al apuesto hombre frente a él. A los pocos segundos, Sirius volvía a ser un perro parecido a un Grim. -Si te viera Sybill-dijo Dumbledore riendo a carcajadas. Snape levantó una ceja sin entender.-¿de qué quieres hablarme, Severus?-. -Pues...-. -Vengan los dos a mi despacho-. Subieron las escaleras de caracol, luego de decir la contraseña. Entraron al lugar, mientras Sirius volvía a ser humano. Se acercó a saludar a Fawkes, el fénix favorito de los merodeadores. Severus se quedó parado junto a la puerta, mientras Dumbledore se sentaba frente a su escritorio. -Te escucho, Sirius-dijo mirándolo tranquilo. Sirius tomó aire y miró a Severus interrogativamente. -Él puede escuchar-dijo al director mirando a Sirius con sus pequeños ojos claros. -Ron ha visto a James en clase de Pociones- dijo Sirius tranquilo. Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras Dumbledore se tocaba la larga barba casi nervioso. -¿Puede eso ser posible?-preguntó Sirius casi sin voz. La respuesta del director lo llenó de ilusión y esperanza:-Puede- dijo el anciano mago. -Pero, Dumbledore, eso es...-dijo Severus. -¿Casi imposible? No Severus, un muerto puede volver por simple elección- miró a Sirius amistosamente-James aquí tiene muchas cosas de valor- los ojos azules de Sirius se humedecieron.-No me extrañaría que vuelva-. -¿Usted cree que Potter..?-comenzó Severus pasmado. -Pues sí, recuerda que Harry es el hijo de James, y que es lo más preciado que él tiene-dijo el director-tampoco me extrañaría que Lily vuelva con él- tomó aire-James y Harry son los hombres de su vida-. -¿Vida? ella está muerta, profesor-dijo Sirius sarcástico. -Sí, pero volver a la vida se le concede a pocos magos, de sentimientos nobles y puros-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-el amor hacia un hijo y hacia un marido o esposa, es un sentimiento noble y puro, que ni siquiera la muerte puede destruir-. -Profesor..-comenzó Sirius cerrando los puños con fuerza. -Sé que te cuesta creerlo, Sirius, pero si alguna vez te cruzas con James, creerás todo lo que te dije-. -Si Potter vuelve, moriré-dijo Severus. Dumbledore irrumpió en carcajadas. -La escuela sería muy divertida si James volviera-dijo Sirius sonriendo. -Pero yo sufriría de nuevo-dijo el profesor de Pociones mirando al apuesto Black con sorna. -Sirius, piensa en que James te tiene a ti, a Remus y a Harry aquí, en el mundo de los vivos-dijo sonriendo-y piensa que si James vuelve, Lily vendrá tras él-.Sirius asintió feliz con la cabeza. -Pero..¿por qué se escondería de su hijo?-preguntó Severus con curiosidad. Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. -Yo no tengo todas las respuestas- miró a Sirius- una de las primeras personas que James iría a buscar, eres tú Sirius-miró a Severus-cualquier voz que oigas, ya sea de James o de Lily, ven a hablar conmigo inmediatamente-tomó aire-los dos-. Ambos hombres asintieron y salieron del despacho. -Bueno Black, si tu amiguito Potter vuelve, házmelo saber, no me gustaría cruzármelo por sorpresa-le dijo Severus al gigantesco perro negro. Sirius le ladró, sobresaltando al profesor de Pociones y logrando que éste se golpeara la cabeza con el techo. -MALDITO-bramó Severus, corriendo al perro, que huía de él a toda velocidad. La carrera duró varios minutos, en los que Severus tropezaba con varios alumnos del colegio, que lo miraban sin entender por qué perseguía al pobre perro con odio infinito. Llegó a la biblioteca, en donde Sirius se refugió en las piernas de Harry, casi haciéndolo caer. -Potter, suelta a ese perro y dámelo-dijo Severus despeinado y sin aire. Harry lo miró divertido. -Potter, no es gracioso-dijo Severus odiando al hijo de James. -No se lo daré-dijo Harry decidido. El profesor de Pociones tenía ganas de golpearlo. Vio el odio que el hombre de cabello grasiento le propinaba a él y a Sirius, como si quisiera abofetearlos a ambos-¿qué le hizo?-. -Eso a ti no te importa Potter, DAME A ESE PERRO-. -Severus, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó McGonagall. En ese momento, a Harry la voz de la profesora le pareció salvadora por primera vez en su vida. -Profesora, este maldito perro hizo que me golpeara la cabeza-dijo señalando un moretón que tenía en el cuero cabelludo. -Severus, el perro es un pobre animal-dijo Minerva mirando a Sirius y guiñándole un ojo. Harry levantó las cejas sorprendido del afecto que la profesora de Transformaciones le demostraba a su padrino. Severus gruñó enojado y salió de la biblioteca con su túnica ondeando tras de sí. La profesora miró a Sirius. -No te restaré puntos, puesto que ya no eres alumno mío-le dijo arreglándose los anteojos-pero te pediría que tuvieras más cuidado, principalmente con Severus- saludó a Sirius, rascándole las orejas, y salió de la biblioteca riendo. Harry miró a Sirius. -¿Qué hiciste?-le preguntó a su padrino riendo. Sirius movió la cabeza hacia la puerta que separaba a la biblioteca de la parte restringida. Harry lo siguió. Llegaron allí, mientras Sirius volvía a su forma humana. -Hice que se golpeara la cabeza cuando bajábamos del despacho de Dumbledore- dijo Sirius riendo-eso le molestó y me persiguió para golpearme-el apuesto hombre respiró ondamente y luego dijo-hablé con el director sobre que Ron vio a tu padre en clase- Harry lo miró interrogativamente. -Me dijo que puede ser posible-sonrió, al ver la cara de esperanza que Harry había puesto. -¿Crees que lo volveré a ver?¿ a mi padre?-se tomó el pecho con la mano derecha y comenzó a llorar. Sirius lo abrazó paternalmente. -Ojalá eso ocurra-dijo en voz alta y mirando al techo. -Sirius, tienes que irte, alguien puede verte y sería el fin-dijo el apuesto Potter secándose las lágrimas. -Adiós entonces, y cuídate de la furia de "pelo grasiento con patas"-dijo guiñándole un ojo a su ahijado, para luego volverse a transformar en perro, mientras Harry irrumpía en carcajadas. 


	14. El ciervo del Bosque Prohibido

Holaaaaaa...jejejeje... Guauuuuuuuuu (no soy Sirius), sólo estoy sorprendida de que la historia Se ponga cada vez más interesante... ALGUIEN VUELVE DE LA MUERTEEEEEE.... BUSQUEN NOMBRES DE CONSTELACIONES. YO ELEGÍ: PERSEO, ORION, LEO, CARINA, LYRA (HYONO-CHAN nn), ANDRÓMEDA, CASSIOPEA...O SINO NOMBRES DE LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA: MEGARA (ME ENCANTA), ARTEMISA, EURÍDICE, TESEO, ORFEO, FEBO, ARES...ETC. O SINO NOMBRES RAROS: GALATEA, RANIA, GARION, X'NEDRA (RARO NO?) Besos. VEAN LA TERCER PELI!!!!!! M.O.S (Miembro de la Orden Siriusana) M.O.P (Miembro de la Orden de Potter) M.O.M (Miembro de la Orden Merodeadores)  
  
Capítulo 14: El ciervo del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Luego de la interesante ocasión que Harry vivió en la biblioteca, decidió salir a caminar un rato. Pensaba en lo que Sirius le había contado de la conversación con Dumbledore, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. -Me encantaría verte de nuevo, papá-dijo Harry sentándose en el árbol del merodeador. Miró el tronco marcado con los nombres de su padre, de Remus, de Sirius, de Peter y el de su madre. Más abajo, las inscripciones "James: te amo. Lily" o "Lily: quiero que seas mi esposa. James" le hicieron sonreír. A la derecha, "Snivellus apestoso", con la firma de Canuto, le hicieron reír por varios minutos. Arriba, la inscripción "James eres mi ídolo" o "maldita sea McGonagall por reprobarme" le hicieron pensar en Peter. "¿Qué estará haciendo la rata pestilente?" pensó Harry mirando entre la oscuridad de los árboles del bosque. Acarició el nombre Cornamenta con el dedo índice y suspiró. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió a los pocos segundos. Había escuchado pisadas casi silenciosas. Miró de nuevo hacia los árboles, con el corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho (N/A: hermoso pecho...=PPP). No vio nada, y volvió a mirar el árbol. Unas inscripciones bastante sabias le llamaron la atención. Estaban firmadas por los tres merodeadores más conocidos (N/A: o sea, James, Sirius y Remus) que decían así: "Cuando se ama, el mundo es perfecto, todo es color de rosa" firmada por Lunático, justo al lado, otra que decía: "A menos que el rosa no te guste, porque si eres hombre no creo que ese color llame tu atención" firmada por Canuto. Harry rió varios minutos. Pero la frase de su padre era la más melosa y romántica. "Si amas, sé capaz de cambiar todo por ella. Volarás varios metros sobre el suelo, con tan solo ver sus ojos. Y si tienes la suerte de tocar su piel y hacerla tuya, te sentirás tan pleno, que creerás que nadie más existe, sólo tu cuerpo y el de ella, juntos, formando uno. Lily, eres la mujer de mi vida, y te amo con toda mi alma, que ríe y sonríe sólo por tus cabellos color fuego y tu mirada de joya " firmada por Cornamenta. "Sino mírenlo a James, pobre infeliz" firmada por Canuto. Al lado, un "Cierra la bocaza, perro apestoso" le hicieron reír de nuevo. Justo debajo de la inscripción de James, su madre se había encargado de contestarle: "Si supieras como me pierdo en tus ojos café, si supieras como me gusta ver tu cuerpo en todo su esplendor, entenderías que la vida nos sonríe, amor mío, y que ojalá que siempre estemos juntos, preciosidad de cabellos azabaches y cuerpo de Apolo. Pero sé que ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos. Te amo. Lily" Harry sonrió, pero su expresión cambió radicalmente. "Las pisadas de nuevo" pensó levantándose. "Se detuvieron" miró hacia los árboles "es como si quisiera esconderse de mí". -¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó valientemente. "NO tengo que demostrar que soy un gryffindor, ¿verdad?" pensó riendo nervioso. Las pisadas volvieron a oírse, pero esta vez a lo lejos. Harry se adentró en el bosque, inconscientemente, sin pensar. Siguió las pisadas. El bosque estaba tan tenebroso como siempre lo había estado. El silencio de ultratumba le hizo sentir escalofríos. Miró hacia el frente, y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Un ciervo hermoso, negro, de ojos café, lo miraba con aprensión. Harry se acercó a él, intentando no asustarlo. Al estar a pocos metros, el ciervo huyó de él, haciendo que Harry lo persiguiera e hiciera un carrera tras él, intentando alcanzarlo. -Lo perdí-dijo Harry en voz alta y mirando hacia los lados, sin encontrar al precioso ciervo que había visto hacía unos minutos. Caminó perdido por el bosque, cuando una figura delante de él le llamó la atención. Un hombre encapuchado lo miraba, sin mostrar el rostro. Harry recordó lo ocurrido en primer año, pero su cicatriz no ardía, así que no era Voldemort. Comenzó a quedarse sin aire, y se desmayó justo cuando el encapuchado estaba a centímetros de él. Éste lo atajó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo miró con ojos húmedos. ---------------------------------- Hermione estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, mirando como el fuego cambiaba de color. Pensó en Harry en ese momento y sonrió. Cuánto lo amaba, ojalá él se percatara de lo que ella sentía. Oyó que el retrato se abría, y Ron entraba desesperado y sin aire. -Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo respirando ondamente. Ella lo miró fastidiada.- Harry,¿dónde está?-preguntó con desesperación. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Al ver la incertidumbre de Ron, se desesperó. Se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala común, seguida de Ron. Corrieron hacia la habitación de Arabella. Necesitaban hablar con Sirius. Llegaron a toda carrera al cuarto, y entraron apresurados. Allí, Sirius los apuntó con la varita. -Sirius, somos nosotros-dijo Ron antes de que el hombre de ojos azules les lanzara una maldición. Él respiró con pausa. -¿Por qué entran así?¿qué sucede?-preguntó viendo la desesperación de ambos chicos. -Harry ¿dónde está?-preguntó Hermione con cara de dolor. Sirius negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué sucede con él?-preguntó Sirius. -NO sabemos dónde está-dijo Ron-no está ni en la biblioteca, ni en la sala común, ni en el Gran Comedor, ni siquiera en el campo de quidditch-. -Pero...-dijo Sirius entrando en pánico. -Tampoco en las aulas, hace unos momentos fui a cerciorarme de que no quedaran alumnos por ahí- dijo Hermione comenzando a llorar. Ron la abrazó para tranquilizarla. -Tranquila, Herms, lo encontraremos-dijo Sirius besándole la frente paternalmente. Hermione se ruborizó. TOC TOC Sirius miró hacia la puerta con incertidumbre. -Sirius, soy yo, Catherine, por favor, abre- dijo la profesora con insistencia. Sirius abrió la puerta despacio, para cerciorarse de que era Cat la que golpeaba. Ella respiraba aceleradamente y entró al lugar con paso rápido. Miró a los chicos interrogativamente, y luego miró a Sirius. -Harry...¿sabes dónde está?-preguntó desesperada. Todos negaron con la cabeza-parece que hallaron sus gafas en le Bosque Prohibido- dijo, viendo como Hermione irrumpía en llanto, como Ron la atajaba en su desesperación de tirarse al suelo y golpearlo, y como Sirius se tomaba el rostro desesperado con las manos. El apuesto mago se acercó a la cama adoselada- Bella, amor, debemos ir al bosque a buscar a Harry-dijo Sirius acariciando el rostro suave de su mujer. Ella se despertó sobresaltada. -¿Qué?-preguntó ella casi dormida. Se sentó adolorida y tocándose el vientre. -¿Te sientes bien?-preguntaron a coro Cat y Sirius. Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Sirius con desesperación. Él la miró asustado. Bella comenzó a tomar aire ondamente. Apretó la mano de Sirius hasta entumecérsela. Sirius se desesperó aún más. -Llama a Poppy-dijo mirando a Cat, que salió de la habitación- yo iré al bosque a buscar a Harry-le dijo besándola para tranquilizarla. -Te amo, cuídate-le dijo ella dolorosamente. Sirius sonrió. -Cuídate...y cuida a nuestra niña-le dijo besándole el vientre-te amo-se transformó en perro y salió de allí, siguiendo a Ron y a Hermione. Corrieron hacia los terrenos del colegio. Allí, varios magos estaban reunidos y deliberando sobre la desaparición del niño Potter. -Sirius, al fin llegas-dijo Remus mirando a su amigo con ojos tristes. Sirius se les acercó corriendo, seguido de Hermione y de Ron. -Chicos, no queremos que vengan-dijo Tonks, que tenía el pelo azul eléctrico y mirada desesperada. -No, iré con ustedes-dijo Hermione llorando. Vio a Remus, el hijo de Cat. -¿Y por qué él sí puede ir?-preguntó Ron enfadado-nosotros somos amigos de Harry-bramó enfadado y casi a los gritos. -Déjenlos ir-dijo Dumbledore, que encabezaba al grupo. Miró a cada uno de los integrantes de la Orden-vámonos-. Más de diez personas se adentraron en el bosque, en busca del "niño que vivió". -Harry-gritaba Remus Lupin desesperado. -Harry, si te ocurre algo no me lo perdonaré nunca- decía Sirius con voz quebrada. -¿Algo?-preguntó Mundungus acercándose a ellos. -Nada-contestaron ambos apuestos magos. Hermione lloraba en silencio. Miró hacia todos lados y tomó con desesperación la mano de Sirius, buscando tranquilidad. El hombre la miró con dulzura y la abrazó. Remus miró al suelo y pateó una rama con furia. Ron se abrazó y lloró, arrodillándose. -Por favor, traten de estar tranquilos-dijo McGonagall con ojos húmedos. Sirius la miró desesperado y miró hacia la oscuridad infinita. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y señaló hacia un lugar. -Remus-dijo con voz ahogada. Su amigo miró hacia donde Sirius señalaba. Su rostro cambió radicalmente. -¿Lo estás viendo?-preguntó Sirius casi derramando lágrimas de emoción- reconozco a ese ciervo, Lunático-. Remus negaba con la cabeza pasmado. El ciervo se acercaba, y llevaba a alguien sobre el lomo. -HARRY-bramó Ron al ver a su amigo desmayado. El ciervo se acostó en el suelo, dejando a Harry. Sirius se acercó a él. El animal lo miró con ojos compasivos y caminó acercándose. -Sirius-gritó Dumbledore corriendo hacia allí. Al ver al animal, se paró en seco. Todas las personas tras él se sorprendieron al ver al espléndido ciervo junto a Harry. -No te acerques, Sirius, puede ser una trampa-gritó McGonagall. Sirius negó con la cabeza. -James-dijo, intentando acariciar al animal. Éste retrocedió. -No te vayas, te necesitamos-le dijo con voz quebrada. Dumbledore se acercó a tomar a Harry, que aún yacía desmayado. La comitiva comenzó a alejarse, dejando a Sirius solo con el ciervo. Remus se acercó a ellos. El animal se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie. Una luz comenzó a brillar, dejando ver la figura de un hombre, apuesto, de ojos café, pelo negro azabache y gafas. 


	15. Estás bien,estás aquí conmigo

Hola...yujuuuuuu...ya volvieron????..uy no, aparecen más en este capítulo...LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEW... Besos. M.O.S. M.O.P. M.O.M. Este capítulo es una ternura!!! Lo digo por Sirius, que es una ternura de hombre nn, por otro personaje también, que debe ser una ternura...comérselo, jejeje, y por Remus, que de paso lo metemos y decimos que es una ternura también. Hyono, decile-dile a barbara-chan (jejeje) que LEA MIS FICS, QUE NO SEA MALA..ya extraño los review de Barbie TT. Pasa algo entre Harry y Hermione....no crean que no me costó escribirlo TT..mi amor ya es un hombre.  
  
Capitulo 15: Estás bien, estás aquí conmigo.  
  
Sirius comenzó a llorar de la emoción, mientras Remus sonreía sin poder creer de que frente a él tenía a uno de sus mejores amigos. James abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sirius se lanzó sobre él llorando de alegría. -James, por Dios, James, estás aquí, eres de carne y hueso-dijo Sirius arrodillándose y abrazando las piernas de su amigo. James sonrió y le besó el pelo. Miró a Remus. -¿No vendrás a abrazarme?-preguntó extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Remus comenzó a sollozar y abrazó a James riendo. Se quedaron varios minutos abrazados, juntos. -James..¿cómo volviste?-preguntó Sirius mirando a su mejor amigo con emoción y esperanza renovada. -No lo sé, me concedieron ese deseo-dijo el apuesto hombre de ojos café- por Harry, mi hijo me necesita-. -Ah, no vuelvas por nosotros, desagradecido-dijo Sirius celoso. Remus comenzó a reír. James miró a Sirius sin comprender y luego sonrió. -Por ustedes también volví, perrito apestoso-dijo tomando las mejillas de Sirius. -¿Y Lily?-preguntó Remus mirando hacia atrás. James miró al suelo. -No la he visto-dijo tristemente. -¿Crees que volverá?-preguntó Sirius notando la melancolía de su mejor amigo. Éste suspiró. -No lo sé-dijo-ojalá-. Sirius miró a James con emoción renovada. -Te extrañamos-dijo con los ojos humedecidos. James sonrió y se tomó el pecho. -¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Remus acercándose. -¿Lo han visto?-preguntó James con voz quebrada. -¿A quién?-preguntaron a coro sus amigos. -A mi hijo-dijo James llorando-a mi hijo, es guapísimo, es igual a mí... y tiene los hermosos ojos de su madre-cerró los puños y se tapó la cara con las manos. -¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Sirius tomándolo de las manos. -Jamás me perdonaré lo que ocurrió- dijo llorando con desesperación-su vida es un desastre-. -Pero te tiene a ti, James, te tiene de nuevo-dijo Remus abrazándolo. James apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, mientras éste le palmeaba la espalda. -¿Qué harás?¿te quedarás aquí?-preguntó Sirius. James negó con la cabeza. -Quiero ir al castillo, quiero ver a Harry, él me necesita- dijo mirando a su mejor amigo con súplica. Sirius asintió y miró a Remus, que asintió también. Tomaron al apuesto Potter de los hombros y lo guiaron hacia el castillo. ---------------------------------- Hermione acariciaba el rostro de Harry, mirando como éste dormía. Aún no había despertado de su inconsciencia. Se sentía tranquila, Harry se encontraba bien. Por momentos había pensado lo peor, creyendo que su Potter sería lastimado. Harry se sobresaltó y despertó de golpe. Miró a Hermione y el lugar en donde estaba. -Herms, ¿qué hago aquí?-preguntó sentándose. No se percató de que estaba con el torso desnudo. Hermione se sonrojó al ver el pecho musculoso y bien formado de su mejor amigo. Él se tapó con la sábana al ver el color de las mejillas de ella. -Te desmayaste, te perdiste en el bosque-dijo sonriendo-todo está bien-. -No, Herms, el ciervo, el ciervo-dijo desesperado y levantándose. -Harry ¿qué haces?-preguntó ella tratando de detenerlo. Tocó el torso tibio de él, sintiendo como si miles de descargas eléctricas la recorrieron y sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse. Harry la miró con ojos deseosos, mordiéndose el labio. La acercó a él y la besó con fervor. Al separarse, Hermione fue hacia la puerta y la hechizó, para que nadie entrara y para que nadie escuchara. Se acercó al despacho de la enfermera, para cerciorarse de que ella no estuviera allí. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella y Harry estaban solos. Volvió a acercarse a él. Lo abrazó y le mordió el hombro juguetonamente. Harry comenzó a desvestirla. Le besó el cuello, acostándola sobre la cama. Le quitó la camisa y le besó el ombligo. Hermione gemía y suspiraba, mientras él le quitaba la pollera lentamente. Le besó las piernas despacio, sacando la lengua con dulzura. Hermione se levantó y le quitó los pantalones con desesperación, con ansias. Al quedar desnudos ambos, Harry se tendió sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas lentamente. Se acercó al cuerpo sediento despacio, no quería lastimarla. -¿Por qué tiemblas?-le preguntó ella riendo. -Nunca he hecho estas cosas-dijo Harry nervioso. -Tranquilízate-le dijo besándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. Se amaron por primera vez en su vida, se amaron como nunca lo había hecho. Los cuerpos de ambos se unieron en uno. Vibraron de placer, primero ella, gritando el nombre de Harry, luego él, gritando a pulmón abierto y agarrándose de las sábanas con furia. La blanca tela se les pegaba a los cuerpos transpirados. Se durmieron a los pocos minutos, cansados y sonriendo. -Te amo-escuchó Hermione que él le decía. -Yo también-le contestó besándole la oreja. ---------------------------------- James, Sirius y Remus corrían por los pasillos de la escuela. James iba encapuchado , con sus dos amigos a los lados. Llegaron al despacho del director. Dijeron la contraseña y subieron. Tocaron la puerta, la cual se abrió sola. Entraron. Lo que vieron les hizo quedarse con la boca abierta. Una mujer de rojos cabellos, que caían como cascadas de fuego sobre sus espaldas, (N/A: ¡¡¡qué metáfora, la pucha!!!) estaba sentada allí, mirando por la ventana la negrura de la noche. James se quedó pasmado y se acercó con paso de sonámbulo al escritorio. -Lily-dijo con voz quebrada. La mujer volteó a verlo. Se levantó con estrépito de la silla y se lanzó sobre James llorando a los gritos. -James, amor mío, estás bien, estás aquí conmigo-dijo Lily llorando de la emoción y besando a su esposo con desesperación. Él sonreía y la abrazó de la cintura. Se besaron con fervor, mientras Sirius y Remus, detrás de ellos, reían en voz baja. La pareja los miró sonrojados y separándose. -Siri-boy, Remsie-pooh-dijo Lily acercándose a los dos hombres parados, que reían. Se abrazaron por varios minutos. Hasta que James quitó a Lily del grupo con cara de celos. -No seas celoso, Jamsie- dijo Sirius riendo. Su amigo por poco le gruñe. La puerta del despacho se abrió. Las personas paradas allí se quedaron pasmadas. -James, Lily-dijo Hestia mirándolos con emoción contenida. -¿James?¿Lily?-preguntó Mundungus entrando allí con estrépito. Dumbledore se acercó a ambos y los abrazó paternalmente. -Sabía que Lily estaba aquí, pero no sabía que tú estabas, James-dijo con voz quebrada el director. -Bienvenidos a Hogwarts... de nuevo-dijo McGonagall, acercándose al matrimonio. Ambos rieron felices. -¿Lo has visto?-preguntó James a su mujer. Ella lo miró emocionada y asintió con la cabeza. -Es igual a ti-dijo derramando lágrimas-es guapísimo- le acarició el rostro con amor a su marido, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban de emoción. -¿Cuándo lo viste?-le preguntó él. -Cuando lo llevaron a la enfermería-dijo acariciándole las orejas y sonriéndole. Lily se mordió el labio, deseosa de besar los labios entreabiertos de su marido. James se dio cuenta de eso y levantó una ceja seductoramente y sonriendo. -Eres malo-dijo sin hablar Lily. James levantó ambas cejas y rió. -¿Quieren ir a ver a su hijo?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando a la pareja, que estaba deseosa de besarse y hacer el amor en ese mismo lugar y momento. Ambos asintieron, mirándose enamorados. Salieron de allí y bajaron las escaleras. Chocaron con una persona al bajar. El hombre frente a ellos se quedó pasmado. -Potter-dijo Severus mirándolos sorprendido y consecutivamente. James miró a Severus sonriendo maléficamente. -Snivelly...-Lily le propinó un fuerte codazo en las costillas- auch...¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el apuesto mago. Severus gruñó al oírlo. -Soy profesor-dijo apretando los dientes. James levantó una ceja y miró a Dumbledore. Éste se encogió de hombros. -Bueno...er...hola-dijo James estrechándole la mano al profesor de Pociones, que se quedó pasmado ante el comportamiento del maduro Potter. Snape volteó, separándose de la comitiva, y desapareciendo por el pasillo. James miró a su esposa, que le sonrió. -¿Viste que la gente hablando se entiende?-le dijo Lily apoyando su mano en el hombro de su esposo. James se encogió de hombros y miró a Sirius, que estaba a su derecha. -Me gusta ver el terror en los ojos del pelo grasiento-el guapo Black, transformado en perro, meneó la cola, mientras Remus levantaba los ojos al techo y ponía cara de resignación. El grupo se dirigió hacia la enfermería. En su camino por llegar allí, se cruzaron con Madam Pomfrey, que, desesperada, buscaba a Sirius. El gigantesco perro negro la miró con sus enormes ojos azules. -Poppy ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó McGonagall sorprendida-deberías estar en la enfermería, con Harry-. -No, es que, Bella tuvo un problema-dijo respirando aceleradamente. -¿Bella?¿Arabella está aquí?-preguntó Lily fuera de sí. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza. -Está aquí...y está embarazada-dijo Remus con picardía y mirando a Sirius, que estaba sentado a sus pies. El matrimonio Potter no había entendido las palabras de Remus, y lo miraban consternados. -Dilo de nuevo-dijo James con los ojos cerrados. -A-ra-be-lla- es-tá-em-ba-ra-za-da-dijo el apuesto licántropo-y de Sirius-. -¿Qué?????-gritó Lily sin poder creerlo. -Vaya Canuto, tú no pierdes el tiempo-le dijo James a su amigo rascándole las orejas. -Tengo que verla-dijo Lily desesperada. -¿Para decirle que no sabe lo que hace al traer otro Black al mundo?- preguntó James riendo y mirando a su bella esposa. Lily suspiró resignada. -No, para felicitarla-dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre sus caderas-aunque no es mala idea lo de prevenirle- comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver la cara que el perro había puesto. Siguieron caminando hacia la enfermería. Al llegar allí e intentar entrar, y no lograr nada, Lily comenzó a desesperarse y a golpear la puerta con fuerza. ---------------------------------- Hermione se despertó sobresaltada al oír los gritos de una mujer detrás de la puerta. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se vistió. Miró a Harry, que aún estaba desnudo, y se mordió el labio sonriendo, recordando lo que ella y su amigo habían hecho hacía unas horas. Se acercó a él y lo besó, tratando de despertarlo. Pero no hubo caso. -Debe ser la poción para dormir que le dio la enfermera-se dijo Hermione mirando al vaso vacío junto a la cama con dosel. Le puso los boxers con cuidado, "vaya Harry, sí que estás MUY bien dotado" pensaba mientras le acomodaba la ropa interior azul al apuesto joven. Lo tapó con la sábana, le besó la frente y los labios, y le quitó el hechizo a la puerta. Se sentó apresurada en la silla, mientras tres personas jóvenes, una sobre otra, caían dentro de la enfermería. Hermione los miró pasmada. -Hola Herms-dijo Remus levantándose del piso y arreglándose la túnica. Pero ella no lo escuchó, ya que miraba al hombre morocho de ojos café y gafas. Le veía cara muy conocida, y además, era muy apuesto. Sirius notó la mirada de Hermione sobre su mejor amigo. Se destransformó y señaló al apuesto señor Potter. -Mione, él es James-dijo Sirius, riendo ante la cara de estupefacción de la joven. -¿James?¿qué James?-preguntó ella mirando a Sirius con cara de ¿te volviste loco?. -James Potter, el padre de tu mejor amigo- contestó el apuesto animago. Hermione miró a James con ojos emocionados. "Claro, por eso me recordaba a alguien...¡¡a Harry!!!" pensó, mientras James le estrechaba la mano riendo. "Ahora sé por qué Harry es tan guapo" se dijo, mirando al señor Potter de arriba abajo, notando que éste era increíblemente atractivo. La mujer pelirroja tras James le llamó la atención. -Ella es Lily, mi esposa-le dijo James señalando a la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos color verde. "Qué hermosa voz tiene" pensó Hermione admirando la simpatía y la belleza masculina de James. Miró a Lily, que se acercó y abrazó a su marido por atrás. -Hola nn-dijo ella estrechándole la mano. "Qué hermosa es, Harry nunca me había dicho que sus padres eran ejemplos de bella femineidad y apuesta virilidad") pensó mirando al matrimonio feliz (N/A: ejejejeje..Jamsie amor...). -Soy la mejor amiga de Harry, Hermione Granger-dijo casi sin voz. James y Lily le sonrieron. Ella se corrió varios pasos, para que ambos pudieran ver a Harry. Los ojos café de James se humedecieron, al igual que los verdes de Lily, y se acercaron a la cama adoselada. Se sentaron a ambos lados, Lily a la derecha, y James a la izquierda. Sirius se quedó parado en la parte posterior, mirando a sus amigos sonriendo. -Es igual a ti, cielo-le dijo Lily a James, mientras él le acariciaba el rostro a su hijo dormido. -¿Por qué está tan dormido?-preguntó él mirando a Poppy. -Le di una poción para dormir-contestó ella. James miró de nuevo a su hijo. Le besó la frente al muchacho, y le acarició la cicatriz. Suspiró. -James, tú no tienes la culpa-le dijo Dumbledore compasivamente. James sollozó. -Si no hubiera elegido a Peter como Guardián, todo esto no habría ocurrido, profesor-dijo con voz quebrada. Lily se levantó y fue a su encuentro. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios, para tranquilizarlo. -Nuestras acciones no pueden prevenirse, y nos damos cuenta de lo que hicimos cuando lo peor ocurrió-dijo Dumbledore sabiamente. -Además, Cornamenta, yo te dije que eligieras a Peter-dijo Sirius mirando al suelo. James lo miró con ojos amistosos. Negó con la cabeza. -Nadie tiene la culpa, Canuto, Cornamenta, las cosas ocurrieron porque tenían que ocurrir-dijo Remus mirando como sus dos amigos se estaban transformando en dos canillas abiertas (N/A: XDDD). James rió y miró a Sirius, señalándolo con el índice. -Llorón-le dijo riendo a carcajadas. Sirius comenzó a reír. Dumbledore y McGonagall sonrieron, Remus casi se golpea la cabeza contra la pared y Hermione y Lily reían del comportamiento infantil de los dos guapísimos animagos. En ese momento, Harry hizo ruidos con la boca. -Míralo qué lindo, haciendo pucherito como su papá-dijo Lily acercándose a su marido y dándole pequeño besos en los labios. -Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Dumbledore, mirando como el matrimonio se besaba dulcemente. Miró a Sirius-tú tienes que ir a ver a tu mujer-dijo seriamente. -Todos tenemos que ir a verla-dijo Lily abrazada a James y mordiéndole el primer botón de la camisa, que estaba desabrochado. Introdujo su dedo índice dentro de la ropa blanca de su esposo, acariciándole el pecho duro (N/A: y hermoso :PPP). -Pues vamos, ¿qué esperan?-dijo Sirius transformándose y saliendo de la enfermería. 


	16. Noche y día movidos

Este es uno de los capítulos más tiernos y largos que he escrito. Remus contra Snivellus??? Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea...a los slytherins hay que ponerlos en su lugar... ¿y quiénes mejores que los merodeadores para hacerlo??. REENCUENTRO....lo que ustedes pedían con desesperación. Una profesora de Encantamientos nueva...nadie apostó nada por quién sería ella... DEDICATORIAS: para todas las que quieren ver a Remus jr. A IVY: que está enloquecida porque James y Lily se reencuentren con Harry y porque me deja los review más largos. A HYONO-CHAN: fiel seguidora de mis fics, enamorada psicópata de Remus jr....en este cap. aparece!!!! Y mi nueva amiga de Chile!!!!. A LILY POSESA: que aunque había desaparecido, ME ENVIO UN REVIEW!!!. A ALYSSA BLACK: nueva seguidora de Años Después, ¡¡¡¡VAMOS, CADA VEZ SON MÁS!!!!Por Dios, ¿tu prima se cree Narcissa???¿qué tiene de bueno ser Narcissa??? Si se creyera Lily, la entendería, porque yo desearía ser Lily, deseo ser Lily...pero Narcissa????. SIIIIIII, RECOMIÉNDALE MIS FICS nn. Y A TODAS LAS DEMÁS, NO ME ACUERDO TODOS LOS NOMBRES..SON TANTAS..(¿QUÉEEEEE???)..JAJAJAJA...DÉJENME CON MI LOCURA...ESQUIZOFRENIA...JAJAJAJA BESOS. ATENCIÓN PREPAREN PAÑUELOS, PORQUE EN ESTE CAPÍTULO VAN A DERRAMAR VARIAS LÁGRIMAS, COMO YO, QUE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO CASI ME PONGO A LLORAR TT. ¿Les gusta la pareja James/ Lily??? A mi síííííííííííí. Y...en el próximo capítulo...REMUS SE ENTERAAAAAAAAAAA.... MUAHAHAHAHAHA M.O.S M.O.P M.O.M Le agradezco de todo corazón a Rowling por crear a tres bellezas como ellos, pero quiero matarla por asesinar... A SIRIUS Y A JAMES.  
  
Capítulo 16: Noche y día movidos.  
  
Caminaron silenciosamente hacia la habitación de Arabella. El silencio en el castillo era terrorífico, lo único que se oían eran las risas de Lily, que besaba a James a cada paso que daba. -¿Recordando viejos tiempos?-les preguntó Remus a ambos, cuando vio que James acorralaba a su mujer contra una armadura. La pareja comenzó a reír embobada. El rubio miró a la profesora McGonagall, que se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Llegaron a la pesada puerta de roble, y la abrieron despacio. La oscuridad en la habitación era total. Lo único que pudieron ver era el reflejo de la luna en la ventana, y a un perro correr dentro de la habitación, hacia la cama con dosel, en donde dormía, con una mano en el vientre, una joven bruja. Remus fue el último en entrar, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. -Pss, prendan una vela-dijo Lily riendo-auch-gritó adolorida. -Lo siento-dijo James. Los presentes pudieron ver, a sombras, como el apuesto Potter se acercaba a su mujer y la besaba en los labios como disculpa, al tiempo que ella reía divertida. -Ahhhh-gritó Tonks al tropezar con Remus. Se escuchó un fuerte ruido de muebles cayendo, y varias personas gritando. A los pocos segundos, la varita de Dumbledore lanzaba chispas, iluminando el cuarto. -¿Qué sucede?-se escuchó que Sirius gruñía con voz ronca, similar a la que había tenido al salir de Azkaban. -Disculpa Siri-boy-dijo Remus levantándose y tendiéndole la mano a Tonks, que yacía en el suelo. El licántropo siguió el ejemplo de Dumbledore, y al poco tiempo, su varita lanzaba chispas. Lily se encargó de encender una vela. -¿Qué haces?-le preguntó Sirius sorprendido. -No tengo mi varita-contestó la colorada encogiéndose de hombros. Encendió todos los candelabros de la habitación. Se acercaron a la cama, en donde Bella "milagrosamente" seguía durmiendo. Sirius le acarició la mejilla. Ella se despertó sobresaltada y lo miró asustada. Al rato, su rostro se destensionó. -¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Sirius en voz baja. Arabella no notó la cantidad de personas que había en la habitación y se acercó a él dispuesta a besarlo. Sirius la detuvo. -¿Cómo te sientes?-le volvió a preguntar pacientemente. -Bien, fueron cólicos-dijo ella avergonzada. Se escuchó una carcajada alegre, luego un golpe que alguien le propinaba a otro y un pequeño grito de dolor. Bella miró a Sirius interrogativamente. -Fuimos a buscar a Harry al bosque-comenzó-y...allí, nos encontramos con él- . -¿Él?-preguntó Arabella sin entender lo que Sirius le decía. -Él-dijo Sirius iluminando el rostro que tenía detrás. Arabella gritó de alegría y comenzó a llorar, al ver a las dos personas junto a Remus. Lily la abrazó con fuerza. James se quedó parado detrás de la colorada. -Me enteré-le dijo Lily a Bella secándole las lágrimas. Le tocó el vientre- sé que crees que te diré que haces mal por tener un hijo de Sirius-James miró burlonamente a su amigo-pero es lo más lindo que puede ocurrirle a una mujer, más si ese hijo se hizo con amor-. -Con mucho amor, quédate tranquila-le dijo Arabella, viendo como la cara de Sirius tomaba color. Todos rieron. -No sabes cuánto te extrañé-le dijo luego la rubia a su amiga. -Primero:¿de cuánto estás?-. -De casi dos meses-. -¿Qué quieres que sea?-. -Niña-dijo Bella decidida. Lily la miró pasmada-A Sirius le gustan más las niñas-dijo Bella en forma de disculpa. -De eso no tenemos la menor duda-dijo James, para luego ser golpeado por Sirius. -Hoy te has ligado varios golpes, Cornamenta-dijo Remus riendo. -Ahora solo faltan los tiernos y apasionados besos de mi mujer-dijo James melosamente y acercándose a Lily. El rostro de ella se llenó de colores. -Eso lo vemos luego-dijo, dejando que su esposo le mordiera el hombro. La pelirroja bostezó ampliamente, por lo que James la abrazó y comenzó a arrullarla. -James, por Dios-le dijo Lily intentando apartarse. Él le besó el pelo y le levantó el rostro. Le besó la nariz con ternura. -Te extrañé-le dijo mientras la seguía arrullando. Lily lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse. -Bueno, creo que es hora de que vayamos a dormir-dijo un Remus somnoliento, que se restregaba los ojos con sueño. -Pues sí-dijo Dumbledore-James, Lily, duerman aquí. No creo que Sirius tenga problemas en que se queden esta noche en su habitación- siguió, mirando al apuesto Black. Éste asintió sonriendo. McGonagall señaló con su varita a uno de los inmensos armarios negros, y segundos después, había una cama en su lugar. -Creo que eso es suficiente-dijo mirando al matrimonio. -No, también quiero un televisor, un teléfono..-comenzó James riendo. -¿Un qué?-preguntó Sirius sin comprender. -Son artefactos muggles, Sirius, no lo entenderás-dijo Arabella desde la cama. El hombre la miró sorprendido y señaló a James. -¿Y cómo él los conoce?-preguntó con curiosidad. -Soy hija de muggles, Sirius-dijo Lily con sorna. -Cierto nnU-dijo el apuesto mago de ojos azules, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo. Las demás personas salieron del lugar, dejando a las dos parejas solas. -Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir-dijo Sirius comenzando a desvestirse. -Er... Sirius, hay una mujer que nunca te ha visto desnudo nn-dijo James señalando a su esposa. -No voy a desnudarme, Cornamenta, no seas chiquilín-le dijo Sirius casi enfadado. James se encogió de hombros. Sirius se había puesto una musculosa, para no hacer enojar a James, que era bastante celoso. Se metió en la cama junto a Bella, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza sobre el cabello rubio de ella. -Canuto-escuchó que James decía, minutos después, desde la otra punta de la habitación. -¿Qué???-preguntó él adormilado. -¿Estás dormido?-. -Si estuviera dormido no estaría hablando, Cornamenta-dijo él comenzando a reír. -Cállense-dijo Lily levantando un brazo y abrazando a su marido-cállate, amor-besó a James en forma de censura. -No me provoques que no me contengo, Lily-le dijo él volteándola y quedando sobre ella. Sirius gruñó y dijo:-Llegan a hacer cualquier cosa, los mato, yo quiero dormir-. -De acuerdo Canuto, pero entiéndeme, hace quince años que Lily y yo...-. -Bueno, bueno, pero después, cuando ni Bella ni yo estemos-. -De acuerdo nn-dijo el bello Potter con cara risueña. Se durmieron a los pocos segundos. ---------------------------------- Hermione había sido echada de la enfermería, y caminaba solitaria por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela. Dumbledore le había pedido que vigilara los retratos que dirigían a los pisos superiores del colegio, por lo que ella tuvo que quedarse rondando los cuadros con desgano. -Granger..¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó la voz arrastrada de Malfoy. -Soy prefecta, Draquito, por si su majestad no se enteró-dijo sarcásticamente y señalando el escudo de su túnica. Malfoy sonrió de soslayo. -¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó enfadada y poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas. -Que es la primera vez que me parece atractiva una sangre sucia-dijo el slytherin, mientras sus ojos claros brillaban. Hermione lo miró pasmada. -Gracias por lo que me toca, Malfoy-dijo volteándose. Él la tomó del brazo con fuerza, volteándola bruscamente, quedando ambos rostros a pocos centímetros. -¿Qué haces?-preguntó Hermione nerviosa. Malfoy sonrió y le miró los labios. -Tú no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que me inspiras, Granger-le dijo intentando besarla-¿te inspiro algo yo a ti?-. -NO-bramó, golpeándole el bajo vientre. Malfoy se dobló de dolor y cayó al suelo. -Me las pagarás, Granger-gritó Draco, mientras Hermione huía de allí a toda prisa. Llegó a un pasillo lleno de armaduras. Se detuvo para tomar aire. Caminó despacio, pasando con cautela cada armadura, que volteaban a mirarla. Sintió un escalofrío. El colegio estaba totalmente vacío, y ella no era como Sirius o Harry, que les encantaba andar a hurtadillas por las noches o crear problemas como diversión. Siguió caminando despacio, hasta que, al pasar una de las estatuas de acero, unas manos fuertes y veloces la tomaron por sorpresa, tapándole la boca para que ella no gritara. Intentó patear al desconocido, pero se detuvo al aspirar el perfume de éste. Conocía ese aroma, que lo había sentido durante veinticuatro horas, y lo había tenido pegado al cuerpo en las pocas horas que ambos pasaron juntos. -Harry-gritó ella cuando él se detuvo contra una pared, detrás de una armadura. El joven sonrió-¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó luego, tocándole la frente para saber si se sentía bien. -Estoy bien-le dijo apartando las manos femeninas con dulzura, atrayéndola hacia él. Las manos de Hermione quedaron en la nuca del moreno, acariciándole el indomable cabello. Harry la acorraló contra la pared y la besó con ternura, despacio, sacando la lengua húmeda y rozando los labios sedientos de ella. Hermione abrazó las caderas de Harry con las piernas, y lo besó con pasión, mordiéndole los labios con deseo. Harry la levantó sobre él, logrando que ella sintiera su excitación. Hermione reía, mientras le mordía la nariz juguetonamente. -Te amo-le dijo sonriendo. Harry le mordió el cuello, sacando la lengua y sintiendo como la piel de Hermione se calentaba a cada beso que le daba. -Yo también-le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Hermione lo besó con fervor, introduciendo su lengua profundamente. -Señorita Granger-escucharon que llamaba una voz arrastrada y ácida. -Snape-dijo Harry con desesperación y separándose de su amiga. Se puso la capa invisible de su padre. -No sabía que la habías traído-le dijo Hermione. De pronto, un brazo apareció en el aire, mostrando un pergamino viejo-¿también trajiste el mapa?-preguntó riendo. Harry volvió a aparecer y la besó rápido, desapareciendo segundos después. -Señorita Granger ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó el profesor Snape. -Me perdí, profesor-dijo ella mirando al joven rubio que estaba detrás del hombre de mirada sombría. -¿Se perdió?-preguntó Severus riendo(N/A: ¿riendo?????...aleluya!!!!!) lacónicamente. Hermione lo miró con odio y apretó los puños. Draco miró al jefe de Slytherin sonriendo. -Señorita Granger...-comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por la voz dulce de Remus. -Severus..¿qué sucede?-preguntó mirando a Hermione, a Draco y a Snape. -La joven se "perdió"-dijo Snape sarcásticamente y haciendo señas con los dedos. Remus lo miró con desgano. -Seguramente le ocurrió eso-miró a Hermione-¿por qué te mentiría?-. -Ya con solo ser amiga de San Potter no confío en ella-dijo Severus señalándola. Remus miró al profesor de Pociones enfadado. -¿Qué tiene que ver? Yo era amigo de James, y eso...- Severus comenzó a reír a carcajadas burlonas. -Si a ti podemos ponerte en la misma bolsa que Potter-dijo Severus, acentuando el apellido de James como si fuera un insulto. -Cada uno es como es-dijo Remus casi a los gritos, tratando de tapar la risa sarcástica de Snape-tú eras mortífago, y sin embargo Dumbledore confía en ti-.Severus lo miró con ojos ofendidos (N/A: CHUPATE ESTA MANDARINA, SNIVELLUS). -Ese fue un golpe bajo, Lupin-dijo con cara seria. -Pues la próxima vez, si no quieres golpes bajos, cierra tu bocota y no digas estupideces, típicas de ti- Hermione miraba al licántropo con ojos sorprendidos. Nunca había visto esa faceta en la personalidad de Remus. Esa parte sarcástica y a la defensiva. El apuesto mago siguió hablando. -Además, si podemos hablar de todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, podemos nombrar la vez que inventaste que salías con Lily, para vengarte de James de una broma sucia que él te jugó-. -Eso fue hace más de veinte años-gritó Severus intentando olvidar esas épocas-además, Potter se lo merecía-Harry, tras la capa invisible, escuchaba atentamente la discusión. -No, Severus, James no se merecía sufrir así por amor-dijo Remus-lograste un malentendido, que hizo que él hiciera estupideces-se detuvo y pensó- aunque James solía hacer estupideces nn-. -Pero...-. -Severus, JUGASTE CON SUS SENTIMIENTOS..y no solo eso, lastimaste a Lily-le dijo con sensatez-perdiste su confianza, ella te había confesado sus sentimientos por James, y tú utilizaste esa confesión para extorsionarla-. -¿De qué te quejas? Potter y Lily están casados-dijo tristemente. -Si no fuera porque James le dijo a McGonagall lo que había hecho-dijo Remus. Miró a Draco y tomó aire-¿qué hace este alumno aquí?-preguntó mirando a Severus y señalando al niño Malfoy. -Soy prefecto-contestó Draco enojado. Remus levantó una ceja. El slytherin miró al suelo-perdón, no debí hablarle así-. Remus sonrió y miró a Severus de nuevo. -¿Puedo pedirte algo?- Hermione miró al apuesto hombre-lobo sorprendida, y, al ver que Severus asentía, se sorprendió aún más. -Ahora que James y Lily están aquí-Harry, escondido tras la capa, abrió los ojos pasmado y sin entender-te pediría que no te entrometas, sé que te encantaría hacer que ellos se pelearan-. -Lupin, si no lo logré antes de que salieran, no lo lograré ahora que están casados y con un hijo-dijo Severus cruzándose de brazos-además, ya comprendí que se aman-. -Me alegro por ti-dijo Remus sonriendo. El profesor de Pociones tomó a Malfoy de los hombros, y ambos desaparecieron doblando la esquina. Remus miró a Hermione. -Ahora...¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó. Hermione señaló al aire. Harry apareció segundos después. Remus lo miró sorprendido y se tapó la boca. -Dios mío, yo...no sabía-. -Remus ¿es cierto lo de mis padres?-preguntó Harry con voz quebrada. Remus se pasó la mano por el cabello. -Harry..ellos..volvieron-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. El apuesto joven comenzó a sollozar. -Necesito verlos, tocarlos, abrazarlos-dijo tomando a Remus del cuello de la túnica. Harry era casi tan alto como el licántropo-quiero hablar de quidditch con papá, quiero hablar de mujeres con él, que me de consejos- miró al vacío-quiero sentir el amor de una madre, sus abrazos, verlos besándose, que me digan que me quieren... REMUS QUIERO VERLOS- gritó sacudiendo al rubio. -Harry, los verás-dijo Remus acariciándole el cabello color ébano-síganme- les dijo a ambos adolescentes. Caminaron por el pasillo oscuro, en silencio. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Sirius. Harry miró a Remus. -¿Están aquí?-preguntó con voz emocionada. Remus asintió. Entraron despacio. Harry tuvo que esperar varios minutos antes de caminar dentro del cuarto. Vio la cama adoselada en la que Sirius y Bella dormían abrazados, y vio también una cama más. Se acercó a ésta con paso decidido. Corrió el dosel y sonrió. Sus padres estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Lily estaba dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de James, que estaba boca arriba y con un brazo cerca del rostro. Una mano femenina estaba sobre el cuello del moreno, y en uno de sus dedos brillaba un anillo de oro. Harry sonrió y acarició el rostro suave de su madre. Ésta hizo un movimiento de labios y rodeó el torso de su marido con los brazos, mientras sonreía en sueños. -Se ven muy tiernos-dijo Hermione acercándose. Abrazó a su amigo-tu padre es muy guapo-le dijo al oído. Harry rió. -Comenzaré a tenerle celos-dijo sonriendo y tomando las manos de ella. -Ejem-se escuchó que Remus les decía-Harry, déjalos, mañana los verás-los miró con ojos felices. Miró a Harry detenidamente, como dándose cuenta de algo-¿qué haces tú aquí? SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN LA ENFERMERÍA- bramó. -Ya voy, ya voy-. -¿Qué les diré a ellos?-preguntó señalando al matrimonio Potter-si mañana estás muerto o cualquier cosa de esas-. -No seas exagerado-dijo Harry poniéndose la capa invisible. Al poco tiempo, la puerta se abrió sola, señal de que el muchacho había salido. -Bueno, Herms, creo que debes irte-dijo Remus mirando a la muchacha. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de él con un beso, y salió de allí. Remus se quedó parado varios minutos, mirando a James y a Lily dormir. Sonrió al recordar las travesuras que habían hecho dentro del colegio. -Ojalá lo hiciéramos de nuevo-se dijo-juntos, amigos, como en los viejos tiempos- rió durante varios minutos. Salió de la habitación luego de mirar a sus amigos dormir plácidamente junto a sus mujeres. Caminó por el pasillo, mirando cómo los cuadros dormían. Bajó las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, en donde se encontró a un joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños. -Hola-dijo Lupin mirando al muchacho (N/A: pongo Lupin porque el muchacho es el otro Remus...). Lo miró detenidamente-te veo cara conocida,¿te conozco?-le preguntó con curiosidad. El apuesto muchacho lo miró con ojos tristes. -No nos conocemos, pero yo a usted lo vi en el Callejón Diagon-dijo el joven. -Ah, ya sé quien eres nn-dijo Lupin riendo-eres el joven que estaba con Harry-el joven Remus asintió-¿cómo te llamas?-preguntó el apuesto Lupin con curiosidad. -Mi nombre es Remus-dijo el chico mirando al suelo. -¿Remus? Igual que yo nn-dijo el licántropo riendo-¿y cuál es tu apellido?-. -Lamark-Lupin se sorprendió-soy el hijo de Catherine-. -No sabía que Catherine tuviera un hijo-. -Yo nací cuando ella salió de Inglaterra-dijo Remus Lamark mirando al apuesto licántropo con aprensión. -¿Qué edad tienes?-preguntó Remus Lupin sospechando. -Dieciocho-contestó el otro. Los ojos de Lupin se entristecieron. -¿Se siente bien?-preguntó el joven acercándose. El apuesto licántropo negó con la cabeza. -Estaré bien, me quedé sin aire un momento, ya no soy tan joven nn-dijo sonriendo, para luego entristecerse de nuevo-debe ser el sueño-dijo, viendo que el joven aún estaba preocupado. Éste sonrió y lo ayudó a caminar. -Oye, soy viejo, pero no tan viejo-dijo Lupin riendo, al ver que el joven pretendía ayudarlo-adiós, gusto en conocerte-. El joven desapareció subiendo las escaleras hacia el despacho de su madre. El hombre-lobo se quedó parado en medio del vestíbulo, con un sentimiento de dolor inmenso en el pecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Comenzó a llorar. -O Catherine me traicionó y se fue para que yo no lo supiera...o ese muchacho es hijo mío-dijo con esperanza renovada. Tragó saliva y se dirigió a su cuarto.------------------------- A la mañana siguiente, en la sala común de Gryffindor... -Harry, despierta-gritaba Ron en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto. El joven moreno se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, en un intento en vano de no escuchar a su amigo. -Ron, déjame en paz-dijo Harry cuando su amigo lo destapó. -Harry, tienes que verlo-dijo Ron riendo. -¿Verlo?¿a quién?-preguntó Harry sentándose en su cama y poniéndose los anteojos. -A Malfoy-dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa. Harry lo miró sin comprender. -¿Por qué?- Ron comenzó a reír. -Alguien lo colgó del arco del campo de quidditch-. -¿Qué????-preguntó Harry levantándose con brusquedad y comenzó a vestirse apurado. Salieron de allí corriendo, bajando las escaleras a todo correr. Al llegar a la sala común, chocaron con Hermione. -Harry, justo a ti quería verte-dijo la joven riendo. Harry sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago-¿vas a ver a Malfoy?-Harry asintió-pues...yo sé quien lo colgó-. -Pues no me interesa, quiero ver a la cara de basilisco lo antes posible- dijo Harry-y reírme un rato largo-. Hermione sonrió. -Síganme-dijo ella saliendo de la sala común. Se dirigieron al campo de quidditch. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con una gran multitud alrededor del aro, en donde un Malfoy aterrorizado, y desnudo, colgaba boca abajo. -Váyanse, ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntaba a los gritos la profesora McGonagall. Vio a Draco colgado-¿qué pasó?-. -Nosotros no fuimos-dijeron a coro Harry, Ron y Hermione. El pelirrojo miró a su amiga. -Dime quién fue-dijo suplicante-por favor-. En ese momento, la profesora de Transformaciones gritaba –POTTER-. Ron miró a Harry. -Pero si tú no fuiste-dijo. -Yo no, pero él sí-dijo Harry, con ojos humedecidos, señalando a un hombre apuesto, de cabello azabache y gafas. Ron abrió la boca sorprendido. -¿Él?¿él es...tu padre?-Harry asintió sonriendo-preséntamelo-gritó el pelirrojo. Se acercaron a McGonagall, que en ese momento regañaba a James por su comportamiento infantil. -Lo que hiciste estuvo mal James, eres un hombre adulto, tienes un hijo, debes dar el ejemplo-gritaba la profesora. -Lo que hice fue justicia por mano propia-se defendía James-insultó a mi mujer, y eso no se lo permito a nadie-. -¿Insultó a Lily?-preguntó McGonagall mirando al slytherin. James asintió- Lily sabe defenderse bien, James-siguió ella frunciendo el ceño. -Pero, profesora, no me pude contener-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros-lo siento-miró a la mujer con ojos angelicales. -Sabes que no puedo regañarte si me miras así, James-dijo ella riendo. El apuesto mago miró hacia atrás. -Hola hijo nn-dijo saludando a Harry con la mano. El joven se lanzó sobre su padre con desesperación. James le acarició la cabeza con ambas manos, y comenzó a llorar. Ambos se arrodillaron en el suelo, Harry apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, mientras éste le besaba el cabello de por sí alborotado. -Papá, no sabes cuánto te necesité, papá, no sabes cuánto-decía Harry entre sollozos y cerrando los ojos, mientras James sonreía y derramaba varias lágrimas. Lily se acercó al dúo, mirando a ambos con emoción, mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que habían bañado su rostro. Harry abrió los ojos en ese instante y miró a su madre. Sonrió y derramó cantidad infinita de lágrimas, cuando ella los abrazó a ambos, rodeando a la espalda de James y acariciando el cabello de su hijo. -No sabes cuánto te necesitamos nosotros a ti, hijito-dijo Lily, separándose del abrazo fraternal y mirando los ojos de Harry. Sonrió –no sé si te lo han dicho, pero eres el vivo calco de tu padre-. El joven asintió-me halagas, mamá-dijo, mirando ambos rostros consecutivamente. James sonrió y tomó el rostro de su hijo con las manos. -Eres nuestro orgullo, y..perdóname por todo lo que te ha pasado-dijo con ojos humedecidos. Harry abrazó a su padre, sintiendo la tersura de su piel. Lily, tras ellos, sonreía. -Ejem-escucharon. Harry miró a Ron, que lo miraba impaciente y sonriendo. -Ah-dijo Harry, recobrando la compostura-él es Ron, mi mejor amigo- señalando al pelirrojo. James le estrechó la mano al joven, que lo miraba pasmado-Ron, él es mi padre, Cornamenta-. -Ya no me gusta ese apodo-dijo James riendo-me hace quedar muy mal-. -¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Lily, minutos después, al grupo, mientras abrazaba a su marido por detrás. Ron la miró pasmado. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu madre era bonita?-James miró al pelirrojo con ojos asesinos- mejor me callo-dijo luego, mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. James y Lily dejaron a los jóvenes en la mesa de Gryffindor, y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores, en donde Remus les dio una calurosa bienvenida. Muchas chicas miraron al apuesto señor Potter con ojos interesados y sin entender, cosa que Lily notó, y abrazó a su marido con fuerza. -¿Qué sucede?-preguntó James, ya sentado en la mesa. -Nada, olvidé que la mayoría de las alumnas eran adolescentes desesperadas- dijo Lily empezando a comer. James rió. -Pues estamos igual, ya noté como varios chicos te miraban-dijo con voz celosa. -Te amo-dijo dulcemente la colorada, acercándose a su marido y besándolo en los labios. James sonrió y le devolvió el beso, pero más ferviente. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y sus compañeros miraban al matrimonio Potter sonriendo. -Míralos qué tiernos-dijo Parvati mirando cómo los padres de Harry se besaban. Miró a James-ahora sé por qué eres tan guapo Harry, tienes a quién salir-le guiñó el ojo al moreno, que la miró pasmado. Él miró a Hermione, que clavaba el tenedor con furia sobre un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Rió al ver la actitud de su amiga. Se acercó a ella. -Celosa-le dijo, y le besó el oído con rapidez, para que nadie lo notara. Ella sonrió. Luego de comer, se dirigieron a Encantamientos. -Pero...si no tenemos profesor-dijo Ron mirando el horario. Harry se encogió de hombros. Entraron al aula. Se sentaron en los bancos largos, esperando. La puerta se abrió con estrépito, dejando ver a una bella mujer pelirroja. -Mamá-bramó Harry al verla entrar al aula-¿eres tú la nueva profesora?-Lily negó con la cabeza. "Mamá", que bien se escuchaba esa palabra en los labios de Harry, aunque sonaba extraño oírla. Ella comenzó a lagrimear. Harry era la viva imagen de James, era mirar al apuesto señor Potter y ver a Harry en el futuro. Tan guapos los dos, cómo los amaba, los hombres de su vida. Sonrió y se acercó al bello morocho, le besó el pelo rebelde, "el mismo cabello de James" pensó, y salió del lugar sin decir palabra, solo sollozando. Harry se quedó pasmado. -¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Hermione mirando al joven Potter. La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a una mujer morena. -Hola nn-sonrió a la clase. Harry la miró detenidamente. Conocía ese rostro, en algún lugar lo había visto. "Las fotografías de mis padres" pensó levantando la mano. -¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó la bella profesora. Los ojos rasgados y negros de ella se abrieron de par en par al verlo-Harry-se acercó a él lentamente, con cara pasmada y con ojos húmedos. Le sonrió-eres igual a James-le dijo, acariciándole el rostro. Harry levantó ambas cejas-hasta en lo guapo-dijo la mujer, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Miró a la clase, dándole la espalda a Harry. -Mi nombre es Susan March-dijo mirando a cada uno de los alumnos. Harry abrió la boca. "Sí, Susan, una de las amigas de mi madre" pensó. -Harry, siéntate-le dijo al chico, viendo que él aún estaba parado y boquiabierto. La clase de Encantamientos dio comienzo. ---------------------------------- Lily miraba el lago con cara pensativa, apoyando su rostro en sus rodillas. Miró hacia su derecha, y vio a James riendo y hablando con Remus. Sonrió. Cómo amaba a ese hombre. El mago más bello sobre la Tierra, como ella siempre lo llamaba. La vida con él era bellísima, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, y de todo el tiempo que habían estado lejos de su hijo. Aquel hombre la hacía sentir como una adolescente, cada beso, cada vez que lo hacían, era tan bello como la primera vez. Sus labios se sentían más sabrosos que nunca, después de tanto tiempo que no los besaba. Se levantó despacio, arreglándose la túnica y la pollera azul, y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia su marido. -No, Lunático no seas malo-decía James cuando su amigo licántropo intentó lanzarle uno de los inmensos zapallos de Hagrid. Remus reía encantado. La pelirroja llegó hasta su marido y lo abrazó por detrás, besándole la oreja. James la miró sorprendido. -Te amo-le dijo ella besándole el cuello. Él volteó para besarla. -Ejem-dijo Remus sonriendo. Caminó hacia el castillo, dejando al matrimonio solo. Ambos se dirigieron a un lugar alejado, para que no los vieran. Se acostaron en el musgo verde, Lily contra un árbol, y James sobre ella. -Te amo-le dijo él quitándole el suéter blanco que llevaba puesto. Lily suspiró encantada al sentir las tibias manos de su marido acariciando su piel. James le besó el ombligo, abrazando las caderas femeninas con sus brazos. Comenzó a bajar despacio. Se detuvo. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo quitándole la camiseta a su mujer, dejándole en sostén-¿qué haría un ciervo solitario??-Lily comenzó a reír- ¿iría a las bellas montañas?-preguntó recorriendo a su mujer desde el ombligo hasta los senos-¿o a la caliente y tentadora pradera?-acariciando desde el ombligo hacia el pubis. Ella rió. -Más que pradera, diría selva, amor mío-dijo sentándose y besando a su marido. James comenzó a reír ante la contestación de ella. Lily tembló. -¿Tienes frío?-le preguntó James protegiéndola con sus brazos. -No, tus manos me dan vértigo-le contestó ella al oído. -¿Vértigo?-ella asintió con la cabeza. -James, si quieres hacerme al amor, házmelo ahora-dijo acentuando la última palabra. James levantó las cejas seductoramente y sonrió. Tomó a Lily en brazos, y, mientras ella reía encantada, se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios. ---------------------------------- Sirius miraba a su mujer, que dormía sonriendo sobre la cama (N/A: no les da como que Bella duerme todo el día???). No había tenido una buena mañana, a los pocos minutos de despertarse, había corrido hacia el baño a vomitar. Sonrió. A Bella empezaba a notársele el embarazo, su vientre comenzaba a abultarse, dejando una pequeña pancita. Se acercó a ella, se acostó, quedando su rostro sobre el vientre femenino. Le bajó un poco los pantalones, dejando ver un poco más del ombligo. La besó con ternura, acariciando la pequeña pancita con ambas manos. Se sentía tan pleno, ahora que lo tenía todo. Su vida era perfecta. James y Lily, vivos; Harry, feliz, Remus y Cat casi juntos y él y Bella, esperando la llegada de la pequeña Black. -Porque tienes que ser una niñita-le dijo Sirius al vientre-si eres niña, prometo ponerte un nombre bonito-miró al techo-¿qué te parece Galatea??- comenzó a reír. Bella sonrió en sueños. Sirius miró de nuevo el vientre- ¿qué estará soñando mami?- le preguntó sonriendo. Apoyó su cabeza en la panza de la mujer rubia.-No veo la hora de que nazcas, de que me mires con tus ojitos pequeños, de que me digas papá- sus ojos azules se humedecieron y sonrió. -¿Sirius?-escuchó que Bella decía adormecida. -Si amor, soy yo-dijo él. Ella intentó sentarse para poder verlo. -¿Qué haces ahí?-le preguntó asombrada. -Hablaba con nuestra pequeña-contestó él besando el vientre. -¿Y si nace niño?-preguntó preocupada. -Será bienvenido-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Arabella sonrió calmada. -Te amo-le dijo ella besándolo. Le quitó la camiseta a Sirius, dejándole el torso bien formado al desnudo.-No sabes cuanto deseaba tener hijos tuyos, Siri-boy-le dijo, mientras él la desvestía y le comenzaba a hacer el amor despacio, como para no lastimarla. -Sirius, no me harás daño-dijo suspirando, al sentir el cuerpo tibio del apuesto mago sobre el de ella. -Pero..¿no le pasará nada a nuestra pequeña?-preguntó Sirius preocupado. -No Sirius-dijo ella riendo y abriendo más las piernas. -De acuerdo, entonces-dijo él penetrándola con fuerza, logrando que ella gimiera con placer infinito y clavara sus uñas en su nuca. ---------------------------------- EN CUANTO A NOMBRES PARA EL HIJO/ A DE SIRIUS Y BELLA, LEAN LOS QUE ELEGÍ (SON UN MONTON): DIOSES GRIEGOS: ARTEMISA O ARTEMIS: BELLA Y SABIA DIOSA DE LA CAZA Y PROTECTORA DE LOS ANIMALES SALVAJES. FEBOS: DIOS DE LA BELLEZA MASCULINA, DE LA CLARIDAD Y DE LA ADIVINACIÓN (HERMANO MELLIZO DE ARTEMISA). NÉMESIS: DIOSA DE LA VENGANZA. HÉCATE: DIOSA DE LA MAGIA. GALATEA: DIOSA GRIEGA DEL MAR. SI ES VARÓN, ESTOY ENTRE FEBOS Y PÓLUX (si, no sé por qué me gusta). PERO SI LA HAGO NENA, ESTOY ENTRE ARTEMIS (ME GUSTA MÁS QUE ARTEMISA), NÉMESIS Y GALATEA. ¿LES GUSTARÍA QUE FUERAN MELLIZOS??? LES PONGO FEBOS Y ARTEMIS Y PROBLEMA RESUELTO. nn ¿¿Y SI HAGO GEMELOS VARONES Y LES PONGO CÁSTOR Y PÓLUX???..JAJAJAJA. POBRE BELLA CON DOS HIJOS OO. BUSCANDO EN EL DICCIONARIO, ENCONTRÉ EL SIGNIFICADO DE HERMIONE: HIJA DE HELENA Y DE MELENAO (SÍ, LOS DE LA GUERRA DE TROYA). 


	17. Un día diferente

Bueno, como ustedes lo pedían, en este capítulo Remus sabrá lo que Cat le escondió por dieciocho años...¿lo adivinaron???..jejejeje  
  
MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS....  
  
GRACIAS A HYONO, IVY, LILY POSESA, NELLY, ALYSSA Y A TOOOOOOODAS LAS QUE SE HICIERON UN TIEMPITO Y LEYERON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.  
  
LES ADVIERTO DEL CAPÍTULO QUE VIENE: SI EL 15 ERA CALIENTE, EL 18 ES UN INCENDIO, DE VERDAD SE LOS DIGO!!!. ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN QUE PASA SI DESPUÉS DE 15 AÑOS DE NO VER A TU MARIDO, ENTRAS A TU HABITACIÓN Y LO ENCONTRAS RECIÉN BAÑADO Y...SOLO CON UNA TOALLA???? QUÉ CREEN QUE PASE???  
  
LEMON LILY Y JAMES  
  
LEMON HARRY Y HERMS  
  
AVISO  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 17: Un día diferente.  
  
Remus entró al castillo con una gran sonrisa. James y Lily eran tan tiernos y risueños, "¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se conocen?" pensó el licántropo mirando las escaleras. Una bella mujer castaña estaba parada allí. -Cat ¿no das clases hoy?-preguntó acercándose a ella. La mujer negó con la cabeza y lo miró. Le sonrió abiertamente. -Hola Remus, no sabía que eras tú-dijo apoyando su mano sobre la de él. -Estoy acostumbrado a que nadie se de cuenta que soy yo-dijo riendo el rubio. -¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó ella con curiosidad. -Por nada, no sé qué decirte, por eso-dijo acercándose más, ya podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de ella. Cat apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos, luego acarició la nuca de Remus y unió sus manos en un abrazo, logrando que ambos rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros. -Hay dos palabras que quiero que me digas, hace mucho que no las oigo-dijo ella a tentada de besar de los finos labios de Remus. Él sonrió. -¿Te amo?-preguntó él, para luego unir sus labios en un beso profundo. -Ejem-dijo una voz dulce desde las escaleras. -Joven Remus-dijo Lupin sonriéndole. Le palmó la espalda amistosamente. -¿Se conocen?-ambos Remus asintieron (N/A: demasiados Remus .). El apuesto muchacho se acercó a su madre y la abrazó, para luego despedirse de la pareja. -Quiere ser miembro de la Orden-dijo Cat mirando a su hijo, que ya estaba a varios metros de ellos. -¿Quién es el padre?-preguntó Remus Lupin con brusquedad. Cat sintió como si la pregunta hubiese sido un cachetazo. Miró al mago junto a ella con mirada triste. Tomó aire. -¿No quieres decírmelo?-. -No es eso, Remsie...-fue interrumpida bruscamente. -Cat, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-preguntó él con ojos húmedos-me tendrías que haber dicho que estabas con otro-.Cat negó con la cabeza. -Me traicionaste Cat, me traicionaste-dijo Remus, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas (N/A: pobrecito TT). Intentó irse de allí, pero ella lo detuvo. -No, Remus, no-dijo Cat con voz quebrada-yo no te traicioné-miró al suelo, para esconder su melancolía (N/A: y de paso, que estuviera llorando). Se tapó la cara con las manos. -Perdóname, no pude decírtelo, perdóname-decía ella, arrodillada y mirando a Remus suplicante. -¿Qué no me has dicho?-la tomó con fuerza de los brazos-¿qué?-. -Que yo estaba embarazada-. -¿Por eso te fuiste?-preguntó él dolido. Ella asintió. -Me obligaron, mi padre no quería tener enlaces con medias sangres-Remus la miró sin entender. -¿Qué?-abrió sus ojos de par en par-¿quién es el padre de tu hijo?-Cat tragó saliva. -¿Aún no lo entiendes?-preguntó ella con mirada sombría. Remus abrió la boca sin pronunciar palabra. -Cat...dime quien es el padre de Remus-se tapó la cara con ambas manos. -¿Por qué crees que se llama Remus? POR SU PADRE-bramó enojada, mientras seguía llorando. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?¿por qué no me enviaste una carta diciéndomelo? Cat, perdí la oportunidad de criarlo contigo-Remus lloraba sin control. ¡Era padre de un muchacho de dieciocho años!!!. -Tenemos un hijo Remus-le dijo ella besándolo, en un intento de calmarlo-y si no te lo dije, lo siento, lo hice para protegerte, para protegerme y para protegerlo a él-dijo Cat llorando. Remus la abrazó con fuerza. -Perdóname por gritarte, creí que..-. -Sí, entiendo-le dijo ella acariciándole el rostro. Lo besó con dulzura. --------------------------------- Harry salía con estrépito de la sala de Encantamientos. La clase había sido de lo más entretenida, pero no por el hechizo que vieron, sino porque la profesora era una divinura de mujer y era muy graciosa. Caminó por el pasillo, yendo hacia la escalera. -Harry-gritó una muchacha. Él volteó a mirarla. Le sonrió a su amiga. -¿Vienes?-le preguntó él tendiéndole la mano. -¿De la mano?-preguntó Hermione riendo-por supuesto-tomó la mano de Harry con amor, y ambos se dirigieron a los terrenos del castillo. -Harry, no saltes-le dijo ella cuando el muchacho tuvo la brillante idea de ir saltando. -Estoy alegre-miró a ambos lados, para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, y la rodeó con los brazos-estoy alegre porque te tengo, y porque te amo-la besó despacio, mientras ella introducía sus manos dentro de la túnica de Harry, acariciando la bien formada espada del buscador, y pellizcándole la cola (N/A: perra...). Harry sonrió divertido. -Tienes un lindo trasero-le dijo Hermione separándose de él, y haciéndolo caminar hacia el parque. -No eres la única que me lo dice-dijo él egocéntricamente (N/A: yo también se lo digo :PPP). Hermione lo miró con sorna. -Eso pasa por juntarte con Sirius-dijo ella riendo a carcajadas. Se subió a caballito, y corrieron hacia las orillas del lago. Ya allí, se acostaron en la hierba, Harry sobre Hermione (N/A: más perra todavía...). -Te amo Potter-le dijo ella sacándole la lengua juguetonamente. Flexionó las piernas, excitándose al sentir la firmeza de Harry (N/A: la firmeza del amigote de Harry nn). Él joven sonrió divertido, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y besándole la parte media del sostén. Hermione suspiraba, y le guiaba la cabeza con las manos. Él le quitó el corpiño, y le mordió el seno derecho como si fuera una fruta madura. Hermione gimió con fuerza, sintiendo la lengua húmeda del joven sobre su piel caliente. Harry le acarició las curvas jóvenes, mientras le lamía el otro seno. Hermione abría las piernas cada vez más, y con inconsciencia, el apuesto joven la excitaba sobremanera. Comenzó a menear su cadera, al tiempo que acercaba el rostro de Harry a su cara, para besarlo. -Te amo-le dijo de nuevo. Movió la cabeza gimiendo excitada, cuando vio a una pareja cerca de ellos. Se quedó pasmada. Harry notó la mirada de su amiga, y miró hacia allí. -POR DIOS HERMS, SON MIS PADRES-dijo Harry asustado, levantándose con estrépito. Hermione se puso el sostén y la camisa, se levantó luego de que Harry le tendió la mano caballerosamente. Él miró a Hermione, que se había volteado a mirar al matrimonio Potter. -Herms, tienes musgo en la túnica-le dijo acercándose por detrás, y tocándole la cola con suavidad. Ella reía encantada. -No me provoques-le dijo ella volteándose y quedando ambos frente a frente. Lo besó con fervor. -¿Harry?-preguntó una voz masculina detrás de Hermione. Los jóvenes se separaron sonrojados. -Papá, mamá-dijo Harry como disculpándose. Miró a sus padres, que tenían caras sonrientes-¿sucede algo?-preguntó sonriendo. -Nada, nada-dijo Lily abrazando a su marido. James miró a Harry y le guiñó el ojo divertido. -Ven-dijo el apuesto señor Potter. Harry se acercó dudando. Al llegar junto a su padre, éste lo abrazó con amor fraternal. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó despeinando a su hijo aún más. -Es que...ella y yo...-comenzó Harry. James le sonrió. -Mi bebé ya tiene novia- gritaba Lily, acercándose a los hombres. -Pero...Herms y yo no somos novios, mamá-dijo Harry sorprendido. -Lily, Harry ya tiene dieciséis años-dijo James con mirada sarcástica. -Pero sigue siendo mi bebé T-T-dijo ella simulando llanto. Harry reía del comportamiento de su madre, mientras Hermione se escondía tímidamente detrás de él. Ambos hombres se abrazaron riendo y comenzaron a charlar. Lily se acercó a Hermione. -Comenzarás a darte cuenta, Herms, que cuando un chico te gusta, te gusta de todas las formas posibles-la muchacha asintió sonrojada-pero luego te darás cuenta de que te gusta mucho más...cuando está desnudo-Lily le guiñó el ojo pícaramente. -Señora Potter-Hermione comenzó a reír. -Y si se parece a su padre, te encantará-siguió Lily riendo a carcajadas- querrás verlos desnudo todo el tiempo-. -Oigan..¿de qué están hablando?-preguntó James volteando a ver a las mujeres. -Le decía a Hermione que si Harry es igual a ti, le encantará verlo desnudo- James y Harry se sonrojaron excesivamente. -Pues...tú y ella tiene mucho en común-dijo el bonito chico de ojos verdes defendiéndose. Ambas lo miraron sin comprender. -¿Cómo qué?-. -Ambas son hijas de muggles-comenzó Harry. -Y ambas se enamoraron de un Potter-siguió James. Lily sonrió, mientras Hermione se sonrojaba. -Y..¿no piensas pedirle para salir?-preguntó James a su hijo. Harry sonrió tímidamente. -Pero..no puedo-dijo luego, negando con la cabeza. Su padre lo miró sin comprender. -Ron está enamorado de ella, no puedo-siguió repitiendo Harry, mientras James se acercaba y lo abrazaba de nuevo. -Hijo, a veces..hay que hacer cosas drásticas-dijo James abrazando a su hijo por los hombros-te darás cuenta de que las cosas no siempre son como uno quisiera, además, ¿tú crees que sí él se enterara de que gustas de Herms, dejaría de gustar de ella?-Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido-puede ser que le duela al principio, pero lo entenderá-besó el cabello alborotado de Harry con amor fraterno. El joven de ojos verdes sonrió encantado. Miró a las dos mujeres, que reían y hablaban a unos metros. -¿Puedo contarte algo?-preguntó Harry en voz baja. James sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Harry se acercó a su padre. Tomó aire y dijo:-Herms y yo concretamos-. Su padre abrió los ojos pasmado y sonrió. Le palmeó la espalda. -Felicitaciones-dijo. Intentó caminar, pero Harry lo detuvo. -No le digas a nadie, es un secreto entre nosotros- James sonrió y asintió. Levantó la mano derecha. -Prometo no decir nada-dijo, mirando a su mujer, que reía sentada y hablando con Hermione. -¿Puedo contarte algo yo a ti?-preguntó James mirando a Harry. El muchacho asintió-estoy feliz de haber vuelto-abrazó a su hijo con ternura, apoyando su cabeza sobre la cabeza de Harry. El joven sonrió y cerró los ojos. -Oigan, no me dejen afuera-dijo Lily acercándose a ellos y metiéndose en medio de ambos. Los dos hombres sonrieron. Lily los miró sin comprender por qué sonreían como psicópatas. -COSQUILLAS-bramó James tomando en brazos a su esposa, y cayendo al suelo con ella, mientras Harry se lanzaba sobre ambos y le hacía cosquillas a su madre. -No, déjenme-reía Lily tratando de soltarse de su marido. Al lograrlo, huyó de ellos, mientras ambos se levantaban y corrían tras ella. James volvía a tomar a Lily en el aire, y la levantaba sobre sus hombros, mientras la besaba. Harry reía sentado en el suelo. James se sentó con ella encima, y Harry se acercó a ellos. -Los quiero-dijo Lily, besando a su esposo, y acariciándole el rostro a su hijo. Harry los abrazó a ambos y sonrió. Hermione miraba la hermosa escena familiar. Nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz. -HERMIONE, VEN, TÚ ERES COMO DE LA FAMILIA-bramó Lily. Harry se sonrojó excesivamente, mientras James reía a carcajadas. Hermione sonrió. Lily y James eran un encanto. Se acercó a ellos con paso decidido. Se sentó junto a Harry y lo abrazó, mientras Lily sonreía y miraba a James. -Pues, ejem, nosotros nos vamos-dijo el apuesto señor Potter. El matrimonio se levantó sonriendo. Harry los miró divertido. De pronto, tuvo una idea. -Papá, ¡¡¡juguemos quidditch!!!-dijo levantándose con brusquedad. James miró a Harry sorprendido, para luego sonreír psicóticamente. -Hijo,¿sabes lo que haces?-preguntó Lily mirando a Harry. El joven abrió los ojos. -¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera jugar quidditch con MI padre?-preguntó haciéndose el ofendido. Al ver que su madre ponía cara de preocupada, se puso nervioso-¿por qué?-. -Perderás, hijo-dijo ella poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas. -Oye, si yo también soy bueno-dijo el chico ofendido. James sonrió. -Puedo hacer una excepción-dijo el apuesto hombre detrás de Lily. -Harry es el mejor buscador de la escuela-dijo Hermione defendiendo al joven. -James también lo fue en su época-dijo Lily quitándole la túnica a su marido, mientras él se remangaba el suéter azul. -Hagamos otra cosa entonces-dijo Harry dándose cuenta de lo que hacía. -No, no, no, ahora juegas quidditch conmigo-dijo James tomándolo de los hombros-necesitamos más personas-dijo luego, viendo que apenas eran cuatro. -Oigan, yo no sé jugar quidditch-dijo Hermione asustada. -Todo se aprende, muñeca-dijo James. Lily lo miró enojada. -¿Muñeca?-James sonrió divertido-¿desde cuándo le dices muñeca a las niñas?- preguntó enfadada-Parece que quieres volver a ser el de antes-siguió la colorada. James la abrazó por detrás. -No te enojes, amor-le dijo besándole el ópalo de la oreja. -Por Dios, mamá, no seas celosa- dijo Harry. -¿Qué no sea celosa?-preguntó ella, dejándose besar por su marido. -Al fin y al cabo, él está casado contigo-siguió Harry, viendo que su madre estaba cediendo por los besos de James. -Bueno, me convenciste-dijo Lily, cuando James la apretó contra él. La mujer miró a Harry-tu padre tiene un gran poder de convicción-dijo riendo, mientras James la levantaba en el aire. -Pregúntale a ellos si quieren jugar-dijo Lily señalando a varios alumnos que llegaban a los terrenos. -¿A Malfoy?-preguntó Harry con sorna. -¿Malfoy? No me digas que ese es el hijo de Lucius-Harry asintió. -Y de Narcissa-dijo Hermione, viendo como la cara de Lily se ponía verde. -ÉSA-bramó levantando el puño. Abrazó a James-quiso quitarme a mi bomboncito en séptimo-dijo mientras lo besaba. -Aunque después de la golpiza que Lily le dio, no me molestó más-dijo James, mientras Lily apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Puso cara psicópata. -Pregúntales Harry, será divertido-dijo el apuesto mago sonriendo. Harry leyó los pensamientos de su padre, y se dirigió, junto con Hermione, a donde estaban los slytherins. James y Lily miraban desde el lago. -Malfoy-éste miró a Harry con asco-¿te gustaría jugar quidditch conmigo...y con mi padre?- Malfoy abrió los ojos aterrado. Tragó saliva al mirar al señor Potter. -Malfoy, no me digas que le temes a un indefenso ex gryffindor-dijo Hermione sonriendo. Malfoy se hizo el valiente. -Por favor, Granger,¿cómo voy a temerle a Potter?-dijo escupiendo saliva. -Bueno, de acuerdo, pero no me escupas-dijo Harry riendo. Se puso serio- ¿aceptas?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Miró hacia atrás y su cara se transformó. -Hijo,¿aceptaron?-preguntó James apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. El apuesto joven se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó la persona más despreciada por Harry y por James. Ambos miraron divertidos hacia atrás. -Snivellus, sólo le preguntábamos a tus alumnos si querían jugar quidditch- dijo James tranquilo. Severus lo miró con odio. Miró a Lily. -¿Quieres jugar quidditch con nosotros?-preguntó ella. James y Harry la miraron sorprendidos. Ella les sonrió a ambos. -Sabes que le tengo miedo a las alturas-dijo Severus, mientras James decía:- gallina, gallina- al tiempo que hacía señas con los brazos. -ACEPTO-gritó Snape enfadado, al ver que James lo trataba de cobarde. Harry reía del comportamiento de su padre y Lily reía y negaba con la cabeza. -De acuerdo- dijo James mirando a Remus, que llegaba al lugar, mirando a las personas con cara de ¿qué ocurre aquí?-tú juegas, Lunático-señaló al licántropo, que se sorprendió. -¿Al quidditch?-preguntó sonriendo. James asintió. El licántropo rió y miró a las mujeres detrás suyo. -CAT!!-gritó Lily a la mujer castaña que se acercaba junto con una morena a donde se encontraba Remus. -¿Susan?-preguntó James mirando a las dos personas junto al apuesto mago. La morena asintió con la cabeza, y se abalanzó sobre el matrimonio. -SUSAN!!!-gritó Lily mientras la abrazaba-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó al separarse. -Soy la profesora de Encantamientos-les dijo a los sorprendidos Potter. Miró a Harry-su hijo es muy apuesto-. Lily y James miraron a su hijo. -Sí que lo es-dijo Lily al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Miró a su marido-tiene a quien salir-le guiñó el ojo riendo a James, mientras él se sonrojaba. -Ay, gracias nn-dijo el apuesto hombre encogiéndose de hombros con timidez. Varias personas comenzaron a amontonarse en torno de James y de Harry, los cuales se habían puesto a hablar de quidditch. La profesora McGonagall se acercó con el ceño fruncido. -¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó seria. James y Harry la miraron divertidos. -Profesora, queremos jugar quidditch-dijo Harry inocentemente. McGonagall lo miró sorprendida. -¿Quéeee?-preguntó-con todas las cosas que hay que hacer, con todas tus clases...¿estás loco Potter?- dijo con sarcasmo. James sonrió, mientras Harry buscaba una excusa. Su padre lo detuvo con la mirada. -Déjamelo a mí-susurró. Se acercó a McGonagall y le dijo algo al oído. La profesora lo miró con consternación y luego sonrió. James volvió junto a Harry y dijo-Ya está-. -¿Quéeee?-preguntó el joven de ojos verdes. -Que ya está, solo que no ahora-dijo James-McGonagall verá la forma de volver más "divertidos" los partidos de quidditch-sonrió abiertamente. Harry miró a su padre con admiración. Estaba orgulloso de tener un padre así, guapo, inteligente, astuto, divertido. A pesar de todo, y a pesar de lo que él había creído de James el último año, su padre era un gran hombre, humilde, un poco molesto a lo que se refería a Snape, pero...¿quién no sería odioso y molesto si tuviera a Snape de ex compañero?¿ y encima siendo su enemigo mortal??. Lily miró a su marido, le besó la oreja y, tomándolo de la cintura, se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Harry los miraba desde lejos, así, abrazados, tan tiernos y románticos. Y él se dio cuenta de que no era el único que los miraba. Varias jóvenes miraban al maduro Potter con deseo, mordiéndose los labios, o suspirando cuando él pasaba cerca; los jóvenes miraban a Lily maravillados por su belleza, y a James con respeto y admiración inmensa. Parecía que habían oído hablar del "mejor buscador de todos los que tuvo Hogwarts", y parecía que también se habían enterado de las andanzas de los merodeadores, enterándose de que Remus y James eran dos de ellos. Harry sonrió. Le encantaba que los demás sintieran admiración por su padre, o se maravillaran con su madre. Miró a Snape. Éste miraba a los Potter con odio y con sorna, como si quisiera asesinarlos a ambos con la mirada. Harry se encogió de hombros y, tomando la mano de Herms, fueron al castillo. Ya allí, se encontraron con James, contándole chistes a los alumnos gryffindors, que reían casi sin aire y a todo volumen. -Harry, tu padre es un genio-le dijo Ron al joven cuando éste se acercó. Vio que Harry y Herms estaban tomados de la mano y puso cara seria. Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando James lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a él. -¿Sabes qué tienen de parecido un sostén y Snape?-preguntó sonriendo. Lily, que estaba hablando con Parvati y Lavender, miró a su marido con sorna. -Que los dos se abrochan por detrás- los alumnos gryffindors irrumpieron en carcajadas altísimas, y cayendo al suelo. Lily tomó a James de la oreja, con suavidad, y riendo. Él la abrazó y la besó con fervor. Lily le devolvió el beso. Estuvieron varios minutos con los labios y las lenguas unidas, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los alumnos de Gryffindor. Al separarse, James se puso a cantar alegre. Lily comenzó a reír ante la canción de su marido. -Dios, ¡qué mujer, qué mujer!-cantaba James tomando la mano de su esposa y apretando el cuerpo femenino contra el suyo. La cara de Lily se tiñó de colores, mientras sonreía tímidamente. -Cállate-le decía Lily, mientras él la guiaba en un baile-cállate James-lo besó con dulzura en los labios. -¡Qué mujer! ¿y saben qué es lo mejor?-les preguntó el apuesto señor Potter a los jóvenes que los miraban pasmados y sonriendo. Se encogieron de hombros. -Que es MÍA, MÍA, MÍA, MÍA-dijo James en voz alta, para que todos voltearan a mirarlo. Acercó aún más el cuerpo de Lily, y la besó despacio, uniendo los labios en un beso dulce, lento. "Dios mío, besar así debería ser pecado" pensó Lily cuando su marido profundizó el beso y le introdujo la lengua hasta la campanilla. Al separarse, James comenzó a cantar de nuevo, pero esta vez era otra canción. -Te amo, te quiero, te adoro-cantaba. Harry reía feliz ante el comportamiento de su padre. -Aprendan de él, chicos-dijo la dulce voz de Remus Lupin. Los jóvenes lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Remus miró a James, que bailaba pegado a Lily-Cornamenta, deja de molestar a tu mujer-. -No quiero-dijo con voz de niño caprichoso. Lily reía encantada, mientras Remus miraba al cielo. Entraron al castillo. 


	18. Causando problemas

Hola, capítulo 18...¿qué les pareció el capítulo anterior???...a mi me encantó..sinceramente. Bueno, este capítulo es enteramente lemon...ustedes saben lo que significa, además ya avisé en el capítulo anterior. El capítulo que viene se llama "Esa rata"..¿les suena a algo???. Y en cuanto a los nombres: HE DECIDIDO PONERLE NOMBRES DE CONSTELACIONES...jejejeje. YA TENGO EL NOMBRE POR SI ES NENA: PHOENIX (de la constelación Fénix, pero en inglés) ANDRÓMEDA (LO ELIGIÓ SIRIUS...) Y SI ES NENE..LEO(constelación de leo) ÁNTARES (una de las estrellas de la constelación de Orión) (LO ELIGIÓ SIRIUS TAMBIÉN)...EL PODER FEMENINO RESIDE EN BELLA, YA QUE ELLA DECIDE SI PONERLE ESOS NOMBRES...¿SABÍAN QUE BELLATRIX ES EL NOMBRE DE UNA DE LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA CONSTELACIÓN DE ORIÓN???? DEJEN REVIEW. Y LEAN EL CAPITULO 32 DE LA HISTORIA MÁS AUDAZ DE LOS MERODEADORES...HAY UN CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC QUE TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON ESE...TODAVÍA NO LO PASÉ A LA COMPU.... BESOS M.O.S M.O.P M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 18: Causando problemas.  
  
Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano, separándose del grupo de gente e intentando que Ron no se diera cuenta. -¿Qué haces Harry?-le preguntó ella cuando él la acorraló contra un armadura. -Te amo-le dijo el apuesto morocho, besándola con dulzura, despacio. La levantó en el aire y se dirigieron a la sala común. Ésta estaba desierta, ya que los alumnos estaban almorzando. Subieron a la habitación de los chicos, en donde Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando a Hermione con deseo. Ella, que estaba de espaldas, sonrió al ver la cama de Harry e imaginarse lo que allí podrían hacer (N/A: Jejejejeje...yo me imaginaría lo mismo...Jejejejeje). Harry se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras Hermione llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que él la siguiera besando. Le quitó la túnica con lentitud, mientras le seguía besando el cuello, mordiéndolo a veces, logrando que Hermione gimiera. Ella volteó y lo besó con pasión, dándole pequeños mordiscos en el labio superior. Se desnudaron mutuamente y se tumbaron en la cama. Harry la mordió los senos a Hermione, mientras ella abría las piernas y dejaba que él la penetrara despacio. Hermione comenzó a excitarse cada vez más, al sentir las manos de Harry acariciando sus partes prohibidas. Harry recorrió con sus manos cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amiga, deteniéndose en sus piernas, esas piernas largas y finas que escondían el paraíso. Harry la penetró con más fuerza, mientras Hermione suspiraba. Ella sentía a Harry dentro, moviéndose y haciéndola gozar. Se mordió el labio con furia al sentir un irremediable placer, cuando los movimientos de Harry comenzaron a acelerarse. Escuchó que él gemía con fuerza, y al poco tiempo, ambos gritaban a todo pulmón el nombre del otro. -Te amo-dijo Harry al oído de su amiga, y besándola en el cuello. Hermione lo besó con pasión, abrazándolo con las piernas y meneando sus caderas, sintiendo de nuevo esa excitación de hacía unos momentos. Pero no sabían que un joven pelirrojo los miraba desde detrás de la puerta. Vio todo el acto sexual que su amigo y no sabía qué chica estaban haciendo. "¿Quién será ella?" se preguntaba, mirando como Harry poseía a la chica. Escuchaba gemidos, suspiros, susurros al oído, palabras de te amo. Veía la transpiración, que brillaba en las largas piernas femeninas y en la bien formada espalda de Harry. Veía como ella enlazaba las piernas en las caderas masculinas, como la pelvis de Harry se movía con frenesí, como ella movía la cabeza a los lados, mientras suspiraba, gemía, susurraba. Vio como él la besaba con pasión, como un experto, mientras ella se tomaba con fuerza de su espalda, como un náufrago a la orilla (N/A: Arjona..jejejeje). Y entonces ocurrió. Ron vio temblores, y al poco tiempo escuchó gritos de placer de parte de ambos...otra vez. Ya era la segunda vez que oía eso, que veía eso. Harry no le había contado nada, y eso que era su mejor amigo. Cerró la puerta despacio, con cautela, y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. -Ron, ¿sabes dónde está Harry?-preguntó Lily. El pelirrojo la miró con ojos desconcertados, y movió su cabeza negativamente. -Me estás mintiendo, Ronnie-dijo Lily, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas. Ron volvió a negar la cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo, intentando esconder lo que acababa de ver. Abrió la boca para hablar, cuando una voz familiar lo salvó. -Mamá, Ron, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó. Ron notó el sonrojo de las mejillas de Harry, el sudor que aún tenía, el cabello más desordenado que nunca, la camisa desabrochada...y un aroma peculiar. Le sonrió a su amigo, mientras él se arreglaba la corbata. -Sólo te estaba buscando, cariño-dijo la colorada-no has ido a almorzar- miró a su hijo como buscando la explicación de la falta de apetito del joven. -No tenía hambre nn-dijo sonriendo de la misma forma que su padre lo hacía cuando pedía disculpas. -¿Por qué estás tan desarreglado?-preguntó Lily curiosamente. -Es que...- "Harry piensa rápido"-me acabo de levantar de una pequeña siesta-dijo rápidamente. "Qué bueno soy!!!" pensó Harry cuando su madre se sintió conforme con la respuesta. Se despidió de ambos con un beso y salió de la sala común. -Harry-le dijo Ron riendo. Éste lo miró-¿por qué no me dijiste?-. -¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Harry poniéndose la túnica. -Que salías con una chica-dijo Ron sonriendo. Harry lo miró aterrado. -Sí Harry, te vi haciendo el amor con alguien..era una chica ¿verdad?-dijo viendo que su amigo empezaba a sudar frío. -Er...yo..ah-cuando alguien bajó las escaleras. -Herms, hola, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó Ron mirando a la bella castaña (N/A: la bella castaña que en la peli 3 se abraza con Ron, cae sobre Harry, él la apoya varias veces... hasta se agarra de la mano con Sirius...la odio...grrrr) que se arreglaba el cabello. -Er...estaba durmiendo-dijo ella tratando de zafar de la mirada interrogativa del pelirrojo. -¿Durmiendo? Harry estaba haciendo... otra cosa nn...jejejeje-dijo riendo, mientras Hermione miraba al bello morocho con incertidumbre. -Estaba..ejem, ejem, con una chica-dijo Ron. Hermione abrió los ojos aterrada. -¿Sabes qué chica era?-preguntó ella tomándose el pecho con la mano y respirando aceleradamente. -No la vi bien, solo sé que era bonita no-dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry. Éste miró al suelo, tragando ruidosamente, mientras Hermione miraba el sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas del apuesto Potter. -Bueno, si no quieres decirnos quien era, me voy, soy prefecto, debo vigilar la escuela-dijo Ron dándose aires de superioridad, y soltando una sonora carcajada. Salió de la sala común, dejando a Harry y a Hermione desconcertados. Ella le tomó la mano y lo condujo hacia los terrenos del castillo, saliendo de la sala común. Ya allí... -Harry, él nos vio, nos vio-dijo Hermione sollozando. -Pero no se dio cuenta que eras tú, tranquila-le dijo él besándola con dulzura. Se dirigieron hacia un árbol frondoso, se sentaron, Hermione sobre Harry, y comenzaron a besarse tiernamente, lejos de las miradas de los demás alumnos. GUAU GUAU Un ladrido los hizo sobresaltarse. Segundos después, el apuesto Black se acercaba a ellos riendo. -Sirius, por poco me matas del susto-dijo Harry sonrojado y mirando a su padrino con ojos brillantes. -Nunca me dijeron que ustedes..jejejeje-dijo aún riendo. -Ya cállate, Sirius-dijo Hermione igual de roja que Harry. -Bueno, perdón-dijo el apuesto hombre, mientras lanzaba su cabello hacia atrás. Sintió algo correr entre sus pies y miró el suelo. Una rata marrón se dirigía al castillo a toda velocidad. La miró durante varios segundos y, transformándose en perro, fue tras ella con velocidad. Harry y Hermione corrieron tras él, temiendo que Sirius hiciera una terrible estupidez. El gigantesco perro seguía a la rata. Conocía demasiado bien a ese pedazo de animal, pero...¿cómo había entrado?¿por los pasadizos, como lo había hecho él hacía tres años?. Eso quería decir que...Voldemort conocía aquellos pasadizos secretos para entrar al colegio. Corrió, corrió, corrió y corrió. La rata se quedó paralizada. Sirius se destransformó y se lanzó sobre ella. -Te atrapé, Peter, te atrapé-la rata chillaba entre sus manos, rasguñándolo con histeria, tratando de huir. -AHHHHHHHHHHHH, SIRIUS BLACK-bramó Cho Chang al ver a Sirius tomando con fuerza al pequeño animal. Sirius huyó de allí, seguido de la mirada aterrada de la Ravenclaw. Se escondió en el bosque. -¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Hermione acercándose a Cho. Ésta señalaba a los árboles con terror. Miró a Harry y sus ojos se suavizaron, cosa que Hermione notó y la miró con ira. -Si...Si..Sirius Black está en el colegio-dijo aterrada y, corriendo dentro del castillo, comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos que el asesino prófugo se encontraba allí. Harry miró a Hermione con desolación. -Sirius es un idiota-dijo sollozando. Ella se le acercó y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho masculino. -Tranquilo, no ocurrirá nada-. Entraron al castillo, dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Allí, una gran multitud de alumnos aterrados miraban al director, buscando una respuesta. -Alumnos, sé que están asustados, pero..¿creen que es cierto lo que dice esta joven?-dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmar los ánimos. -CLARO QUE ES CIERTO-dijo Marieta, una de las amigas de Cho. -Yo lo vi-dijo Cho temblando de miedo. -Pues... nosotros no vimos nada, y estábamos entre los árboles-dijo Harry, mientras Cho lo miraba con ojos húmedos. -BASTA, ahora cada casa a sus habitaciones-bramó Dumbledore-ustedes se quedan aquí-les dijo a Harry y a Hermione. -El ministro se enterará de esto-escucharon que Draco decía. -HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, MALFOY-bramó Harry con furia. Cuando todos los alumnos desaparecieron, Dumbledore habló con calma. -¿Dónde está Sirius?-preguntó. Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros. ---------------------------------- Ron estaba mirando por la ventana de la lechucería, mientras Pig volaba alrededor de su cabeza, como si nunca fuese a visitarlo. Hedwig descansaba cerca de ellos, metiendo la cabeza entre sus alas. -Ron, ¿sabes dónde está...Hocicos?-le preguntó su hermana, que acababa de entrar. Ron se encogió de hombros y miró a Hedwig. -Pues...parece que han visto a Hocicos...destransformado-dijo ella lentamente, para que su hermano digiriera la noticia. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Ginny. -Pero..-dijo casi sin voz. Ella lo detuvo. -Parece que fue hasta el bosque, según le oí decir a Harry-dijo ella con ojos brillantes. -Harry aun te gusta ¿verdad?-preguntó Ron con cautela. Ginny asintió con la cabeza-pues, creo que él sale con otra chica-. -¿De verdad?-preguntó Ginny con tristeza. Ron asintió tragando ruidosamente. La pelirroja miró a su hermano-¿Hermione verdad?-preguntó luego. Ron frunció el ceño. -¿Qué?-preguntó enojado. -Que debe de ser Hermione la chica- dijo la pelirroja con resolución. -¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Ron desconcertado. -Porque vi a Harry tomándola en sus brazos y yendo hacia la sala común- dijo, sin saber lo que Ron había visto hacer a Harry y ...¿a Hermione?. El cerebro de Ron comenzó a hundirse, dándose cuenta de algo que por idiota no había notado. Harry, bajando las escaleras, luego de hacer el amor con una chica, y Hermione, bajando segundos después...despeinada y transpirada. ¿Durmiendo?, no había estado durmiendo, había estado... -TENIENDO SEXO-bramó Ron con furia-CON MI MEJOR AMIGO, LA MUY PUTA-. Ginny lo miró asustada. -¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella acercándose. Ron respiraba aceleradamente. -Ginny hermanita, acabas de hacer que me de cuenta de algo importantísimo- se acercó a ella y le besó la frente-¿dónde está Hermione?-preguntó tomándola de los brazos. -En el Gran Comedor-dijo Ginny asustada. Ron salió de la lechucería con paso rápido. ---------------------------------- James caminaba aburrido alrededor de la mesa que habían instalado en la habitación de Bella, para que ella no tuviera que moverse tanto. Miró a la cama con dosel. Bella había decidido salir a caminar un rato, estar embarazada no quería decir estar discapacitada. James suspiró y entró al baño. Comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud, abriendo la ducha para calentar el lugar. Se quitó las gafas y se metió bajo el agua. "Dios, extrañaba esto" se dijo James enjabonándose el cuerpo, jugando un rato con la espuma del shampoo, que a pesar de que era para pelo rebelde, su cabello no tenía arreglo. Sonrió al poner su rostro bajo el agua caliente, y restregándose los ojos, cerró el grifo y salió de la bañera. Rodeó su cadera con un toallón y salió del baño. Al salir de allí, se encontró con su esposa, que lo miraba mordiéndose el labio y sonriendo divertida. -¡Qué manera de recibirme!-dijo ella acercándose al cuerpo chorreante de James. Éste tenía el pelo pegado a la cara, mientras ínfimas gotitas de agua resbalaban por su bien formado cuerpo (N/A: POR DIOS, ¿SE LO IMAGINAN??? :PP) llegando hasta, como Lily decía, la maravilla que él tenía entre sus piernas. La colorada sonrió y rodeó la espalda de su marido con sus brazos. -Tú sí que sabes como encenderme-le dijo al oído, lamiéndole la oreja con lentitud. Recorrió el cuerpo masculino con manos expertas, llegando hasta las nalgas de James, y apretando las manos sobre éstas. James sonrió con picardía y comenzó a besarle el cuello a su mujer, mientras ella introducía sus manos dentro de la toalla húmeda, que se pegaba exquisitamente sobre las partes pudendas del apuesto moreno. Sacó sus manos de allí, pasando su dedo índice sobre la columna de él, para luego tomarle el cabello indomable. Le levantó el rostro, mirándolo a los ojos. Lo besó con fervor, introduciendo su lengua sinuosa hasta la campanilla. James le quitó el suéter y la camiseta, mientras Lily jugueteaba con la toalla. Ésta cayó al suelo, dejando a James desnudo por completo. Él sonrió, y Lily rió encantada. James la levantó sobre sí, logrando que ella gimiera con placer infinito. Lily le abrazó las caderas con sus piernas, pegando las rodillas a la pelvis de su marido, las cuales comenzaban a moverse rítmicamente y sin control. James la desvistió con manos rápidas, recorriendo el exquisito cuerpo de Lily con ambas manos. Cayeron al suelo, James sobre Lily. Él le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo con su lengua, saboreando la piel tersa como si fuera fruta madura, al tiempo que Lily movía sus caderas con frenesí. Mientras James empujaba salvajemente, penetrando a su esposa y haciéndola sentir la mujer más afortunada de la historia del mundo mágico y muggle, ella gemía con fuerza, y susurraba cosas al oído de su marido, abriendo las piernas cada vez más, para poder sentirlo cada vez mejor dentro de ella. Un líquido cálido resbalaba por las piernas femeninas, haciendo que James sonriera y gimiera junto con ella. "Por Dios, James está más macho cabrío que nunca" pensó Lily, para luego gemir casi a los gritos. Voltearon, quedando Lily sobre James. Ambos respiraban agitados. Los cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Lily le lamió cada parte del cuerpo a James, logrando que él tuviera escalofríos incontrolables. Se entretuvo en el pecho masculino, rodeándolo con los brazos. Lo mordió, bajando, bajando, hasta llegar al pubis de James. Jugó un rato entre las fuertes piernas masculinas, logrando que él arqueara la espalda gimiendo. Se sentó sobre la pelvis de James, sintiendo nuevamente dentro de ella al miembro duro y firme de su marido. Comenzó con movimientos lentos y suaves, sonriendo al sentir placer y mordiéndose el labio, sintiendo como el "amigote" de James se engrosaba cada vez más, debido a su excitación. El placer se hizo cada vez más grande, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, mientras James gemía sin control. Lily gritó a todo pulmón el nombre de su marido, mientras temblaba incontrolablemente debido al orgasmo, mientras él explotaba dentro de ella, dándole más placer del que ya le había dado. Lily se acostó sobre James. -Te amo-dijo lamiéndole los labios carnosos y húmedos. -Igualmente, preciosura-contestó él respirando ondamente. Ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de James, abrazando las caderas masculinas con sus piernas, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el suelo. James podía oler el aroma a fresas del cabello de su mujer, ya que ella lo había levantado sobre su cabeza, mientras se acostaba. Ella lo miró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, mientras éste le acariciaba el sedoso cabello. Lily sonrió y se acercó al rostro de su esposo, poniendo sus manos tras la cabeza de James. Lo besó en los labios, con fervor, mordiéndole la boca despacio, con suavidad. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, al sentir que James estaba listo para hacerlo... otra vez. Comenzaron a gemir, mientras Lily sentía el miembro duro y grueso de James penetrarla con fuerza renovada. Él la tomó en sus brazos, deteniéndola, y la llevó hasta la cama, introduciéndose ambos bajo las sábanas, mientras le mordía y le lamía los senos. Poseyó a su esposa con pasión, provocando gemidos fuertes por parte de ella. Lily abrió sus piernas, llevando sus rodillas hasta las axilas de él, y sintiendo la penetración cada vez más fuerte e intensa. James empujaba sin control. La cama hacía ruidos y se movía al compás de los transpirados cuerpos de ambos. Lily tomó con fuerza la cabecera de la cama, arqueando su espalda cuando James se irguió sobre sí, empujando cada vez con más fuerza, con ambas pelvis pegadas. Él gimió de nuevo, mientras ella le decía que lo amaba, y explotando ambos de placer..otra vez. James se recostó con suavidad sobre su mujer, la cual aún gemía despacio y tomaba con fuerza la cabecera. Se soltó y abrazó la espalda de su marido con los brazos, mientras rodeaba las calientes caderas masculinas con sus largas piernas, abriendo sus puertas a la maravilla que James guardaba en su pubis. -Te amo...¿ya te lo he dicho verdad?-dijo ella riendo y acariciando el transpirado cuerpo de James. Él besó el hombro desnudo de Lily, mordiéndolo despacio y, recorriendo el cuello de su esposa, hasta llegar al rostro blanco y terso. -Yo también te amo-le dijo al llegar al oído, mientras lo lamía con dulzura. Se besaron lento, suavemente. Se dieron uno de esos besos que dejan sin aliento, que te dan escalofríos. Escucharon que la puerta se abrió en ese momento. -Lily, James...-comenzó una Bella ya con panza. Al ver la escena SUPER íntima, se ruborizó con intensidad. -Er...¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la hora?-preguntó James con sorna. Lily reía ante la situación embarazosa. -Lo siento, los dejaré vestirse, espero afuera-dijo Bella saliendo con estrépito de allí. James se levantó de la cama, tomando a Lily en sus brazos. Lily se vistió despacio, dejando que James mirara cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo, mientras sonreía. Sabía muy bien las cosas que le provocaba a su marido con solo mostrarle un poco de piel, o con tan solo mirarlo seductoramente. James miró como Lily se vestía y, cuando ella terminó de ponerse la ropa, se dirigió hacia uno de los armarios, para tomar un poco de vestimenta que Remus le había dado. Lily volteó a mirar a James y se mordió el labio inferior. Recorrió con su mirada ansiosa cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposo. James provocaba miles de obscenidades en la mente de su mujer, ya con el sólo hecho de estar cerca de ella. Lily se humedecía ya con verlo...vestido, desnudo, sonriendo, haciendo cualquier cosa, James lograba que ella se lubricara sin control. Le encantaba provocar eso, haciendo a veces las cosas a propósito, para, cuando llegara la noche, encontrarse a una Lily enloquecida, excitada y hecha una hembra en celo. Ella se acercó a él por detrás y le lamió desde la parte inferior de su espalda, hasta su nuca, mordiéndole el cuello. -Amor, ahora no, Bella quería decirnos algo-dijo James poniéndose la camiseta, y sobre ésta, el suéter. La besó con dulzura y salieron de la habitación. 


	19. Esa rata

Perdón por la demora, pero se me había roto el mouse... Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las chicas que leen el fic Muchos besos. M.O.S M.O.P M.O.M LEAN, LEAN, LEAN!!!!  
  
Capítulo 19: Esa rata...  
  
Bella los esperaba impaciente. Los miró y se acercó a ellos. Lily sonrió con ternura al ver la panza, bastante prominente, de su amiga. El embarazo iba ya por su casi tercer, y aunque pareciera increíble, Bella ya lo mostraba. "Será un bebé muy grande" pensó la pelirroja mirando el vientre abultado de la rubia. -¿Qué sucede Bella?-preguntó James cuando ella estuvo junto a ellos. -Parece que una alumna ha visto a Sirius-dijo con mirada triste. -¿QUÉEEEEE?-bramaron a dúo James y Lily. -¿Sirius es idiota o qué?-preguntó James en voz baja. Besó a su esposa en la mejilla y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor. Lily miró a Bella, la cual sonreía mirándola. -¿Qué?-preguntó la colorada con sorna. -Pues...parece que tú y James están...recobrando el tiempo perdido-dijo la rubia, para luego reír divertida. Lily se sonrojó intensamente. Ambas caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, para encontrarse con Dumbledore. Llegaron allí, para mirar alrededor y sorprenderse al ver a toda la Orden del Fénix...y al ministro. -Vaya, parece que el Ministerio se ha enterado, ¡qué rapidez!-dijo Bella acercándose a Fudge y mirándolo con odio. -Recibí una lechuza urgente de un alumno...-dijo Fudge intentando defenderse. -Seguramente del idiota de Malfoy-escupió Harry enojado. El ministro lo miró con odio. -Pues no importa quien me envió la carta-dijo éste mirando consecutivamente a cada uno de los presentes. Se detuvo al ver al matrimonio Potter. -Lily y James Potter..¿vivos?-dijo con voz sonámbula. Parpadeó varias veces- recuerdo que James era amigo de Black, pero no creo que estés de acuerdo con que mate a tu primogénito-siguió Fudge mirando a James interrogativamente. -Pues no, porque sé que Sirius no haría eso-dijo James abrazando a su mujer por la cintura. -¿Sirius? Un asesino que mató a trece muggles y a un mago, que escapó para matar a tu hijo...¿Sirius?- dijo para luego ponerse a reír. De pronto, el ambiente se puso frío. Las personas presentes respiraban agitadas. Lily abrazó a James con fuerza, Hermione se acercó a Harry y le tomó la mano. Dumbledore miró al ministro. -Cornelius, no te permito que traigas a "esas" criaturas-dijo el director al ver al ser encapuchado que éste tenía detrás. -¿Qué hace un dementor dentro de la escuela?-preguntó McGonagall con furia- ya sabe lo que ocurrió la última vez-le dijo al ministro a los gritos. Harry, mientras tanto, comenzaba a ahogarse. -Harry...tranquilo-le dijo Hermione abrazándolo. La puerta del lugar se abrió, y un perro negro, con una rata entre sus fauces, entró allí. Miró al dementor y se detuvo. -Sirius-dijo James en voz baja. Miró a Remus, que asintió con la cabeza, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos. Se acercó lentamente al perro. -¿Quién en es ese perro, Lupin, que te acercas a él con cautela?-preguntó Fudge, adivinando la respuesta. Miró al dementor-es él-le dijo. El ser se elevó en el aire, yendo hacia Sirius. -No Canuto, huye-bramó James. Sirius corrió alrededor de la mesa slytherin, dirigiéndose hacia el director, aún con la rata en su boca. Pero le dementor hizo volar la mesa y las sillas, y tomó a Sirius con sus manos llenas de pústulas. Sirius se destransformó en ese instante, pero sin dejar escapar al pequeño animal peludo, que ahora tenía en sus manos. Harry veía con impotencia como el dementor acercaba su boca hacia el rostro aterrado de su padrino, y se acercó al director. -Profesor, haga algo-dijo con desesperación y tomando al director de la toga. -POR FAVOR, NO DEJEN QUE LO MATEN, LO NECESITO-lloraba a los gritos una desesperada Arabella. Cat la abrazó en forma de consuelo. -Harry, yo...-. -HAGA ALGO, VA A MATARLO-bramó, mientras de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Soltó al director y fue hacia su padre, que desesperado, miraba a Sirius luchar por soltarse. -Papá- dijo tomando la manga de la túnica de James. Éste se acercó con paso decidido al dementor, pero un hechizo lo detuvo, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. -DEJENME HACER MI TRABAJO, MIEMBROS DE LA ESTÚPIDA ÓRDEN-bramó Fudge, que aún tenía la varita empuñada. Lily se lanzó sobre James desesperada, corroborando que respirara con normalidad. James abrió los ojos y dijo:-La rata- y cayó inconsciente de nuevo. Lily miró a su marido sin comprender. Llamó a Harry, el cual, desesperado, miraba a los lados. Bella lloraba sin control, y se tomaba el vientre. -Tu padre dijo la rata-le dijo Lily a su hijo cuanto éste se acercó-¿qué significa?-. Harry abrió los ojos y miró la mano de Sirius. -LA RATA, A LA RATA-bramó levantándose y señalando con el dedo al animal que su padrino tenía en las manos. Sirius soltó al animal, que corrió desesperado hacia la salida. Harry se lanzó sobre él, seguido de Remus, de Lily y de Hermione. Bella se sentó, llorando y respirando aceleradamente. El profesor Dumbledore le lanzó un hechizo a Fudge. -Inmovilus-bramó apuntándolo con la varita. Mientras, Harry se tiró sobre la rata, aplastándola con sus manos. -LA TENGO-bramó sonriendo. Miró a su padrino, que comenzaba a quedarse...sin alma. Remus miró allí también, y, con paso decidido... -Expecto Patronum-bramó, ahuyentando al dementor. Harry corrió hacia el director, teniendo con fuerza al animal, como si quisiera matarlo a apretones. -Esto es lo que demuestra la inocencia de Sirius Black-dijo Dumbledore con voz de ultratumba y quitándole el encantamiento al ministro. -ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASÍ, DUMBLEDORE-dijo Fudge con furia. -CIERRE SU BOCOTA, ESTÚPIDO, Y MIRE-bramó Lily encolerizada. Se acercó al ministro y PAFF de un cachetazo le quitó las ganas de gritar. -ESO ES POR LO QUE LE HIZO A MI MARIDO, INCONSCIENTE-Lily tuvo que ser atajada por Remus, para no lanzarse sobre Fudge y matarlo a golpes. -Lily, tranquila-le dijo Remus sosteniéndola de los brazos. Bella se acercó al cuerpo casi inconsciente de Sirius. -Bella, te amo-le dijo él tomándole la mano y besándola. Besó el vientre de su mujer, mientras ella lloraba en silencio. -No me dejes-le dijo ella al oído, besándole el rostro. Mientras tanto...un rayo azul-celeste se dirigió hacia la rata. Segundos después, en el lugar de ésta había un hombre bajito, regordete y calvo. -PETTIGREW-bramó el ministro tapándose la boca. -Ministro, sálveme, sálveme-dijo Peter. Lily le metió una patada en el bajo vientre, con furia. -A ver si se te quitan las ganas de traicionar a tus amigos, rata pestilente-bramó la colorada con ira. -Sí, sálveme de los golpes de mis ex compañeros-dijo Remus tomándolo de la toga. -CONFIESO, CONFIESO, YO ENTREGUÉ A LOS POTTER AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO, YO ERA EL GUARDIÁN SECRETO DE ELLOS, YO MATÉ A TODOS ESOS MUGGLES, YO FINGÍ MI MUERTE, YO HICE TODO-bramó llorando. -Ahí tiene-dijo Bella con furia y levantándose. -Cornelius...¿libras de todos los cargos a Sirius???-preguntó calmado Dumbledore. El ministro aún no salía de su asombro. -Pues...pues...-comenzó a titubear, asustado ante las caras de la colorada esposa de Potter, y de la cara de la rubia, concubina de Black. -¿PUES QUÉ MALDITO SEA?-bramó Lily pateando el piso con furia. Le mostró el puño a Fudge-no tengo mi varita, pero tengo esto- lo amenazó, haciendo que el hombre retrocediera (N/A: jejejeje...PODER FEMENINO...YUPIIIIIII LILY, TE QUEREMOS!!!!). -LIBRO DE TODOS LOS CARGOS DE CULPABLE AL EX CONVICTO SIRIUS BLACK, DEJANDOLO LIBRE DE TODA CULPA, Y PROCLAMANDO A PETER PETTIGREW COMO PRINCIPAL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE DE TRECE MUGGLES, DE LA MUERTE DE LOS POTTER Y DE LA RESURRECCIÓN DE...DE...YA SABEN QUIÉN-bramó en la cara de Lily. -PERO NO TENÍA QUE GRITAR-bramó ella furiosa. Fudge tomó a Peter de la toga y lo arrastró con él hasta la salida, seguido del dementor. -DESPUÉS HABLAREMOS DUMBLEDORE, DE TENER A UN LICÁNTROPO EN LA ESCUELA- dijo el ministro, mientras salía arrastrando a Peter. -YA CÁLLESE, INÚTIL-bramó Lily enfurecida. Los presentes respiraron aliviados y miraron a Sirius, el cual estaba parado y sonriendo, sosteniéndose sobre su mujer. Remus, Lily, Cat, Dumbledore..todos, se lanzaron sobre él gritando:-ERES LIBRE, SIRIUS, ERES LIBRE-. Una gran montaña de personas se formó sobre el apuesto Black. Lily se separó del grupo para llegar junto a James. -¿Qué haremos con él?-preguntó desesperada al director cuando éste recobró el comportamiento normal de un hombre adulto. -Llevémoslo a la enfermería-dijo. Toda la Orden se dirigió a la enfermería, llevando a James en una camilla flotante. 


	20. En la enfermerìa con James

Hola, capítulo 20..aleluya, extrañaba actualizar el fic.  
  
A: IVY, HYONO-CHAN, BARBARA-CHAN, ALYSSA BLACK, ELY-BARCHU, LILY  
  
POSESA, NELLY ESP...Y A TODAS!!!!  
  
PIDO AYUDA PARA CONTINUAR VACACIONES EN EL CASTILLO POTTER..NO SE  
  
ME OCURRE NADA!!!!  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS..SI ES QUE ME DEJARON....  
  
BESOS  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 20: En la enfermería con James.  
  
-Si...Sirius-titubeó Arabella mientras caminaban hacia la enfermería. Sirius la  
  
miró interrogativamente.  
  
-Yo, debo decirte algo importante-dijo la rubia tocándose el vientre y mirando  
  
a Sirius con ojos ilusionados.  
  
-Hoy...fui a hacerme una ecografía-  
  
-¿Una qué?-preguntó Sirius sin comprender.  
  
-Ecografía Sirius, es un "estudio", es...bueno no sé bien qué es, lo que sé es  
  
que me confirmaron algo que no tenía previsto-dijo Arabella haciendo un  
  
además de impaciencia. Sirius la miró desconcertado.  
  
-Dime-dijo él tomándole la mano con dulzura y besándola en los labios.  
  
-Yo..yo..-comenzó ella. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, cuando..  
  
-CUIDADO-bramó Lily al ver que Sirius y Bella estaban a punto de chocar con  
  
la camilla que llevaba a James. PUMM. Sirius se había golpeado el  
  
estómago con el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, arrojando a un lado a Bella,  
  
para que ella no se golpeara.  
  
-Sirius ¿estás bien?-preguntó Bella arrodillándose junto a él, mientras los  
  
demás acostaban a James en una de las camas de la enfermería.  
  
-Si-dijo él con voz ahogada. Miró a su mujer con ojos humedecidos.  
  
-Cada día te ves más linda con tu embarazo-le dijo sonriendo. Bella se  
  
sorprendió y sonrió segundos después.  
  
-De eso quería hablarte-dijo ella sonriendo emocionada. Sirius la miró sin  
  
comprender. Pero Bella no pudo hablar, ya que James se había despertado.  
  
Miró hacia los lados confuso, y buscó el rostro de su esposa.  
  
-Aquí James-le dijo Lily tomándole la mano con ternura. Sirius se levantó del  
  
suelo y se acercó.  
  
-Hola amigo nn ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Me siento entero-contestó James, para lograr una carcajada general. Miró a  
  
Bella, que se había levantado del suelo y se arreglaba la túnica.  
  
-Bella, soñé contigo-le dijo, a lo que la bella mujer levantó una ceja.  
  
-No seas mal pensada nn, en realidad soñé con tu embarazo-siguió James  
  
para tranquilizarla.  
  
-¿Qué soñaste?¿soñaste con mi niña?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-En realidad soñé con un niño-dijo James sentándose.  
  
-¿UN NIÑO?-preguntó Bella sorprendida.  
  
-Dos niños, un niño y una niña-siguió James-el niño era tu viva copia, (- por  
  
Dios..el peor castigo para la escuela Hogwarts-dijo Remus con sorna) y la niña  
  
era Bella, pero con tus ojos-Sirius se tomaba el pecho pasmado. Arabella se  
  
tapaba la boca sorprendida.  
  
-Pues de eso quería hablarte-dijo tomando el brazo de Sirius-de eso quería  
  
hablarles-siguió sentándose junto a James. Cuando...  
  
-¿QUÉ HACE TANTA GENTE AQUÍ??? EL SEÑOR POTTER DEBE DESCANSAR-  
  
bramó la enfermera echando a todas las personas del lugar.  
  
-Pero..pero-comenzó Lily. Su cara se transformó de golpe-JAMES ES MI  
  
MARIDO Y TENGO DERECHO A QUEDARME CON ÉL-bramó enojada y casi  
  
golpeando a Poppy. Ésta la miro con ojos asustados.  
  
-De..de acuerdo, Lil, quédate..si quieres-dijo Poppy dándole paso.  
  
-POR SUPUESTO QUE ME QUIERO QUEDAR, NO VOY A ABANDONAR A MI  
  
MARIDO-bramó Lily entrando a la enfermería. Harry, que estaba parado detrás  
  
de Sirius, reía por el carácter impulsivo de su madre.  
  
-Remus te dijo que tenia un carácter de temer-le dijo Sirius tomando a su  
  
ahijado por los hombros.  
  
-Sí, aunque...sólo es así con los demás, con James era y es pura ternura- dijo  
  
Remus, que estaba parado detrás de Harry. El joven seguía riendo.  
  
-Digamos que tu madre es un animalito manso cuando tiene a tu padre cerca-  
  
dijo Sirius alborotando aún más el alborotado cabello de Harry. Remus rió ante  
  
la conversación Harry-Sirius, y luego miró al joven Remus...a su hijo. Sonrió al  
  
darse cuenta de lo parecido que el chico era con Cat. Ella había hecho un buen  
  
trabajo con ese muchacho. Un sentimiento extraño le invadió el pecho cuando  
  
su hijo lo miró y sonrió. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. Cat se acercó a Remus  
  
(Lupin) y lo abrazó.  
  
-Nuestro hijo, Remus-le dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Remus  
  
le acarició el cabello.  
  
-Perdóname-le dijo tomándola del rostro y besándola en los labios. Cat lo miró  
  
interrogativamente.-Por dejarte sola-sonrió-y gracias...por ese hijo tan  
  
hermoso, parece un buen muchacho, y todo es mérito tuyo-dijo sonriendo. Cat  
  
rió.  
  
-La sangre llama-dijo apretándole las orejas al apuesto licántropo y riendo  
  
junto con él. El joven de cabellos castaños miraba a sus padres besarse y  
  
abrazarse, y sonrió. Muchas veces había tenido pena de su madre, que sola  
  
tuvo que hacerse cargo de él, luchando porque su abuelo no se lo quitara de  
  
las manos, y con la valentía propia de una mujer que es madre, demostrando  
  
que el sexo fuerte no tiene por qué ser el masculino (N/A: jejejeje PODER  
  
FEMENINO). Hubo una época en su infancia, que había odiado con toda su  
  
alma a aquél hombre que había embarazado a su madre, creyendo que éste  
  
había huido para no hacerse responsable. Claro que Cat le aclaró las cosas al  
  
chico, y éste lo entendió. Jamás había entendido por qué tenía un nombre tan  
  
feo (N/A: digamos la verdad..Remus no es un nombre para nada lindo). Y fue  
  
cuando su madre le dijo que así se llamaba su padre y, ahora que lo conocía,  
  
estaba orgulloso de llevar ese nombre. Sonrió y se acercó a sus padres que,  
  
melosos, se besaban dulcemente en los labios. Se abrazó a ellos, que se  
  
separaron para darle un pequeño lugar entre ellos, y le besaron la frente  
  
amorosamente. Harry y Hermione miraban la tierna escena frente a ellos.  
  
-Se ven lindos, como tus padres cuando están contigo-dijo Hermione  
  
acercándose al rostro bonito del joven, tentada de besar esos lindos labios que  
  
sonreía divertidos. Miró hacia los lados, viendo que nadie los mirara, y besó a  
  
su amigo dulcemente en la comisura de la boca.  
  
-ASÍ TE QUERÍA AGARRAR, DESCARADA-bramó la voz irritada de cierto  
  
colorado furioso. Hermione miró a Ron, que por poco lanzaba chispas por los  
  
ojos. Ron notó que todos lo estaban mirando, pero eso no lo acobardó  
  
absolutamente en nada.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó la joven gryffindor sin comprender por qué Ron estaba  
  
furioso.  
  
-Yo...-Ron notó la mirada inquisidora de Sirius, y el ceño fruncido de Remus,  
  
que lo intimidaron-estoy enamorado de ti, Herms-terminó. La chica levantó las  
  
cejas-pero, me enteré de...que...sales con Harry-el joven de ojos verdes se  
  
ruborizó cuando Sirius dijo-je- y cuando Remus sonrió, mientras le palmeaba  
  
la espalda.  
  
-Ron-comenzó Harry acercándose a su amigo. Ron lo detuvo levantando una  
  
mano frente a él.  
  
-Yo...Harry, por Dios, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Herms te gustaba?- preguntó  
  
irrumpiendo en llanto-me siento traicionado, amigo, pero sé que fue más  
  
fuerte que tú..pero me lo hubieras dicho-se quebró por completo y abrazó a  
  
Harry.  
  
-Lo...lo siento-dijo el muchacho. Miró a Hermione y, soltando a Ron, se acercó  
  
a ella. Se sentía miserable al ver así a su amigo, se había replanteado el hecho  
  
de salir con su amiga.  
  
-Herms, yo...me siento culpable del estado de Ron- dijo Harry tristemente.  
  
-Pero no es tu culpa-dijo ella, sospechando qué tipo de pensamientos tenía  
  
Harry en su cabeza en ese instante.-Creo que...por el bien de Ron..-tragó  
  
saliva ruidosamente. "Esto me va a costar decirlo" sus ojos verdes se  
  
humedecieron-nos alejemos Herms...sólo por unos días, para poder...aclarar  
  
mis sentimientos- irrumpió en llanto, pero silenciosamente. Hermione se  
  
quedó pasmada ante las palabras de su amigo. Sus ojos se humedecieron.  
  
-Pues...si eso es lo que tú quieres, bien, haz lo que quieras-dijo ella furiosa y  
  
llorando. Salió de allí con paso decidido, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
  
Harry se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo. Ron  
  
miró a su amigo sin comprender por qué lloraba.  
  
-Harry-dijo, pero un brazo fuerte lo detuvo.  
  
-Aléjate Ron, parece que causas demasiados problemas-le dijo Sirius con  
  
mirada ceñuda y voz fuerte. El pelirrojo miró a Harry y salió de allí. Sirius se  
  
arrodilló junto a Harry, seguido de Remus. Ambos pasaron sus brazos por los  
  
hombros del apuesto joven.  
  
-Cuéntanos-dijo Remus tomándole la mejilla amorosamente. Harry lo miró con  
  
ojos tristes.  
  
-Le dije a Herms que nos alejáramos un tiempo, por Ron-Remus miró a Sirius,  
  
que le sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Harry...creo que debes hablar con tu padre, él es el que más sabe de estas  
  
cosas- tomándolo de los hombros, los tres entraron en la enfermería. Lily  
  
estaba acostada sobre el pecho de James, sentada en una silla. James miraba  
  
al techo mientras sonreía.  
  
-Cornamenta, hola, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó Remus, mientras empujaba a  
  
Harry hacia el frente.  
  
-Bien-dijo James sonriendo y sentándose. Lily murmuraba cosas inentendibles,  
  
mientras James la acomodaba al lado de él, acostándola en la cama con  
  
suavidad.  
  
-Tu hijo quiere contarte algo-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry y luego a James.  
  
-Dime hijo-Harry sintió que su corazón palpitaba al oír esa palabra tan linda  
  
salir de la boca de su padre. Sonrió y comenzó a hablar. Al terminar de contar  
  
lo ocurrido, James negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero no tendrías que haber hecho eso, si hay algo que debes saber, es que  
  
hay que arriesgarse, más si sabes que ella siente lo mismo por ti-dijo  
  
sabiamente. Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras un nudo se formaba en su  
  
garganta.-Hijo, créeme, yo me alejé de tu madre en sexto curso, creyendo que  
  
ella salía con otro-Harry lo miró sorprendido.-Pero ¿sabes? Al curso siguiente  
  
supe que ella siempre había estado enamorada de mí, lo que me hizo darme  
  
cuenta de que yo solo tenía que acercarme, pero por miedo no lo hice- terminó  
  
el apuesto Potter.  
  
-Creí que ella comenzó a salir contigo porque tú bajaste un poco tu cabeza- dijo  
  
Harry mirando a Sirius.  
  
-Bueno, sí, pero ese proceso comenzó en quinto, cuando me di cuenta de que  
  
si no maduraba, no lograría nada con ella-dijo James convencido.  
  
-Eso...no es cierto-dijo una voz femenina que sorprendió a todos.  
  
-Yo comencé a salir contigo cuando acepté que te amaba...y, esto sé que va a  
  
caerte redondo, pero a mí me gustabas como fueres, engreído o no-dijo Lily  
  
encogiéndose de hombros-sólo que quería que fueras diferente, por lo menos  
  
conmigo-. James, Sirius y Remus levantaron las cejas y miraron a la pelirroja  
  
boquiabiertos.  
  
-¿Y ahora me lo dices?-dijo James sorprendido.  
  
-James, tú me empezaste a gustar en quinto, lo admití en sexto, y lo demostré  
  
en séptimo-dijo ella acercándose a él y besándolo.-¿Cómo te sientes?-  
  
preguntó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de James.  
  
-¿Ya no te gusto?-preguntó James sobresaltando a su esposa.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin comprender.  
  
-Dijiste que te "gustaba" como fuere-dijo James haciendo puchero.  
  
-Ay, James, amorcito, como no me vas a gustar-dijo ella con voz seductora y  
  
sacando la lengua. James sonrió sonrojado.  
  
-Por Dios, esperen a que nos vayamos-dijo Sirius, mientras Harry irrumpía en  
  
carcajadas y Remus sonreía negando con la cabeza. La pareja lo miró  
  
sonrojada.  
  
-Si hay algo que admiramos de tus padres, es que aún tienen la pasión y el  
  
amor que tenían cuando comenzaron a salir-dijo Sirius mirando a Harry.  
  
-Hijo, haz lo que digo, VE AHORA A BUSCAR A HERMIONE Y DILE QUE LA  
  
AMAS-le dijo sobresaltándolo. El joven asintió con la cabeza y, deseándole que  
  
se mejore a su padre, salió de allí. 


	21. Separados

HOLAAAAAAA...¿CÓMO LES VA????..¿LES GUSTARON LOS CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES???..Jejejejeje BUENO, COMO USTEDES SABEN, HARRY Y HERMIONE ESTÁN "PELEADOS", ASÍ QUE RON DECIDIÓ PEDIR UNA "AYUDITA"...Y A QUIENES...Jajajajajaja BESOS Y DEJEN REVIEWS, NO SEAN MALAS!!!!  
  
M.O.S/  
  
M.O.P/  
  
M.O.M/  
  
OTRA COSA: UNA DE LAS FORMAS DE SABER SI SOY YO O NO CUANDO ESTOY EN EL MSN, ES MI IMAGEN DE HARRY, SI NO ESTÁ, ES PORQUE NO SOY YO, SON LAS TRES TARADAS, QUE, TENIENDO MI EDAD, SE COMPORTAN COMO NENAS DE OCHO AÑOS...AUNQUE UNA NENA DE OCHO AÑOS SE COMPORTA MÁS MADURAMENTE. EL 3 DE JULIO ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!  
  
Capítulo 21: Separados.  
  
Harry caminó por los pasillos, mirando a los lados con ojos tristes. "Hermione, perdóname". Se dirigió hacia la sala común, esperando encontrar allí a la joven prefecta. Dijo la contraseña y entró, con pasos temblorosos. Sus piernas se estremecían con temor, con nervios, nunca se había sentido tan indefenso. Miró dentro de la sala común, pero allí no encontró a Hermione. Salió y fue directo hacia el Gran Comedor, en donde muchos alumnos preguntaban curiosos qué había ocurrido con el ministro, Dumbledore, Sirius Black y Pettigrew. Harry hizo casi omiso de las preguntas, ya que parecía que toda la escuela se había enterado de que él había presenciado la lucha entre el ministro y la Órden del Fénix.  
  
Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a Hermione, pero tampoco estaba allí. Salió y, subiendo las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la Torre de Astronomía. Sentía que sus piernas lo harían caer en cualquier momento, debido a que subió casi todas las escaleras del castillo. Entró al aula de Astronomía, pero no encontró a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué materia le gusta a Herms?-se preguntó-es difícil saberlo, ya que cursa casi todas las áreas-se dijo luego, mientras reía. Salió del castillo, dirigiéndose hacia el campo de quidditch. Entró cauteloso, ya que ya era de noche. Miró hacia las gradas y, sorprendido, se encontró con que su amiga estaba sentada allí, mirando al cielo. Subió hacia las gradas de Gryffindor y, con paso silencioso, se acercó a Hermione. Ella lloraba ruidosamente sentada en las gradas, lo que a Harry le hizo acordar a Cho, que simulaba ser una gran catarata viviente (N/A: JAJAJAJA XDDD).  
  
-Herms-dijo Harry sentándose junto a ella y sobresaltándola. Ella lo miró con ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, hasta así le gustaba.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella bruscamente. El tono de voz de Hermione lo hizo asustarse.  
  
-Herms, yo...lo que dije...-comenzó Harry.  
  
-Lo que dijiste me hizo reflexionar-dijo ella mirándolo con ojos furiosos. Harry la miró detenidamente. Sabía lo que Hermione le iba a decir.  
  
-No quiero absolutamente nada contigo, Harry Potter-dijo ella casi a los gritos-eres un inmaduro, aún te comportas como un niño-siguió, levantándose de la butaca en la que estaba. Harry sólo miraba al suelo.  
  
-Pero...-comenzó ella. Harry la miró directo a los ojos. Hermione no pudo continuar, los maravillosos ojos verdes del joven la intimidaban sobremanera. Harry tenía el poder de hacer sentir incómodo a cualquier persona con sólo mirarla a los ojos, haciéndole creer al otro individuo de que podía leerle el pensamiento. - Yo..-Hermione no podía hablar. Sintió una puntada en el pecho, los ojos de Harry se habían humedecido mientras la miraban, lo que la había hecho sentirse miserable. Suspiró, hasta llorando se veía hermoso-Harry, yo...- pero el joven se levantó de la butaca. Hermione creyó que se iría por donde había venido, pero hizo lo contrario. Se acercó a ella y habló con voz dura.  
  
-Hermione, yo solo quería decirte que lamentaba lo que dije-dijo Harry serio. Ella jamás lo había visto así, tan serio y sombrío-Pero si tú quieres terminar con todo esto y salir con otras personas, está bien, lo acepto-siguió, mientras ella se tapaba la boca. Volteó, deteniéndose en seco y respirando hondo.  
  
Caminó, bajando las escaleras que conducían a las gradas y salió del campo de quidditch. Volvió al castillo con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas. Ya dentro de éste, buscó alguna compañía que lo reconfortara y lo consolara. Se dirigió hacia la enfermería, seguramente allí encontraría lo que necesitaba. Entró en ésta.  
  
-Papá-dijo Harry con voz quebrada. James miró a su hijo con mirada compasiva.  
  
-Ven, dime qué ocurrió-dijo llamándolo con los brazos. Harry se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó, mientras irrumpía en llanto, mojando el hombro de James.  
  
-Ay, pequeño, ¿qué te ocurrió?-preguntó Lily, que había entrado en la enfermería en ese momento. James acariciaba el pelo de Harry, intentando calmarlo. Harry les contó lo sucedido. Segundos después, Lily blasfemaba contra esa niña tonta (N/A: tonta, sí, muy tonta) que hacía sufrir a Harry, y James negaba con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero...no hiciste lo que te dije-dijo James con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-No pude-dijo Harry rápidamente-ella no me dejó-.  
  
-¡¡¡PUES QUÉ ESTÚPIDA!!!-bramó Lily.  
  
-Mamá, ya cálmate-dijo Harry mirando al suelo. Lily lo abrazó por los hombros.  
  
-Estas cosas pasan, hijo-le dijo besándolo en la mejilla. Harry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, cerrando los ojos. Se quedó dormido, mientras su madre le palmeaba la espalda.  
  
-Lily, se quedó dormido-dijo James sonriendo. La mujer pelirroja sonrió también, y acomodó al joven en la cama a la derecha de donde estaba James.  
  
-Recuerdas-comenzó James cuando Lily se arrodilló besando la frente de Harry-las veces que ambos tuvimos que cantarle para que se durmiera-.  
  
-Sí-dijo Lily, acercándose a su marido y besándolo en los labios.  
  
-También recuerdo que Harry siempre nos interrumpía-dijo James riendo.  
  
-Pero ya no lo hará, ya no es un bebé-dijo Lily quitándole la camisa a su marido, y mordiéndole el pecho. ------------------  
  
Pasaron varios días de lo ocurrido con el ministro, así que todo Hogwarts y el mundo mágico entero ya estaban enterados de la inocencia de Sirius y de la muerte fingida de Peter, por lo que Sirius ya caminaba libremente por el colegio. Harry, mientras tanto, seguía sufriendo por la decisión de alejarse de Hermione.  
  
-Harry-le dijo Ron en clase de Transformaciones, la cual, ese día, era la última área en cursar, viendo que Harry no se podía concentrar. La copa frente al joven tenía un aspecto extraño. Ron sabía muy bien lo que había ocurrido entre su amigo y Hermione, así que quería persuadir a Harry de que no hiciera estupideces que no quería hacer, sólo por él.  
  
-Tienes que transformarla en..-pero Harry lo silenció con la mirada.  
  
-Potter ¿se siente bien?-le preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Harry la miró con ojos desdeñosos.-¿Quieres hablarme de algo?-le preguntó acercando su cara a la del joven. Hermione miró a Harry disimuladamente, lo que hizo que su copa en vez de parecer una pluma, pareciera un plumero.  
  
-Señorita Granger, concéntrese-le dijo McGonagall mirándolo en ese mismo instante. La varita de Hermione salió disparada de su mano, cayendo en el suelo con estrépito. Media clase rió ante los nervios de la prefecta de Gryffindor. Ella miró a Harry, quería sentir de nuevo los bellos ojos del joven mirándola, pero él sólo miraba a su copa, intentando transformarla. Cuando la clase acabó, se acercó a Harry con paso decidido. Pero algo la detuvo. Harry estaba hablando con una joven de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Sí Harry, mañana en Hogsmeade-decía la muchacha. Hermione la miró detenidamente. "¿¿¿CHO???" se dijo, "¿qué hace Harry con ESA?". Sus ojos se enfurecieron y su cara enrojeció. Se paró en seco, mirando a la pareja, cuando dos manos la hicieron voltear.  
  
-Herms, hola-le dijo Sirius sonriéndole. Ella lo miró con ojos tristes.- ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó el apuesto hombre. Hermione hizo una seña con la cabeza.  
  
-Ah-dijo otra voz detrás de Sirius. Remus miraba como el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos hablaba con una joven de Ravenclaw. La cara del licántropo se iluminó.  
  
-Tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo. Sirius lo miró levantando las cejas. Remus le devolvió la mirada. A Hermione no le gustaban esas miradas cómplices.  
  
-Algo para que puedas hablar con Harry, según me han dicho, él está enfurecido contigo-dijo Remus.  
  
-Pues...-comenzó Hermione. Ella no era de preparar planes para conseguir estupideces (N/A: nooooooo, ¿y la Poción Multijugos?), porque si quería hablar con Harry, iba y punto, pero ahora le parecía un caso imposible-De acuerdo, cualquier cosa con tal de que él me escuche o me mire, aunque sea- dijo con voz quebrada.  
  
-Espera hasta mañana-dijo Remus con voz tranquila. Hermione se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a la sala común. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, mirando crepitar el fuego. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió. Ella miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la persona que la tenía con los pelos de punta (N/A: los pelos de qué parte del cuerpo??? jejejeje). Harry entró a la sala común con ojos sombríos, sin mirar a Hermione. Miró al fuego, como si Hermione no existiera, y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Hermione se quedó pasmada. Ahora que ella y Harry estaban peleados, se daba cuenta de que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Lo deseaba, necesitaba besarlo de nuevo, sentir ese cuerpo sobre ella, olerlo, morderlo, hablarle. Aunque sea, oír su hermosa voz en sus oídos. Se sentía sola, ya que Ron no hablaba con ella tampoco, seguramente porque Harry lo asesinaría si se le acercaba. Se sentía estúpida, la más estúpida de todas (N/A: y, ¿querés que te lo diga??? Sos estúpida!!!!), ¿cómo había podido rechazar al joven más guapo de la escuela?¿cómo? (N/A: SÍ..¿CÓMO?).Tantas deseaban con toda su alma salir con Harry, y ella, que lo había logrado...le cortó el rostro como las mejores. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de los gryffindors que entraban en la sala común. Se acostó en el sofá y se durmió, pensando en Harry. -------------------------------------  
  
Harry se había apoyado contra la puerta al entrar en su habitación. Miró al techo, mientras su rostro era bañado en lágrimas. Fue hasta su cama y se echó sobre ella, llorando lentamente.¿¿ Por qué le había dicho eso a Hermione??¿por qué??? si la amaba con todo su ser, con toda su alma. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos... no se entendía a sí mismo (N/A: yo tampoco lo entiendo....). Mordió su almohada con furia y, tomándola en sus manos, la arrojó hacia la ventana, en donde una aturdida Hedwig lo miraba. Se sentó en su cama, aún con lagrimas en sus ojos. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.  
  
-Harry-dijo su amigo Ron entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama de Harry-yo no quería que hicieras eso, amigo, me siento una mierda-le dijo mirándolo a la cara. Harry lo miró con ojos furiosos.  
  
-Yo sinceramente no sé lo que hice, pero nunca más me dejaré llevar por mis sentimientos-dijo con los puños apretados-estar enamorado es una porquería- siguió irrumpiendo en llanto (N/A: esa es mi opinión personal de lo que es enamorarse..nunca tuve suerte en esa "materia"..pareciera como si tuviera un repelente invisible que hace que los chicos que me gustan ni me miren...y las circunstancias casi no ayudan...). Ron le palmeó el hombro amistosamente.  
  
-Harry, te daré un consejo...ve a hablar con ella-le dijo tomándolo de los hombros con brusquedad. El joven de ojos verdes lo miró sorprendido. Se soltó de Ron y se tendió en su cama, volteando para no mirar al pelirrojo.  
  
-Déjame dormir-le dijo con voz seca y dura. Ron salió de la habitación con tristeza. Cerró la puerta despacio y bajó las escaleras. Se encontró con una Hermione acostada y dormida en el sofá. Se acercó a ella lentamente y le tocó el hombro con suavidad.  
  
-Herms, Herms-le dijo intentando despertarla. Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró con ojos enrojecidos. Se sentó en el sofá mirando a Ron desconcertada.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó ella con voz quebrada.  
  
-Que hables con Harry-dijo. Hermione sintió como si ese nombre fuese un veneno en sus venas, que, a pesar de matarla por dentro, le daba placer y satisfacción (N/A: bueno, si Harry me hiciera lo que le hizo a ella...¡¡¡qué lindo veneno!!! :PPP).  
  
-Pues...él no quiere ni mirarme-dijo ella acomodándose la túnica. Se levantó con estrépito y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Ron intentó seguirla, pero las escaleras se convirtieron en un tobogán, que no lo dejó seguir.  
  
Decidido a arreglar lo que él había causado, salió de la sala común y se dirigió a hablar con las tres mejores personas, expertas en bromas y arreglos de embrollos. Llegó tan rápido a la habitación de Sirius que se sorprendió de que sus piernas aún estuvieron pegadas a él (N/A: ¿quéeee???). Golpeó la puerta para saber si dentro había alguien. Al oír el "entre", abrió la puerta con cautela. El matrimonio Potter estaba sentado en su cama, mientras Lily le ponía paños fríos en la frente a su marido, y él reía de los besos que ella le daba luego de colocarle el paño. Sirius y Bella hablaban sentados frente a un escritorio, mientras Remus y Cat escudriñaban un libro.  
  
-Disculpen-las seis personas lo miraron-necesito hablar con ustedes-.  
  
-Dinos Ronnie nn-dijo Lily maternalmente.  
  
-Necesito hablar con ustedes sobre...-tomó aire-sobre Harry-las seis personas se miraron entre ellas.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó James preocupado.  
  
-Lo veo muy mal-dijo Ron-estar alejado de Herms lo tiene destruido-siguió, mirando a Sirius-¿No pueden hacer algo?-.  
  
-Ron, si ellos no quieren hablarse, no podemos hacer nada-dijo James con resolución.  
  
-Pero...-dijo Ron tomando aire-creí que ustedes podían...James eres su padre-bramó. No podía creer que James no quisiera ayudar a su propio hijo.  
  
-A Remus se le ocurrió algo-dijo Sirius señalando al licántropo con la taza de té que tenía en su mano. Ron miró a Remus.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero era un plan para Hermione-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Qué se te ocurrió?-preguntó James con curiosidad y sonriendo. Remus tomó aire.  
  
-Bien, Herms nos pidió-miró a Sirius-de que hiciéramos cualquier cosa con tal de que Harry la escuchara-miró a James- y se me había ocurrido hacer que se cruzaran mañana en Hogsmeade, provocando que ambos se encontraran en un lugar apartado de Cho-terminó.  
  
-Esa no me cae nada bien, me recuerda a Emma-dijo Lily mirando a James. Él sonrió.  
  
-Según lo que me ha contado Harry, esa lo quiere solo para mostrarse-dijo Sirius besando el vientre de Bella (N/A: Sirius es tan tierno T-T), logrando que ella riera.  
  
-Y...¿cómo sería ese plan?-preguntó Cat interesada.  
  
-Pues...yo había pensado de que mandáramos cartas, imitando las letras de Harry y Hermione-Sirius dijo "Perfecto"-dándoles una dirección a ambos, la misma, por supuesto, y luego haciendo desaparecer a Cho-.  
  
-¿Para siempre?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-No creo que a Dumbledore la guste que hagamos desaparecer a una de sus alumnas-dijo James mirando a su mujer.  
  
-Es por una buena causa-dijo la colorada-es por nuestro hijo-terminó de decir con resolución.  
  
-¿Cómo imitaremos la letra de ambos?-preguntó Ron. Los tres hombres lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿No conoces el hechizo imitador?-preguntó James.  
  
-¿El qué?-preguntó Ron si entender nada.  
  
-Es como la Poción Multijugos, sólo que es un hechizo y lo haces con tu varita-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Necesitas tener contacto con la escritura del que vas a falsificar-dijo Remus. Miró a James-o sino pregúntale a él, él es el experto-señalando al apuesto señor Potter. Ron miró a James.  
  
-De acuerdo, yo lo haré-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza-todo sea por mi hijo- terminó sonriendo.  
  
-Mañana temprano espéranos en el retrato de la dama gorda, que allí te diremos los detalles-le dijo Remus.  
  
-Ahora vete a dormir-dijo Lily abriéndole la puerta.  
  
-Mándale un beso a Harry de nuestra parte-dijo James. Ron salió de la habitación con una sonrisa. "Ojalá el plan funcione" se dijo, dirigiéndose a la sala común. 


	22. No quiero alejarme de tí

Hola, capítulo 22. El plan de los merodeadores se está empezando a llevar a  
  
cabo, en Hogsmeade, en donde Harry tiene una cita con una Ravenclaw que no  
  
puedo ni nombrar por el odio, mientras Hermione se muere de las ganas de  
  
volver a tenerlo con ella.  
  
DEJEN REVIEW Y LEAN....  
  
EN CUANTO A LOS REVIEW, UNO ME LLAMÓ MUCHÍSIMO LA ATENCIÓN: UNA  
  
CHICA ME PREGUNTÓ POR QUÉ LE DECIAN CORNAMENTA(O PRONGS EN  
  
OTROS FICS) A JAMES..LE DICEN ASÍ POR SU TRANSFORMACIÓN EN CIERVO,  
  
YA QUE ÉL ES UN ANIMAGO...PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN, LEE HARRY POTTER Y  
  
EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN, PORQUE LA PELÍCULA NO CUENTA NADA DE  
  
ESO..  
  
BESOS A: IVY POTTER BLACK, HYONO-CHAN, BARBARA-CHAN, CLAUDIO  
  
POTTER(EL PRIMER CHICO QUE LEE MI FIC, SOMOS DEMASIADAS  
  
MUJERES..¿PODER FEMENINO?), ELY-BARCHU, NELLY ESP, LILY POSESA..Y A  
  
LA CHICA QUE ME DEJÓ LE REVIEW CON LA PREGUNTA, Y A TODOS LOS QUE  
  
LEEN MI FIC, NO ME ACUERDO DE TODOS LOS NOMBRES, PROMERTO EMPEZAR  
  
A ANOTARLOS.  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Y ENAMORADA PSICÓPATA DE LOS POTTER...:PPPP  
  
Capítulo 22: No quiero alejarme de ti.  
  
"Dios, ya es sábado" se dijo Harry levantándose de la cama con pereza. Se dirigió al baño y, dentro de éste, se miró al espejo.  
  
-¿Cómo haré para verme presentable frente a He..Cho?-dijo, meneando la cabeza hacia los lados. Por un momento había pensado en Hermione. Se miró detenidamente durante varios minutos. Su cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era el de un niño, era el de un hombre. Su figura enclenque de once años (N/A: a mí me gustabas así con carita de niño de pecho...y me gustas ahora con cuerpo de hombre :PPP..OH DANIEL-HARRY, ME GUSTAS DE CUALQUIER FORMA) ya no estaba allí, ahora se veía la anatomía de un apuesto y bien formado individuo. Abdominales y músculos semimarcados (N/A: no me gustan muy musculosos), pecho amplio y duro, espalda ancha y piernas fuertes. "Gracias al quidditch" pensó mirando su ombligo, "y a la herencia" sonrió al recordar a su padre. Abrió el grifo de la ducha y se metió en ella, temblando ligeramente y desperezándose. El agua le caía finamente por el cuerpo, mientras él se restregaba los ojos, intentando quitarse el sueño. Respirando ondamente y, sentándose en la bañera, pensó en su amiga, su confidente, su amante, su amor platónico. Harry no entendía como no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella antes, tardó varios años en ver sus propios sentimientos. Se rascó la cabeza mojada, mirando como su cuerpo se hundía despacio en el agua caliente. Apoyó su cabeza en el mármol y suspiró. Si hubiera pensado antes de decirle eso, las cosas serían diferentes. Se sentía tan miserable, tan traidor. Había traicionado a Ron y había lastimado a Hermione. Era un maldito, una pestilente rata inmunda (N/A: no amor mío, no te compares con..PETER), un insensible. Y se había traicionado a sí mismo, intentando engañar a su corazón durante más de cuatro años. Cerró el grifo, y salió de la bañera. Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.  
  
-Harry, no sabíamos que estabas despierto-dijo Seamus mirando al joven morocho que acababa de salir del baño. Harry sonrió tristemente y se vistió con lentitud. Se puso un pantalón de jean, una camiseta verde, que le quedaba perfecta, marcándole algunos músculos (N/A: como en el póster de la peli :PPP), y tomando su túnica, salió del lugar. Bajó las escaleras con desgano, suspirando con tristeza. Llegó a la sala común y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Miró al fuego, cuando escuchó pasos, desde las escaleras que se dirigían a los cuartos femeninos. Miró hacia allí y su corazón se aceleró. Hermione bajaba en ese momento, y miró a Harry con ojos brillantes, segundos después corrió su mirada a otro lado, no soportaba mirar al apuesto joven a la cara, mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos, ese par de ojos verdes tan lindos, tan claros, tan puros (N/A: se nota que me gusta Harry ¿no? :PPP), tan bonito se veía, hasta con el pelo mojado y despeinado le revolucionaba las hormonas. Harry se quedó boquiabierto, Hermione se veía tan hermosa, con sus voluminosos cabellos sueltos, su campera, que marcaba exquisitamente sus curvas femeninas, y su pantalón, finamente ajustado a sus esbeltas piernas. Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar el fuego, intentando quitarse de la mente la visión de su amiga y el suave aroma que había quedado en el lugar con el paso ligero de la muchacha, que había salido de la sala común. Oyó que el retrato se abría, y luego tres personas se lanzaron sobre él.  
  
-HARRY, AHIJADO QUERIDO-bramó Sirius levantándolo en brazos. Harry intentó soltarse del abrazo de su padrino, sin lograr nada.  
  
-Hola hijo nn-dijo James sonriendo y riendo por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Harry,¿cómo estás?-le preguntó Remus tomando a Sirius del brazo y logrando que soltara al chico. Hermione volvió a la sala común en ese momento. Miró la escena sonriendo y resagada en el lugar. Miró a Remus y lo llamó con la mano. El licántropo se acercó a la joven.  
  
-¿Y?-le preguntó ella mirando a Harry con ojos deseosos.  
  
-Tú déjanos a nosotros hacer el trabajo-dijo Remus. Hermione se veía desesperada-espera a la tarde, en Hogsmeade, y luego me dirás- le besó la mejilla paternalmente y fue hasta el sofá, en donde James y Sirius despeinaban a Harry con frenetismo.  
  
-Papá, Sirius, déjenme-decía Harry debajo del cuerpo de Sirius.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius mirando el reloj de James.  
  
-¡¡¡Ya son las once!!!-dijo Harry mirando también.  
  
-¿No tienes una cita en Hogsmeade?-preguntó James con mirada pícara. Harry se sonrojó. Su padre le sonrió paternalmente y lo tomó de los hombros, dirigiéndose ambos fuera de la sala común. Hermione siguió a los dos Potter con la mirada, y Harry lo notó, ruborizándose levemente. Sirius y Remus se acercaron a la joven, que aún miraba a la puerta.  
  
-Prepárate para ir a Hogsmeade, más exactamente, a Madam Puddifoot's-le dijo el apuesto hombre de ojos azules. Remus le guiñó un ojo a Hermione , y le pellizcó una mejilla. Ella se dirigió a su habitación, y bajó segundos después, con su túnica puesta. -------------------------------------  
  
El matrimonio Potter y su hijo se encontraban caminando por las calles, llenas de alumnos, de Hogsmeade. Harry miraba a las Tres Escobas, cuando dos manos femeninas lo tomaron de los hombros.  
  
-Harry, cariño, ven, tu padre se emocionó en Zonko-dijo Lily riendo.  
  
-Sácalo de ahí-dijo Harry yendo con su madre hasta el comercio de bromas.  
  
-A Remus le encantaban los chocolates de Honeydukes-dijo Lily mirando a su marido, que estaba con la cara casi pegada en la vidriera de Zonko.  
  
-A Sirius le encanta Zonko, ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry temblando de frío.  
  
-Harry, hijo, has venido sin abrigo-dijo James saliendo de su ensimismamiento y dándole a Harry su túnica. Harry le sonrió a su padre, agradecido.  
  
-Harry, mi sobrino favorito-Harry levantó los ojos al cielo, mientras Lily reía y James negaba con la cabeza riendo. Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Él y Bella estaban tomados de la mano, mientras ella apoyaba una de sus manos en su vientre en forma de protección. Remus y Cat llegaron a los pocos segundos.  
  
-Bien, tú debes irte, tienes una cita, pero antes, quiero que anotes algo que necesitamos-dijo James señalando a Harry. Su hijo asintió con la cabeza, mientras James le daba un pequeño papelito y le decía nombres extraños y desconocidos de ingredientes para pociones. Harry tomó una pluma que Sirius llevaba encima. "¿Qué haces con una pluma?" le preguntó Harry sorprendido, claro que su padrino se puso a silbar. Anotó con rapidez los nombres, no quería llegar tarde a Madam Puddifoot's.  
  
-Ese lugar...¿ lo recuerdas amor?-preguntó Lily con las mejillas rosadas, cuando su hijo les dijo a donde iba. James sonrió con timidez. Se despidieron del joven. Cuando Harry estuvo a varios metros...  
  
-¿Trajiste la nota de Hermione?-preguntó Bella a Remus. El hombre asintió con la cabeza y sacó de su bolsillo desgreñado una pequeña nota escrita por la joven.  
  
-Bien, manos a la obra-dijo Sirius restregándose las manos. James tomó ambas notas, mirando detenidamente la letra de Harry.  
  
-Tiene mi letra, no creo que sea necesario que la falsifique-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que la falsifiques, mira-dijo Lily, señalando la o-a veces se parece a la mía- besando la mejilla de su marido. Sirius le dio un pergamino a su amigo. James murmuró palabras por lo bajo y, moviendo su varita, hechizo la pluma de Sirius. Miró a las tres mujeres.  
  
-Ustedes que tienen almas cursis-dijo moviendo la varita en círculos-¿qué pongo?-preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Bueno, primero, debemos saber como es Harry, si es meloso, serio, duro- empezó Bella.  
  
-Pues...Harry es...-Sirius se puso pensativo-cielos, no conozco a mi ahijado ni una pizca-cercioró.  
  
-Harry es como tú, solo que un poco más maduro, con alma de defensor, analiza absolutamente todo, hasta el aire que respira -dijo Remus. James levantó las cejas.  
  
-Bueno, Ron nos dijo que estaba destruido-dijo Cat.  
  
-Pero no sabemos qué tipo de cosas escribe un adolescente frustrado-dijo Lily.  
  
-YA ESTÁ-dijo James, haciendo sobresaltar al grupo. Todos lo miraron.  
  
-No me miren así nn-dijo el apuesto hombre de gafas. Dijo nuevamente palabras incomprensibles y la pluma hechizada comenzó a escribir. Ya terminada la tarea, sus cinco acompañantes se acercaron al pergamino.  
  
-Vaya James, no conocía esa fase romántica-dijo Cat.  
  
-Yo sí nn-dijo Lily sonriendo. Abrazó a James y le mordió la oreja.  
  
-Bien-dijo Remus doblando el pergamino-por lo que sabemos de Herms, es demasiado madura para su edad-siguió.  
  
-Herms es como Lily nn-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Le acercó el pergamino y la colorada hizo exactamente lo mismo que su marido, falsificando la letra de la joven. Los seis miraron las notas terminadas.  
  
-MISIÓN CUMPLIDA-dijeron a coro, mientras reían. -------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas de Madam Puddifoot's, esperando al llegada de Cho. Su desgano y su aburrimiento iban en aumento. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver los rostros sonrientes de Ginny y de Michael Corner. Harry les sonrió abiertamente al verlos y se sorprendió,"creí que ella y Michael ya no salían" se dijo el joven mirándolos. Ginny se ruborizó intensamente al ver al apuesto joven de gafas. Sí, a pesar de que intentaba retomar las cosas con otro chico, Harry le seguía gustando, era una adolescente, y esas cosas a esa edad ocurren (N/A: pasan, y pasan seguidito). Se sentaron en una mesa alejada de Harry, así que él volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Segundos después, ésta volvía a abrirse, dejando ver a Cho, que estaba temblando de frío (N/A: ojalá le agarrase una pulmonía). Ella sonrió tímidamente al ver a Harry y se sentó junto a él.  
  
-Hola, disculpa que tardé-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-No, discúlpame a mí por llegar tan temprano-dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa. Cho rió por unos instantes, hasta que la mesera se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Estoy tentado de un chocolate-dijo Harry mirando a la mujer.  
  
-Dos chocolates-dijo Cho. Ésta asintió y desapareció.  
  
-¿Recuerdas cuando vinimos aquí el año pasado?-Harry no quería hablar de eso. Asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia otra mesa. Había una chica sentada allí, pero no la reconoció.  
  
-¿Recuerdas que me enojé contigo?-siguió Cho. Miró detenidamente a Harry- Harry, es mi último año aquí en Hogwarts- el joven la miró con desgano.- Me..me gustaría que..tú y yo..-Harry la miró sin entender. Levantó una ceja interrogativamente. Cho sonrió-me gustaría que tú y yo..fuésemos..concretemos..seamos algo más-Harry seguía serio, cosa que incomodó a la chica.  
  
-Cho-comenzó él, pero ella no lo dejó hablar. Los labios de ella estaban unidos a los de Harry. Cho introdujo su lengua, profundizando el beso. Se incomodó al ver que él no respondía. Harry sentía la lengua de la chica moviéndose dentro de su boca, pero no le daban ganas de andar besándose con Cho. Cerró sus labios, tocando los de ella. Pensó en Hermione y suspiró enamorado. Tomó a la chica del rostro y la besó con fervor, imaginándose que la chica a la que besaba era su amada Hermione. Cho se separó de él en ese momento, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.  
  
-Harry, no sabía que besabas así-dijo ella excesivamente sonrojada. Harry tragó saliva.  
  
-Pues...eso es porque no me conoces bien-dijo dándose importancia-puedo llegar a ser muy fogoso-la miró sonriendo-pregúntale a Hermione sino-se tapó la boca instintivamente. Cho lo miraba ceñuda.  
  
-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-preguntó ella enojada. Se levantó con estrépito de la silla. "¿Por qué dije eso?" pensó.  
  
-Espera Cho, no te vayas-le dijo él con sinceridad. Ella se detuvo mirándolo y sonrió segundos después.  
  
-Si me lo dices así-dijo sentándose nuevamente. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.  
  
-Harry, hijo, hola-dijo James sonriéndole a Harry. Lily estaba tomada del brazo del apuesto Potter, y le guiñó el ojo al joven. Cho volteó a mirar, y se sintió intimidada de las miradas de los padres de Harry. James y Lily se sentaron en una mesa apartada.  
  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Harry en voz alta mirando a sus padres, que reían y se besaban tiernamente, recordando viejos tiempos.  
  
-Parece que vienen a vigilarte-dijo Cho con desgano. Los chocolates ya estaban en la mesa, así que Harry se dispuso a tomar el viscoso y sabroso líquido marrón (N/A: diciéndolo así parece asqueroso, pero el chocolate es riquísimo), cuando sintió la mano tibia de Cho rozando la suya. La miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella simulaba no darse cuenta de que lo estaba tocando. Sintió una pierna tocando la suya, luego escuchó la risa suave de Cho.  
  
-¿Te molesta que me quite los zapatos?-preguntó ella.  
  
-Mientras no tengas el olor que tienen los pies de Ron-dijo Harry mirando dentro de su taza. Cho se descalzó. Harry sintió al pie de Cho subiendo por su pierna, hasta llegar a..  
  
-Ahhh-Harry saltó en su silla. Cho lo miraba sonriendo, y James y Lily habían volteado a mirarlos.  
  
-Harry-dijo James simulando que tenía algo importante que decirle. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su hijo. Le tendió un sobre finamente escrito..con la letra de Hermione.  
  
-Te lo manda Herms-le dijo James al oído. Inclinó la cabeza al ver a Cho, y volvió con su esposa. Harry abrió el sobre, dándose cuenta de que la joven que lo acompañaba miraba al sobre con curiosidad. Abrió el pergamino. "Sé que lo que dije te molestó..pero a veces te siento un niño, mi niño. Me gustaría que me miraras de la manera que lo hacías antes, pero sé que tus ojos ya están posados en otra, y que tu corazón señala a ella, seguramente. Sólo quiero que me escuches, aunque sea por última vez. Necesito decirte muchas cosas importantes, antes de que te alejes de mi lado. Te espero en la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, por favor, ve allí.  
  
Te quiere: Hermione."  
  
Harry sonrió luego de leer la nota. Miró a Cho.  
  
-Es de..er..Ron-dijo rápidamente-quiere verme-siguió, tomando lo último que quedaba de chocolate. Ella asintió.  
  
-¿No te enojas?-preguntó él levantándose de la silla. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Es tu mejor amigo, debes ir a verlo..si es tan urgente-dijo Cho. Se levantó a besar a Harry. El joven intentó detenerla, pero ella ya le había tomado el rostro, y lo besaba con fervor, fundiendo ambas lenguas en un beso dulce, lento. Al separarse de ella, Harry notó la sonrisa de James sobre él. Se despidió de Cho, no sin antes darle para pagar los chocolates, no era de caballeros hacerle pagar a las chicas (N/A: ojalá ahora pensaran así...TACAÑOS). Creyó oír "ese es mi hijo" cuando miró a su padre, pero lo que sí supo, era que su madre estaba golpeando a un apuesto mago de gafas por sus comentarios estúpidos. -------------------------------------  
  
Hermione caminaba con paso desganado por Hogsmeade, cuando dos brazos la tomaron por los hombros, y la voltearon.  
  
-Herms, Harry te manda esto-dijo Sirius sin aire. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.  
  
-¿Qué te sucedió?-preguntó ella mirándolo detenidamente.  
  
Sirius tomó aire-TE VENGO SIGUIENDO A LOS GRITOS PELADOS, CORRIENDO...- bramó en la cara de la joven, tendiéndole un sobre-me tengo que ir- dijo apresuradamente. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria, dejando sola a Hermione. Ella abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas. La letra prolija de Harry la sorprendió.  
  
"Herms, sé que no debería escribirte, porque no tengo derecho, pero quería decirte, mejor dicho, escribirte, para que sepas lo que siento, que lamento mucho lo que dije, fue una estupidez. Todos creen que tendría que haberlo pensado, y tienen razón, porque la decisión de alejarme de ti no fue la más sana, y me siento miserable y destruido por no tenerte a mi lado, ayudándome, oyéndome, mirándome. Quiero decirte algunas palabras antes de dejarte ir, así que ve a la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, te esperaré allí.  
  
Te quiere: Harry."  
  
Hermione sonrió sonrojada y con ojos brillantes, y, con paso decidido, se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos. Llegó allí demasiado rápido, y esperó a Harry sentándose en el musgo. El invierno se acercaba, ya que estaban en el mes de Noviembre. Los meses se pasaban volando. Empezó a tararear una canción romántica, "eres, lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres" (N/A: CAFÉ TACUBA!!! Cómo me gusta esa canción!!!), cuando divisó a un joven de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes brillantes y un cuerpo espectacular (N/A: Harrytito bonito :3). Él tragó saliva ruidosamente y se acercó a ella. Se miraron por largos minutos a los ojos.  
  
-Yo...Hermione-dijo Harry con voz temblorosa. Ella le tapó la boca con el índice.  
  
-No digas nada-dijo con ojos húmedos-te vi el otro día con Cho...y-irrumpió en llanto. Harry la abrazó amorosamente y le besó la mejilla. Lo miró, con ambos rostros pegados, con los labios rozándose.  
  
-No quiero alejarme de ti, Harry-dijo Hermione llorando. Los labios de Harry estaban pegados a los de ella, solo tenía que abrir la boca y besarlo, fundir ambas lenguas en un beso.  
  
-Herms...yo...-Harry se puso más nervioso-yo...t-t..-tomó aire.  
  
-¿Tú qué?-preguntó ella con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente. Conocía a Harry, así que si ella no tomaba la iniciativa.  
  
-¿Son dos palabras-preguntó ella nerviosa. Él asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Mmm...-dijo mirando al cielo-¿expecto patronum?-preguntó riendo. Él negó con la cabeza, con un nudo en su garganta.  
  
-Petrificus Totalus - Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras miraba al suelo.-¿Wingardium Leviosa?-volvió a preguntar, cuando Harry la tomó bruscamente y la apretó contra él.  
  
-Herms, yo..ay Dios, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto?, yo..HERMIONE GRANGER-.  
  
-Sí, soy yo-dijo ella sintiendo que su corazón explotaría si Harry no decía esas dos benditas palabras.  
  
-TE AMO-bramó Harry en su cara. Ella lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó con ojos humedecidos.  
  
-Que te amo, y que no quiero alejarme de ti-dijo Harry, besando a Hermione, enlazando su lengua sedienta a la de ella.  
  
-Vaya, parece que están pegados en los labios, estos dos-dijo Sirius, mirando la escena desde los árboles. Miró a Lily y a James, que saltaban de alegría, abrazándose. Revoleó los ojos hacia arriba. Remus sonreía ante la escena.  
  
-Tienes razón Canuto, esos dos no se separan-dijo riendo.  
  
-Ya me veo que tendremos que arrojarles agua fría-dijo Sirius mirando como su ahijado devoraba a besos a Hermione.  
  
-Cielos, en eso sale a James-dijo Lily mirando a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta oo-dijo el apuesto hombre mirando a su mujer.  
  
-Misión cumplida, chicos-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Choquen esos cinco-dijo Remus riendo.  
  
LOGRÉ ESPACIAR EL FIC!!!!!...YUPIIIIIIIII..ELY, ENCONTRAME EN EL MSN Y TE CUENTO COMO HICE...LE AGRADEZCO A LA CHICA QUE ME DIO EL PIE PARA PROBAR ESTO DEL ESPACIO, YA QUE ME DIJO QUE "DOS ESPACIOS ES UNO EN LA PÁGINA" O ALGO ASÍ DIJO...  
  
BESOS...  
  
CAPÍTULO 23: NAVIDAD EN GRIMMAULD PLACE. 


	23. Navidad en Grimmauld Place

Espero que les guste este capítulo..y el que viene..jejejeje, el 24 es uno de mis favoritos...  
  
La casa número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba deshabitada..hasta que los merodeadores llegaron para pasar la Navidad, que estuvo bastante tranquila, sino fuera porque cierta persona condenada a cadena perpetua en Azkaban escapó "milagrosamente" de allí, haciendo la gran Sirius.....mientras Harry  
les pide un "extraño" regalo de Navidad a sus padres, y Bella casi los mata a todos del infarto por la gran noticia que tiene para contarlos.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS CHICAS Y CLAUDIO!!!!...LOS QUIERO  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 23: Navidad en Grimmauld Place.  
  
La víspera de Navidad llegó, y con ella una nevada de aquellas. El invierno azotaba furioso, con temperaturas bajísimas, fuertes vientos y lluvias sin fin. -¿Qué harán para Navidad?-preguntó Hermione sentada en la mesa Gryffindor. Muchos alumnos ya se perfilaban para pasar la festividad con sus familias. Harry se encogió de hombros y la miró. Qué feliz estaba desde que la tenía de nuevo, se sentía tan bien. Como la necesitaba, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie. Ella sonrió abiertamente y lo besó con dulzura en los labios, mientras Ron se ponía dos dedos en su garganta.  
  
-Ron, no seas así-dijo Ginny sentándose junto a ellos. Miró a la feliz pareja.  
  
-¿Desde cuando están juntos?-preguntó Neville sentándose junto a Ginny.  
  
-Desde que fuimos a Hogsmeade-contestaron a coro, mirándose mientras sonreían. Herms miró a Harry y un extraño calor la envolvió de pies a cabeza. Sonrió. Qué bueno que habían vuelto a estar juntos, sin él no sabría que hacer, sin esos ojos, sin esa boca, sin su bonito rostro, sin su cuerpo...sin su amor.  
  
-Jóvenes...-dijo James acercándose a ellos. Pero el correo llegaba. Una gran cantidad de lechuzas entró al Gran Comedor. Pig, la lechuza de Ron, en vez de dirigirse a él, fue directo a Sirius, revoloteando sobre su cabeza. El apuesto hombre comenzó a reír al ver al pequeño pájaro. La lechuza de Hermione le había entrega el diario El Profeta en mano. Ella lo desdobló y...  
  
-FUGA DE AZKABAN-bramó, mirando hacia Sirius. Se levantó con estrépito de su silla, acercándose al grupo de chicos. James, Lily, Cat, Remus y Arabella hicieron lo mismo.  
  
Hermione leyó la noticia en voz alta.  
  
-Esta mañana, una reclusa de Azkaban huyó de la misma forma en que ella y otros mortífagos condenados lo hicieron el año pasado...-Sirius la interrumpió a los gritos.  
  
-El nombre, di el nombre – dijo impacientemente.  
  
-Bellatrix Lestrange dejó Azkaban, con ayuda de los Dementores, los cuales están fuera del control del Ministerio- terminó Hermione. Todos miraron a Sirius.  
  
-Hablan de ti en esta parte-dijo Harry- escuchen: el Ministerio de la Magia advierte a Sirius Black, primo de la fugada, a permanecer tranquilo y quieto, debido a que la convicta sabe lo de su inocencia y de la culpabilidad de Peter Pettigrew-señalando la parte final de la información.  
  
-Pero...¿qué tienes que ver con tu prima? no te irá a buscar...¿o sí?-dijo Ron preocupado. Sirius se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Pero..¿por qué iría a buscarte?-preguntó Ginny, mirando a Sirius.  
  
-Hay algo que ustedes no saben...-comenzó el apuesto moreno.  
  
-Pero no es hora de contarlo-dijo James bruscamente y con cautela.  
  
-A Peter no le debe de ir muy bien en Azkaban-dijo Harry con un asomo de sonrisa y mirando la información del diario. Remus negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Lo mismo creo-dijo, tomando el diario y leyéndolo con atención. Miró a Sirius.-Ten cuidado, por algo se habrá fugado de la prisión-.  
  
-Qué raro que solo ella huyó-dijo Hermione mirando la fotografía de Bellatrix.  
  
-Seguramente los demás lo estarán planeando, como el año pasado- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Además, tu prima es..una terrible asesina-dijo Ron en voz baja y mirando a Sirius.  
  
-Y una de las favoritas de Voldemort-siguió Harry, al recordar lo que el año anterior le había dicho ella, sobre que era la seguidora más fiel.  
  
-Fue hermosa una vez-dijo Lily mirando la fotografía de la demacrada Bellatrix.  
  
-Azkaban demacra hasta al más bonito-dijo Sirius, tomando el diario. Sus amigos lo miraron divertidos. Negó con la cabeza.-Pero no pensemos en eso, pensemos en la Navidad...- se restregó las manos.  
  
-Bien...¿cuándo iremos a tu casa?-preguntó Harry-porque me imagino que la pasaremos allí-.  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-Ve a empacar ahora-dijo James. Harry se paró con estrépito de la silla. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, seguido de Hermione y de Ron.  
  
-Pues..-comenzó James tomando El Profeta. Sirius lo interrumpió.  
  
-No quiero que digas nada-dijo serio-quiero vivir mi futura paternidad tranquilo, pasar la Navidad...y sin que me hablen de mi prima-miró a sus dos amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Lily miró a su marido, y luego a Sirius.  
  
-Cuida a Arabella-le dijo tocándole el hombro. Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Nosotros iremos a empacar, también-dijo James tomando la mano de su mujer. Días después...  
  
-Ahhh, extrañaba esta casa-dijo James entrando a la número doce de Grimmauld Place. Sirius hizo un sonido de pedorreo. James lo miró con sorna.  
  
-Bueno, aquí la pasamos bien-dijo el apuesto mago con gafas.  
  
-Sí...cuando ustedes venían-dijo Sirius dirigiéndose a las habitaciones. Subió las escaleras con paso lento. Escuchó ruidos extraños en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, pero no le importó, seguramente era algún bicho extraño que su madre había dejado allí. Dejó las maletas y bajó. Lily se encargaba de decorar con guirnaldas las arañas, las cabezas de los elfos, el árbol. James había traído el antiguo árbol de Navidad de su familia, tapando el viejo de los Black. El tapiz con el árbol genealógico fue tapado abruptamente por otro cuadro..más bien por un póster de Gryffindor. Harry sonrió aliviado al no sentir la mirada de Draco Malfoy, que lo miraba con ávidos ojos desde el tapiz. Remus y Cat estaban muy melosos el uno con el otro, mientras Remus jr. reía de las bromas de Ron y de las extrañas ideas de Sirius.  
  
-Pues...¿qué le regalaremos a nuestro hijo?-le preguntó Lily a James, sentados ambos frente a la inmensa chimenea de la cocina. James pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa.  
  
-No lo sé, jamás pensé en qué regalarle-dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro femenino. Harry entró en ese momento al lugar. Sonrió al ver a sus padres tan melosos y se acercó a ellos. Sus padres se sorprendieron al verlo.  
  
-Harry, hijo, estábamos hablando de ti-dijo Lily sonriéndole a Harry. El joven se sentó entre ellos.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te regalemos?-Harry miró a sus padres con mirada pícara.  
  
-Hay algo que me gustaría, pero no creo que ustedes sean capaces de darme uno-dijo Harry mirando consecutivamente a sus padres. Lily lo miró sorprendida y James levantó una ceja-es un pedido estúpido, que se me ocurrió cuando ustedes volvieron-.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily abrazándolo.  
  
-Quiero tener...un hermano- James y Lily lo miraron pasmados-una hermana, mejor dicho-.  
  
-Pero...Harry...eso...es-comenzó Lily, siendo interrumpida por James.  
  
-Me encantaría nn-dijo el hombre. Su esposa lo miró pasmada.  
  
-JAMES POTTER...LAS COSAS NO ESTÁN COMO PARA PENSAR EN TRAER HIJOS AL MUNDO- bramó ella.  
  
-Amor, no seas tan pesimista-dijo James mirando a Lily con ternura. Ella se calmó de golpe, pero su cara seguía roja-no es mala la idea de Harry..además...siempre quise tener una niña- el corazón de Lily se aceleró emocionado.  
  
-Lo sé, pero la única vez que trajimos un hijo al mundo, estábamos siendo perseguidos y...fuimos asesinados al año siguiente- James la miró con sorna.  
  
-No tienes que recordármelo- dijo James con desgano. Lily los abrazó a ambos con dulzura. Harry bostezó.  
  
-Parece que alguien tiene sueño-dijo James abrazando a su hijo.  
  
-Sí, creo que ayudar a Sirius con la limpieza fue demasiado-dijo el joven restregándose los ojos.  
  
-Er..uhmm..Harry..¿cómo te fue con Herms?-preguntó Lily cautelosamente. Harry la miró sin comprender.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó él sorprendido.  
  
-Pues..leímos la carta que te mandó-dijo su madre rápidamente. Harry frunció el ceño.  
  
-Pero si el sobre estaba perfectamente sellado-dijo el chico ceñudo.  
  
-Harry, somos magos..-dijo James como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Harry abrió la boca, cuando Arabella entró a la cocina.  
  
-Me fue bien-dijo mirando a sus padres. Miró a la mujer embarazada. -Bella se ve muy bien a pesar de su condición-siguió, mirando lo bien que Arabella mantenía su figura. La cara de Lily se puso roja.  
  
-LAS MUJERES EMBARAZADAS NO TIENEN POR QUÉ PERDER SU FIGURA O VERSE MAL POR SU CONDICIÓN-bramó enfurecida. Harry se quedó pasmado.  
  
-Tú porque no viste lo hermosa que se veía tu madre contigo dentro-dijo James melosamente y calmando los ánimos. Lily sonrió tímida.  
  
-Bueno...no me halagues tanto...tú también te veías bien-dijo pícaramente y sacándole la lengua a su marido. James comenzó a reír.  
  
-Te amo-dijo él acercándose a su esposa. Ella reía encantada, y acercó sus labios a los de su marido.  
  
-Aggggg, no empiecen-dijo Harry con sorna y poniendo cara de asco.  
  
-Cierto...a él le gusta ver a Hermione y besarla a ella, no ver a los demás- dijo James sonriendo pícaramente. Harry se sonrojó excesivamente y se levantó, seguido de las risas de sus padres. Salió de la cocina, y se dirigió a la sala de estar de la inmensa casa. Allí, se encontró con los dos Remus abrazados y riendo.  
  
-¿Puedo saber qué sucede?-preguntó Harry mirándolos sospechosamente. Remus Lupin soltó a su hijo, y miró a Harry sorprendido y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-Te presento a Remus-pero fue interrumpido por Harry.  
  
-Ya lo conozco-dijo el joven con sorna.  
  
-Pero no conoces al Remus Lamark que te voy a presentar-dijo el apuesto licántropo, mientras volvía a pasar su brazo por los hombros del bello joven castaño. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
-Te presento a Remus...-Lupin tragó saliva y sonrió-mi hijo- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué?????-preguntó a los gritos-¿de verdad?-al ver a Remus asintiendo con la cabeza, se lanzó a felicitarlo.  
  
-Vaya...pero ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo luego, sentado junto a padre e hijo.  
  
-Si..de veras que sí-dijo el joven Remus mirando a su padre y a Harry.  
  
Escucharon la estridente campana de la puerta, y luego los gritos de la madre de Sirius.  
  
-YA CALLATE VIEJA DE MIERDA-bramó Sirius dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
-SANGRES SUCIAS INMUNDAS, ESCORIA, TRAIDORRRRRR-bramaba la señora Black señalando a Arabella, luego a Cat y a Sirius.  
  
-PRIMITOOOOOO-bramó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.  
  
-Esa debe de ser Tonks-dijo Remus, mirando hacia la puerta. Los tres se levantaron.  
  
-Hooooola-dijo Tonks lanzándose sobre Harry y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Hola Nym-dijo James entrando al extenso pasillo. Tonks abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
  
-HOLA JAMSIE POOH-se lanzó sobre James, cuando dos manos la soltaron fuertemente del apuesto mago.  
  
-Lil... hola nn-dijo Tonks en forma de disculpa. Lily le sonrió con sorna. Se acercó a ella.  
  
-Vuelve a tocar a mi marido y te destripo-dijo en el oído de la brujametamórfica. Ésta asintió temerosa con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, vengo a cenar con ustedes..MAÑANA ES NAVIDAD-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-Está cada día más loca-dijo Hermione en el oído de Harry. Él sonrió divertido. Tonks miró a Arabella.  
  
-¿Y? ¿para cuándo mi pequeño primo tercero?-preguntó acariciándole el abultado vientre, de casi cinco meses.  
  
-Para abril, mayo-dijo Sirius abrazando a su mujer y besándole la oreja.  
  
-Y será primita tercera, Nym-dijo Bella sonriendo.  
  
-¿Está confirmado?-preguntó ella.  
  
-No...pero queremos que sea niña-dijo Sirius poniendo ambas manos en el vientre de la rubia.  
  
-No soportaremos otro como Sirius-dijo James. Todos irrumpieron en carcajadas.  
  
-Y será nuestra ahijada-dijo Lily riendo.  
  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó Remus ofendido.  
  
-Si es niño, será tu ahijado y de Cat, pero si es niña, de James y de Lily- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus. El licántropo sonrió calmado.  
  
-Creí que no me tenían en cuenta-dijo Remus simulando estar ofendido.  
  
-Tengo hambre-dijo una Tonks visiblemente molesta.  
  
-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius-todos al comedor-. Se dirigieron con paso lento hacia allí. Harry abrazado a Hermione, Sirius con Arabella, Lily y James riendo, mientras miraban a su hijo y a su futura "nuera", Remus y Cat hablando con Remus jr, Ron riendo con Tonks...y la madre de Sirius seguía gritando. Se sentaron en la larga mesa, en donde una exquisita cena navideña los esperaba. Harry se relamió al ver al pavo sabroso, los huevos rellenos, los jugos de calabaza, las cervezas de manteca, los chocolates. Comieron en silencio, alguna que otra vez se oían las risas de James y de Sirius, seguramente recordando viejos tiempos. Remus besaba a Cat de vez en cuando. Lily miraba con ojos asesinos a Tonks, que miraba a James reír encantado con su primo segundo. Hermione tocaba a Harry por debajo de la mesa, mientras él reía pícaramente al sentir la suave tela sobre su piel. Ron los miraba, cuando Remus jr. le metió un codazo como diciéndole "les echarás un mal de ojo". La cena se terminó abruptamente, dejando a los adultos y a los jóvenes llenos hasta el tope.  
  
-Bueno, jóvenes, a dormir-dijo Remus ayudando a Sirius a levantar la mesa.  
  
-¿QUÉEEEEE?-preguntaron a coro Harry, Hermione, Ron y Remus jr.  
  
-Ya estamos grandes-dijo el hijo de Lupin con mirada ceñuda.  
  
-Remus..obedece a tu padre-dijo Cat seriamente. El joven se silenció. Se levantaron gruñendo de la mesa. Los adultos comenzaron a reír al ver a los adolescentes subir las escaleras con desgano. James abrazó a Lily, mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Remus besó a Cat dulcemente. Sirius besó el vientre de Bella. Ella lo miró con ojos emocionados. Le tomó la mano con ternura.  
  
-Hay algo importante que debo decirte-dijo ella sonriendo. Posó la mano de Sirius en su abultado vientre.  
  
-Sirius..nosotros no vamos a tener un bebé-dijo. Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso-vamos a tener dos-.  
  
-¿¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?????-bramaron a coro Lily, James, Cat, Remus, Tonks y Sirius.  
  
-¿Dos??-Sirius se había quedado sin voz-¿dos?-. Bella asintió sonriendo.  
  
-Y...¿quieres saber qué son?-Sirius asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.  
  
-Tendremos un niño y una niña, cariño-dijo ella emocionándose. Los ojos azules de Sirius se humedecieron también.  
  
-NUESTROS AHIJADOS-bramaron a coro James y Remus abrazando al futuro papá.  
  
-Pero...¿cómo?-preguntó Lily pasmada. Sirius la interrumpió.  
  
-Debí suponerlo...hay varios mellizos y gemelos en mi familia-dijo sonriendo y besando de nuevo a Bella.  
  
-¿Quiénes?-pregunto James.  
  
-Mi padre y el padre de mis primas-dijo Sirius-eran mellizos-siguió, mientras lloraba de emoción.  
  
-¿Qué nombre les pondrán?-preguntó Cat con interés.  
  
-Pongámosles...-dijo Bella  
  
-Carina Andrómeda-dijo Sirius.  
  
-No me gusta-dijo ella sarcásticamente.  
  
-¿Phoenix Andrómeda?-siguió Sirius rápidamente.  
  
-¿Qué tienes con el nombre Andrómeda?-preguntó con sorna Bella.  
  
-¿QUÉ TIENE DE MALO EL NOMBRE ANDRÓMEDA? –bramó Tonks furiosa.  
  
-Es que Andru era mi prima favorita TT-dijo Sirius.  
  
-De acuerdo, tendrá como segundo nombre Andrómeda-dijo Bella calmando a Tonks y a Sirius.  
  
-El primer nombre lo elegiré YO-dijo ella luego, señalándose.  
  
-El segundo yo nn-dijo Sirius melosamente. Arabella sonrió.  
  
-Me gusta Phoenix Andrómeda nn-dijo luego la rubia, riendo pícaramente.  
  
-¿¿Te parece Sirius para nuestro pequeñín?-dijo el apuesto hombre con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sirius...-dijo Arabella con sorna.  
  
-¿Te gusta Leo?- preguntó Sirius antes de que su mujer le tirara algo por la cabeza.  
  
-Sí...es bonito-dijo ella sonriendo.  
  
-¿Leo Ántares?-dijo Sirius con cautela. Bella se puso pensativa.  
  
-¿Leo Orión?-dijo James.  
  
-Horrible-dijeron a coro las cuatro mujeres.  
  
-¿Y si le ponen Leo Sirius?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Bueno, mañana pensaremos mejor, ahora tengo sueño-dijo Bella bostezando.  
  
-Leo Ántares-insistió Sirius.  
  
-Dije que lo pensaré-dijo Bella levantándose de la silla.  
  
-Oh, vamos, acepta ese nombre, además él no va a enterarse de que se llama así, le diremos Leo-dijo Sirius en forma suplicante.  
  
-Oh está bien, le pondremos ese nombre-dijo ella-ahora ayúdame a subir las escaleras-se apoyó sobre el hombro de Sirius. Subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Entró cada pareja a sus respectivos cuartos. Varias horas después, mientras todos dormían... Sirius se despertó sobresaltado y miró a su mujer, para cerciorarse de que ella seguía durmiendo. Sonrió al verla tan pacífica y feliz, con ambas manos en su vientre. La besó dulcemente y se levantó. Había oído ruidos en una de las habitaciones del fondo, las cuales no eran habitables, además de sentir una mano acariciando su rostro. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, lo que le dio escalofríos, "recuerdo haberla cerrado" se dijo a sí mismo al salir de allí. Caminó cautelosamente hacia donde escuchaba los sonidos, apoyando el oído en la puerta para oír mejor. El silencio dentro del cuarto había vuelto a ser de ultratumba. Abrió la puerta y entró. Miró hacia los lados, intentado encontrar a alguien, seguramente a alguno de los chicos, que, en su desvelo, se había levantado a caminar. El olor a encierro se le hizo insoportable, así que volteó para salir de aquella habitación. Fue en ese momento que la puerta se cerró con estrépito. Se quedó mirando a la persona frente a la puerta, que le apuntaba con la varita. Su pelo enmarañado era negro y espeso, su piel blanca se veía casi amarilla y su cuerpo delgado aún conservaba su gran belleza, aquella que no había desaparecido, a pesar del tiempo en el que estuvo encerrada en Azkaban. Miró a Sirius a la cara y él la reconoció.  
  
VOY A TARDAR MUUUUUUUCHO PARA ACTUALIZARLO, ASÍ SE QUEDAN CON LA INTRIGA..MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AUNQUE SEGURO YA SE DIERON CUENTA QUIEN ES....  
  
CAPÍTULO 24: CONVERSACIÓN FAMILIAR 


	24. Conversación familiar

Capítulo 24...  
  
Sirius se reencuentra con una de sus primas, para tener una última conversación.  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS....  
  
Capítulo 24: Conversación familiar.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange apuntaba al pecho de Sirius con decisión, llorando en silencio y mirando al apuesto mago con avidez. Él respiraba agitadamente.  
  
-Bella, espera-dijo Sirius temeroso de lo que su prima fuese capaz, cuando ésta abrió la boca. Él miró hacia los lados, mientras Bellatrix seguía llorando en silencio-¿Recuerdas...- ella sollozó al oír su voz-lo bien que nos llevábamos?-Bellatrix lo miró detenidamente y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.  
  
-Fue antes de que entrara en Hogwarts-dijo ella. Bajó su varita. Sirius se acercó lentamente y le extendió su mano. Bellatrix le extendió la varita sin chistar. -Lo recuerdo-dijo luego, mientras miraba al piso. Sus ojos se veían tristes.  
  
-Cambiaste mucho conmigo cuando entraste en Slytherin-dijo Sirius con voz dura.  
  
-LO SÉ-lo interrumpió su prima a los gritos y derramando lágrimas-rogaba ir a Gryffindor para estar cerca de ti, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador me mandó a la casa de la serpiente-comenzó a llorar ruidosamente-PERDÓNAME- siguió-me lavaron el cerebro en Slytherin, mis padres, mis compañeros, mi hermana-Sirius la interrumpió, acercándose a ella y tomándola de los brazos con brusquedad.  
  
-Pero podías haberlo cambiado-.  
  
-No, yo jamás he sido como tú y Andrómeda-dijo mirando a su bello primo y sonriendo-ustedes fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a desafiar esa estupidez de la pureza de sangre-lloraba sin control.-Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, primo-.  
  
-Lo que hiciste no puede remediarse ahora, ya está hecho-dijo Sirius con voz dura.  
  
-Yo no soy así-bramó ella llorando a los gritos.  
  
-¿Por qué torturaste a los Longbottom, entonces?-preguntó Sirius de golpe. Bellatrix miró al suelo.  
  
-Eso fue después de que tú entraras en Azkaban-Sirius se sorprendió- enloquecí al enterarme de tu injusto destino, sabiendo que eras inocente- sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.  
  
-¿Por qué has venido?-preguntó él mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella rehuyó de su mirada.  
  
-Quería verte...-dijo ella sonrojándose-por última vez-comenzó a llorar nuevamente.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó él. Se había tentado de abrazarla, pero se contuvo.  
  
-Al Señor Oscuro no le gustará que no haya cumplido sus órdenes, seguramente ya debe estar enterado-Sirius la interrumpió con brusquedad.  
  
-¿Qué órdenes?- Bellatrix miró al suelo nuevamente y, con un hilo de voz, dijo: -matarte-lo miró a los ojos-sabe lo de tu inocencia, y cree que eres perjudicial para él-.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me matas?-le preguntó él entregándole la varita en mano y apuntándola contra su pecho. Bellatrix se puso a llorar.  
  
-No puedo-dijo con un hilo de voz y derramando lágrimas.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ? MATASTE A TANTA GENTE PERO NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE MATAR A TU INSIGNIFICANTE PRIMO-bramó Sirius temblando de ira, mientras Bellatrix soltaba la varita y se arrodillaba.  
  
-Es porque aún siento cosas por ti-dijo desde el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius sorprendiéndose.  
  
-Si lo primero que hice al entrar en Azkaban fue buscar tu celda-dijo ella sonrojada y mirándolo a la cara.  
  
-Pero...¿y Rodolphus?-preguntó Sirius como si las palabras de su prima hubiesen sido una bofetada.  
  
-¿Rodolphus?¿te crees que lo quiero?-preguntó ella levantándose del suelo. Sus ojos ardían de furia.  
  
-Por algo te casaste con él-dijo Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
-ME OBLIGARON, MIS ESTÚPIDOS PADRES-bramó ella ferozmente-cada vez que hacía el amor con él me sentía violada-había un deje de humillación y frustración en su voz. Sirius le tocó el hombro amistosamente. Bellatrix se puso a llorar. -Sirius, si tú me hubieras aceptado...-comenzó. Se lanzó sobre su primo y lo abrazó. Suspiró tranquila-me siento protegida contigo, primo-dijo apoyando sus labios en el cuello masculino. Sirius estaba paralizado. Su prima estaba allí, parecía arrepentida, pero seguía siendo una mortífago. "No te confíes" pensó "son traicioneros".  
  
-Er...Bellatrix-comenzó.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo bien que nos llevábamos de pequeños?-preguntó ella acercando sus labios a los de Sirius. Sonrió y volvió a suspirar.  
  
-Lo recuerdo-dijo él-¿cómo olvidarlo?- Bellatrix se separó y sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Si hubiera ido a Gryffindor, seguramente todo sería diferente-dijo ella.  
  
-Si Voldemort-comenzó Sirius. Bellatrix tembló- no existiera, todo sería diferente- miró a su prima con pena. Ella notó la tristeza en los ojos azules de su primo. Lo abrazó con ternura.  
  
-Supe lo de tu paternidad-Sirius notó cierta dificultad en su prima para decir eso. Él sonrió-te felicito- siguió la morena.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sirius levantándole el rostro demacrado, pero bonito.  
  
-Mi vida es una porquería-los ojos femeninos se veían frustrados-todo lo que tenía lo perdí-siguió, volteando y quedando contra la puerta . Suspiró- extrañaba esta casa-Sirius levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó él con sarcasmo-¿qué tiene de bueno esta casa?-.  
  
-Yo le encontré algo bueno a esta casa-dijo ella mirándolo por sobre su hombro.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido. Bellatrix volteó.  
  
-Tú-dijo sonriendo pícaramente-tú fuiste lo único bueno de mi vida-siguió mirándolo directamente a la cara. Él sonrió-fuiste mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente...-tomó aire- y mi único amor-dijo sonrojándose. Se acercó y le acarició el cabello.-Te ves bonito-rozó las mejillas de Sirius, sonriendo al tocar los carnosos labios masculinos.  
  
-Bella..debes irte-dijo Sirius tomándole las manos.  
  
-No-dijo ella desesperada-me matará, me matará-tomó el cuello de la toga de su primo- Canis, me matará-Sirius se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Cómo me has dicho?-Bellatrix miró al suelo-¿aún lo recuerdas?-.  
  
-Cómo olvidar la vez que mordiste a mi padre y lo hiciste sangrar-Sirius reía por lo bajo-creyó que tenías rabia-miró a los ojos de su primo-aún no sé por qué me llamabas...-tomó aire-escarbato-Sirius irrumpió en carcajadas.  
  
-Porque te enterrabas en la tierra, y destrozabas la casa - Bellatrix sonrió.  
  
-Recuerdo que tu madre casi me patea-dijo ella, oyendo la risa contagiosa de su primo-gracias Sirius-besó suavemente la mejilla masculina.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó él pasmado.  
  
-Por hacerme feliz...-sollozó-antes de morir-irrumpió en un lastimero llanto que destrozó el corazón de Sirius. Por un momento vio en su prima a la niña indefensa que tanto había protegido en su infancia, aquella hermanita menor que había adoptado a los cinco años, y que había perdido a los trece, cuando ella quedó en Slytherin.  
  
-Cuando veas a Arabella-dijo Bellatrix limpiándose las lágrimas-dale mis mejores deseos-se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.-Jamás olvidaré todo lo que hiciste por mí-le dijo rozando labio con labio-sé que ni todo el perdón que pida será suficiente, pero si tú no me perdonas no podré descansar en paz-Sirius la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Aún se veían bonitos.  
  
-Bella, destruiste mi confianza al entrar en el círculo de seguidores de Voldemort, me demostraste que yo no te importaba, juntándote con..Snape, Malfoy, McNair, Dolohov y tantos otros-dijo Sirius con voz dura.  
  
-LO SÉ-bramó ella sollozando. Segundos después, Sirius asintió con la cabeza. -Gracias, primito, gracias-lloraba sin control. Se separó del abrazo- cuídate, los mortífagos ya saben lo de tu inocencia y lo de los Potter-le tomó el rostro-cuida a tu mujer-lo besó en los labios- y si ves a Pettigrew, dile que tenga cuidado con ciertos magos..-.  
  
-¿Pettigrew???-preguntó Sirius pasmado.  
  
-Planea escaparse de Azkaban..es un animago ¿no?-Sirius asintió con la cabeza-si tú lo lograste, ¿por qué ese tonto no lo lograría?-preguntó ella sonriendo.  
  
-Porque yo soy increíblemente inteligente y él no tiene ni una pizca de materia gris-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo. Bellatrix se quitó del cuello un hermoso collar blanco, del que colgaba una flor de perlas.  
  
-Te amo Sirius-le dijo, dándole en mano la cadena, para luego desaparecer con un plop. Sirius sonrió al reconocer a su viejo amuleto, el cual le había regalado a la menor de sus primas (N/A: en mi fic, Bellatrix es la menor de las primas de Sirius), en una pasada Navidad, a los once años.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, El Profeta anunciaba el hallazgo del cuerpo sin vida de Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual había sido encontrada cerca de un barrio muggle, Grimmauld Place, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin rastros de heridas, pero con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro. 


	25. La historia oculta y las visitas de Navi...

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya que es uno de mis favoritos. Bueno, dejen reviews y aviso algo: parece que alguien anda jodiendo con mis fics, porque desaparecen los nombres de los capítulos de la lista.  
  
Harry nota que Sirius está melancólico debido a la muerte de Bellatrix, y es entonces que su padrino decide contarle la pequeña historia de amor y su pasado como familia Black.  
  
Extrañas visitas llegan a Grimmauld Place, por lo que se produce una fuerte discusión entre Sirius y... su otra prima.  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 25: La historia oculta y las visitas de Navidad.  
  
-¿TE ENTERAST..?-comenzó Harry con voz triunfante al ver a Sirius bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina. Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que su padrino no se veía demasiado bien, además de no sonreír al ver la noticia de El Profeta, con foto y todo, del asesinato de Bellatrix Lestrange. Su mirada se ensombreció y tiró el diario lejos.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry pasmado cuando Sirius lo miró penosamente a la cara.  
  
El joven miró cierto collar en el cuello de su padrino-¡qué bonito!-dijo acercando su mano a él, pero Sirius la apartó de un golpe.  
  
-No sé si sentirme feliz..o apenado-dijo con voz quebrada el apuesto mago de ojos azules. Volteó, saliendo del lugar, y subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. La mano de Harry había quedado extendida, y le dolía por el golpe. No entendía la reacción de su padrino. Subió tras él. Sirius no se encontraba en su habitación, ya que Bella dormía plácidamente en ella.  
  
Caminó un par de pasos, hasta que vio una puerta entreabierta. Entró con cautela. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, desarreglada y llena de polvo, de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Su mirada estaba ida, ausente, mirando un punto fijo del cuarto, moviendo entre sus dedos el collar que llevaba en su algo?-preguntó Harry acercándose a Sirius y sentándose junto a él.  
  
-Mi prima y yo..tuvimos una buena relación antes de que ella fuese a Hogwarts-dijo, mientras su voz se quebraba.  
  
-¿Lo juras?-preguntó Harry riendo. La mirada asesina de su padrino lo silenció.-No puedo creerlo, ¿y qué pasó?-.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?. Yo siendo un gryffindor y ella una slytherin...¿qué crees que pasó?-miró a Harry con mirada apenada-éramos muy unidos...todos los niños Black éramos unidos, Narcissa, Regulus, Bellatrix y yo, todo el tiempo juntos..hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador decidió separarnos-tragó saliva- pero ellos cambiaron su forma de pensar al entrar en Hogwarts-Harry levantó una ceja-sus amigos no eran como los míos ¡¡¡MIRA HASTA DÓNDE LOS LLEVARON!!!... sus principios tampoco..se dejaron llevar por las estupideces de la pureza de sangre y empezaron a despreciar a todo aquel que pensara diferente...principalmente a mí- apoyó su rostro entre sus manos. Miró a la ventana con nostalgia.-Recuerdo..-Harry lo miró-que una vez mi madre-había cierto tono furioso en su voz-nos encerró a Bellatrix y a mí en un armario, como castigo-dijo Sirius mirando al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué habían hecho?-preguntó Harry curioso.  
  
-Nos insultamos frente a toda la familia-dijo Sirius, provocando una risa de parte de su ahijado-nos encerró en aquel armario-señaló a un inmenso mueble color ocre-allí caben cinco personas-miró a Harry-estuvimos encerrados por horas y...-el rostro de Sirius se puso rojo.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Harry, imaginándose la barbaridad que su padrino le iba a contar.  
  
-Allí me di cuenta de que mi prima ya no era una niña, su cuerpo ya presentaba finas curvas-dijo intentando ocultar su rostro avergonzado.  
  
-Sirius ¿qué hiciste?-preguntó Harry-  
  
-Debido al aburrimiento...se acercó a mí con ojos pícaros y me besó. Tomó mis manos y recorrió su cuerpo con ellas. Eso me puso loco y le...-tragó saliva-le arranqué las bragas-.  
  
-¿En conclusión?-preguntó Harry imaginándose la respuesta.  
  
-Mis manos terminaron en su sexualidad-dijo Sirius intentando ocultar su rostro colorado.  
  
-¿QUÉ?-bramó Harry-Sirius..¿hiciste al amor con...?-  
  
-NO-bramó Sirius sonrojado-no la penetré, no le hice nada..era mi prima, tengo principios-apareció una sonrisa en su cara-le hice sentir su primer orgasmo, nada más-terminó.  
  
-¿Nada más?-preguntó Harry levantando las cejas.  
  
-Harry, teníamos doce ella, y catorce yo, éramos dos niños-dijo Sirius intentando convencer a Harry de que no era un degenerado.  
  
-Vaya-dijo Harry sorprendido-pero no pensaste en eso al..-  
  
-HARRY BASTA-bramó el apuesto animago. Harry se calló.  
  
-Ella y yo éramos como hermanos, bueno en realidad éramos todos como hermanos de niños-siguió Sirius-recuerdo que una vez, cuando yo tenia cinco años, me interpuse entre ella y su padre para que él no la golpeara-hubo un asomo de sonrisa-y terminó golpeándome a mí, diciéndome que era un entrometido-Harry escuchaba con atención-desde ese día no se separó de mí-.  
  
-¿Y ese collar?-preguntó Harry señalando la cadena blanca.  
  
-Era mío, hasta que se lo regalé a ella en una Navidad...me lo devolvió ayer-dijo Sirius tomando la hermosa flor de perlas entre sus manos.  
  
-¿Ayer?-preguntó Harry desconcertado-¿qué?-.  
  
-Vino a pedirme perdón por alejarse de mí-un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del moreno-recuerdo aquella Navidad, fue una de las últimas que pasé aquí...ella tenía nueve, yo once, ya estaba en Hogwarts-sonrió.  
  
-¿Qué recordaste?-preguntó Harry notando el brillo de los ojos de su padrino.  
  
-Le di su primer beso aquella vez-dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿Si?-a Harry ya no le sorprendía. Si conocía bien a Sirius, tendría que saber que esas cosas ocurrían.-Cuéntame-dijo acercándose a su padrino.  
  
-Estábamos persiguiendo a Kreacher...-Harry lo interrumpió.  
  
-Creí que ella era la favorita del elfo-dijo el joven levantado las cejas.  
  
-Era la que peor lo trataba, debió ser por eso-concluyó Sirius.  
  
-Sigue contándome-dijo Harry impaciente.  
  
-Bueno, estábamos persiguiendo al estúpido elfo, cuando ella volteó para decirme algo que se le había ocurrido, y chocamos cayendo al musgo-Harry miraba al suelo, imaginándose a Sirius cayendo sobre Bellatrix. La escena le pareció divertida.  
  
-Quedamos tendidos en el suelo..ella se acercó lentamente y me besó en los labios-tragó saliva-yo me separé de ella pasmado..claro que Bellatrix lo había disfrutado, ya que estaba sonriendo como estúpida y roja como un tomate-terminó riendo bajo.  
  
-Pero...¿por qué cambió tanto?-preguntó Harry sin comprender como primos tan unidos se habían separado.  
  
-Sus padres le prohibieron acercarse a mí, no solo a ella, también a Narcissa, diciendo que yo era una mala influencia, al enterarse de que yo era un gryffindor..también estaba el hecho del título que tu padre y yo habíamos conseguido-dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado.  
  
-¿Los peores alborotadores de la escuela?-Sirius asintió sonriendo-pero la mala influencia no fuiste tú-siguió Harry. Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Su círculo de amigos fue la mala influencia-dijo Sirius con desgano.  
  
-Y..¿qué pasó luego?-preguntó Harry. La historia le interesaba.  
  
-Se enamoró de mí, pero en esa época ya nos odiábamos-Harry lo miraba pasmado y con los ojos muy abiertos-al principio mis tíos no lo aceptaron...pero luego vieron que lo mejor era casarla conmigo-.  
  
-Pero te opusiste..además ella se casó con Lestrange-dijo Harry a los pocos segundos.  
  
-Sí, yo veía a mis primas como mis hermanas menores, no como esposas o cuñadas...además-se sonrojó-yo ya estaba enamorado de Arabella-Harry estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando unos pasos lo interrumpieron. James entró al cuarto. Llevaba una bata azul sobre su cuerpo, solo con un pantalón pijama, los anteojos medio torcidos y cara de sueño.  
  
-Ya está el desayuno-dijo. Se sorprendió al ver la cadena que Sirius llevaba al cuello. Miró a su mejor amigo-lo siento mucho-dijo con mirada apenada. Bajaron hacia la cocina. Remus tenía el diario que Sirius había arrojado, en sus manos. Miró al apuesto hombre con mirada sombría.  
  
-Lo lamentamos-dijo tomando un sorbo de té caliente-sabemos cuánto la quisiste mientras no estaban en Hogwarts-.  
  
-Lunático..-Sirius detuvo sus palabras-no quiero que digas nada-.  
  
-¿Sabes por qué la mató?-preguntó Lily bruscamente, mientras preparaba el desayuno. Sirius sintió como una punzada al escuchar a la colorada. Todos lo miraron.  
  
-Porque no cumplió sus órdenes-dijo sombríamente.  
  
-¿Qué órdenes?-preguntó Cat saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Matarme-dijo Sirius tranquilamente. Todos se sobresaltaron al oírlo.  
  
-Voldemort es un idiota, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por tí, tendría que haberse imaginado que no lo haría- dijo Lily, echando el chocolate caliente en las tazas.  
  
-Ahora...¿cuándo harás el funeral?-preguntó Remus, sorprendiendo a Sirius y a Tonks.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Tonks mirando al licántropo.  
  
-Como integrante de la familia Black...-fue interrumpido por Sirius.  
  
-La noble y antigua familia Black-dijo con desgano. Remus continuó hablando.  
  
-Debe ser "guardada" en la tumba familiar-.  
  
-¿Tumba familiar?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Todas las familias sangre pura tienen tumbas familiares-dijo Lily mirando a su hijo-los Potter también tienen una- Harry intentaba imaginarse una tumba familiar..  
  
-No quiero entrar ahí...-dijo Sirius con un escalofrío-además..los Malfoy estarán allí-.  
  
-Y Nymphadora- dijo Cat, mientras la aludida escupía su chocolate.  
  
-Y tu mujer y tus hijos-dijo James.  
  
-Pero..es un lugar horrible-dijo Remus jr. (N/A: tu amor, Hyono-Canuta nn).  
  
-Toda mi familia está allí guardada-dijo Sirius –cinco generaciones de Black estarán mirándome-terminó. Se escuchó la campana de la puerta, y luego los gritos estridentes de la señora Black. Sirius levantó una ceja, Remus frunció el entrecejo, Lily miró a James asustada, él miró a Harry, el cual miró a Remus jr.,que miró a su madre, la cual miró a Tonks, que miró a Ron y éste miró a Sirius (N/A: medio lío esta parte ¿no?..léanla despacio).  
  
-Yo abriré-dijo Sirius. Se dirigió hacia la inmensa puerta de entrada. Segundos después... -¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?????-bramó. Todos corrieron a ver qué sucedía.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy, junto con Draco, intentaban cruzar la puerta, en donde un furioso Sirius se interponía.  
  
-NO ENTRARÁS A MI CASA, ASQUEROSA MORTÍFAGO-bramó Sirius con la cara violeta.  
  
-No insulte a mi madre-dijo Draco en un arrojo de valentía. Sirius le clavó la varita en la garganta.  
  
-Te enseñaré a respetarme en mi casa, Malfoy-dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados, mientras éste temblaba de miedo.  
  
-SIRIUS NO-bramó Arabella acercándose. Aún estaba en camisón. Sirius bajó la varita.  
  
-Canuto, déjalos entrar-dijo James. Sirius se hizo a un lado.  
  
-Feliz Navidad, primo-dijo Narcissa con una falsa sonrisa.  
  
-¿A qué vienen?-preguntó Sirius con voz dura-porque no creo que hayan venido a saludarme-siguió, mirando a su prima con desprecio. Narcissa miró el collar de Sirius.  
  
-¿Ella estuvo aquí?-preguntó pasmada. Miró a los ojos del apuesto animago.  
  
-Narcissa..¿estuviste llorando?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido, notando cierta irritación en los bellos ojos negros de su prima.  
  
-POR SUPUESTO..BELLATRIX ERA MI HERMANA-bramó angustiada.  
  
-Andrómeda también lo era-dijo Tonks mirando a su tía con furia. Narcissa intentó no mirarla, pero cómo no hacerlo, el cabello de su sobrina era muy llamativo. Volteó y miró a su hijo.  
  
-Vine a arreglar la fecha del funeral de mi hermana-dijo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello platinado a Draco. Sirius suspiró y miró a Tonks.  
  
-Aún es Navidad-dijo Tonks.  
  
-Quiero pasar esta fecha tranquilo, Narcissa-dijo Sirius levantando las cejas.  
  
-No puedo creer que ella viniera aquí, en vez de ir a ver a su hermana-dijo la bella mujer de cabello platinado, con la voz quebrada.  
  
-No puedes compararte con Sirius...a pesar de que tú eras su hermana..él fue su único amor-dijo James, que aún estaba semivestido, sobresaltando a todos.  
  
Narcissa miró al apuesto señor Potter con un extraño brillo en los ojos, notando su bello torso desnudo. Tragó saliva y miró a Sirius.  
  
-Te lo doy, si lo quieres-dijo el apuesto animago, quitándose el amuleto. Narcissa se quebró en llanto.  
  
-¿Qué nos pasó Sirius?-preguntó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos llenas de anillos-éramos una familia-.  
  
-Tú lo dijiste, éramos una familia-dijo Sirius con desprecio.  
  
-Una noble y antigua familia-dijo Tonks riendo. Draco miró a la brujametamórfica levantando una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué me ves?-preguntó ella aún riendo.  
  
-Una familia separada por Voldemort-dijo James. Narcissa se estremeció.  
  
-No pronuncies ese nombre aquí-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo.  
  
-Pues...aún no me han dicho qué es una tumba familiar-dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema, dándose cuenta de que si Sirius seguía hablando, Narcissa y él terminarían peleando.  
  
-Es una habitación circular, en donde todos los miembros de una familia son guardados-dijo el apuesto animago.  
  
-Pero ella era Lestrange-dijo Hermione, sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?-preguntó Harry acercándose a ella y besándola.  
  
Narcissa miró a Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
-¿Cómo dejas entrar a esas escorias?-preguntó señalando a Hermione, luego a Bella y a Lily.  
  
-Si te dejé entrar a ti, no veo por qué no puedan entrar ellas-dijo Sirius, haciendo que Harry sonriera al ver la cara ofendida de la señora Malfoy.  
  
-Además..Bella será mi esposa- Narcissa levantó las cejas sorprendida- será la señora Black-todos miraron a Arabella, que sonreía tímidamente.  
  
-Tu madre no lo permitirá-dijo Narcissa negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Mi estúpida madre está muerta, y si estuviera viva..moriría de nuevo-dijo Sirius sonriendo.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Draco.  
  
-A ti nadie te pidió opinión, Malfoy-dijo Sirius silenciando al joven. Miró a Hermione-aunque fuese Lestrange, su sangre era Black...mira Andrómeda, estaba casada con Ted Tonks, y sin embargo la pusimos allí-.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Narcissa pasmada-mi padre prohibió que pusieran allí a la traidora esa-.  
  
-Pues no me importa, yo soy el último de los Black y me importa un bledo lo que un viejo demente haya dicho-Narcissa lo miró ofendida.  
  
-No hables así de mi padre, era un buen hombre-dijo ella mirando a Sirius con furia.  
  
-Ay Dios, no van a pelear de nuevo-dijo James de golpe. Narcissa lo miró a él, luego a Sirius.  
  
-¿Quieres desayunar?-preguntó Sirius cortésmente.  
  
-Aún tienes modales-dijo su prima despreciablemente.  
  
-Sí, no he perdido todo en Azkaban-dijo Sirius, acentuando la última palabra.  
  
-No me provoques-dijo Narcissa con mirada asesina.  
  
-¿Qué dije de malo?-Sirius abrió los ojos, como si se diera cuenta de algo- oh, lo olvidé...¿cómo la está pasando Lucius ahí?- Narcissa sacó su varita, pero otra persona fue más rápida.  
  
-AQUÍ NO NARCISSA-bramó Remus apuntándola con su varita. Ella bajó su mano.  
  
-Ahora, siéntate y desayuna...y traten de hablar como personas civilizadas- dijo Remus acercándole una silla caballerosamente a la señora Malfoy. Narcissa se sentó, mirando a Lily, la cual besaba a James dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba el torso. Luego miró a Arabella.  
  
-¿Qué tendrás?-preguntó bruscamente.  
  
-Mellizos-contestó la bonita embarazada, que, en camisón rosa pálido, se veía exquisitamente hermosa. Narcissa sonrió. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al oír a la bella bruja, y miraron a los adultos consecutivamente.  
  
-Te felicito-dijo-¿cómo se llamarán?-preguntó-¿seguirán la tradición familiar?-.  
  
-Sí-dijo Sirius, sentándose junto a su mujer.  
  
-Se llamarán Phoenix Andrómeda y Leo Ántares-dijo Arabella acariciándose el vientre.  
  
-¿Sabes que pueden nacer antes de tiempo?-dijo Narcissa. Sirius se sobresaltó y miró a Bella, la cual asentía con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya me lo dijeron-dijo.  
  
-Mi padre y mi tío Lestat eran mellizos-dijo Narcissa mirando a Sirius. Harry miró a su padrino.  
  
-No sabía que tu padre y el abuelo de Draco eran mellizos-dijo sorprendido- tampoco sabía que iban a tener mellizos-.  
  
-No me gusta recordarlo-dijo el apuesto animago, acariciando el vientre de su mujer. Harry abrazó a Hermione.  
  
-Y..¿dónde seré guardado?-preguntó Harry mirando a sus padres. Éstos lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Aún eres joven para morir-dijo Lily. Harry puso cara de ¿qué estás diciendo?.  
  
-Pero quiero saber-terció el joven sonriendo.  
  
-Pues...en la tumba de los Potter, me imagino-dijo la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Y tú?-preguntó Harry con curiosidad.  
  
-Yo fui guardada allí-dijo ella.  
  
-¿Por qué? tú no eres sangre Potter-dijo Hermione mirando a Lily.  
  
-Pero yo quise que me guardaran allí, junto con mi marido-dijo ella mirando a Hermione, mientras abrazaba a James.  
  
-Toda la familia Potter está allí-dijo James.  
  
-Todo aquel que tenga sangre Potter será guardado allí-finalizó Lily.  
  
-Pero también soy tu sangre- dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero yo soy parte de la familia de tu padre-dijo Lily-tú sabes que el mundo se rige por leyes machistas, hijo-terminó, besando a James fervorosamente, frente a las miradas sorprendidas de los invitados.  
  
-Pero..entonces, Bellatrix tiene que ser guardada en la tumba de los Lestrange-dijo Harry.  
  
-Hijo, no intentes hacer una discusión-dijo James.  
  
-No, porque ella es hija de un Black-dijo Sirius-si Bellatrix hubiera tenido hijos, éstos hubieran sido guardados en la tumba Lestrange, pero aún así ella es sangre Black-.  
  
-Bueno...pero quiero saber cuándo le haremos el funeral a Bellatrix-dijo Narcissa nuevamente.  
  
-¿Por qué ese empeño en recordarnos eso???-dijo Tonks sobresaltada. Narcissa miró a su sobrina. De verdad no se parecía a Andrómeda, la cual había cautivado a más de un mago con su belleza. Su sobrina era muy rara, un espécimen extraño en su familia. Pero tenía la misma contextura física de su madre, aunque tenía los ojos del padre y varios modismos de él.  
  
-Porque quiero saber cuando demonios vamos a dejarla descansar en paz- contestó, ante la mirada acusadora de la hija de Andrómeda.  
  
-Pero...ella ya está descansando en paz-dijo Tonks como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
  
-NYMPHADORA!!!-bramó Sirius-NO TIENES QUE RECORDÁRNOSLO-estaba enfurecido con su prima. Tonks lo miró con mirada apenada.  
  
-Lo siento Sirius, no fue mi intención-dijo, mirando hacia otro lado, intentando no mirar los bellos ojos zafiro de su primo segundo.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta-dijo Remus, intentado calmar los ánimos, mientras miraba a Narcissa y a Sirius-una persona de su familia murió, y ustedes sólo discuten...-tragó saliva, miró a Tonks y continuó-traten de llegar a un acuerdo-terminó, sentándose junto a Cat. Sirius miraba a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella seguía mirando a su sobrina.  
  
-Me parecería bien que fuéramos hoy a hacer las cosas-dijo la señora Malfoy, mirando a su primo a la cara.  
  
-Pues..no quiero entrar en ese lugar-dijo Sirius con un escalofrío.  
  
-¿Te crees que yo sí?-preguntó Narcissa bruscamente-toda nuestra familia está allí-frunció el entrecejo, mirando inquisitivamente a Sirius.  
  
-Lo sé, Narcissa, no me lo recuerdes-dijo el apuesto animago.  
  
-Canuto, mientras más rápido dejen el cuerpo de Bellatrix allí, más rápido la olvidarán-dijo James. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.  
  
Draco miraba consecutivamente a cada persona del cuarto. No podía creer que fuese pariente de Sirius y mucho menos de esa Nymphadora Tonks. Frunció el entrecejo, mirando a su prima interrogativamente.  
  
-¿Tengo algo raro en la cara primito?-preguntó Tonks sonriéndole al joven de cabello platinado.  
  
-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así? No te he dado ninguna confianza para que me hables de esa manera-todos miraron sorprendidos a Draco.  
  
-Discúlpame niño-Draco miró furioso a la persona que le hablaba-¿quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a una persona mayor?-Sirius tomó el cuello de la toga del joven Malfoy, mientras éste se endurecía de terror.  
  
-No permitiré que esa..media sangre me hable así-dijo Draco en un intento de zafarse de las manos de Sirius, el cual estaba enfurecido.  
  
-Pues acostúmbrate, Nymphadora es tu prima-hermana, sobrina de tu madre, hija de la hermana mayor de ésta-dijo Sirius acercando el rostro sonrosado del joven al moreno de él.-Aprende a aceptar que tu familia no es enteramente pura...Arabella se convertirá en la señora Black, Nymphadora es media sangre, mis hijos también lo son...ACOSTÚMBRATE-bramó, soltándolo y arrojándolo de sentón en el piso. Sirius miró a Narcissa-por personas como él y como tú Bellatrix murió-terció enfurecido. La aludida abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO-bramó encolerizada.  
  
-Si tus padres no la hubiesen obligado a casarse con Lestrange, seguramente ella estaría viva y feliz-dijo Sirius con la cara roja.  
  
-Ella se casó con Rodolphus para no avergonzar su sangre....-dijo Narcissa, cuando fue interrumpida por su primo.  
  
-SU ESTÚPIDA Y MALDITA SANGRE-bramó un enfurecido Sirius. Narcissa tomó aire.  
  
-ELLA SE CASÓ CON LESTRANGE PORQUE TÚ NO LA HABÍAS ACEPTADO COMO ESPOSA- bramó. Sirius se puso serio.  
  
-Eso...eso...-intentó decir Sirius.  
  
-Eso es cierto, eso es lo que de verdad ocurrió-terció Narcissa, tratando de dar por terminada la discusión.  
  
-NO INTENTES ECHARME LA CULPA A MÍ DE LO QUE PASÓ-bramó Sirius poniéndose violeta de tanto gritar. Las personas en la sala miraban y escuchaban la discusión con atención.-BELLATRIX MURIÓ EN MANOS DE VOLDEMORT-Narcissa se estremeció, al igual que Draco, y que la mayoría de las personas allí.  
  
-YA BASTA-bramó James enfurecido-si tienes algo más para decir, Malfoy, dilo y vete-señaló a Narcissa con el dedo acusadoramente. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Pues adiós, ya arreglarán la fecha del "entierro" y te avisaremos-dijo Remus, tratando de calmar a James. Narcissa volteó hacia la puerta y, tomando a su hijo del brazo, salió con un soplido. Sirius cerró la puerta con furia.  
  
-PARA QUE DEMONIOS VIENE-bramó gritándole a la puerta. Su madre había vuelto a gritar. –Y TÚ CALLATE-le dijo al cuadro levantando el puño.  
  
-Sirius-dijo Arabella con cautela.  
  
-¿QUÉ?-preguntó él a los gritos. Su mujer irrumpió en llanto.-Ay, Bella, amor, lo siento-dijo Sirius acercándose a ella y abrazándola-no llores-la besó dulcemente en los labios. Bella seguía llorando.  
  
-Se me olvidó decirte que las embarazadas son más sensibles de lo normal- dijo James con una cara como diciendo "ups". Sirius apoyó su cabeza en el vientre de Arabella.  
  
-Oh vamos, ya no llores, les hará mal a nuestros bebés-dijo Sirius cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Me pone mal verte así-dijo ella en un sollozo.  
  
-Pero no tiene que importarte...además...es mi familia-dijo Sirius acercando su rostro al de ella.  
  
-Pero será la familia de mis hijos-terció ella secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-Amor...no sabes cuánto te amo, cosita pequeña-dijo él besándola. Arabella se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió tímidamente. La campana de la puerta volvió a sonar. Todos miraron hacia la puerta. Sirius se levantó con desgano y, suspirando, se dirigió hasta la gigantesca puerta de entrada. Su madre gritaba, blasfemaba, maldecía. Sirius no le hizo caso. Abrió la puerta con sigilo.  
  
Estoy escribiendo un fic dedicado al amor que inventé entre Bellatrix y Sirius. Recién voy por el primer capítulo, y serían diez-once máximo, ya que cada uno habla de un año de Hogwarts y luego desde le casamiento de Bellatrix hasta la derrota de Voldemort. En este quiero demostrar como cambió Bellatrix por las malas influencias, pero su amor por su primo siempre quedó ahí.  
  
Espero que les guste este fic cuando lo publique. 


	26. El reencuentro con Susan

Capítulo 26 después de tanto tiempo..este capítulo no es muy imaginativo, ya que me anulé de nuevo nn...pero ya se me pasó, el capítulo 27 promete ser mejor.  
  
Gracias a todas las que siguen mis fics.  
  
IVY, NELLY ESP, HYONO-CHAN, BARBARA-CHAN, ALYSSA, ANGY-ANGIE (NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE ESCRIBE nn) , CLAUDIO POTTER, ELY-BARCHU (CUERVA LOCAAAAAA) Y A TODOS...  
  
GRACIAS  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS.  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 26: El reencuentro con Susan.  
  
-FELIZ NAVIDAD SIRI-BOY!!!-dijo una mujer morena de ojos rasgados, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Sirius.  
  
-¡¡¡Susan!!!...hola nn-dijo Sirius intentando zafarse del abrazo de su antigua amiga.  
  
-¡¡¡Sus!!!-dijeron a coro James, Lily y Arabella. Cat se había ensombrecido, mientras Remus miraba serio a la morena recién llegada.  
  
-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Susan entrando a la casa. Miró a Cat y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se dirigió directamente a Remus, y lo besó ruidosamente en la mejilla, ante las caras estupefactas de Cat y de Remus jr.  
  
Lupin miró a Susan y sonrió levemente, para luego sentarse.  
  
-Pues...er...¿James me acompañas?¿Remus?¿chicos?-preguntó Sirius, señalando la cocina. Los Potter, Ron, los dos Remus, Tonks y Hermione, se levantaron ruidosamente y acompañaron a Sirius a la cocina.  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo Cat bruscamente, mirando a Susan. Ésta miró a Cat con temor.  
  
-¿De qué?-preguntó intentando sonreír.  
  
-De por qué no le dijiste a Remus lo de mi embarazo-dijo la bella castaña, mirando a su amiga con odio infinito.  
  
-Cat..yo-comenzó Susan.  
  
-NO TIENE EXPLICACIÓN LO QUE HICISTE-bramó Arabella levantándose del sillón.  
  
-Aru...cálmate-dijo Lily tomándola de las manos y sentándola.  
  
-Sabemos que amabas a Remus, pero tampoco para pasar por arriba a tu amiga- dijo Bella, mientras Lily intentaba calmarla.  
  
-Pero..pero...yo...-  
  
-Susan, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón-dijo Cat, mientras sus bellos ojos miel se humedecían. Lily pidió la palabra.  
  
-Yo creo que lo que hiciste fue traición-dijo la colorada.  
  
-Vine a saludarlas para Navidad, no para que me griten diciéndome algo que olvidé hacer hace dieciocho años-dijo la bella morena, mientras dejaba varios paquetes en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué olvidaste??¿qué olvidaste?-preguntó Cat furiosa.  
  
Susan caminó hacia la cocina, sin mirar a ninguna de las tres mujeres que la observaban pasmadas.  
  
-Perra..jamás creí que me haría eso-dijo Cat sorprendida, cuando Susan hubo desaparecido por el pasillo.  
  
-Esa no es nuestra Susan-dijo Lily. Arabella había perdido la compostura y, furiosa, decía-Yo ya me la imaginaba a esa traicionando a Cat, desde que dijo que le gustaba Remus-.  
  
-¿Crees que Remus estará seguro con Susan aquí?-preguntó Lily con mirada ida, señalando hacia el pasillo. Las tres mujeres corrieron hacia la cocina con estrépito. Entraron allí, encontrándose con sus respectivos maridos o novios o amantes, e hijos.  
  
-Amor, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Remus al ver entrar a Cat. Ella intentó sonreír, mientras miraba sombríamente a la morena sentada junto a su hijo. Susan miró a Remus con el ceño fruncido al oírlo.  
  
-¿Te enteraste?-le preguntó James a Susan alcanzándole el diario. La morena miró la noticia con asombro.  
  
-Sirius-dijo, mirando al apuesto animago, que tenía cara melancólica. Él suspiró y volteó a mirarla.  
  
-Lo siento-le dijo ella, notando que era mejor no hablar. Miró a Lupin- necesito hablar contigo-Cat la miró sorprendida, Arabella se atragantó con la tostada y Lily abrió la boca estupefacta. Susan se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada y salió al pasillo. Remus la siguió. Ella se detuvo a los pocos minutos, y volteó a mirarlo. Remus estaba más lindo que nunca, parecía como si la noticia de la paternidad lo hubiese cambiado y mejorado increíblemente.  
  
-Rem..-comenzó, pero la voz dura de Remus la interrumpió.  
  
-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó serio y con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-A...pedirte perdón-dijo Susan intentando parecer arrepentida. Remus levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿Pedirme perdón???- no entendía lo que Susan le decía-tienes que pedirle perdón a Cat, no a mí-dijo luego, mirando a la morena con cara escéptica. Susan se acerco a él.  
  
-Remus, si no te dije nada sobre tu paternidad, fue por amor-dijo, cuando el rostro de Remus quedó a milímetros de ella. Remus se estremeció al oírla, sabía de lo que Susan era capaz de hacer.  
  
-Ya has logrado que Cat y yo nos peleáramos en séptimo, pero no lo lograrás ahora, ella confía en mí-  
  
-¿A sí? Yo no lo creería-dijo Susan. Besó a Remus con estrépito, tomándole el rostro con fuerza. El joven mago se resistía, pero parecía como si la mujer que lo besaba tuviera fuerza sobrehumana. Escuchó pasos, y empujó a Susan al suelo. Sirius y James entraban al pasillo en ese instante, y miraron a la morena en el suelo con caras de asombro. El apuesto Potter miró a Remus interrogativamente.  
  
-Er....Susan...ven te ayudaré a buscar una habitación-dijo Sirius al notar la cara de James. Ayudó a Susan a levantarse y, tomando las maletas de la morena, subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. James se acercó al licántropo que respiraba aceleradamente.  
  
-Lunático, ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó en voz baja. Remus negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Me causará problemas con Catherine, la muy perra-dijo el bello licántropo.- Me besó-dijo luego, a lo que James levantó las cejas. Sirius bajaba en ese momento y miró a sus dos amigos.  
  
-James...¿sabes si Harry puede prestarme a Hedwig??-preguntó, rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-¿Para qué la quieres?-  
  
-He decidido mandarle una carta a Narcissa, iremos ahora mismo a dejar a Bellatrix en la tumba, así no la recordaré más-dijo, tomando un pergamino y escribiendo en él.  
  
-HARRY-bramó James. Harry llegó al pasillo de las escaleras más rápido de lo imaginado.  
  
-Hijo nn, no debiste apurarte tanto-  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el joven. Hermione y Ron llegaban en ese momento.  
  
-Sirius quería que le prestaras a Hedwig-dijo Remus, mirando hacia las escaleras, de donde una bella morena bajaba.  
  
-¿Para?-  
  
-Para mandarle una carta a los Malfoy-James fue interrumpido por un grito de su hijo.  
  
-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ????¿¿¿¿ESTÁS LOCO???? ¡¡¡QUE TAL SI VUELVE MEDIO MUERTA O HECHIZADA!!!!????¿¿¿NO CONOCES A LOS MALFOY????-bramaba el joven ojiverde con desesperación.  
  
-Harry...-  
  
-NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMEN A MI LECHUZA-gritaba Harry. Las tres mujeres llegaron al pasillo al oír el escándalo, seguidas por Remus jr. y Tonks.  
  
-HARRY DEJA DE GRITAR ASÍ-bramó Arabella, logrando que el joven cerrara la boca.  
  
-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-preguntó Cat mirando a Harry.  
  
-ESOS TRES INCONSCIENTES QUIEREN MANDAR A HEDWIG A LA CASA DE LOS MALFOY!!!!!!-  
  
-Y qué problema hay?-le preguntó su madre sorprendida. Harry la miró escéptico.  
  
-Qué???¿cómo qué problema hay?-preguntó el joven estupefacto. Lily comenzó a reír.  
  
-Harry, cariño, los Malfoy no le harán nada a tu lechuza-dijo, abrazándolo con ternura. Sirius le extendió la carta a Arabella, para que la leyera.  
  
-Pero, pero...-  
  
-Amorcito, ellos no le hacen daño a los animales...-  
  
-Sólo lastiman a las personas-dijo James riendo.  
  
-Exactamente-dijo la pelirroja riendo de nuevo. Besó a Harry en la frente.  
  
-Tranquilo, si vuelve medio muerta te compraremos otra- Harry miró a su progenitor con sorna.  
  
-PAPÁ, HEDWIG ES UN REGALO DE HAGRID-bramó en la cara del apuesto moreno. James abrazó a su hijo y a su mujer.  
  
Susan miraba todo desde las escaleras. Eran una bella familia, Bella y Sirius se veían encantadores, planeando cosas para sus futuros hijos, James y Lily, encantados de poder estar de nuevo con su primogénito, y Remus y Cat, felices de poder estar juntos y con su hijo. Se sentía tan sola. Suspiró al ver como Remus se acercaba a Cat y la besaba con dulzura.  
  
-Sus, ¿por qué no bajas?-Sirius miró a la morena que estaba en las escaleras. Las mujeres la miraron con odio, principalmente Cat que, abrazada a Remus, se sentía traicionada por su amiga.  
  
-No, prefiero quedarme aquí-  
  
-¿Nos acompañarás al funeral?-  
  
-¿Al de Bellatrix????-preguntó estupefacta-¿bromeas?-  
  
-Susan, no seas así-dijo James apenado.  
  
-¿Que no sea así??? JAMES, ERA UNA MORTÍFAGA-bramó, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.  
  
-PERO AÚN ASÍ ERA MI FAMILIA-bramó Sirius mirando hacia donde estaba Susan.  
  
-¿Vino para desgraciarnos la vida?-preguntó Arabella enojada. Los tres hombres las miraron si entender.  
  
-Aquí no la queremos-dijo Lily abrazando a James-a ver si se le ocurre quitarte de mi lado, mi amor precioso-dijo luego haciendo puchero. James la besó en los labios con ternura.  
  
-¿Han pensado la propuesta que les hice?-preguntó Harry. Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Cuál propuesta?-preguntó Sirius interesado.  
  
-Ah..er...pues...-dijo Lily.  
  
-Harry nos dijo que quiere una hermana-Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry estupefactos.  
  
-¿Y si nace otro como James???-preguntó Cat riendo. El aludido la miró con ojos asesinos.  
  
-¿Y si nace niña y es como Lily?-preguntó Sirius con desesperación. Lily lo golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
-Pues si es niña mejor-dijo James. Lily lo miró sin entender-Sabes que me encantaría tener más hijos contigo-le dijo, a lo que la colorada se sonrojó.  
  
-Pues, a mí me encantaría buscarlos contigo nn-dijo Lily, a lo que todos rieron.  
  
-¿A quién no le gusta "buscar" hijos?-dijo Cat, dándole el doble sentido a la frase. Sirius le extendió la carta a Harry.  
  
-Mándasela a los Malfoy-Harry lo miró como rogándole.  
  
-Oh, de acuerdo, usa a Pig-dijo Ron al ver al cara de su amigo. Ambos jóvenes subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Minutos después, bajaban hacia le pasillo.  
  
-Ya la mandamos, Hedwig se ofendió cuando le dijimos que no la usaríamos a ella-dijo Ron, mostrando su dedo hinchado. Toso irrumpieron en carcajadas.  
  
-No es gracioso que una lechuza te muerda-dijo ofendido.  
  
-Lo sentimos Ronnie-dijo Lily, tomando la mano del pelirrojo. Se sentaron en la gigantesca sala de estar de la casa. Remus se sentía mal por los sucedido con Susan, por lo que decidió contarle a Cat lo ocurrido. Se acercó a su mujer lentamente, cuando una inmensa lechuza marrón entró por la chimenea.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHH-bramó Arabella al verla. La lechuza dejó a carta en manos de Sirius y se fue por el mismo lugar.  
  
-Qué rapidez-dijo el animago abriendo el sobre limpiamente cerrado. La prolija letra de su prima lo sorprendió.  
  
-La lechuza de Draco Malfoy entró a esta casa-a Ron la había aparecido un tic en la mejilla izquierda. Harry, Hermione, Tonks y Remus jr. reían por la cara del pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Qué dice?-preguntó James notando que la cara de Sirius cambiaba constantemente.  
  
-Nos espera en el cementerio-dijo sombríamente-el cuerpo de Bellatrix ya está allí-. 


	27. La tumba familiar de los Black

He vuelto, y más rápido de lo normal. Gracias por los reviews....  
  
No me asesinen: aquellas que se enamoraron de Remus jr., no odien a Tonks...ya verán por qué...Jejejejeje  
  
Besos  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 27: La tumba familiar de los Black.  
  
Se levantaron con estrépito de los sofás, y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, para poder prepararse. Harry entró en su cuarto a la velocidad de la luz. Comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría. Volteó.  
  
-Herms...¿qué?-su amiga le tapó la boca con un dedo, y comenzó a besarlo.  
  
Cayeron al suelo, ella sobre él, y se besaron apasionadamente.  
  
-Er..ejem-dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta. Hermione y Harry se separaron en una milésima de segundo.  
  
-Hijo, aquí tienes la ropa, debe ser negra, estamos de luto-dijo James entregándole una camisa y un pantalón negro a Harry. Miró a Hermione y le sonrió. Salió de la habitación de su hijo como un soplido.  
  
-Bueno, mejor nos vestimos ¿no?-dijo Harry. Se vistieron rápidamente, y salieron del cuarto. Los demás ya los esperaban abajo, solo faltaban James y Lily.  
  
-Sirius, qué bonito te ves-dijo Hermione al ver al apuesto Black enteramente vestido de traje y túnica negra.  
  
-Gracias Herms nn-dijo él agradecido. Arabella, tomada de la mano de Sirius, llevaba un vestido hasta los tobillos, bastante largo para el gusto de Black, y una túnica del mismo color, sobre éste. Remus y Cat se habían abrigado, debido a la tormenta que se avecinaba con arruinar la Navidad, y debido a la intensa nevada. Hermione llevaba bufanda y gorro verdes, con jean negro y suéter, por supuesto, del mismo color. Parecían una bandada de cuervos, ya que todos estaban de negro y con las caras y cuellos tapados por el frío. Lily y James bajaron en ese momento. La señora Potter llevaba un pantalón ajustado, demasiado ajustado, diría el celoso de James,y eso que el pantalón era bastante holgado, y campera de corderoy negro,-no sea que se me enferme-dijo James protectoramente y enroscándole a su mujer la bufanda. Lily le ponía los guantes a James, se notaba que se necesitaban mutuamente. Harry sonreía al ver la escena, al igual que Sirius. Cat y Remus tomaron a su hijo con fuerza y lo obligaron a abrigarse.  
  
-¿QUIERES ENFERMARTE?¿AGARRARTE UNA PULMONÍA???-bramaba Cat enfurecida y enfundando al joven Remus en un sacón demasiado largo para el gusto del chico, que suspiraba resignado.  
  
Sirius abrazó a Arabella al salir de la casa, en señal e protección.  
  
-Sirius, que me abraces no me quitará el frío-dijo la rubia con resignación.  
  
-Pero a nuestros bebés quizás se les pase el frío nn-  
  
-Ellos están bastante calentitos dentro mío-dijo Arabella riendo y besando al moreno.  
  
-¿Cómo iremos al...cementerio?-preguntó Ron, que con su gorro-máscara, así había dicho James al verlo, parecía un un traslador-dijo Sirius, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña quaffle.  
  
-¿Una quaffle de traslador?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Por supuesto-dijo Sirius riendo. Todos tocaron el traslador, y sintieron como si alguien los tomara del ombligo y los jalara hacia abajo. Esa sensación de nuevo, Harry ya la había sentido. En pocos segundos, se encontraron en un lugar arbolado, bonito, a pesar de las nubes negras que se acercaban, amenazando con "llover" el funeral. Una imponente reja de plateada separaba el campo de lo que sería un nicho familiar. Una gran B en su centro demostraba que ese lugar pertenecía a...  
  
-La familia Black-dijo James mirando a la gigantesca reja que los separaba del bonito prado de flores blancas.  
  
-¿Cómo se supone que entraremos?-preguntó Hermione. Sirius sacó de su bolsillo, esta vez, una extraña llave, que llevaba una B en su empuñadura.  
  
-Vaya, que sofisticado-dijo Remus. La reja se abrió, dejándoles el paso.  
  
Caminaron varios metros, que para los jóvenes fueron kilómetros, y divisaron a Narcissa y a Draco, parados ambos junto a un altar con una gran B, en la cual yacía un cuerpo sin vida. Sirius suspiró al notar le cuerpo lívido y sin vida de su prima Bellatrix. Varios no pudieron mirarla, se veía terrorífica muerta.  
  
-Pues es más bonita de lo que la recuerdo-dijo Harry a Hermione.  
  
-No seas así-dijo ella, codeándolo.  
  
Narcissa se veía pálida y triste, al igual que Draco. Sirius y su prima se acercaron a la pequeña casita de ladrillos que se encontraba en medio del monte, y pusieron ambas llaves. Una puerta se abrió, dejando ver un gran pasillo, en el cual se leían muchísimos nombres. Entraron, llevando a cuestas el cuerpo de la señora Lestrange. Muchísimos nombres que Harry jamás había leído o escuchado estaban allí.  
  
-¿Quién se llamaba Lucifer?-preguntó al notar cierto nombre bastante peculiar.  
  
-Uno de nuestros tataratataratataraabuelos-le contestó la señora Malfoy. Harry la miró sorprendido. Llegaron al final del pasillo. Allí, Harry pudo leer nombres conocidos.  
  
-Regulus Black-dijo, tocando los grabados dorados de la tumba del hermano de Sirius. Leyó varios nombres más.  
  
-Andrómeda Black de Tonks-  
  
-¿Menardi Bulstrode de Black?-  
  
-Mi madre-  
  
-¿Lestat?-  
  
-Mi padre-contestó Sirius, abriendo un cajón inmenso, en el que Harry supuso que Bellatrix sería puesta.  
  
-¿Eres pariente de los Bulstrode?-preguntó Ron estupefacto. Sirius asintió con la cabeza-y aún así me caes bien-  
  
-Pero..¿no era que las mujeres..?-comenzó Hermione.  
  
-Mi madre así lo quiso, y la enterraron aquí-dijo Sirius terminando la conversación.  
  
-¿Quién era Orión Black?-  
  
-Mi padre-dijo Narcissa, derramando varias lágrimas.  
  
-Aquí está tu tío Alphard, creí que era un traidor-  
  
-Mi tío quiso, a pesar de todo, estar con sus difuntos-dijo Sirius con un asomo de sonrisa. Acomodó el cuerpo de su prima.  
  
-Sé que sonará extraño, pero..déjame despedirme-dijo Narcissa. Se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana y lo besó, mientras lloraba en silencio. Sirius no pudo más que mirar al suelo. Tomó con fuerza el cajón en el que yacía su prima.  
  
-Sabemos que no tuviste una vida bonita, y seguramente somos culpables de eso-dijo mientras sollozaba-ojalá seas feliz en otro lugar, en donde nadie puede hacerte daño, ni siquiera yo- cerró el cajón con estrépito, irrumpiendo en llanto al leer las letras que ahora estaban talladas: "Bellatrix Black de Lestrange".  
  
Harry se acercó a su padrino y lo abrazó. Entendía su sufrimiento, aunque Bellatrix no le cayera bien, seguía siendo la prima de Sirius.  
  
-Ya primo, las cosas no ocurren por casualidad-dijo Narcissa, antes de salir de allí. Sirius se limpió las lágrimas y leyó atentamente los últimos nombres.  
  
-La mayoría de ellos-dijo señalando los nombres-murieron en manos de Voldemort o de mortífagos- sus ojos se veían tristes. Tonks lloraba mirando el nombre su madre, mientras Sirius pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su joven prima segunda.  
  
-Ya no lloren-dijo Arabella, acercándose a ellos. Sirius le acarició le abultado vientre.  
  
-¿Sabes?-dijo mirando las tumbas de su hermano y de su prima-¿te gustaría que a nuestros hijos les pusiéramos Bellatrix y Regulus?- sus ojos aún derramaban lágrimas. Arabella lo miró sin comprender.  
  
-¿Bellatrix Andrómeda y Regulus Ántares?-preguntó James asombrado. Arabella sonrió.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero ojalá los nombres no guíen a las personas-dijo la bella embarazada riendo, luego de pensar durante algunos minutos.  
  
-Sino sus hijos ya estarían perdidos antes de nacer-dijo Remus. Irrumpieron en carcajadas. Sirius se veía más animado, y abrazaba a su mujer con ternura.  
  
-Me gusta el nombre Menardi-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Mi madre es Menardi-Hermione se quedó estupefacta.  
  
-Ya no me gusta-dijo luego, haciendo reír al melancólico Sirius. Salieron de allí, el lugar daba escalofríos. Narcissa y Draco los esperaban afuera.  
  
-Creí que te habías ido-dijo James acercándose a la ahora única prima de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Me quedé a esperarte-James levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿Perdón?-preguntó Lily con sorna. Narcissa tragó saliva la ver la cara asesina de la pelirroja.  
  
-Sí, me quedé a esperarlos-  
  
-No fue lo que dijiste, Malfoy-dijo Lily con odio acérrimo.  
  
-No empiecen-dijo James interponiéndose entre ambas mujeres.  
  
-Te ves bonito, Jamsie-dijo Narcissa, intentado sacar de quicio a Lily. La pelirroja le mostró el puño.  
  
-BASTA NARCISSA, NO EMPIECES-bramó el apuesto Potter. Draco miraba la escena sin comprender. Narcissa volteó y bajó la colina, seguida de su hijo.  
  
-Algún día, Narcissa, algún día te las verás de nuevo con mi puño-dijo Lily mostrando los dientes. James le sonrió a su mujer y la besó con dulzura, despacio.  
  
-Ejem-dijo Sirius acercándose. Harry miró a los lados.  
  
-¿Y esas estatuas?-preguntó, señalando a varias esculturas de piedra.  
  
-Son nuestros antepasados más conocidos-dijo Sirius. Se acercaron a las estatuas. Había cuatro hombres y cuatro mujeres. Ellas muy bonitas, ellos muy apuestos.  
  
-Si hay algo que siempre caracterizó a los Black es que sus integrantes, tanto hombres como mujeres, son atractivos físicamente-dijo Remus.  
  
-Pero de cerebro..ni una pizca-dijo James, irrumpiendo en carcajadas al ver las caras asesinas de Tonks y de Sirius.  
  
-De los Potter no se puede decir lo mismo, ya que mi padre era más feo que comer mierda de hipógrifo y no tener un buen jugo de calabaza para quitarse el gusto-siguió el apuesto señor Potter, hablándoles a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales reían de sus ocurrencias.  
  
-James, no seas asqueroso-dijo Cat, golpeándolo en la cabeza. James sonrió abiertamente. Lily lo miraba sonriendo. La sonrisa de su marido...siempre estaba presente, hasta en los funerales. Eso le encantaba de él, además de que fuese exquisitamente atractivo e inteligente, y bromista, y leal ,y buen amante, buenísimo, y tantas cosas más..  
  
-Lil, amorcito, ven-dijo James llamándola con la mano. Ella se acercó sonriendo. Lo abrazó al llegar a él, y se besaron fervorosamente, frente a Harry, que los miraba con las cejas levantadas. Miró a Sirius. Éste estaba sentado bajo una de las inmensas estatuas, tomando entre sus manos una pequeña flor blanca, que tomó del suelo. Harry se acercó.  
  
-No me olvides-dijo Sirius cuando el joven se sentó junto a él. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
-Nunca te olvidaré nn-dijo riendo.  
  
-No, la flor se llama No me olvides-dijo Sirius riendo también- Siempre crecieron mágicamente en las tumbas de las familias sangre pura-arrojó la pequeña flor al suelo.  
  
-¿Mágicamente?-  
  
-No hay razón posible para que crezcan, dicen que aparecen para que recuerdes a tus muertos-  
  
-Pues...no creo que puedas olvidar a tu prima, por lo que me contaste, la quisiste mucho-dijo Harry, abrazando a su padrino. Éste sonrió.  
  
-Tienes razón, no me he podido olvidar el todo de mi familia-dijo el bello hombre, tomando la flor que había arrojado. Salieron del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia donde todavía los Malfoy los esperaban.  
  
-¿Aún están aquí?-preguntó Sirius estupefacto, mientras miraba a su prima.  
  
-Sirius, hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo la bella mujer de cabello platinado. Sirius se acercó a ella.  
  
-Sé que me detestas-Sirius asintió con la cabeza-pero...¿te das cuenta de que sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro?- el apuesto animago sintió una punzada. Era cierto, su familia ya casi no existía...  
  
-No es cierto, tú tienes a tu hijo-dijo Sirius, mirando a Draco, el cual volteó atemorizado-y yo tengo a mi mujer, que me dará dos hijos dentro de unos meses-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Narcissa-aún somos una familia- la señora Malfoy sonrió y derramó varias lágrimas, para luego voltear y dirigirse a la dirigencia, que estaba conducida por caballos.  
  
-Sí, somos magos, pero aún utilizamos caballos-dijo Harry riendo de lo estúpida que a veces era su "cultura". Sus padres le dieron la razón.  
  
-Sí, y somos modernos, y eso que en Hogwarts todavía no hay luz-dijo James, por lo que varios irrumpieron en carcajadas. Volvieron a Grimmauld Place. Se desvistieron al llegar, literalmente por supuesto, y se sentaron a charlar en los sofás, mientras lo jóvenes se entretenían mirando fotografías viejas.  
  
-Canuto, sabemos que la extrañarás-dijo James abrazando a su amigo.  
  
-Por lo menos sé que descansa en paz-dijo el apuesto animago.  
  
-Puede ser-dijo Remus, sorbiendo un poco de té caliente. James bostezó abiertamente.  
  
-Parece que tienes sueño-dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa. El apuesto señor Potter asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Tienes sueño?-preguntó Lily desilusionada-y yo que quería divertirme esta noche-  
  
-¿Quién dijo que tengo sueño? Estoy más despierto que Sirius luego de hacer al amor-Remus escupió su té, para luego comenzar a reír. Sirius miró a James con ojos asesinos.  
  
-Por si no lo sabes, me mantengo bien despierto después de eso- dijo Black ofendido.  
  
-O sino pregúntale a Arabella-  
  
-Claro, ¿por qué crees que tendremos mellizos?-las mejillas de Sirius se ruborizaron, dándole envidia al cabello rojo de Lily. Todos irrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras Arabella se acercaba a Sirius y lo besaba dulcemente.  
  
-Sí, yo también te amo-dijo Sirius ofendido. Bella reía ante la cara de su concubino.  
  
-No te enojes, amor-dijo la rubia, sentándose sobre él. Se besaron con dulzura, mientras Sirius le acariciaba el vientre a su mujer.  
  
-¿Vamos a dormir?- preguntó James apoyando su cabeza adormilada sobre el hombro de su esposa. Se levantaron despacio de los sillones y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.  
  
-Ustedes piensan quedarse?-preguntó Remus a los jóvenes que reían mirando fotos de Sirius de bebé.  
  
-Ahora vamos-dijo su hijo. Los adultos subieron a "descansar".  
  
-Creo que hoy no podremos dormir, no creo que se duerman-dijo Tonks mirando a Lily y a James, los cuales subían las escaleras como si fueran recién casados, o sea, James cargando a Lily en brazos.  
  
-Seguramente me den una hermanita-dijo Harry ilusionado.  
  
-Pero si tus padres son grandes-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Sirius y Bella también lo son-dijo Ron.  
  
-En eso...tienes razón-dijo Remus jr.  
  
-¿Vamos a dormir?-preguntó Tonks bostezando. Remus la miró con ojos brillantes. Se sentía raro cada vez que esa bonita chica estaba cerca de él.  
  
-¿A dormir? Pero si apenas son las ocho-  
  
-Pero tengo sueño-insistió Tonks. Se levantó del suelo y subió las escaleras. Remus miró todo el trayecto de la muchacha. Harry y Ron notaron la cara de baboso del joven y sonrieron.  
  
-Ejem, Remus....a ti...¿te gusta Tonks?- Remus lanzó las fotos que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-¿Qué?¿ qué yo..qué?-preguntó sonrojándose y poniéndose nervioso.  
  
-Admítelo-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Sí...-admitió le joven, mirando al suelo.  
  
-Mejor vamos a "dormir"-dijo Harry, levantándose del suelo y subiendo las escaleras. 


	28. Un nuevo romance en Grimmauld Place

Hola, capítulo 28 aquí. Bueno, ahora entenderán mejor el hecho de "no odien a Tonks" aquellas que dicen que Remus jr. es rico, rico en el sentido de bonito.  
  
Bueno, gracias por los reviews, y si no pueden dejarme reviews, mándenme un mail a , así sé que lo leyeron.  
  
Muchísimos besos.  
  
Y me gustaría saber qué piensan de los "nuevos" nombres de los mellizos por nacer. Sí!!! No me maten: Regulus Ántares y Bellatrix Andrómeda...GRACIAS IVY POR LA IDEA...sé que Regulus no hizo nada bueno por su hermano mayor, pero aún así Sirius lo quería..era el hermano y Bellatrix se salva porque YO hice que ustedes la odiaran menos...Rowling tendría que hacer lo mismo, tendría que hacer volver a Sirius...MALDITAAAAAAAAAAAA.  
  
OJO CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, ES ENTERAMENTE LEMON.  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 28: Un nuevo romance en Grimmauld Place.  
  
Eran las tres de la mañana. Parecía que en Grimmauld Place nadie dormía, ya que las parejas que se encontraban allí habían encontrado algo más divertido que hacer.  
  
En la habitación de Harry, él y Hermione intentaban ahogar sus gemidos y sus suspiros, tapados por las sábanas y las frazadas de la cama, que se les pegaban a los sudados cuerpos. Al contrario de sus padres, Harry era más cauteloso a la hora de los gemidos, ya que Lily y James gritaban a pulmón abierto todo el placer que sentían. La puerta del cuarto de Harry se abrió con estrépito.  
  
-Harry, yo...-Ron se quedó estupefacto-PERDÓN-bramó, al ver la escena.  
  
-¿No sabes tocar la puerta?-preguntó una enfadada Hermione tapándose con la sábana.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Ron?-preguntó Harry, aún sobre el cuerpo de Hermione.  
  
-No puedo dormir-  
  
-¿Por qué?-  
  
-Mi habitación está contigua a la de tus padres, y parece que ellos tampoco pueden dormir-Harry no entendía lo que el pelirrojo le decía. Al hacerse el silencio, lo comprendió. Los gemidos, gritos y suspiros de Lily y de James se escuchaban por toda la casa. Nadie iba a poder dormir si seguían así.  
  
-Vaya, parece como si se estuviesen matando-dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-¿Tú querías una hermanita?... ahí la tienes-dijo Ron con sorna.  
  
-Entiéndelos Ronnie, hace quince años que no se veían-dijo Hermione riendo.  
  
Ambos se vistieron y salieron de la habitación, siguiendo a Ron. Remus y Tonks estaban levantados también, y se miraban con ojos ávidos.  
  
-¿Ustedes no pueden dormir?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Por culpa de mis padres?-preguntó Harry riendo.  
  
-No, no tengo sueño-dijo Remus jr. encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-¿Y tú?-  
  
-Remus y Cat no me dejan dormir-  
  
-¿Qué les pasa a los adultos?-preguntó Hermione indignada.  
  
-¿Son sexualmente activos?-preguntó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
-Vayamos abajo-dijo Tonks al notar que ninguna de las parejas se daba cuenta de lo que provocaban. Bajaron hacia la cocina. Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras Tonks preparaba un poco de té. Remus miraba a la brujametamórfica más hipnotizado de lo normal, cosa que incomodaba a la pobre de Tonks.  
  
-Eres bonita-le dijo cuando ella le servía le té. Tonks se ruborizó intensamente.  
  
Se veía hermosa con ese camisón largo hasta los tobillos, y escotado en el frente. Tenía bonitos senos, y bella cintura, la cual se marcaba por la suave tela de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y de su color normal, castaño oscuro. Harry la miró sorprendido durante unos instantes.  
  
Jamás había notado lo bonita que era Nymphadora, ahora que la veía en estado normal, sin transformaciones. Hermione notó cómo Harry miraba a la chica, y le metió una patada en la pierna.  
  
-AUCH-bramó el joven, tocándose la pierna dolida. Hermione sonrió y le sacó la lengua. Miraron a la parejita. ¡¡¡ Se estaban besando!!!! Remus jr. y Nymphadora!!!!.  
  
-Cuando le diga a Reeeeeeeeemus-dijo Ron riendo. Ambos se separaron y se sonrojaron.  
  
-XDDDD Jajajajajaja-dijeron a coro al ver los rostros rojos de los jóvenes.  
  
-Nos olvidamos de ustedes-dijo Tonks arreglándose el cabello, mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.  
  
-Gracias-dijeron con sorna los otros tres chicos. Un hombre semidesnudo entró en la cocina, dirigiéndose a la despensa.  
  
-Hola papá-dijo Harry al ver a James entrar, silbando y con una GRAN sonrisa en su rostro. -¿buscándome una hermanita?-preguntó el joven pícaramente. James se sonrojó intensamente.  
  
-Se puede decir que sí nn-dijo, saliendo de la cocina con bastante comida.  
  
-¿Ahora sí podemos dormir?-preguntó Ron. James se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Somos un matrimonio muy hot-dijo, subiendo las escaleras, mientras silbaba.  
  
-Se lo ve MUY feliz-dijo Tonks.  
  
-Tengo sueño-dijo un Ron adormilado, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Los jóvenes se levantaron, intentado no hacer ruido, y se dirigieron al piso superior.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Sirius se movía constantemente en la cama. No podía dormirse, el sueño lo tenía muerto, pero aún así no conseguía cerrar los ojos y descansar. Volteó a mirar a Arabella. Se veía tan bonita y risueña, durmiendo de costado y con una mano sobre el vientre.  
  
-¿Cómo haces para dormir tan bien?-le preguntó Sirius a su mujer, acercándose el oído femenino y besándolo. Bella hizo muecas en sueños. Sirius sonrió. Si le hubieran dicho, hacía veinte años, que sería padre, y que tendría ganas de casarse con Arabella Figg, habría mandado a esa persona al mismísimo demonio o, simplemente, a freír rabanitos, churrascos, papas fritas y todas las comidas chatarras que pueden haber. Miró al techo de la habitación. Detestaba tener que estar en Grimmauld Place, el lugar le traía malos recuerdos.  
  
Detestaba cruzarse con el retrato de su madre, y ni hablar de cruzarse con el idiota de Phineas Nigellus.  
  
-Viejo estúpido-dijo en voz alta. Volteó a mirar de nuevo a Arabella y, para su sorpresa, ella estaba despierta. Le sonrió, mientras le acariciaba el vientre.  
  
Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho femenino, que estaba más prominente que de costumbre. Arabella sonrió y le besó el cabello.  
  
-No tengas miedo, amor-le dijo, acariciándole las orejas-nada nos ocurrirá a mí, a Regulus y a Bellatrix-  
  
-Prefiero que los llames Andrómeda y Ántares-dijo él, sentándose en la cama y separándose de ella.  
  
-Pero tú quisiste...-comenzó ella al verlo tan nervioso.  
  
-Lo sé, pero me traen muchos recuerdos esos nombres-  
  
-Sé que tienes miedo-le dijo Arabella acercándose y besándolo-pero...no se atreverán a tocarnos-ella también tenía miedo, a pesar de todo. Ambos sabían que cosas podrían hacerle los mortífagos si se acercaban a Grimmauld Place, y Sirius no cabía en sí de terror, al imaginarse lo que ocurriría si Arabella fuese secuestrada, estando embarazada de un Black. Se estremeció al imaginarse semejante cosa. Arabella lo abrazó, y se acostó, atrayendo a Sirius hacia ella.  
  
-No tengas miedo-le dijo de nuevo, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sirius respiró al compás de los latidos acelerados del corazón de su mujer, que bombeaba sangre a mil. Sonrió. Pobrecita, estar embarazada de él no debía ser nada fácil, menos si dentro de ella llevaba DOS bebés, no uno.  
  
-Te amo-dijo Sirius rodeando el vientre femenino-los amo a los tres-besó la panza de Arabella, y luego besó los labios de ella, para después dormirse (N/A: que tierno que me sale Siri-boy!!!! T-T, sniff, sniff).  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
James llegó a la habitación más rápido que Sirius yendo a la cocina y teniendo hambre. Entró y miró hacia la cama. Sonrió. Lily estaba tendida boca abajo y desnuda, con el largo cabello rojo, sudado, y pegado a la espalda. Se acercó lentamente a su esposa, mientras se quitaba el pantalón y la bata que se había puesto para salir de la habitación. Le lamió la espalda, notando como ella se estremecía al sentir la lengua húmeda de James sobre la piel caliente. Lily volteó a mirarlo. ¡Qué lindo, apuesto, hermoso y bello que era! (N/A: y atractivo, precioso, bomboncito, papazote, guapo...y tantas cosas más :PPP). Lo amaba tanto. Le sonrió y lo besó con fervor, fundiendo ambas lenguas en un beso que duros largos minutos.  
  
-James, cariño-dijo ella, mientras él se aventuraba a besarle los senos-la propuesta de tener una niña...¿sigue en pie?- él se detuvo bruscamente, y Lily creyó que se había enfadado, o muerto del susto, porque estuvo varios minutos con la cabeza entre los senos femeninos, sin decir palabra. Cuando levantó la mirada, tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Lily sonrió al ver la cara de bobo que le había quedado a su marido, y lo besó apasionadamente, atrayendo el cuerpo de él al de ella.  
  
-Pues...creo que sigue en pie, no sé tú-dijo James, mientras abría las piernas de Lily, haciéndola reír.  
  
-Espera-dijo la pelirroja de repente. Cerró las piernas juguetonamente.  
  
-Si quieres hacerme al amor, tendrá que ser a la fuerza-sonrió pícaramente, mientras abrazaba sus piernas. James levantó una ceja.  
  
-Ajajajaja, picarona, quieres que sea salvaje-Lily asintió con la cabeza-de acuerdo-tomó fuertemente las manos de su mujer y las separó de las piernas. Fue una lucha divertida, ya que Lily reía ante la tremenda fuerza que James ejercía sobre ella, pero a la vez él intentaba no ser demasiado brusco, para no lastimarla.  
  
-No, no-decía Lily entre risas, mientras James le hacía cosquillas para que abriera las piernas.  
  
-¿No?-tomó a su mujer de las rodillas y, separándolas de golpe, le abrió las piernas. Lily respiraba aceleradamente y miraba a James sonriendo.  
  
-Si piensas penetrarme, hazlo AHORA-dijo sacando la lengua seductoramente, para luego reír. James se acercó lentamente al cuerpo excitado y húmedo de su esposa, y la penetró despacio. Lily suspiró al sentir el miembro masculino dentro de ella. Las caderas de James comenzaron a acelerarse, al ritmo de los gemidos que Lily profería a viva voz. Le besó las orejas, para seguir con su boca, esa boca que ahora se abría para suspirar y gemir. Se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Lily abría cada vez más sus piernas, rodeando la cola masculina con éstas. James se irguió sobre ella, empujando con fuerza, logrando que ella gimiera y suspirara más. Lily flexionó sus piernas, de modo que James la penetrara más profundamente. Minutos después, ella gritaba a pulmón abierto, aferrando sus piernas fuertemente a la pelvis masculina, temblando de placer excesivo, mientras él explotaba dentro de su cuerpo, y gemía con fuerza. James cayó exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, respirando aceleradamente, mientras le besaba y mordía el hombro. Lily sonreía satisfecha.  
  
-Bueno-dijo segundos después, mientras abrazaba las caderas de James, que aún seguía penetrándola-yo creo que logramos concebir-terminó, para luego reír a carcajadas. James se levantó sobre ella para mirarla.  
  
-Lily, si llegas a estar embarazada, yo..si tú quieres, nos vamos lejos para poder criar a la bebé, si tú quieres por supuesto-al ver la cara escéptica que había puesto su esposa- sabes que soy capaz de todo por ti y por Harry...yo, daría mi vida por ustedes dos-. Ella sonrió.  
  
-Te amo con toda mi alma, mi ser y todo lo que pueda darte, y lo sabes- sonrió de nuevo, y lo besó con ternura-yo..sé que las cosas no están para pensar en tener hijos, y que la única vez que trajimos uno, estuvimos muertos al año-James negó con la cabeza. Lily tenía razón-pero..recuerda lo felices que estábamos..era un hijo que nacía en la adversidad, en las dificultades, pero era amado, y si llego a estar embarazada de nuevo, ojalá así sea, le daremos lo mejor, al igual que se lo dimos a Harry cuando era bebé- al terminar de hablar, sus ojos se habían humedecido.  
  
-Lily-dijo James apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa-¿ya te dije que te amo?-la pelirroja sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué trajiste?-preguntó mirando la bandeja que James había dejado en la mesita de luz.  
  
-Cerezas, frutillas-Lily sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-Mmmmmm, cerezas-dijo tomando una de las pequeñas frutas rojas e introduciéndola en su boca juguetonamente. James levantó una ceja pícaramente y sonrió, mientras su esposa le mostraba la cereza que tenía entre los labios. Él se acercó lentamente a los labios femeninos, e introdujo su lengua, besando a su mujer apasionadamente. Al separarse de ella, sacó una pequeña fruta de su boca. Lily irrumpió en carcajadas.  
  
-GANASTE-dijo, abrazando el cuello de James y dándole breves besos en los labios, mientras él comía la cereza que le había quitado a ella de la boca. Lily se sentó sobre James, abriendo las piernas y besándolo. Le rodeó la cadera con las rodillas, mientras movía su pelvis lentamente, gimiendo despacio, suspirando.  
  
James la apretó contra su cuerpo, besándole el hombro. Los movimientos de ambos se aceleraron, mientras él le mordía los senos, y ella le acariciaba el indomable cabello azabache. Lily se echó hacia atrás, sintiendo como la lengua de su marido ya le besaba las costillas. Gimieron con fuerza, para que sus cuerpos temblaran de placer segundos después. Lily se quedó caer en la cama, mirando a su marido y sonriendo. James se mantenía erguido sobre ella, respirando acelerado y con el cabello pegado al rostro. Se tendió sobre su esposa, mientras ella abría las piernas de nuevo.  
  
-Sigo excitada-dijo la pelirroja, levantando sus piernas hasta tocar las axilas del moreno. Se acercó a él y lo besó despacio en los labios, jugando con la lengua masculina, con esos labios carnosos. Se abrazaron, mientras él volvía a empujar sobre ella, dispuesto otra vez, penetrándola sin cansancio. Ella movía la cabeza a uno y otro lado, gimiendo. Se tomaron de las manos, mirando sus expresiones al sentir placer. Lily se mordía los labios de vez en cuando, y James cerraba los ojos, penetrando a su esposa más salvajemente. Sus suspiros se entremezclaban, mientras se decían "te amo" mutuamente. Sus cuerpos ya estaban exhaustos, pero ellos seguían, la excitación de ambos podía más que cualquier cosa. Lily comenzó a sentir esa sensación de nuevo, placer inmenso, otra vez, y más fuerte que nunca. Gritó, abriendo sus piernas aún más, mientras James explotaba dentro de ella y la acompañaba en los gritos. Se abrazaron, besándose con dulzura, para dormirse minutos después.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Remus (junior) no podía dormir. Su habitación también estaba contigua a la de los Potter.  
  
-Cielos, esos dos nunca se cansan de hacer el amor-se dijo, saliendo de su cuarto y aventurándose en la oscuridad de la casa. Caminó durante varios minutos, intentando no perderse por ese laberinto que era Grimmauld Place.  
  
Era una casa enorme, con salón de baile, oficinas, bibliotecas inmensas, la sala de estar podría ser habitada por varias familias, los cuartos eran gigantescas, con camas de antaño, espejos de plata, cuadros, cubiertos de bronce...era todo un castillo de nobleza. Se acercó a la puerta de una de las habitaciones principales, en donde seguramente había dormido, años atrás, alguna de las primas de Sirius. Se escuchaba caer agua, seguramente alguien se estaba tomando una ducha. Entró, seguramente podría hablar un rato con quien quiera que se estuviera duchando. La habitación estaba exquisitamente decorada en rosa pálido, las paredes, las cortinas, las frazadas de la cama...todo del mismo color. "Un cuarto muy femenino" pensó el joven Remus caminando por la habitación. La puerta que daba al baño estaba entreabierta, y salía vapor de ella. Remus frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio lo dejó conmocionado. Tonks estaba de espaldas, lavándose el largo cabello castaño, mientras ínfimas gotas de agua le recorrían el cuerpo. Remus respiró hondamente, mientras miraba el exquisito cuerpo desnudo frente a él. Tonks era increíblemente hermosa (N/A: aunque no lo crean, si es pariente de Sirius tiene que tener algo en común con él no). Su piel pálida estaba totalmente mojada, y su largo cabello estaba pegado a su espalda. Remus se adentró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta. Tonks seguía ensimismada con su cabello, tomando el jabón y esparciéndolo por su cuerpo. Remus suspiró. Y fue ahí cuando Tonks volteó.  
  
Abrió los ojos de par en par, perpleja, mientras un intenso rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Instintivamente se tapó con las manos lo que se pudiera tapar, o sea, sus partes pudendas. Miró al suelo y, en un susurro, preguntó -¿qué haces aquí?-. Remus tragó saliva.  
  
-Yo...er...yo oo-dijo, con un excesivo color rojo en sus mejillas.  
  
Tonks sonrió y miró a Remus con interés.  
  
-Eres muy bonito y me atraes..¿lo sabías?-dijo, con voz entrecortada. Remus salió de su ensimismamiento y miró a la bruja frente a él.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó asombrado. Se ruborizó al notar la ávida mirada de Tonks. Lo llamó con las manos, para que se acercara. El joven vaciló, y se acercó a la bañera, rebosante de agua caliente. Al llegar junto a Tonks, la joven lo tomó del cuello de la pijama y lo arrojó en el agua junto a ella. Lo besó con fervor, mientras Remus intentaba quitarse la ropa mojada. Tonks se posó sobre él, sintiendo una excitación tremenda, y unas ganas inmensas de desnudar al chico. Remus le devolvió el beso, pegando la pelvis femenina a sus caderas.  
  
Tonks sentía como ,bajo los boxers, él ya estaba dispuesto y preparado para la acción. Lo despojó de la ropa mojada, arrojándola al suelo, y abrió sus piernas a la maravillosa sensación de sentir al sexo opuesto (N/A: no sé si se entiende esta parte, "sentir" ¿saben a lo que me refiero?). Tonks gemía con fuerza, a la vez que movía sus caderas. Remus le besaba el cuello incansablemente. Jamás había sentido esa sensación, ese tremendo placer de poseer un cuerpo femenino, de amar de esa forma. La recorría con adulación, admirando el bello cuerpo femenino, mordiéndole el cuello, los hombros, las orejas, los labios, mientras dejaba que ella lo poseyera, sintiéndose increíblemente afortunado al sentirse así, tan amado, tan fogoso. Gimió junto a ella. Tonks le tomó el rostro y le mordió los labios húmedos. Hacer el amor en el agua era increíblemente exquisito y placentero. Ambos se habían despojado de su virginidad, inexpertos, y se demostraban amor mutuo de una de las formas más primitivas...y comunes. Tonks llevó su cabeza para atrás, tocando el mármol frío con los pies, tomando con fuerza los extremos de la bañera con las manos, sintiendo un placer infinito.  
  
Qué lindo se sentía eso..que hermosa sensación. Sus movimientos se aceleraron intensamente, para luego gemir con fuerza, y temblar juntos, al mismo tiempo. Tonks miró a Remus y sonrió. Se acercó a él lentamente y le mordió el ombligo, acariciando el joven pecho masculino, para luego subir con sus besos. Remus seguía suspirando y gimiendo en voz baja. Ella le mordió la oreja, mientras él sonreía. Se miraron largamente a los ojos, mientras se besaban.  
  
-Nym-dijo Remus en un momento, cuando Tonks le rodeó el torso con los brazos, y comenzaba a morderle el cuello. Ella se detuvo y lo miró-¿quieres ser mi novia?-Tonks abrió los ojos de par en par. Sus mejillas se habían puesto coloradas nuevamente.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Se besaron de nuevo, fundiendo ambas lenguas en un apasionado beso. Se abrazaron, aún ella sobre él, y se durmieron, mientras la ducha seguía en funcionamiento, desbordando la bañera, aunque ellos no lo notaron, que se habían dormido. 


	29. Desayuno accidentado

Aquí está el otro capítulo....bueno...er...jejejeje nn...  
  
Los habitantes de Grimmauld Place reciben la visita...de varias personas, una de las cuales armará una batalla de cerámica con dos de nuestros amados merodeadores, y Lily decide dar una...muy bonita noticia.  
  
Dejen reviews...  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 29: Desayuno accidentado.  
  
Esa misma mañana, los adormilados habitantes de Grimmauld Place recibieron visitas de la Orden del Fénix, bastante inesperadas. La campana de la puerta sonó durante varios minutos, varias horas, si quieren, hasta que Sirius se levantó de su cama y fue a ver quien era el maldito que molestaba a....las nueve de la mañana. Abrió la puerta, medio dormido.  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!-abrió los ojos de par en par. La familia Weasley entró a la casa, seguidos de Mundungus, Kingsley, Dedalus y Emmeline.  
  
-Hola-dijo Sirius, para cerrar con fuerza la puerta. Fred y George lo miraban como esperando que alguna broma increíble saliera del pijama del apuesto animago.  
  
-Venimos a desayunar-dijo Arthur.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo prepararé todo-dijo Molly, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Ginny la siguió.  
  
-Yo voy a arriba...a despertar a los demás-dijo Sirius, señalando hacia arriba.  
  
-¿PODEMOS ACOMPAÑARTE?-preguntaron a coro los mellizos.  
  
-Pues...intenten no entrar con estrépito a los cuartos...no me imagino que cosas se pueden encontrar arriba...ustedes saben..todos están en parejas- les guiñó el ojo a los pelirrojos, que sonrieron pícaramente. Subieron. Se dirigieron primero al cuarto de Sirius, en donde una hermosa embarazada dormía de costado y con un brazo casi llegando al suelo. Sirius se acercó a ella rápidamente, para poder acomodarla y que no se cayera.  
  
-Bella, amor-dijo, tocándole le hombro. Ella abrió los ojos-tenemos visitas- Arabella miró a los mellizos y sonrió. Se sentó en la cama, mientras Sirius le acercaba la bata. La ayudó a levantarse, tomándole una mano, mientras ella se tomaba el vientre.  
  
-¿Y para cuándo la nueva generación de merodeadores?-preguntó Fred. Arabella lo miró con ojos asesinos, y Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Al ver la cara de su mujer, prefirió no hablar. Salieron del cuarto, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras hacia la cocina, acompañada de George. Sirius y Fred se dirigieron a la habitación de los Potter. Sirius, precavido, e imaginándose lo que Lily y James podrían estar haciendo, tocó a la puerta. No escuchó ni un solo ruido y entró. Sonrió al ver la escena frente a él. James estaba tendido, desnudo, sobre el cuerpo, desnudo también, de su esposa. Lily rodeaba la cadera de James con las piernas, y él abrazaba el cuerpo de ella. Sirius le dijo a Fred que se quedara afuera y cerró la puerta.  
  
-Er..James, amigo-dijo, desde la puerta. El apuesto señor Potter se desperezó y, apoyando su cabeza en el colchón, miró a su amigo. Sirius le sonrió a James en forma de disculpa. James miró al cuerpo bajo el suyo, y se ruborizó con intensidad.  
  
-Oh, vamos, compañero, despiértala, yo iré al cuarto de tu hijo-dijo Sirius, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar. James besó a Lily en la mejilla.  
  
-Muñequita, despierta, ya es la mañana-Lily abrió los ojos despacio, y desperezándose. Miró a su marido y sonrió. Lo besó.  
  
-Buenos días, debemos levantarnos-dijo James mientras se levantaba y se vestía. Lily se sentó en la cama, mirando lo desordenada y..sucia que estaba.  
  
Sonrió al recordar la activa noche que habían pasado. James ya estaba vestido, cosa que disgustó a Lily, que quería divertirse un rato más con el bello moreno.  
  
-¿Qué?-pregunto él al ver la cara disgustada de su mujer.  
  
-¿Por qué te vestiste tan rápido? T-T-dijo ella simulando llanto.  
  
-Ay, mi amor-James se acercó a su esposa y la besó con ternura.  
  
-Te amo-dijo ella mientras él la besaba despacio en los labios. La levantó en el aire, tomándola en sus brazos, y la posó de pie en el suelo. Lily comenzó a vestirse. Minutos después, bajaron las escaleras, riendo, y besándose.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sirius se había dirigido al cuarto de Harry. Se acercó a la cama y, tomando la almohada, despertó a su ahijado a almohadonazos. El joven de ojos verdes se despertó bruscamente, gritando e insultando a su padrino.  
  
-Harry, Harry,¿cómo puedes hablarme de esa forma?-dijo Sirius simulando ofensa. Harry miró a su padrino con sorna. El hombre frente a él levantó una ceja al notar cierto bulto largo en la cama de Harry.  
  
-¿Quién está contigo?-preguntó, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Harry se ruborizó intensamente, mientras una joven bajo las sábanas mostraba la cara.  
  
-HERMS O.O-dijo Sirius. Irrumpió en carcajadas, mientras los dos jóvenes se ruborizaban.  
  
-Bueno..er...yo..voy abajo, ustedes vayan a despertar a los demás-dijo el apuesto animago, guiñándoles un ojo a los dos. Ya cuando Sirius estuvo afuera, Hermione se levantó de la cama, enroscada en la sábana. Harry la miró escéptico.  
  
-Me muero de frío-dijo enojado. Hermione rió pícaramente.  
  
-Me gusta verte así..desnudo-dijo ella, acercándose y jugando entre las piernas del joven. Él gimió.  
  
-Te amo-dijo Harry, entre suspiros.  
  
-Yo también-dijo ella, dejando la actividad y besando al chico en los labios. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió.-Apúrate, debemos despertar a Remus jr. y a Tonks-  
  
-Y a Ron-  
  
-Él que se despierte solo-dijo Hermione alcanzándole a Harry los boxers. Se vistieron rápidamente y salieron del cuarto.  
  
-Yo iré a la habitación de Remus, tú ve a la de Tonks-dijo Hermione, besando a Harry y dejándolo en el pasillo. Harry se encaminó a la habitación de la prima de Sirius. Entró. Había una ducha abierta, y la habitación estaba llena de agua.  
  
"¿Qué pasó aquí?" pensó Harry al ver el cuarto lleno agua. Se dirigió hacia el baño, de donde todavía salía vapor. Entró.  
  
-POR DIOS-bramó, viendo a Tonks y a Remus jr. dormidos y desnudos en la bañera. Se acercó a ellos. Cerró el grifo y miró a la pareja.  
  
-Harry, Remus no está en su hab..-Hermione entró al cuarto de baño. Miró a los dos jóvenes en la bañera. Miró a su novio y sonrió.-¿los despertamos?- Harry se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Antes de que los vea Sirius..¿te imaginas lo que diría a Remus?- le tocó el hombro a Tonks.  
  
-Déjame dormir-dijo la joven. Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry y a Hermione. Se irguió y se desperezó. Harry miró al suelo y Hermione se aclaró la garganta.  
  
Tonks levantó una ceja y se miró.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHH-se tapó con las manos, ruborizándose.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos-dijeron a coro Hermione y Harry. Salieron del baño y de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Tonks miró al joven bajo ella. Sonrió.  
  
-Rem...despierta-dijo, besando al bello castaño en los labios. Él se desperezó y sonrió. Se levantaron de la bañera, mientras se besaban con dulzura. Se pusieron la ropa y salieron del cuarto.  
  
Harry y Hermione bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina de donde salía un exquisito olor a torta de manzana.  
  
-Hola hijo, ¿dormiste bien?-preguntó Lily sonriéndole a Harry. El joven se ruborizó.  
  
-Durmió más que bien, créeme Lil-dijo Sirius, acercándole las tazas a la señora Weasley, que preparaba le té. Harry miró a su padrino con mirada asesina.  
  
-CÁLLATE-bramó. Sirius reía ante la cara de su ahijado. Harry se sentó en la mesa, junto a Hermione.  
  
-¿Dónde está Remus?-preguntó Lupin al ver que su hijo no bajaba.  
  
-Pues..er...él-comenzó Harry.  
  
-Aquí estoy-dijo un joven castaño, que entraba a la cocina-comedor tomado de la mano de Tonks. Sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos, en realidad, todos allí los miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Ah...sí...nosotros..er...-comenzó Tonks, ruborizándose.  
  
-Nosotros somos novios-dijo Remus jr. de golpe.  
  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó Sirius perplejo. Ambos jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
Cat miró a Lupin y le tomó la mano con fuerza.  
  
-Pero..pero...yo no quiero emparentarme con Sirius-dijo, simulando estar enojado. Todos irrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras Sirius le lanzaba un cuchillo por la cabeza al licántropo.  
  
-CAT, REMUS, SEREMOS FAMILIA-dijo Arabella riendo. La pareja reía encantada, mientras felicitaban a su hijo. Se sentaron a la mesa. En ese momento, Susan entró a la cocina.  
  
-Buenos días-dijo, mirando al suelo. Cat la miró con cara asesina, mientras Lupin fruncía el ceño. La morena se sentó junto a Ron, sin decir palabra. La campana de la puerta sonó y todos miraron hacia el vestíbulo.  
  
-¿Quién será?-preguntó James mirando a Sirius, mientras ayudaban a sus mujeres a preparar el desayuno. Sirius fue hacia la puerta. De repente, un hombre alto, delgado, de piel cetrina y nariz ganchuda entró a la cocina.  
  
Harry dejó caer su tostada al piso, Ron se endureció en su silla, Hermione levantó las cejas, James lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido, y Lily miró al hombre y luego a su marido, en forma de advertencia. Arabella se paró en seco al verlo. Nadie pronunció palabra, hasta que James sonrió y...  
  
-Buenos días Snivellus ¿quieres desayunar?-Snape le mostró los dientes al bello moreno que le hablaba.  
  
-Púdrete Potter-Lily miró a Snape con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Qué manera es esa de saludar?-preguntó Sirius que acababa de entrar en la cocina. Snape volteó a mirar al animago. Sirius sonreía divertido, al igual que James. Remus suspiró.  
  
-Severus, ven siéntate-dijo, acercándole una silla. Todos miraban a Snape perplejos. El desayuno ya estaba listo, así que Lily pidió que acercaran las tazas. Snape miraba al matrimonio Potter con avidez, viendo como se besaban y reían juntos.  
  
-Que asco me dan-dijo en voz alta, cuando Lily y James se besaron con fervor.  
  
-Una vez en tu vida no te metas en lo que no te atañe, Snivellus-todos miraron a la mujer que había dicho eso. Snape se estremeció al ver cómo los ojos verdes de la pelirroja lo miraban con odio, y miró hacia otro lado.  
  
-Snivelly, si quieres permanecer en mi casa..CIERRA LA BOCA-bramó Sirius, golpeando la mesa amenazadoramente. Snape se quedó tenso en su lugar.  
  
-¿Puedo preguntarte a qué has venido?-preguntó la voz dulce de Remus.  
  
Snape suspiró.  
  
-Estoy muy aburrido allí en Hogwarts-dijo con sinceridad y mirando la mesa.- Me cuesta admitirlo pero...me divierto más si están ustedes molestándome- Remus, James, Sirius, Arabella, Cat y Susan miraron al profesor de Pociones con caras perplejas.  
  
-Ja...nos necesitas-dijo Sirius con voz triunfante.  
  
-YO NO DIJE ESO-bramó Snape furioso.  
  
-NOS NECESITAS, NOS NECESITAS-  
  
-CÁLLATE BLACK-bramó, lanzándole un frasco de mermelada. Sirius lo esquivó por un pelito. James le lanzó una taza por la cabeza a Snape, mientras Lily profería a gritos que se dejaran de estupideces. Se llevó a cabo una lucha entre Sirius-Snape-James-Snape, mientras los demás miraban como las cosas estallaban contra las paredes. Arabella se levantó de su silla y...  
  
-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA-bramó. Los tres hombres se detuvieron.  
  
-¿PARA QUÉ HAS VENIDO SNAPE?-bramó una enfurecida colorada al ver la cara ensangrentada de su marido, el cual había sido lastimado por una de las tazas que Snape le había lanzado, sus reflejos no lo habían ayudado en ese momento.  
  
Severus miró al piso, como disculpándose.  
  
-Ya les dije a qué vine-  
  
-ENTONCES SIÉNTATE Y NO MIRES MÁS A MI MARIDO-bramó Lily furiosa, empujándolo contra la silla. Severus se sentó bruscamente. Después de que Lily curó la herida de James, todos se dignaron a desayunar con tranquilidad.  
  
Mientras comían y tomaban el té, se llevó a cabo una divertida charla.  
  
-Er..Sirius, por cierto, el cuarto mío..se inundó-dijo Tonks ruborizada.  
  
-¿Se inundó?-preguntó Sirius asombrado. Tonks asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Es que...nos quedamos..me quedé dormida en la bañera- Sirius levantó una ceja, mientras Harry se atragantaba con la tostada y Hermione escupía su té.  
  
-¿Qué les sucede a ustedes?-preguntó Lily viendo la escena.  
  
-No nada, mami-dijo Harry sonriendo.  
  
-Por cierto...yo no pude dormir-dijo Ron.  
  
-Yo tampoco-dijo Remus jr. Harry y Hermione lo miraron pícaramente.  
  
-¿Y por qué fue?-preguntó Harry, para ser pateado por Tonks.  
  
-Se nota-dijo James riendo. Ron lo miró con sorna.  
  
-No pude dormir por culpa de cierto matrimonio que parece que aceptó la idea de traer más hijos al mundo-dijo Remus jr. Todos miraron a Lily y a James, que se habían ruborizado intensamente.  
  
-A mí tus padres tampoco me dejaron dormir-saltó Harry, defiendo a sus padres.  
  
-ESPEREN-bramó Tonks-el único idiota que no hizo nada ayer por la noche fue...Sirius-dijo, mientras todos irrumpían en carcajadas, incluso Snape. Sirius miró con ojos asesinos a su prima.  
  
-Y Ron-dijo Ginny riendo. Su hermano le lanzó una tostada por la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué?¿tú sí hiciste algo?-lanzó Sirius astutamente. Tonks se ruborizó con intensidad.  
  
-Es cierto, si tú y Remus no pudieron dormir..ejem...no fue por culpa de Lily y de James-dijo astutamente Hermione. Remus jr. y Tonks se pusieron colorados en exceso.  
  
-¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos, hijo?-preguntó Lupin.  
  
-No, pá, nada-dijo el joven mirando al suelo.  
  
-Esperen, ¿cómo que Sirius y Ron fueron los únicos?¿qué hiciste por la noche?-preguntó James mirando a su hijo. Harry se ruborizó, al igual que Hermione.  
  
-UHHHHHHHHHHHH-dijeron a coro los merodeadores.  
  
-Basta, no nos molesten-  
  
-¿Nuestro hijo tiene vida sexual?-preguntó Lily mirando a James. Éste asintió con la cabeza. Harry creyó que su madre lo insultaría y que golpearía a Hermione por llevarlo por malos caminos, por lo que se sorprendió al ver su reacción.  
  
-Vaya, un año antes que nosotros-dijo, sorbiendo un poco de té. Harry suspiró tranquilo.  
  
-Ajajajajaja..Harry es todo un rompecorazones-dijo Remus Lupin riendo.  
  
-Tiene a quien salir-dijo Lily, señalando con su taza a James.  
  
-Oye, pero...si yo no te rompí el corazón-  
  
-A mí no, pero ve a hablar con las demás- James besó a Lily en la oreja, haciéndola reír. Susan, mientras tanto, miraba ávidamente a Remus Lupin, el cual se incomodó. Cat frunció el ceño y miró a la morena.  
  
-Susan...te pediría que dejaras de mirar a MI hombre así, lo incomodas- todos miraron a Cat. Susan abrió la boca, pero una mirada de Lily la silenció. La pelirroja sonrió.  
  
-Por cierto, hay algo que James y yo queremos decirles-dijo, tomando la mano de su marido. Él la miró durante unos minutos.  
  
-James y yo..buscaremos una niña-dijo sonriendo. La mayoría de los presentes escupió el té.  
  
-EN SERIO???-preguntó Harry sin voz. Los abrazó a ambos cuando asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-Y que no salga de aquí-dijo James, mirando a Snape con advertencia.  
  
-Déjennos decirle a los demás, así que no abran la boca-dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su marido.  
  
-CON RAZÓN NO PUDE DORMIR-bramó Ron, para luego reír a carcajadas.  
  
-Sí, sí, muy divertido-dijo James ruborizado.  
  
-Otra merodeadora!!-gritaban Fred y George, mientras saltaban con alegría. El matrimonio Potter reía del comportamiento de los pelirrojos. Al terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, en donde se sentaron a ver fotografías. 


	30. Las fotografías de Sirius

Hoooooola, aquí el siguiente capítulo... En cuanto a los reviews, una de las chicas me escribió que Lily Y James podrían haber usado un hechizo de insonorización, esta chica tiene TODA la razón, pero mírenlo desde este punto de vista: dos personas CASADAS, viviendo en la casa del mejor amigo de él...¿ustedes creen que les importaría que los escuchen??, yo si fuera ellos, no me importaría, además la mayoría de los que están en Grimmauld Place, ya saben lo que es, o tienen una idea...menos Ron, pobre XDDD.  
  
OTRO TEMA: pienso continuar este fic, ya que lo estoy por terminar, pero TRANQUILAS, faltan por lo menos cinco capítulos más. La continuación de este fic será una sorpresa...solo diré que será quince años después de este, a ver si entienden...  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS  
  
A IVY, ALYSSA BLACK, HYONO-CHAN, BARBARA-CHAN, TRIXI BLACK, HERMIMALFOY, NELLY ESP, SILMARWEN (QUE COMPLICADO..), ELY-BARCHU(SI CUERVAAAAAA..FIGUS MIAS, MIAS, MIAS)..Y SI ME OLVIDO A ALGUIEN, PERDÓN, PERO GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS....  
  
EL FIC BELLATRIX/SIRIUS YA LO COLGUÉ: SE LLAMA "MI AMOR POR TI"..ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE...  
  
MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS BESOS  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 30: Las fotografías de Sirius.  
  
-Sirius..¿quién es ella?-preguntó Ron señalando a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos grises. Sirius se ensombreció.  
  
-Pues...es...er-sus ojos se humedecieron.  
  
-Es Bellatrix-dijo Harry de repente. Ron abrió los ojos perplejo.  
  
-ERA PRECIOSA-bramó, mirando de nuevo a la fotografía.  
  
-La chica junto a ella...es Narcissa Malfoy,¿verdad?-dijo Hermione. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Y ella?-preguntó Harry quitando del montón de fotos una de una preciosa joven morena, de ojos verdes e increíble figura.  
  
-Esa es Andrómeda-dijo Arabella, sentándose en el sofá, junto a Harry. Los jóvenes abrieron la boca estupefactos.  
  
-Vaya, que bellas primas tenías Sirius-dijo Remus jr. mirando la fotografía.  
  
-¿Y él?-preguntó Ginny con interés-es un joven muy bonito-  
  
-Ese es Regulus, mi hermano-dijo Sirius mirando al fotografía de un apuesto jovencito de ojos azules.  
  
-No se parece tanto a ti-dijo Tonks mirando a su difunto primo.  
  
-No, él se parecía más a nuestra madre-dijo Sirius, sentándose también. -Recuerdo este día-dijo, sacando del montón una fotografía de él, su hermano y sus dos primas, en la playa-fue en las últimas vacaciones que pasé con ellos, ese mismo verano huí..¿recuerdas que te conté?-miró a Harry.  
  
-¿Qué pasó ese día?-preguntó su ahijado con interés. Le gustaba oír las historias de Sirius.  
  
-Ese día....-  
  
-Era una mañana de sol, y hacía un calor infernal, por lo que me desperté tarde-tragó saliva y continuó-escuché como mi padre tocaba el piano de la sala de dibujo, y escuché voces, la de mi hermano, la de mi padre..y la de alguien más. Bajé las escaleras con cansancio. Mi padre ya había dejado de tocar, pero ahora se escuchaban risas desde donde estamos nosotros ahora. Al llegar aquí, me encontré con una hermosa morocha sobre este sofá, bailando, mientras mi hermano aplaudía como un idiota-miró a Bella-miré a las personas frente a mí, dándome cuenta de que ninguna se había percatado de mi presencia-Harry sonrió-así que me aclaré la garganta y fue en ese momento que la joven se volteó, su sonrisa se desvaneció y mi hermano me miró también-miró a James-de verdad no sé qué tenía yo que los asombraba tanto, pero me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar-  
  
-¿Y qué pasó?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Desayuné, tomé un jugo de naranja, comí tostadas..cuando oí que la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Volteé. La copa en mi mano se me cayó, estrellándose en el piso, y la joven frente a mí sonrió-  
  
-¿Quién era la joven?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-Ella me miró seductoramente, como lo hacía siempre, y me preguntó ¿te gusta?-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Su traje-respiró ondamente- le dije que sí, que me encantaba como le quedaba aquél traje, pero que me gustaba más lo que llevaba debajo de éste- sonrió-ella se ruborizó al oírme, y yo salí de la cocina, para ir a mi dormitorio-  
  
-No dijiste quién era la joven-dijo Ron con insistencia.  
  
-Era mi prima Bellatrix-dijo Sirius, mirando a Ron, a Harry y a Ginny- ese mismo día, dos horas después de lo que les conté, me llegó una carta-miró a James y a Remus-a ustedes ya les conté lo que ocurrió-ambos asintieron con la cabeza-bueno, Bellatrix, de tan buena que era, tomó la carta por mí- tragó saliva- le dije que me la entregara, y ella rió, diciendo que quién me enviaría una carta a mí, si yo era la persona más odiada en toda la humanidad-  
  
-¿Y????-preguntaron a coro los jóvenes.  
  
-La perseguí por toda la casa, gritándole que me devolviera mi carta, hasta que llegamos hasta su habitación, en la que duerme ahora Tonks-se detuvo, pensando-se tiró sobre su cama, dispuesta a leer la carta, cuando yo entré y le dije que si no me la daba por las buenas, me la daría por las malas- James rió- ella dijo "uhh, mira como tiemblo, primito"...le volví a gritar que me devolviera la carta, ella dijo que no, entonces me lancé sobre ella, y forcejeamos en su cama, mientras ella se reía de mi comportamiento, diciendo que no me la daría-  
  
-¿Y qué pasó?-  
  
-Pues...-Sirius se ruborizó.  
  
-¿Qué hiciste para que te la diera?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-La besé, fue un muy lindo beso francés-  
  
-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?????-  
  
-Sí, ella se paralizó al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que respondió el beso-tragó saliva- así que mientras Bellatrix me besaba, yo le arranqué el sobre, dejándola estupefacta sobre su cama, y yo salí para leer lo que Andrómeda me había enviado-  
  
-Y...¿la foto en la playa?-preguntó Tonks. Sirius suspiró.  
  
-Bueno, nos dirigimos con mis padres, y con Narcissa, a una playa poco concurrida por los muggles, ustedes saben como eran mis padres- asintieron con la cabeza-ya allí, ellas y mi hermano fueron al mar- Harry miró al fotografía- yo me senté a tomar sol, mientras mis padres hablaban con unos magos amigos, Bellatrix volteó a mirarme. La cara que puso me estremeció- Sirius miró al piso-Bellatrix era una mujer muy sensual, y era muy...expresiva-  
  
-No entiendo-  
  
-Decía todo con su cara, no necesitaba pronunciar palabra, tú sabías lo que ella estaba pensando-dijo Arabella.  
  
-Sonrió sensualmente y se sentó junto a mí en la arena-Sirius se encogió de hombros-coqueteó conmigo mientras tomaba su jugo de frutas, tomando el sorbete y mojándolo en el contenido del vaso, para luego sacar su lengua y chupar el jugo del sorbete-  
  
-Y..¿tú y ella no hicieron nada?-preguntó Remus jr. Sirius lo miró con ojos asesinos.  
  
-No-dijo Sirius-ella era mi prima..es verdad, era hermosa y..bueno...mis hormonas se alteraban un poco si ella coqueteaba o me insinuaba, pero jamás la vi como alguien más..siempre fue mi prima Bellatrix para mí-  
  
-Esa fue una de las cosas que la destruyeron..¿verdad?-  
  
Sirius asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Pero no fue tu culpa-dijo Harry rápidamente.  
  
-No, ella quiso arruinarse a sí misma-dijo Sirius, apoyando su mano sobre el vientre de Arabella. Sintió una pequeña patada y sonrió.  
  
-Estos dos son muy activos-dijo, mientras acariciaba la panza de la rubia.  
  
-El otro día casi me caigo de la silla de la tremenda patada que me metieron-dijo ella, riendo.  
  
-¿Y qué más pasó?-  
  
-Bueno... las dos hijas del matrimonio amigo se me acercaron con caras de idiotas y me preguntaron si quería que me pusieran el protector solar-  
  
-Jajajajajaja...eran peores que yo-dijo Arabella, besando la oreja del moreno.  
  
-Bellatrix se enfureció, y caminó con cara ceñuda hacia mis padres. En su camino hacia ellos, empujó a las dos chicas, que la miraron con ojos asesinos-  
  
-Celosa-  
  
-Sí, lo era mucho-dijo Sirius-cuando entramos a la casa que mis padres tenían, le pregunté a los gritos que qué le pasaba, quién se creía que era al maltratar a dos desconocidas-la mirada azul de él se humedeció.  
  
-Qué pasó?-  
  
-Comenzó a llorar, diciendo que yo era especial para ella, que no dijera esas cosas, que era mi prima y me protegía..y que si estaba celosa era porque me quería demasiado-  
  
-Ella te amaba-dijo Arabella. Sirius suspiró.  
  
-Sí, lo sé-tomó otra fotografía.-Recuerdo este día también-rió durante unos segundos. La fotografía los mostraba a él y a Andrómeda, riendo y saludando a la cámara.  
  
-Eras pequeño-Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Tomó una fotografía de su padre.  
  
-Oye..¡¡¡qué parecido eres a él!!!-  
  
-Sí..pero solo físicamente-arrojó la fotografía al fuego de la chimenea- detesto parecerme a él, es como verme al espejo y verlo-se estremeció.  
  
-Pero no tienes su color de ojos-dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.  
  
-Una de las pocas cosas que heredé de mi madre: el color de ojos-  
  
-Tienes unos ojos muy lindos-dijo melosamente Arabella. Sirius sonrió y la besó. Otra patadita interrumpía el momento, pero eso encantaba a los dos orgullosos futuros papás.  
  
-¿Esta es tu madre?-preguntó Harry tomando una fotografía de una bella mujer de ojos azules, que estaba embarazada. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Qué diferente!!!-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Era bellísima, yo la recuerdo muy bien-dijo James.  
  
-Sí...y era muy coqueta-dijo Remus.  
  
-Pero...¿qué le pasó?-preguntó Harry sin poder creer que la misma mujer que babeaba desde el cuadro de la pared fuese la hermosa joven en la fotografía.  
  
-El tiempo viene, y viene acompañado-dijo Sirius riendo. Los adultos asintieron.  
  
-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó Hermione, tomando una fotografía de una bella castaña, con uniforme de Gryffindor, de ojos cafés, los mismos ojos de James.  
  
El apuesto señor Potter se emocionó al ver la fotografía.  
  
-Tu abuela, Perséphone-dijo Lily, tomando la foto de su suegra.  
  
-¿Mi abuela?-preguntó Harry pasmado-¿qué hace aquí esta fotografía?-  
  
-Mi padre y tu abuela salieron antes de que se casaran-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Agradece que no se casaron, sino tú serias una especie de..Black-dijo Cat.  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo ser Black?-preguntó Susan, sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
-Vaya, creímos que habías muerto, ya que no hablabas-dijo Cat de repente.  
  
-Esperen, si van a empezar a pelear, ni se miren-dijo James.  
  
-¿Quieres que te diga qué tiene de malo ser Black?-preguntó Snape sonriendo.  
  
-NO GRACIAS, SNIVELLUS-bramó Sirius, haciéndolo callar.  
  
-Tuvieron una hermosa historia de amor, que terminó cuando mis padres se casaron-dijo James.  
  
-Mis abuelos no solo eran discriminativos con los muggles, sino también con los gryffindors-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Y le prohibieron que se acercara a Perséphone-dijo Lily.  
  
-Creo que mi padre no nos quería tanto a Regulus y a mí, por el hecho de que no éramos hijos de Perséphone, es más, mi padre adoraba a James-dijo Sirius.  
  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó éste asombrado. Ante el asentimiento de Sirius, dijo- yo siempre creí que me detestaba-  
  
-Disimulaba muy bien, mis padres nunca se besaban frente a nosotros, siempre creímos que éramos adoptados, dos personas que ni se hablan...¿cómo pudieron concebir dos hijos?-todos irrumpieron en carcajadas.  
  
-Sirius..mira, Bellatrix tiene en su cuello tu amuleto-dijo Ginny tomando una fotografía individual de la prima de Sirius, en la cual llevaba un vestido negro, exquisitamente entallado al cuerpo, y, tomando entre sus manos, un precioso amuleto con forma de flor, de diamantes y perlas. Todos miraron al cuello de Sirius.  
  
-Es verdad, Narcissa dijo algo como por qué ella había venido aquí-dijo Cat- ¿qué quiso decir?-  
  
-Bellatrix vino a verme aquella noche en que murió-dijo Sirius mirando al suelo.  
  
Arabella, Cat y Lily miraron a sus respectivos maridos.  
  
-Ustedes lo sabían..¿verdad?-James y Remus asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-Es que...creímos que no era cierto, pero cuando Narcissa dijo eso y Sirius no lo desmintió...-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Snape se levantó del sofá.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Cat mirándolo sorprendida.  
  
-Bueno..yo...vine a buscarlas a ustedes-dijo mirando a Susan y a Cat. La morena lo miró con ojos desdeñosos.  
  
-Yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte-dijo enojada. James y Sirius rieron.  
  
-Dumbledore quiere que vayan conmigo a la escuela-dijo Snape con sarcasmo.  
  
Las dos mujeres se levantaron. Cat saludó con un sonoro beso a los dos Remus, y Susan la miró con odio infinito. La morena salió sin saludar a nadie, con su túnica ondeando tras de sí.  
  
Severus suspiró con desgano. ¡Qué mujer tan complicada!. ¿Por qué no se quitaba de la cabeza a Lupin de una vez por todas???. Cat y él salieron de la casa, al tiempo que Sirius y Tonks se levantaban para cerrar los candados y las cerraduras de la puerta.  
  
-¿Para qué las querrá Dumbledore?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Seguramente para hacer una terapia de grupo-dijo James. Todos allí lo miraron divertidos. Lily miró su reloj.  
  
-Mira que hora es...-dijo asombrada.  
  
-Oye...¿tanto tiempo estuvimos charlando?-preguntó Fred.  
  
-Creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo Molly.  
  
-Nooooooo, mamá-dijeron a coro los pelirrojos.  
  
-Sí-dijo Arthur levantándose del sofá.  
  
-Nosotros nos vamos, Sirius-dijo, saludando a las personas allí. Fred, George y Ginny se levantaron con desgano.  
  
-Adiós-dijeron tristemente, mientras salían de la casa. La puerta volvió a abrirse y luego a cerrarse.  
  
-Bueno...¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Remus bostezando.  
  
-Mañana volvemos al colegio-dijo Harry.  
  
-Es verdad-dijo Ron.  
  
-Entonces, vayan a preparar sus valijas-dijo Sirius mirándolos. Los tres jóvenes subieron las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios. El moreno miró a Lily y a James.  
  
-¿De verdad traerán otro Pottercito?-preguntó sonriendo.  
  
El matrimonio asintió sonriendo, mientras se abrazaban.  
  
-Qué ternura-dijo Arabella acariciando su vientre-auch-  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius asustado.  
  
-Este Regulus sí que pega patadas nn-dijo la rubia riendo. Sirius sonrió.  
  
-¿Falta mucho para que nazcan?-preguntó Remus. Arabella y Sirius asintieron.  
  
-Si nacen al tiempo debido, faltan...-  
  
-Cinco meses-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Cinco?-preguntó James.  
  
-Creí que estabas de más-  
  
-No...quedé embarazada en agosto-dijo Arabella.  
  
-Vaya, al poco tiempo de encontrarse..Canuto...eres todo un semental-dijo James riendo.  
  
-Cállate-dijo Sirius ruborizado.  
  
-¿Cenamos?-preguntó Lily levantándose del sofá.  
  
El día pasó como un soplido dejando a los jóvenes exhaustos y sin ganas de volver a la escuela. 


	31. Sorpresa!

Holis, aquí está el siguiente capítulo...gracias a todos los reviews.  
  
He decidido algo muy importante para este fic....silmarwen me dio la idea...Jejejejeje...  
  
PARA LAS QUE EMPIEZAN A LEER ESTE FIC, SE HABRÁN DADO CUENTA DE QUE SE ME MEZCLARON LOS CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE BUSQUEN EL CAP UNO, YO TODAVÍA NO LO ENCONTRÉ...JAJAJAJAJA  
  
A IVY (DESAPARECISTE T-T), ALYSSA BLACK (OTRA QUE DESAPARECIÓ), ELY-BARCHU (SIGUE ASÍ CON TU FIC..QUE ME RECUERDA AL MIO....GRACIAS CUERVA), SILMARWEN, NELLY ESP (HARRY VA A ENTERARSE DE LO QUE HACE VOLDY, NO TE PREOCUPES, PERO FALTA PARA ESO.. Y SÍ, RON VA A CONSEGUIR NOVIA), HERMIMALFOY, HYONO (¿ASÍ QUE DE VACACIONES???) BARBARA (VENITE PARA ACA ALGUN DÍA...A LA ARGENTINA NO?), TRIXI-BLACK, AND BLACK, JARLAXE-BREGAN...Y A TODO AQUEL QUE SE DIGNE A SOPORTAR MIS FICS...Y MIS OCURRENCIAS...Jejejejeje  
  
YA ACTUALICE "VACACIONES EN EL CASTILLO POTTER" , PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME PIDIERON QUE LO ACTUALICE....  
  
BESOS  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 31: ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!!.  
  
La vuelta a la escuela llegó, y enero dio paso a febrero.  
  
San Valentín se acercaba amenazadoramente, y ni Harry ni Ron sabían qué iban a hacer. Harry no tenía idea de qué regalarle a Hermione, y el pobre de Ron no tenía ni una novia para regalarle algo. Salían de la clase de Historia de la Magia, dirigiéndose a Adivinación, cuando vieron una nota bastante llamativa en una de las paredes.  
  
"Fiesta de San Valentín"  
  
Ron suspiró.  
  
-Genial, ahora tendré que conseguir novia-dijo resignado.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry mientras saludaba con un beso a Hermione, ya que ella tenía Runas Antiguas.  
  
-Es un baile...nadie va solo a un baile-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras subían las escaleras hacia la clase de Trelawney. Entraron por la puerta trampa, y se sentaron en los cojines.  
  
-Pero..no te sientas mal...mira, Draco Malfoy no tiene novia-dijo Harry.  
  
-No la tiene, pero la tendrá-dijo la voz de la profesora. Harry levantó una ceja.  
  
Ella se sentó frente a un pequeño escritorio, mientras Firense, el centauro, daba comienzo a la clase.  
  
-Como ustedes saben, se acerca San Valentín- Harry comenzó a reír cuando Ron dijo "otro más"-así que nos enfocaremos en la influencia de los planetas sobre el amor..sí, sé que yo dije que eso no importaba y que era absurdo-dijo cuando Parvati levantó la mano-pero Sybill enseña conmigo, así que debo cooperar-  
  
-Bien, como ustedes ya deberían saber-dijo mirando a Ron, que revoleaba los ojos-Venus es el planeta más importante en lo que se refiere al amor, así como la Luna, nuestro satélite-  
  
-Los planetas y los satélites también influyen mucho en las personas al nacer-dijo Firense.  
  
-La luna es el planeta regente de los cancerianos, lo que demuestra que éstos son de personalidad amorosa y materna-Harry levantó la mano.  
  
-Mi madre es canceriana- (N/A: yo nn)  
  
-Sí, lo sé-dijo Sybill.  
  
-Y debe tener un carácter aguerrido..¿me equivoco?-preguntó Firense. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Tiene también que ver qué planeta esté pasando por la carta natal en ese momento-dijo la profesora.  
  
-Los cancerianos nacidos en la primera semana, son de carácter fuerte, ya que Marte se posa esa semana en la carta natal-  
  
-Los nacidos en la segunda, son muy tiernos, ya que ningún planeta se posa en la carta, por lo tanto, nuestro planeta influye sobre las personalidades-  
  
-Si alguna persona nace, y el planeta Venus está en su carta natal, quiere decir que esa persona tendrá suerte en el amor-  
  
-Eso quiere decir que Venus no pasó por mi carta natal-dijo Ron con desgano.  
  
-Sí Júpiter pasa por la carta natal, la persona será muy buena en tomar decisiones-Lavender levantó la mano.  
  
-Pero..también tiene que ver que los planetas representan a dioses míticos-  
  
-Exacto..Venus es Afrodita, diosa de la belleza y del amor; Júpiter es Zeus, jefe y padre de todos los dioses; Plutón es Hades, dios de los infiernos; Marte es Ares, dios de la guerra; Mercurio es Hermes, dios mensajero; Neptuno es Poseidón, dios del mar; Urano es el Monte Olimpo, o la personificación del cielo; Saturno es Cronos, dios del tiempo y la Tierra es Hera, la diosa de la fertilidad (N/A: esto último lo inventé)- dijo Firense-ahora, veamos esas cartas natales-.  
  
Estuvieron viendo sus cartas natales, aunque Harry tuvo problemas, ya que el 31 de julio mostraba varios saturnos. Cuando la campana sonó, la profesora llamó a Harry. Ron se quedó esperando a su amigo, mientras hablaba con Firense.  
  
-Dile a Arabella que se cuide estos últimos meses-dijo enigmáticamente- y...hoy sabrás una noticia muy bonita- Harry salió desconcertado de la torre. Bajaron a almorzar. Se sentaron en la mesa gryffindor, esperando que Hermione llegara.  
  
-Hola-dijo la joven, lanzándose sobre su novio y besándole la mejilla. Miraron hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-Tu madre se ve muy pálida-dijo Ron mirando a Lily. Era cierto, la pelirroja se veía como si quisiera vomitar en cualquier momento.  
  
-Te dije que te quedaras acostada en la cama-dijo James a su esposa, mientras la abrazaba.  
  
-Sí lo sé, pero no quiero estar sola en la cama-dijo ella, mientras le mordía la oreja. James sonrió.  
  
-¿Quieres que te haga compañía en la camita?-preguntó James pícaramente mientras le besaba el cuello. Lily reía al sentir los labios húmedos de su marido.  
  
De repente, se quedó sin aire.  
  
-James-dijo, mientras se ahogaba. Respiraba acelerada, tratando de tomar aire, pero parecía que sus pulmones no funcionaban bien (N/A: que fea sensación!!! La he vivido en carne propia). Su marido la miró asustado y le tomó una mano.- Me siento mal, amor-dijo, moviéndose ligeramente.  
  
-POPPY-bramó James al sentir el peso del cuerpo desvanecido de Lily. La enfermera se acercó apresurada, mientras varios de los profesores ayudaban a James a trasladar a su esposa.  
  
Los chicos miraban extrañados la escena. Harry, Hermione y Ron se levantaron de la mesa al ver que James tomaba en brazos a Lily y salía del comedor, siguiendo a la enfermera. Se encaminaron a la enfermería, seguidos de Sirius, Remus, Cat y una muy embarazada Arabella.  
  
-Chicos, ustedes tienen clases-dijo Remus mirando a los jóvenes.  
  
-Pero...queremos acompañar a Lily-dijo Hermione. Se notaba una gran preocupación en los jóvenes. Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Lily estará bien, James está con ella-dijo, acariciando el cabello de Hermione.  
  
Harry sonrió. James salía en ese momento de la enfermería, con la cara más pálida de lo normal.  
  
-Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré-dijo.  
  
-Papá...-  
  
-No pasa nada hijo, tu madre tuvo una lipotimia-  
  
-¿Una qué?-preguntaron a coro.  
  
-La bajó la presión, nada más-dijo sonriendo ante la estupefacción de los presentes-la enfermera la está revisando, y le hará una preguntas de rutina- .  
  
Las personas frente a él asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron, yendo hacia el pasillo. James suspiró y entró a la enfermería. Poppy miró a James y entró a su despacho, sonriendo. Él levantó una ceja sin comprender. Miró a su esposa.  
  
Lily estaba sentada en la cama con dosel, sonriendo y tocándose el vientre. Al ver a James, sonrió abiertamente.  
  
-Amor, ven-dijo, extendiendo los brazos. James se sentó junto a ella, tomándole una mano. Lily apoyó su mano libre sobre la mano que James tenía en su vientre.  
  
-Tengo que decirte algo-  
  
-Dime-  
  
-Pues..verás..tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme vomitar por las mañanas, ya que las mujeres en mi condición vomitan seguido-James levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué condición?-  
  
-Pues, dentro de unos meses, nueve meses exactamente, habrá otro Potter en el mundo-James se tensionó.-Estoy embarazada-. La pelirroja creyó que su marido había muerto, ya que ni se movía.  
  
-James, amor..- y fue cuando él se puso a saltar por toda la habitación, gritando y llorando de la felicidad.  
  
-MI REINA, VAS A DARME OTRO BEBÉ-decía a los gritos, mientras la besaba con dulzura en el vientre-vas a darme una princesita-  
  
Lily reía ante su comportamiento. James dejó de saltar y se acercó a su esposa.  
  
-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..-respiró hondamente-y te amo-terminó, besándola apasionadamente.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Harry estaba sentado en los terrenos del colegio, esperando que la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas comenzara.  
  
-¿Sabes algo de tu madre?-preguntó Hermione. Él negó con la cabeza.  
  
Hagrid llegó en ese momento, trayendo consigo una jaula llena de... doxxys.  
  
-Bueno...-miró a los slytherins, que acababan de llegar.  
  
-Hagrid..no nos harás cuidar esas cosas..¿verdad?-preguntó Parvati mirando a los asquerosos bichos dentro de la jaula.  
  
-No, estas criaturas no se cuidan, hoy será una clase teórica-dijo Hagrid.  
  
Sacaron sus apuntes y sus plumas y escribieron todo lo que Hagrid les dijo sobre los doxxys.  
  
-Son criaturas extremadamente venenosas, y su veneno puede matar en solo uno segundos, si la persona tiene suficiente veneno en la sangre-.  
  
Fue una clase aburrida, además estaba el hecho de que Harry estaba preocupado por su madre. Al terminar la clase, corrió hacia el castillo, dirigiéndose hacia la enfermería.  
  
-POTTER, FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS-bramó Snape cuando el joven se chocó fuertemente con él.  
  
-Lo siento profesor-dijo Harry apresuradamente. Entró a la enfermería. Su madre ya no estaba allí. Salió. Corrió hacia el dormitorio de Sirius. Entró.  
  
Arabella estaba acostada, con sus seis meses de embarazo.  
  
-Bella...¿has visto a mi madre?-la rubia sintió con la cabeza y señaló a la puerta del baño. Harry tocó a la puerta.  
  
-Má...¿te sientes bien?-preguntó cuando Lily tiró de la cadena.  
  
-Harry, hijo, hola-dijo James sonriente. Él también tocó a la puerta.  
  
-Lily, amor, toma esto para los vómitos-dijo, dándole a la pelirroja que acababa de salir del baño, un poco de agua y un par de galletitas.  
  
-Gracias-dijo ella. Se veía pálida, pero sonriente.  
  
-Harry, tu padre y yo debemos decirte algo-el joven los miró.  
  
-Emm....dentro de nueve meses-Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿nueve meses?, sabía lo que eso significaba.  
  
-¿Estás embarazada?-preguntó con voz desmayada. Lily asintió sonriendo abiertamente.-¿Me puedo desmayar?-preguntó Harry. Sus padres lo miraron asustados.  
  
-AJAJAJAJAJA-dijo el joven-LOS QUIERO, GRACIAS-los abrazó a ambos. Miró al vientre de su madre-más te vale que seas niña- se abrazaron los tres, riendo felices. La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando ver a Sirius, a Remus, a Cat, a Tonks y a la mayoría de los profesores.  
  
-Parece que te enteraste-dijo un sonriente Remus-mi ahijada-  
  
-¿Y si nace niño?-preguntó Tonks.  
  
-Lo hacemos travesti-  
  
-SIRIUS-bramaron James y Lily.  
  
-¿Qué???-preguntó éste ofendido.  
  
-Deja de decir idioteces-dijo James enojado.  
  
-USTEDES NUNCA ME DEJAN SER TT-dijo el apuesto animago. Se acercó a su mujer.-Hola mi amor- besó el vientre de la rubia.  
  
-Me duelen los senos-dijo ella.  
  
-Es normal, Bella-dijo Lily-están llenos de leche, se están preparando para cuando amamantes nn-sonrió.  
  
-Quiero que nazcan de una vez-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sí, yo también-dijo Arabella, acariciándose el vientre.  
  
-Tengo un antojo-dijo Lily de repente. James la miró asustado.  
  
-¿Ya?-preguntó. Lily sonrió-¿qué deseas?-  
  
-Emm...biscochos de chocolate y...un beso de mi marido-  
  
-Ahora voy por los biscochos..y aquí te va el beso-le tomó el rostro suavemente y la besó con fervor. Al separarse, salió del cuarto. 


	32. San Valentín

El otro capítulo aquí, gracias por los reviews, de este fic, de Vacaciones y de Mi amor por ti.. T-T..muchas gracias...  
  
SORPRESA AL FINAL DEL CHAP....  
  
Y SORPRESA EN MITAD DEL CHAP, NO SE LA VAN A ESPERAR..JEJEJEJEJEJ  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
¿LES GUSTÓ EL CAP ANTERIOR???¿ NO SE LO ESPERABAN EH????  
  
Capítulo 32: San Valentín.  
  
El día de los enamorados llegó. Harry se levantó muy feliz aquella mañana. Iba a tener una hermana, porque tenía que ser niña, además Hermione era la chica de sus sueños, y también estaba el hecho de que los mortífagos no molestaban tanto. Bajó a la sala común, luego de vestirse, con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal, esperando que Hermione bajara. Le había dejado una sorpresa en la noche, y estaba esperando su beso. Parvati y Lavender bajaban en ese momento a la sala común.  
  
-Harry, Herms aún está en el baño-dijo Lavender. Harry levantó una ceja y subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos, para luego dirigirse a los dormitorios femeninos. Golpeó la puerta y, como no escuchó nada, entró. Sobre la cama de Hermione yacía el ramo de rosas que Harry le había dejado en la noche en la mesita de luz. Sonrió, y fue en ese momento que vio un extraño sobre. Lo miró detenidamente, y decidió abrirlo. El sobre estaba ultrajado, por lo que lo abrió sin problemas. Se encontró con un análisis...más bien una prueba de embarazo. La hoja, la cual decía positivo, se le cayó de las manos, y salió del cuarto, justo en el momento en el que Hermione salía de darse una ducha. El chico corrió fuera de la sala común con desesperación. Respiraba aceleradamente, mientras sus nervios amenazaban con explotar. Si Hermione llegaba a...no podía ni pensarlo, ambos eran demasiado jóvenes. No, no, no podía ser...sí podía ser, él jamás se había protegido. Golpeó la pared frente a él con fuerza.  
  
-Potter, la pared no tiene la culpa de nada-dijo la voz del profesor Snape.  
  
-Profesor...¿sabe dónde están mis padres?-preguntó con voz quebrada.  
  
-Sí..en el cuarto de Black-dijo el profesor. Harry corrió hacia donde el profesor había dicho. Entró...se encontró con sus padres acostados y abrazados en la cama con dosel.  
  
-Papá, mamá-dijo el chico.  
  
-Hijo..¿te sientes bien?-Harry negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a la cama y se lanzó sobre ella, entre medio de sus padres.  
  
-Cuéntanos qué te sucede-dijo James, notando que Harry se veía triste y melancólico.  
  
-Hoy es San Valentín-dijo el joven.  
  
-Sí..lo sabemos nn-dijeron a coro sus padres. Harry miró una pequeña flor blanca en la mesita de luz de su madre, eso quería decir que James ya había cumplido con su esposa.  
  
-Esperé a Herms en la sala común, pero como no bajaba, fui a buscarla-sus ojos se humedecieron. James y Lily lo miraron apenados-y fue...fue en su cuarto que vi...que vi eso-  
  
-¿Qué viste?-  
  
-Un sobre, lo abrí..era una prueba de embarazo-James y Lily se sobresaltaron.  
  
-Pero..-comenzó James-no puede ser-  
  
-Sí puede ser, yo nunca me protegí..me muero si ella llega a estar encinta- dijo Harry llorando desconsolado. James tenía los nervios de punta, y Lily sentía que se moría al ver a su hijo así.  
  
-Harry, hijo, escúchame-dijo James-si ella llega a estar, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es HACERTE CARGO- Harry se sobresaltó al oírlo- además..está bien, eres joven, apenas...apenas tienes dieciséis años, pero los hijos le cambian la vida a uno-  
  
-Mira a Sirius sino-dijo Lily riendo.  
  
-Míranos a nosotros-continuó James.  
  
-Mira a Remus-terminó Lily.  
  
-Los hijos son una bendición...-dijo James abrazándolo.  
  
-Pero eres un irresponsable-dijo Lily de repente.  
  
-Eso es cierto, aprende a protegerte..y otra cosa, piensa en ella, piensa en cómo se sentiría si tú no quisieras a ese bebé-Harry asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar. Caminó vagamente por los pasillos. El estómago se le había cerrado, no podría probar bocado con lo nervioso que estaba. Si él estaba así, ni se imaginaba a Hermione. Pobre Hermione, princesa, tan joven. Se sentó en el pasto mirando al cielo, y preguntándose qué le deparaba el futuro, cuando vio a un pelirrojo besándose con una morena. ¿Ron??¿Parvati???.  
  
-Cielos-dijo Harry, mirando a su mejor amigo-parece que ya consiguió pareja para el baile de esta noche- era verdad, el baile. Hermione y él irían juntos. No podría mirarla a la cara luego de lo que le había hecho. Los padres de ella lo matarían..dolor, dolor. Harry se golpeó la cabeza con la mano.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHH-bramó, intentado descargar todos los nervios que tenía encima. Cuando un joven de cabellos castaños se le acercó.  
  
-Harry, Herms te anda buscando-  
  
-No-le dijo Harry a Remus jr. Salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
-Hagrid, ¿puedo quedarme aquí lo que resta del día?- el semigigante levantó una ceja.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó.  
  
-Nada, ¿me dejas quedarme?- Hagrid asintió con la cabeza. Harry pasó todo el día en la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Mientras tanto, Hermione lo buscaba con desesperación.  
  
-Lily, ¿has visto a Harry?-preguntó asustada.  
  
-Pues..sí, estuvo con nosotros en la mañana-  
  
-¿Y no sabes a dónde iba?-preguntó la joven con ojos húmedos.  
  
-No, salió y no lo volvimos a ver-dijo la pelirroja. Hermione salió corriendo antes de que ella pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. Chocó con Remus jr.  
  
-Vi a Harry, corrió hacia el bosque y luego no lo vi-Hermione se desesperaba cada vez más. Ella se dirigió al bosque con mirada preocupada. ¿Qué le ocurría a Harry?, parecía como si estuviera huyendo de ella. Suspiró y miró hacia el lago.¿Dónde estaba Harry??, "por Dios, aparece", pateo al suelo con furia. Respiró hondamente y miró al cielo, para luego dirigirse al castillo.  
  
Harry pasó todo el día en la cabaña de Hagrid. No podía salir y hablar con Hermione así porque sí, no lograría mirarla. No sabía qué hacer, haber hablado con sus padres le había abierto un poco la mente y reacomodar las ideas, pero aún así...se sentía muy mal...era difícil. Ambos eran muy jóvenes, eran dos niños para ser padres. Harry se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, intentando no pensar en lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione-se dijo a sí mismo, mientras Fang le lamía la cara (N/A: PUAJJJJJJ). Se apartó del animal, yendo hacia la ventana, y mirando al cielo, en donde una hermosa luna en cuarto creciente, y varias estrellas, brillaban. "El baile" pensó Harry, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña y dirigiéndose al castillo.  
  
Dentro de éste, su padre se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.  
  
-Harry hijo, ¿dónde estabas?-preguntó James con semblante preocupado.  
  
-Estaba en la cabaña de Hagrid-dijo el joven ojiverde, intentando zafarse del abrazo. Miró al techo. El castillo estaba decorado de rojo y rosa, lleno de corazones. Varios querubines, y algunos angelitos vestidos de cupido, tiraban confeti sobre las parejas, y Harry recordó, en ese momento, la vez que con Cho fue a Madam Puddifoot's, el año pasado. Se separó de James, mientras se dirigía a la sala común. Parecía que los querubines se la habían tomado con él, ya que lo perseguían y le cantaban canciones de amor. Llegó a la torre Gryffindor, luego de patear a algún que otro angelito, y pronunció la contraseña. Ya adentro...  
  
-¿DÓNDE ESTABAS???-bramó Sirius, tomando a Harry por sorpresa.  
  
-Tienes que prepararte-dijo Remus.  
  
-Hijo-dijo James, que entraba a la sala común, con una túnica azul prolijamente planchada en sus manos-era mío-.  
  
Subieron a su cuarto, para poder prepararse. Varios minutos después, bajaba impecablemente vestido, ayudado por su padre y sus "tíos". Salieron de la torre Gryffindor, yendo hacia el gran comedor. Los adultos dejaron solo a Harry, dirigiéndose a la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Hermione caminaba por el gran comedor, pensando en qué demonios le había pasado a Harry. Estaba de brazos cruzados y con un humor de perros, mirando como Ron y Parvati bailaban, mientras se besaban. Ron había tenido suerte, ya que NO LO HABÍAN DEJADO PLANTADO..estaba furiosa. "Harry cuando te encuentre". Y fue cuando lo vio. "Se ve tan lindo".. "Hermione, estás furiosa con él...ve y asesínalo". La chica se acercó a Harry, el cual se veía nervioso. La túnica azul le quedaba perfecta, resaltando sus ojos. Al estar a pocos centímetros de él, se tropezó. Harry la tomó de las manos para que no se cayera y la miró detenidamente.  
  
-Herms...yo...lo siento, es que...-Hermione levantó una ceja. Harry miró el vestido rojo brillante que ella llevaba puesto. ¡Qué linda se veía enfundada en él!. Era ajustado, con un escota bastante notorio al frente, en el cual se veían sus bien formados senos. Harry suspiró.  
  
-¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo en toda la mañana?-preguntó ella enojada.  
  
-Es que..fui a tu habitación-dijo él nervioso. Hermione notó el nerviosismo del chico.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupada.  
  
-Er...no-dijo Harry. La abrazó.-Perdóname Herms, yo no quería-tragó saliva.  
  
-¿Qué te perdone?-preguntó ella. No entendía nada.  
  
-Lo que te hice-  
  
-¿Dejarme plantada?-preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
-El..el embarazo-  
  
-¿El qué???????-bramó ella. Harry la miró durante unos instantes.  
  
-El embarazo...encontré una prueba de embarazo en tu cuarto-dijo él. Hermione sonrió-¿por qué sonríes?-frunció el ceño-yo..me haré cargo..y si quieres nos casamos, te prometo ser buen padre- ella lo abrazó con ternura.  
  
-Ay Harry...me encanta lo que dices..pero te tengo una buena noticia-dijo mientras reía y lo besaba dulcemente. Él la miró desconcertado. -Yo no estoy embarazada-dijo Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué???¿por qué???-  
  
-Porque no cariño-dijo ella besándolo en los labios-esa prueba que viste NO es mía-Harry sentía una extraña sensación de alivio...pero, se sentía triste... "UN MOMENTO...¿me siento triste?".  
  
-¿Y de quién era?-  
  
-De Cat- Harry se dio cuenta de todo en ese momento.  
  
-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ????????-bramó-¿Cat?¿Catherine Lamark??¿Remus?-preguntó estupefacto y con voz desmayada. Hermione asintió con la cabeza-¿ellos también????-la chica sonrió-¿y qué hacía en tu cuarto?-  
  
-Vino traspapelada en mis apuntes-dijo ella-¿recuerdas que Cat nos pidió un pergamino hablando de los orcos? (N/A: QUE????) Bueno, se ve que ella lo habrá mezclado sin querer-  
  
-¿Se lo devolverás?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-Ya lo hice, ahora mismo debe de estar dándole la noticia a Remus-miró la pista de baile-¿bailamos?-  
  
-Claro-dijo Harry. Se sentía tan aliviado.-Hermione...-ella lo miró detenidamente, acercándose a él y tomándolo de la cintura.  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-Yo...siento un alivio enorme, pero...no sé por qué, siento como que no es buena noticia que no estés encinta...empezaba a amar a ese bebé-los ojos de la chica se humedecieron.  
  
-Algún día te daré muchos hijos, te lo prometo-dijo ella, besándolo con ternura.  
  
-Si Voldemort no me mata antes-dijo Harry.  
  
-Harry, cállate-dijo Hermione, abrazándose a él.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los profesores...  
  
Remus se disponía a comer, cuando vio que en su plato había algo extraño.  
  
Bajo la ensalada había...era como un pedazo de lana. Retiró cuidadosamente la verdura sobre el objeto y, al tenerlo entre sus manos, lo miró perplejo.  
  
-¿Qué hace esto en mi cena?-preguntó a los demás profesores. Dumbledore lo miró sonriendo, al igual que McGonagall. Él miró a Cat.  
  
-Cariño...-ella sonrió. Remus miró el escarpín entre sus manos. Miró a James, y luego a Sirius, para después mirar a Arabella y a Lily.  
  
-Rem...no podemos creer que seas TAN lento-dijo Lily riendo, mientras se tocaba el vientre, como dándole una indirecta.  
  
-Por Dios...-los ojos del licántropo se humedecieron-¿Cat?-  
  
Ella lo miró. Los ojos de ella escupían lágrimas.  
  
-Por Dios, Cat, sólo dilo-dijo con voz quebrada.  
  
-Estoy embarazada, amor-Remus se largó a llorar emocionado (N/A: QUE TERNURA, REMUS ES DULCE, DULCE, DULCE), mientras los profesores lo miraban sonriendo. La pareja se abrazó, llorando ambos, y besándose con ternura.  
  
-Bueno..parece que dentro de once años estarán los nuevos merodeadores por aquí-dijo Dumbledore riendo.  
  
-Espero no estar para esa época-dijo Snape consternado. Todos rieron ante las palabras del profesor de Pociones-hablo en serio-.  
  
-No te preocupes, Snivell, nuestros hijos te tendrán..en gran estima-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Sí, para molestarte-terminó James, para luego reír junto con el animago psicópatamente. Snape bufó resignado. La que le esperaba. Miró a la izquierda. Susan se veía muy bonita. "Espera..¿estoy pensado que Susan es bonita?". Movió la cabeza a ambos lados. Lily lo miró con una ceja levantada.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó él con un rubor en sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien Snivelly?-preguntó James abrazando a su esposa. Snape asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?¿desde cuándo no le molestaba que Potter lo llamara así??. Suspiró...debía ser que era San Valentín.  
  
El baile había terminado hacía horas..pero él seguía sentado en la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-Severus-dijo la dulce voz de Remus. Snape se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Lupin?-preguntó apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.  
  
-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-Remus lo miró con sorna.  
  
-Que gracioso estás- el licántropo lo miró preocupado-Severus..¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-  
  
-No lo creo-dijo suspirando-bueno, seguramente sí, pero se lo contarías a tus amigos-miró a Remus despectivamente.  
  
-¿Te gusta alguien?-Snape se sobresaltó.  
  
-¿QUÉ?..¿cómo?...yo no te dije nada-Remus sonrió.  
  
-Lo sabía..¿Lily?..ni se te ocurra, ella...-  
  
-No, Lily no...ella fue un enamoramiento de adolescente-  
  
-Se te pasó luego de la paliza de James...¿eh?-Snape mostró los dientes. Respiró hondamente.  
  
-March-  
  
-¿Susan?-preguntó Remus asombrado.  
  
-Sí...pero no creo que ella..luego de lo que me dijo en la casa del idiota de Black-  
  
-No le creas..ella es así-  
  
-¿Por qué me enamoro de las mujeres que están detrás de ustedes?-pregunto enojado. Remus se encogió de hombros. -Lily no pudo ser porque ella ya estaba enamorada de Potter, además salían...y Susan..no sé, tú no le das cabida, ya que estás con Catherine- dijo Snape.  
  
-Nunca te desanimes-le dijo Remus palmeándole la espalda. Se levantó de la silla y salió del gran comedor, dejando al ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿enamorado?????!!!!! Profesor de Pociones con sus pensamientos. 


	33. Martes trece con suerte

Este capítulo es uno de los más esperados..el título no dice nada, y por supuesto que yo no diré nada tampoco, porque tendrán que leer..MUAHAHAHAHAHA....  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS.  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Ivi-potter-black: no tenía idea que te habías ido de vacaciones, y perdón por actualizar como posesa, pero es que no tengo nada para hacer de mi vida...SOLO ESCRIBIR..gracias por estar siempre ahí.. y la idea de los nombres FUE TUYA, yo ni siquiera lo pensé, pero cuando me mandaste el review me puse a meditar, y me pareció muy buena idea, gracias por eso también nn  
  
Jarlaxe-Bregan: nunca estuve embarazada...lo que quise decir es que yo pasé por UN DESMAYO...eso solo, gracias por tus reviews.  
  
Victoria205: tu review me pareció el más llamativo, y me encanta que me des opiniones constructivas, porque sé que no a todos les gustan las cosas que escribo...pero gracias por ser tan seguidora mía, a pesar de mis estúpidos comentarios..  
  
Ely-Barchu: gracias por mandarme reviews en TODOS los capítulos...y no te preocupes, que la Historias más audaz, casi nadie la leía, hasta que empecé a escribir los otros fics...SIGUE ASÍ Y NO DECAIGAS...  
  
Besos a todas: hermimalfoy, Trixi-Black, Hyono, Bárbara, Alyssa Black, silmarwen, Nelly-Esp...y si me olvido de alguien, perdón, pero igualmente GRACIAS  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 33: Martes trece con suerte.  
  
Y así pasaron dos meses más...febrero, marzo...abril. Detengámonos en este mes, mejor dicho en el suceso que ocurrió...aquel martes trece.  
  
Los alumnos de Hogwarts habían tenido exámenes previos, ya que la finalización del curso llegaba.  
  
-Dios...seguro me habrá ido pésimo-dijo Ron, mientras aplastaba la cabeza de una rana de chocolate, sentado en la mesa gryffindor.  
  
-Ron..no te preocupes..eres bueno en transformaciones-dijo Hermione, mientras besaba a Harry (N/A: malditaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
-No me mientas-  
  
-Ron, ¿para qué quieres que te diga que te irá mal, si vas a ofenderte?- preguntó Harry consternado. El pelirrojo se agarraba la cabeza desesperado.  
  
-Oh, vamos, dile a Parvati que te consuele-dijo Hermione pícaramente, mirando a la morena que acababa de sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo. -Ejem-dijo Hermione, tomando el rostro de su novio, obligándolo a mirarla, para besarlo.  
  
-Pero..McGonagall no avisó sobre el examen-  
  
-Ron...McGonagall nos dijo HACE MESES sobre los exámenes previos-dijo Hermione enojada.  
  
-¿De verdad?-preguntó el pelirrojo. La chica lo miró consternado. -Pero de seguro me va mal-dijo Ron.  
  
-Sí, hoy es martes trece-dijo Neville.  
  
-¿Y?-preguntó Hermione suspicaz.  
  
-La profesora Trelawney dijo que el próximo martes trece, o sea hoy, varios sucesos importantes ocurrirían-dijo Parvati.  
  
-Parvi, si no fueras la novia de Ron, te asesinaría-dijo Harry. La morena lo miró asustada.  
  
-¿Qué sucesos?-preguntó Dean acercándose al grupo.  
  
-Oh, seguramente el profesor Dumbledore se resbale en su bañera....Parvati no los asustes-dijo Hermione casi a los gritos.  
  
-Pero..si Dumbledore se resbala..podría matarse-dijo Ron preocupado. Hermione y Harry lo miraron con sorna.  
  
-O...el profesor Snape puede..atragantarse con la comida-dijo Harry.  
  
-O..puede caerse el techo sobre su cabeza-bromeó Ron.  
  
-O...pueden echarlo-dijo Harry.  
  
-O..MORIRSE-dijeron a coro los gryffindors. Se taparon la boca al ver que todos los miraban.  
  
-Bueno, ya basta-dijo Hermione, que era la más cuerda del grupo..y la menos incrédula-que sea martes trece no quiere decir que algo malo tenga que pas..-la puerta del comedor se abrió, dejando ver a una desesperada Cat, que ya iba por los casi dos meses de embarazo, corriendo hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se acercó a Sirius. Algo le dijo al oído, y la cara del animago cambió radicalmente.  
  
Sirius salió apresurado del comedor, seguido de James, de una embarazada Lily y de Remus. Harry y los demás los miraron sin comprender su reacción. El joven Potter se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia Dumbledore. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el director le dijo algo que no se habría imaginado.  
  
-Los mellizos Black van a nacer-dijo. Harry corrió hacia la habitación de Arabella, seguido del grupo gryffindor. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Entraron.  
  
Arabella estaba acostada en su cama, se veía tranquila.  
  
-Bella-dijo Harry entrando al lugar. Ella lo miró-¿te sientes bien?-  
  
-Rompí bolsa..pero no tengo contracciones-dijo asustada.  
  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-la enfermera entraba en ese momento, con una camilla. Arabella negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Puedo ir caminando-  
  
-ARABELLA-bramó Sirius, que acababa de aparecer. La rubia se puso a llorar.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lily acercándose a su amiga.  
  
-Estoy...estoy de ocho meses..-dijo la rubia llorando desconsoladamente-ah-  
  
-¿Qué?-dijeron a coro Sirius, Lily, Harry y todos los que estaban allí.  
  
-Tuve una contracción-  
  
-Empezaste trabajo de parto Arabella-dijo Madam Pomfrey-Sirius, ayúdame- entre ambos acomodaron a la joven madre sobre la camilla. Se dirigieron hacia la enfermería. Ya allí...  
  
-Es verdad...Arabella está de ocho meses-dijo Lily preocupada.  
  
-Lil, amor, Bella sabía que podían nacer antes-dijo James besándole el vientre.  
  
-¿Te imaginas cuando nuestra pequeña nazca?-preguntó Lily ruborizada. Harry los miró sonriendo en ese momento. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y Sirius fue empujado hacia afuera.  
  
-Pero..pero...QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA-bramó. Estaba temblando.  
  
-Canuto..cálmate-dijo Remus.  
  
-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI MIS HIJOS VAN A NACER??-  
  
-Sirius, deja de gritar-dijo Lily enojada.  
  
-Estoy aterrado-dijo Sirius sentándose en el banco que había fuera de la enfermería-y si..y si...y si nacen enfermos..o Arabella no lo soporta..me muero si le pasa algo a mi pequeño hinkypunk-(N/A: menos mal que es su mujer).  
  
James y Lily rieron.  
  
-Sirius..tranquilízate-dijo James palmeándole la espalda.  
  
-Todo estará bien-  
  
-Los nervios me están matando-dijo tomando a James de la toga. Lily reía.  
  
-NO te rías...me estoy muriendo de los nervios-se mordía las uñas.  
  
-Sirius..si sigues así te quedarás sin dedos-dijo Remus.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-bramó.  
  
-SIRIUS-  
  
-Perdón nnU-  
  
La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse, dejando ver a la enfermera.  
  
-Sirius, dice Arabella que si no entras no piensa dar a luz-Sirius suspiró. Estaba muy nervioso, y se notaba, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Miró a James y a Remus.  
  
-Lo que va a suceder en los próximos minutos...es lo más hermoso que puede ocurrirnos-dijo James abrazándolo.  
  
-Sirius, si sigues así Arabella va a dar a luz sin ayuda-dijo McGonagall desde la enfermería. Sirius suspiró y entró.  
  
Harry miró su reloj, eran las seis en punto cuando Sirius entró a la enfermería.  
  
-Por Dios, hasta yo estoy nervioso-dijo, temblando ligeramente.  
  
-¿Dolerá?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿¿El parto???-le preguntó Lily. La joven asintió con la cabeza.-No,no duele..existe la poción anestésica-  
  
-¿La qué?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-La poción anestésica, duerme..-Lily señaló hacia abajo-para cuando el bebé salga, la madre no sienta dolor-  
  
-Ahhhhh-dijo Harry-ahora sé por qué los Weasley quisieron tener tantos hijos-Ron lo miró con sorna.  
  
-Habrán tenido muchos hijos por eso-dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza.  
  
-Sino...tú no nacías cariño-dijo Lily riendo.  
  
-Ah, muchas gracias-dijo Harry. Miró su reloj. 18:10. Ya habían pasado diez minutos entre charlas.  
  
-¿Cuánto tarda en nacer un bebé?-preguntó con los nervios de punta.  
  
-Según-dijo James.  
  
-Según qué?-  
  
-Según cuan preparado esté para salir-dijo Cat. Harry miró al suelo.  
  
-Además..recuerda que son dos-dijo Remus. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Miró de nuevo su reloj. 18:15 (N/A: que rápido pasa el tiempo en Hogwarts). Los nervios estaban matando a todos allí. Hermione abrazó a Harry.  
  
-¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos a los nuestros?-preguntó sonriendo.  
  
-Pero para eso falta muuuuuuucho-dijo Harry. Su novia lo miró con sorna.  
  
James miró a su hijo sonriendo.  
  
-Recuerdo el día en que naciste-dijo él con ojos húmedos-naciste en nuestra casa, y yo fui el partero-.  
  
-¿De verdad?-James asintió con la cabeza. Lily lo abrazó.  
  
-Preparamos la poción anestésica...tu madre estaba tan tranquila..parecía que yo iba a dar a luz-dijo luego entre risas. Harry sonrió.  
  
-Ese fue uno de los mejores días de nuestras vidas-dijo la pelirroja besando a su marido.  
  
-¿Cuáles fueron los otros?-  
  
-Nuestra boda-dijo James.  
  
-Nuestra primera vez-dijo Lily ruborizada.  
  
-Nuestro primer beso-  
  
-El día que me propusiste casamiento-dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a James para besarlo.  
  
-Me dan asco-dijo Neville riendo. Harry miró su reloj. ¡¡¡18:25!!! ¡¡¡cuanto tardaban esos bebés!!!. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Pasen...-dijo la enfermera. Todos se miraron asustados, pero con una sonrisas en el rostro.  
  
Entraron despacio en la enfermería. Divisaron a Sirius y a Arabella en una de las camas del fondo. Él llevaba un pequeño bultito en sus brazos, mientras ella amamantaba con dedicación a un pequeño bebé. Se acercaron a ellos. Sirius los miró en ese momento. Tenía algunas lágrimas en su rostro. Harry se acercó más a él para ver al niño. Era precioso, y se veía muy sano. Sirius sonrió emocionado.  
  
-Él es Regulus Ántares-dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Arabella lo miró y sonrió feliz.-Y ella-señaló al pequeño bebé que Bella amamantaba-es Bellatrix Andrómeda- Harry miró a la niña. Era muy pequeña, en comparación con su hermano.  
  
-¿Cuál de los dos nació primero?-preguntó Lily, sentándose junto a Arabella.  
  
-Regulus-dijeron a coro Sirius y ella.  
  
-Es muy pequeña-dijo James mirando a la recién nacida.  
  
-Pesa apenas dos kilos-dijo la enfermera-por lo que recomiendo que la cuiden muy bien-  
  
-No nació muy bien-dijo Arabella.  
  
-Regulus pesa tres kilos y medio-dijo Sirius, cambiando de tema.  
  
-Es enorme-  
  
-Es normal-dijo Sirius acariciando el rostro del niño. El pequeño frunció un poco el ceño al sentir las manos de su padre.  
  
-¿Por qué no nació bien?-a Sirius no le gustaba recordar aquellos momentos. Suspiró.  
  
-Nació con el cordón asfixiándola...creímos que la perdíamos-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Nació al revés-dijo Arabella luego, mientras le daba a Sirius en brazos a la bebé, cambiándola por Regulus, para amamantarlo.  
  
-¿Al revés?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-¿Nació de pies?-preguntó James. Los flamantes padres asintieron.  
  
-Es buena señal-dijo Lily.  
  
-Será muy afortunada en el amor-dijo Cat-y será muy bella-  
  
-Por algo es la hija de Arabella-dijo Sirius, mientras ella sonreía ruborizada. Miró a su hija-si me hubieran dicho que ser padre era tan lindo..ellos habrían nacido hace mucho tiempo-besó la frente de la pequeña. Bellatrix tenía el cabello negro-azulado, tal como el de Sirius. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió.  
  
-HOLA-dijo el profesor Dumbledore (N/A: adoro a este viejito nn). Miró a Regulus-es igual a ti-le dijo a Sirius sonriendo. Sirius se veía orgulloso. -Mira que lindos son-dijo luego-hola Bella, saluda a tu abuelo Albus-todos lo miraron asombrados.  
  
-¿Abuelo?-  
  
-Estos bebés necesitan un abuelo-dijo ruborizado-me encantan los bebés nn- Harry miró al director sin poder creerlo.  
  
Regulus, en brazos de Arabella, bostezó abiertamente.  
  
-Creo que alguien quiere dormir-dijo Sirius riendo. Se sentó junto a la rubia, y arrulló al niño. Regulus tenía el mismo cabello de su hermana. Al escuchar la voz de su padre, abrió los ojos.  
  
-Sirius..tiene tus ojos-dijo una emocionada Arabella. Los enormes y hermosos ojos azules del bebé sorprendieron a todos en la enfermería. El niño miraba a su padre detenidamente. Sirius le tomó las manitos entre las suyas. Bellatrix se puso a llorar en ese instante. Sirius la miró asustado.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó con una gran preocupación. La arrulló. La niña abrió los ojos despacio. Sirius sonrió. También tenía sus ojos. -Mira qué hermosa es-dijo, mostrándosela a Harry.  
  
-Cuando sea grande seré muy guardabosque-dijo luego el flamante papá. Pasó su dedo índice por la carita de la niña, que miraba la cara de su padre con admiración. ¿Ese hombre tan lindo era su padre??? ¡Qué niña suertuda! (N/A: siiiiii, que suertuda...).  
  
Arabella miraba a Regulus, que se había quedado mirándola bobamente, como hacía unos minutos con Sirius. ¡Qué bella era su madre!! (N/A: ¡¡¡que estúpidos estos comentarios!!!).  
  
Harry miró a ambos padres.  
  
-Estoy celoso-dijo mirando al piso.  
  
-Ay,no mi amor-dijo Hermione besándolo dulcemente.  
  
-Pero si te amamos, hijo-dijo James pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de Harry.  
  
-Yo también-dijo Hermione volviéndolo a besar. Todos rieron.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no seas así-dijo Ron.  
  
-Son apenas dos bebés-dijo Cat. Harry miró a sus dos recién nacidos primitos.  
  
-Felicitaciones Sirius, Arabella, son hermosos nn-dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Parvati abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-Este era el suceso que Trelawney decía-dijo luego. Los jóvenes gryffindors la miraron.  
  
-Es cierto, dijo que un suceso importante ocurriría,...y nacieron los bebés- dijo Hermione. Miró a Harry-quiero uno de esos-dijo, señalando a Bellatrix.  
  
-¿Has enloquecido?-preguntó un desesperado joven.  
  
-Oh vamos-insistió Hermione.  
  
-¿Quieres matarme?-preguntó Harry, mientras ella lo abrazaba.  
  
-Pero si te amo...además...yo soportaré el parto-  
  
-Herms-dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
-Era broma-dijo riendo-pero igual te amo-lo besó dulcemente en los labios, mientras los demás reían.  
  
Bellatrix volvió a llorar, y Regulus la imitó, así que había un coro de bebés en la enfermería. Rápidamente fueron arrullados por sus padres. Sirius suspiró.  
  
-La que nos espera-dijo mirando a Arabella. Cedió a Bellatrix a James, que la recibió con gusto.  
  
-Lunático...¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-Remus asintió con la cabeza. Le entregó un estuche a Sirius. Él lo tomó y lo abrió. Dentro de éste había dos hermosos brazaletes de oro. Arabella lo miró sin comprender.  
  
-Es una tradición de mi familia, darle a la reciente madre un brazalete, por cada hijo-dijo, mientras quitaba las pulseras y se las ponía a la rubia.-Por favor, acéptalas, sé que no es la forma de agradecerte estos dos hermosos regalitos, pero apenas estoy empezando-Arabella estaba estupefacta, mientras miraba lo que llevaba en el brazo. Sirius sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Arabella-ella sentía que se moría de los nervios-¿te casarías conmigo?- abrió el estuche y sacó de él un hermoso anillo de diamantes blancos. Arabella se largó a llorar.  
  
-Jamás creí que me lo pedirías-dijo entre sollozos.  
  
-¿Aceptas?-preguntó Sirius suplicante.  
  
-Sí, por supuesto-Sirius sonrió y le puso el anillo en el anular a la ahora madre de sus hijos.  
  
-Eres la mujer que me dio la alegría más grande del mundo, y quiero pasar contigo toda mi vida..o lo que me quede de ella-Arabella golpeó a Sirius levemente en el brazo.  
  
-Te amo Sirius-  
  
-Y yo a ti-se besaron con dulzura, mientras sus pequeños se volvían a anunciar con pequeños sollozos. Sirius tomó a Bellatrix en brazos y la arrulló, mientras miraba como su mujer arrullaba a Regulus. Su vida ya no sería la de antes...sería mejor. 


	34. ¿¿¿Qué hermano?

Creo que este capítulo me quedó medio chongo...porque es raro, pero se me ocurrió mientras pensaba en un nombre... y bueno, ojalá les guste.  
  
DEDICADO A NELLY-ESP, QUE SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTA POR VOLDY...¡¡¡AQUÍ HACE SU PRIMERA APARICIÓN!!!!  
  
Por cierto, ¿se acuerdan que en el capítulo 10 Dumbledore dijo que llegarían magos a proteger el colegio?? Bueno, por eso están ahí Remus, James, Sirius, Arabella, Tonks y Remus jr...es que quería que estuvieran en Hogwarts  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Hermimalfoy: ¿de verdad quieres capítulos más largos??????? O.O..lo que pasa es que llega un momento que mi cerebro se anula y no puedo escribir más...GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS...y pobre Harry, no te rías de él..XDDD....y lo de Snape..bueno, es que quiero sacarme de encima a Susan, la pobre ni aparece, y el pobre de Snivelly tiene que tener a alguien.¿no?, todos merecemos ser amados y amar..aunque, hay algunas excepciones...jejejeje  
  
Trixi-Black: NO ESTOY TRAUMADA CON LOS EMBARAZOS, pero es que pienso escribir un fic sobre los mellizos Black y los nuevos bebés que van a nacer...GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS..  
  
Consue-Black: siiiiiiii, es verdad, YO SOY LA PRIMERA ESCRITORA DE LEMON JAMES-LILY...ojalá haya más que yo, porque me voy a sentir mal si soy la única que escribe esas cosas...GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!!!  
  
Hyono-chan: VOLVISTE!!!!!!!!!!!..TE EXTRAÑÉ T-T....que mal que se te rompió el pc...pero gracias por tu review..  
  
Ely-Barchu: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por tu review...¿querés ser agua??? YO TAMBIÉN :PPPPPP (muuuuuuucha baba)  
  
DEJEN REVIEW  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 34: ¿Qué hermano????.  
  
Ya era de noche cuando salieron de la enfermería. Los nuevos Black eran preciosos, y Sirius se veía tan tierno...Harry se sentía feliz. Podía ser que Voldemort estuviera moviéndose, pero hacía tiempo que no soñaba con él, o sentía sus frustraciones y sus triunfos (N/A: que???? Õ.o..bueno ustedes me entienden). Se dirigieron a la sala común, esperando tener un apacible sueño.  
  
-Bueno, chicos, nosotras nos vamos a dormir-dijo Hermione bostezando, y yendo hacia Harry, para darle el beso de las buenas noches.  
  
-Te amo, que tengas dulces sueños-le dijo él cuando la veía desaparecer por las escaleras. Los jóvenes subieron al cuarto. Neville, Seamus y Dean se acostaron en cinco minutos, y se durmieron en seguida. Ron estaba sentado en su cama, mirando el techo.  
  
-¿En qué piensas Ron?-preguntó Harry al introducirse entre las sábanas (N/A: me puedo introducir con vos???? :PPP).  
  
-En que la vida está dando giros-  
  
-¿Qué?-(N/A: sí..¿qué?).  
  
-Que la vida, que fue tan mala contigo, ahora te está dando una nueva familia..los mellizos, tu futura hermana, y el futuro hijo de Remus..todo para ti-  
  
-Bueno, ya era hora de que me sonriera-dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-¿Nunca has tenido miedo de que todo eso desaparezca?-preguntó Ron con preocupación. Harry se estremeció. ¿Qué haría él si perdía de nuevo a sus padres, a Sirius, a Remus???.  
  
-Eso no ocurrirá-dijo bruscamente-ya no hay nadie que los traicione-  
  
Ron sonrió.  
  
-Tienes razón-dijo el pelirrojo-pero..yo te diría que aproveches todo al máximo, amigo-  
  
-Sí, yo te recomiendo lo mismo a tí-se sonrieron.  
  
-Aunque..tú ya aprovechas no-dijo el pelirrojo pícaramente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir???-preguntó Harry con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.  
  
-Quiero decir..Hermione-dijo Ron sonriendo.  
  
-Oh, vamos, tengo que disfrutar mi vida...o lo que quede de ella-  
  
-No seas tan morbo-  
  
-That's I am-  
  
-No entendí un comino-  
  
-Que así soy yo-dijo el ojiverde-ya duérmete-volteó en su cama, tapándose con la sábana.  
  
-Que sueñes con los angelitos, Harry-  
  
-Sí, ojalá soñar con Herms-Ron rió ante el comentario. Se durmió a los pocos minutos.  
  
Un prado frente a él, conocido, lleno de flores blancas. La puerta principal, la cual era una reja negra, tenía una gran B en el ía ese lugar, pero no lo recordaba. Un aroma extraño inundaba su sueño. Entró en el sitio, caminando por el sendero empedrado, hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en medio del monte. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. En el extenso pasillo se escuchaban los sollozos de alguien, alguien que estaba agachado frente a una inscripción dorada. "Bellatrix Black de Lestrange"... el hombre acurrucado se levantó del suelo, con lágrimas en sus ojos y volteó a mirar a Harry. Parecía como si lo viera realmente, y en ese momento el hombre extendió su mano hacia él, intentado tocarlo. La voz del mortífago se oyó muy claramente.  
  
-Señor...¿por qué lo hizo?-  
  
Y él habló con una voz fría.  
  
-Me traicionó, no cumplió mis órdenes-  
  
-Pero..pero..era la mejor mortífaga que pudo haber tenido-dijo dolidamente el mortífago, mientras se miraba las manos.  
  
-Rodolphus, tu esposa nos traicionó, a mí por no cumplir, a ti por no amarte-  
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO, USTED ME TRAICONÓ-  
  
-Lestrange, no me hables así...¿te olvidas de quien soy?-  
  
-¿QUIÉN ES USTED PARA ARREBATARME TODA MI VIDA???-bramó furioso, lanzándose sobre él. Aunque lo esquivó y, apuntándolo con la varita...  
  
-Tú me traicionaste también hace algunos años, unos quince, pero te perdonaré, solo con una condición- el mortífago en el suelo seguía llorando. -Que mates a Sirius Black, a los Potter y a esos dos nuevos niños que han nacido-  
  
-No lo haré-  
  
-¿Qué? no te oí-  
  
-NO LO HARÉ-un rayo de luz verde lo encegueció...  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-bramó despertándose sobresaltado en su cama. La cicatriz le dolía considerablemente.  
  
-Harry..¿qué pasa?-  
  
-Voldemort, Voldemort..mató a Rodolphus Lestrange-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Quédate aquí, llamaré a tus padres-dijo Neville, que se había despertado junto con Ron, debido al grito del ojiverde. A los pocos minutos, James y Lily llegaban con caras aterradas.  
  
-Harry..¿qué pasó?-preguntó James abrazándolo.  
  
-Voldemort mató a Rodolphus Lestrange-  
  
-Bueno...no es gran pérdida-dijo Sirius, que acababa de entrar.  
  
-Sirius, cállate-  
  
-¿Por qué lo mató?-preguntó Remus, entrando junto con Cat. Harry se sentía intimidado con tantas personas mirándolo.  
  
-Lestrange cuestionó sus actos-dijo Harry aterrado-además..no quiso cumplir una orden-sus ojos se humedecieron.  
  
-¿Qué orden?-preguntó Cat.  
  
-Matarlos a ustedes-los adultos se sobresaltaron.  
  
-Sirius, cuida mucho, mucho a tus hijos, él ya está al tanto del nacimiento- Sirius habló, y para asombro del joven, con voz pausada y tranquila.  
  
-No te preocupes-dijo. Harry lo miró sin comprender. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?.  
  
-Sólo no te preocupes-James le guiñó un ojo a su hijo.  
  
-Luego te contaremos-dijo Lily en voz baja-las paredes oyen-  
  
-Pero...¿no temen que Voldemort-Ron suspiró-venga tras ustedes?-  
  
-Harry, hijo, ya no hay nadie que pueda traicionarnos-dijo Lily enigmáticamente. Harry miró a su madre detenidamente. Pensó en esas palabras. Tenía razón..además Harry ya las había dicho. El encantamiento Fidelio... el joven abrió la boca, pero su padre le puso un dedo sobre los labios, como callándolo.  
  
-Muy buena idea-dijo Harry en voz baja.  
  
-Lo sabemos-dijeron a coro James y Lily.  
  
-¿Quién es el guardián?-preguntó Harry. Su padre señaló a Sirius.  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Remus es el guardián de Sirius-dijo Lily al oído de Harry.  
  
-Somos guardianes entre nosotros, para protegernos y para protegerlas-dijo James, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el vientre apenas abultado de su esposa.  
  
La cicatriz dolió de repente. El grito que Harry dio sobresaltó la calma que había retornado. Voldemort debía de estar furioso.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Sirius acercándose.  
  
-Harry...tu cicatriz-  
  
-¿Qué sucede con ella?-preguntó fastidiado.  
  
-Está sangrando- dijo James aterrado. Harry se tocó la frente, y un hilo de sangre le corrió por su mano. Miró a sus padres, para luego caer desmayado.  
  
James llevaba a Harry en brazos, seguido de su esposa, de sus mejores amigos, de Cat, de Ron y de Hermione, que se había despertado debido a Parvati, que se había enterado de lo sucedido gracias a Ron . Entraron a la enfermería, en donde Arabella dormía plácidamente, gracias a la calma de sus bebés.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore entró segundos después, seguido de McGonagall y de Snape.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-  
  
-Otra vez esos sueños-dijo Ron, mientras miraba al inconsciente Harry.  
  
-Qué soñó esta vez?-  
  
-Voldemort asesinó a Lestrange-dijo Sirius.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, así que Tom se está quedando sin mortífagos-  
  
-Puede ser, si sigue así se quedará solo-  
  
-Sus mejores mortífagos lo están traicionando-dijo James sombríamente.  
  
-Sí, pero fíjate que el más tonto es el que le hez más útil-todos miraron al profesor sin comprender. -Peter le fue de mucha utilidad-  
  
-Pero, Peter está en Azkaban..¿cierto?-preguntó James.  
  
-Pues, aún creo que sí-  
  
-¿Cómo que aún?-  
  
-Pues..parece que Peter ha intentado fugarse- Sirius recordó algo.  
  
-Bellatrix me dijo que quería fugarse de Azkaban, que lo intentaría-  
  
-¿Bellatrix te lo dijo?-preguntó McGonagall perpleja.  
  
-¿Hablaste con Bellatrix y no me lo dijiste?-el profesor Dumbledore miró a Sirius como queriendo asesinarlo.  
  
-Lo siento, acabo de recordarlo-dijo Sirius como defendiéndose. El profesor Dumbledore lo silenció con un gesto.  
  
-Severus..¿Harry hizo correctamente Oclummencia?- preguntó el director. Snape se incomodó.  
  
-No, señor, no lo terminó-  
  
-PORQUE TÚ NO LO QUISISTE-bramó Sirius furioso. Sus hijos comenzaron a llorar al oír la voz de su padre, que los socorrió de inmediato. Arabella se había despertado, y tomaba a Bellatrix en brazos para arrullarla, mientras Sirius acunaba a Regulus.  
  
-Pues bien, Harry volverá a hacer Oclummencia, quieras o no-dijo Dumbledore enfadado. Snape miró al suelo intimidado. -Esperaremos a ver que sucede con el chico-dijo luego, mirando como Harry dormía-Herms, Ron, pueden quedarse si quieren, avísennos de cualquier sueño extraño- salió de la enfermería.  
  
-Nosotros nos quedaremos-dijo Lily, abrazando a James. Harry comenzó a hablar en sueños.  
  
-No, él no...es un mortífago, no confíen en él-James miró a Lily con semblante preocupado.  
  
-¿Snape?-preguntó Ron mirando al matrimonio. Cuando una voz fría se oyó en el cuarto, parecía que Voldemort había poseído a Harry, el cual hablaba. -Tu hermano no está tan muerto como crees-dijo, mientras se sacudía intensamente sobre la cama. Lily comenzó a llorar al ver el estado de su hijo, mientras Ron y James se lanzaban sobre él, sosteniéndolo. James le sacudió para despertarlo. Harry abrió los ojos aterrado.  
  
-¿Qué hermano??-preguntó su padre. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero cayó inconsciente entre los brazos fuertes de su padre, que lo acostó en la cama. -Sirius, creo que deberás hablar con Harry-dijo sombríamente, mientras Ron y Hermione lo miraban sin entender, y los demás presentes miraban a Sirius, comprendiéndolo todo. 


	35. ¿Quién está en Grimmauld Place?

He leído este chap 800 veces, y me resulta raro y poco interesante, pero ojalá que ustedes no piensen como yo...nn..  
  
Bueno, en el chap anterior se habrán quedado sorprendidas o no entendieron nada...aquí sabrán qué quiso decir James cuando le dijo a Sirius que hablara con Harry...  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS....  
  
A LAS QUE QUIERAN LEER "LA HISTORIA MÁS AUDAZ DE LOS MERODEADORES" ESPACIADA, INTENTARÉ COLGAR DE NUEVO DEL UNO AL SIETE..SI USTEDES SABEN COMO HACERLO SIN HACER CAGADAS, AVISENME.. LUEGO SEGUIRÉ CON LOS DEMÁS CAPÍTULOS, OBVIO!!!.  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 35: ¿Quién está en Grimmauld Place?.  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado, su vista estaba difusa, por lo que pudo adivinar que no llevaba puestos los lentes. Se sentó sobre la cama, tomando de la mesita a su lado las gafas y poniéndoselas. Miró a su alrededor. La mayoria de la Orden del Fénix estaba en la enfermería: Sirius y Arabella durmiendo juntos, al lado de las pequeñas cunitas de sus hijos, James y Lily en otra cama cerca, Remus y Cat, lo mismo, y Hermione y Ron, junto a él.  
  
Frunció el ceño, intentando recordar el último sueño. Se levantó de la cama, su vejiga estaba por explotar. De repente, su vista se nubló, y pudo percibir un lugar frente a él, ya no estaba en la enfermería, estaba...en Grimmauld Place.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, intentado entender por qué estaba allí, o por qué tenía esas estúpidas visiones, cuando un hombre apareció. Harry se sintió un fantasma, ya que el desconocido no notó su presencia.  
  
"¿No puede verme?" pensó Harry. El hombre subía las escaleras, por lo que el chico lo siguió curioso. ¿Quién era ese hombre??, sentía que lo conocía, que de algún lugar lo tenía en mente, pero... el hombre frente a él se dirigió a la habitación principal, en donde ya no estaba la cama matrimonial, sino que había dos cunas.  
  
El cuarto de los padres de Sirius había sido reformado para la llegada de los nuevos miembros de la familia. El hombre sonrió y se quitó la capucha. Harry pudo reconocer un cabello oscuro y ancha espalda, aunque era mas bien delgado, le recordaba a alguien. Harry caminó dos pasos hacia el desconocido, y fue en ese momento que éste se dio la vuelta. Ojos azules y un rostro bastante bonito lo miraban desde el cabezal de la cuna que tenía tules celestes, adivinando que era la cuna que pertenecería al pequeño Regulus. Las cejas del desconocido se curvaron sorprendidas, y una sonrisa que le pareció conocida apareció en el rostro joven.  
  
-¿Qué haces en la casa de mi padrino?-preguntó Harry con una voz distante.  
  
-¿La casa de tu padrino???-preguntó el hombre sorprendido. La sonrisa del hombre se amplió-así que tú eres Harry Potter...pues bien, esta es mi casa también-  
  
Harry pensó durante varios segundos. Esos ojos los había visto en otro lugar..¡¡¡el tapiz!!!, ¡¡¡el árbol genealógico!!!!. Miró al hombre que sonreía maliciosamente y sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le cayera encima...ese hombre, ese..era...  
  
-HARRY-bramó Ron mirando a su amigo, que tenía los ojos en blanco y una expresión de desconcierto en la cara. El cuerpo del joven Potter se le cayó encima, estrepitosamente fue arrojado al suelo, llevándose consigo al inconsciente Harry.  
  
-Ron-bramó Hermione, que se había despertado de repente-¿qué pasó?-ayudó al pelirrojo. Entre los dos llevaron al (precioso) joven de cabellos negros a la cama.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar ella, mientras miraba a su novio inconsciente.  
  
-Estaba hablando solo, con los ojos en blanco...¿crees que deberíamos avisarle a Dumbledore?-  
  
-Dime que decía-  
  
-Decía algo como..¿qué haces en la casa de mi padrino?-  
  
-Crees que Voldemort esté en Grimmauld Place-Ron negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, recuerda que nadie sabe donde está Grimmauld Place, solo lo saben aquellos que estuvieron alguna vez en ella- Hermione pensó durante unos instantes.  
  
-Pero no hay nadie peligroso que pueda...-se detuvo, ya que Harry se había despertado.  
  
-Amigo, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado. Harry movió la cabeza.  
  
-Dinos qué soñaste-dijo Hermione tomándole la mano.  
  
-Hay alguien en Grimmauld Place-dijo el ojiverde con un semblante aterrorizado.  
  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Ron. Harry miró al pelirrojo apesadumbrado. Tragó saliva.  
  
-Despierta a Sirius-dijo de repente.  
  
-¿Para qué?-  
  
-DESPIÉRTALO-bramó. Ron fue hasta Sirius y lo sacudió.  
  
Sirius golpeó a Ron en la nariz sin querer.  
  
-Ron, perdón-dijo riendo.  
  
-No importa-dijo el pelirrojo tocándose la dolorida nariz.  
  
-Sirius-dijo Harry con desesperación. El hombre lo miró perplejo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache de su ahijado.  
  
-Te recomiendo que no vayas a tu casa-  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Porque..porque...hay alguien que no debería estar-dijo Harry. Sirius frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Tu hermano no está muerto Sirius, y está en Grimmauld Place- (N/A: O.O) Sirius comenzó a reír.  
  
-Pero..pero...Harry, mi hermano está muerto...-  
  
-No Sirius, debe haber un error, o tal vez un engaño...él no está muerto, yo lo vi-  
  
-Harry, creo que deberás hacerte ver-  
  
-NO ES BROMA...-bramó Harry furioso. Sirius lo miró detenidamente.  
  
-Harry..¿por qué crees que mi hermano volvería después de tantos años?-  
  
-Sirius...tu hermano pudo fingir su muerte tal como lo hizo Peter, y esconderse-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Sirius abrió los ojos.  
  
-¿Tu hermano es animago?-preguntó Harry.  
  
-No que yo sepa-  
  
-¿Cómo se enteró Voldemort del nacimiento de ellos dos?-preguntó Harry astutamente. Sirius lo miró.  
  
-¿Crees que mi hermano...?¿qué estuvo aquí y le avisó?-movió la cabeza hacia los lados-Harry, Regulus es un traidor-  
  
-Snape también lo es-dijo Harry casi a los gritos.  
  
-No grites-dijo Hermione, que escuchaba muy atentamente la conversación.  
  
-Pero..mi hermano está muerto y en la tumba-  
  
-¿Viste su cuerpo?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Si..-  
  
-Pudo haber sido un engaño Sirius, tienes que creerme-dijo Harry con desesperación. Su padrino lo miró y sonrió.  
  
-Te creo-miró a Remus.  
  
-Le avisamos a Dumbledore?-preguntó Ron. Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Iré a Grimmauld Place y veré con mis propios ojos a mi hermano-dijo.  
  
-No Sirius, no hagas idioteces, puede estar acompañado-dijo Harry tomando a su padrino de la toga.  
  
-No iré solo-miró a James y a Remus y los despertó. -Acompáñenme a Grimmauld Place-dijo, cuando los dos hombres se acercaron a él, aún con caras adormiladas. De repente, los tres desaparecieron. Harry se quedó con la vista fija en el lugar en donde habían estado su padre, su padrino y el amigo de ellos.  
  
-NO-bramó de repente-¿están locos?-saltó de la cama y salió de la enfermería.  
  
Hermione y Ron lo siguieron, pero Harry corría muy rápido. Llegó a la gárgola que daba al despacho del director.  
  
-¿Cuál es la contraseña?-preguntó Harry desesperado.  
  
-Em...-Ron miró a Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Tú eres el cerebro del grupo-dijo Ron asombrado.  
  
-Pues..er....¿grageas de todos los sabores?-  
  
-¿Pastel de limón?-  
  
-¿Qué le gusta al profesor Dumbledore?-  
  
-¿La profesora McGonagall?-preguntó Ron.  
  
-No seas idiota-dijo Hermione.  
  
-Me pides demasiado-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras su amiga lo sacudía violentamente. Harry se veía desesperado.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhh-bramó Harry tomándose el cabello. Pensó durante unos minutos, con su cabeza entre sus manos-RANAS DE CHOCOLATE-la gárgola se abrió. Harry sonrió, mientras Hermione y Ron lo miraban perplejos. Subieron las escaleras que habían aparecido frente a ellos. Entraron al despacho apresuradamente. El profesor estaba despierto, mirando hacia el parque.  
  
-Profesor-dijo Harry bruscamente. El hombre se volteó.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
  
-Este año no tuvimos quidditch-Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron como queriéndolo asesinar.  
  
-NO VINIMOS PARA ESO-bramó Hermione.  
  
-Espera...es verdad, este año no hubo quidditch-  
  
-HARRY-movió la cabeza a ambos lados y miró al director-Sirius, Remus y James fueron a Grimmauld Place-dijo Hermione.  
  
El profesor miró a los tres adolescentes-vengan conmigo-tomó un extraño libro de su escritorio. "Un traslador" pensó Harry cuando sintió esa sensación de que le tomaban el ombligo y lo jalaban hacia abajo.  
  
Llegaron a Grimmauld Place más rápido que la velocidad de la luz. Miraron detenidamente el lugar en donde estaban. Todo estaba en penumbras, y en silencio de ultratumba. Se miraron temerosos de lo que podían encontrar allí, y salieron de la sala, encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Phineas Nigellus apareció en su cuadro, sobresaltándolos.  
  
-Phineas, ¿has visto a tres hombres subir las escaleras?-el anciano asintió con la cabeza. Señaló hacia los dormitorios, y allí fue a donde se dirigieron.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore encabezaba la marcha hacia los cuartos. Hermione tomaba con fuerza el brazo de Harry, entumeciéndoselo, mientras Ron caminaba con los nervios de punta. Escucharon ruidos desde la habitación principal. El profesor sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta, que se abrió con estrépito. Encontraron a Remus tirado en el suelo, agonizando.  
  
-Remus-bramaron a coro lanzándose sobre él.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Harry desesperado. Miro hacia los lados-¿dónde están papá y Sirius?-  
  
-Es una trampa-dijo Remus con un hilo de voz.  
  
-Dinos qué ocurrió-dijo Dumbledore con voz dura.  
  
-Es una emboscada, Regulus nos atacó...deben llevarse a Harry-dijo Remus de nuevo.  
  
-Ron...llévate a Remus a la escuela-le cedió el traslador-ve con Hermione- ambos jóvenes lo miraron temerosos-traigan ayuda-  
  
-Pero..-  
  
-Necesito a Harry-dijo el anciano. Las tres personas desaparecieron luego.  
  
Harry y Dumbledore salieron del cuarto.  
  
-Profesor-dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras se encaminaban al altillo, la parte más alta de la casa.-¿Quiénes cree que estarán aquí?-  
  
-Voldemort..tal vez los mortífagos..no lo sé-  
  
Entraron en el lugar, el cual estaba desierto. De repente, alguien tomó a Harry del cuello y lo apuntó con la varita. Dos mortífagos más apuntaron a Dumbledore, el cual se quedó pasmado mirando al desconocido.  
  
-Regulus-dijo con un hilo de voz. Se escuchó un fuerte estrépito, y luego la silueta de Sirius apareció.  
  
-Suéltalo Regulus-bramó el animago con furia en sus ojos. Regulus negó con la cabeza.  
  
-El señor oscuro lo quiere, yo se lo llevaré-  
  
-¿Para qué??-bramó Sirius acercándose-eres un traidor-  
  
-Pero cuando se lo entregue me perdonará-dijo Regulus con un aire demente. Harry se debatía por soltarse. -¿Por qué haces esto?, Voldemort debe luchar con Harry, eso dice l aprofecía, no sé si la conoces- -POR MI ORGULLO-respiraba aceleradamente-por supuesto que la conozco, el Señor hablaba todo el tiempo de ella-  
  
-ORGULLO?-bramó Sirius escupiendo saliva-¿qué orgullo puede tener un mortífago arrepentido?-  
  
-Esto es en venganza de todo lo que me has hecho-  
  
-YO NUNCA TE HICE NADA-  
  
-CUANDO HUISTE DE CASA NUESTRA MADRE SE OLVIDÓ DE MI POR COMPLETO..ELLA TE AMABA Y LA DESTROZASTE-  
  
-Oh, vaya, recién me entero-dijo Sirius con aparente calma-no me extrañaría algún día enterarme que ella intentó matarme aún cuando estaba dentro de su vientre-  
  
-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES-bramó Regulus apuntando a Sirius y luego a Harry- ELLA SIEMPRE TE AMÓ, ERAS SU SIRIUS-  
  
Los ojos de Sirius mostraban lo tenso que él estaba.  
  
-No digas idioteces-empezó, cuando un rayo verde salió de la varita de su hermano. Él cayó de bruces al suelo, esquivando el rayo. Dumbledore, que había estado luchando con dos mortífagos desconocidos, los cuales estaban desmayados en el suelo, tomó a Sirius de la túnica..  
  
-Trata de tomar tiempo-le dijo al oído. Mientras tanto, Harry era arrojado al suelo, en donde yacía una persona inconsciente.  
  
-PAPÁ-bramó Harry desesperado, mirando la cara ensangrentada de James. Se veia lívido, y por un momento Harry creyó que estaba muerto.  
  
-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO?-bramó furioso y mirando a Regulus.  
  
-¿Qué?..intenté matarlo, pero esquivó el rayo, entonces decidí torturarlo un poco-  
  
-MALDITO-Harry se le lanzó encima como una fiera al atacar. Regulus abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar la tremenda fuerza que tenía el joven. Su varita salió volando varios metros. Tomó el cuello de Harry, intentando asfixiarlo, sintiendo como las vertebras del cuello del chico se iban tensionando. En ese momento, Sirius lo golpeó, soltando a Harry con estrépito. Regulus se lanzó sobre su hermano, y empezaron a luchar a los puños, mientras el menor de los Black intentaba llegar hasta su varita. Sirius lo tomó del pelo y lo lanzó contra la pared, en donde el mortífago se estrelló, provocando que su nariz sangrara a chorros. Regulus cayó casi inconsciente al suelo, pero pudo llegar hasta su varita y apuntar a su hermano mayor.  
  
-Yo siempre te quise hermano, siempre fuiste mi gran ejemplo, pero eres molesto..además, la profecía dice claramente que si uno no podrá sobrevivir mientras el otro viva, así que tu ahijadito tendrá que venir conmigo-la puerta del altillo se abrió y varias personas entraron por ésta. Sirius creyó que eran mortífagos, hasta que los encapuchados apuntaron a Regulus y lo amarraron.  
  
Sirius suspiró aliviado.  
  
-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Alastor sentándose junto la animago. Él asintió con la cabeza y señaló a James. El cuerpo lívido de James fue puesto en una camilla que apareció de repente.  
  
-Tardaron más de lo debido-dijo Dumbledore mientras sonreía.  
  
-¿Qué haremos con estos?-preguntó Mundungus pateando a Regulus, que gimió de dolor, y mirando a los dos encapuchados.  
  
-Los llevaremos al castillo y los interrogaremos-dijo Dumbledore. Miró a Sirius-ya todo está bien-  
  
Las piernas de Harry temblaban, por lo que Sirius lo ayudó a levantarse.  
  
Utilizaron la chimenea de la cocina para volver al castillo. 


	36. Las revelaciones del joven Black

Bueno, como saben, el hermano de Sirius está vivo..este chap es emotivo, por lo menos para mí..espero que les guste..  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS... A IVY, HYONO, BARBARA, NELLY, HERMIMALFOY, ALYSSA, PARIS FELTON, TRIXI- BLACK, JARLAXE BREGAN, ELY-BARCHU...GRACIAS GENIAS Y NUEVAS AMIGAS!!!!!!!  
  
M.O.S  
  
M.O.P  
  
M.O.M  
  
Capítulo 36: Las revelaciones del joven Black.  
  
Llegaron al castillo, en donde Lily, Cat y Arabella los esperaban preocupadas.  
  
-JAMES...¿qué le sucedió?-preguntó sollozando.  
  
-Lo torturaron, pero estará bien-dijo Sirius acostando a James en una de las camas de la enfermería. La pelirroja se acercó a su marido y le acarició el cabello, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Harry quiso hablarle, pero Dumbledore lo tomó del hombro.  
  
-Acompáñenme a mi despacho-dijo, señalando al inconsciente Regulus con su varita y conduciéndolo hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Sirius y Harry salieron detrás del director. Llegaron hasta la gárgola de piedra y, luego de pronunciar la contraseña, subieron las escaleras caracol. El profesor Dumbledore dejó el cuerpo de Regulus sobre la silla y, poniéndose frente a él, lo despertó.  
  
-Ennervate-bramó. El hechizo dio en el pecho plano del hermano de Sirius, el cual abrió los ojos lentamente. Miró a Harry. El joven se estremeció. Tenía los mismos ojos de Sirius, solo que eran fríos, malévolos.  
  
-Regulus-éste miró a Dumbledore.-Dinos como fue que simulaste tu muerte- Regulus levantó una ceja. Por momentos se parecía más y más a su hermano mayor.  
  
-¿Cree que se lo diré?-en el mismo instante que dijo eso, Snape entraba al despacho con un frasco, el cual fue entregado a Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo olvidé-dijo el director mirando el contenido incoloro del frasco. Sirius rió y tomó el rostro de su hermano con fuerza, el cual se debatía con patadas.  
  
Dumbledore tiró unas gotas en la lengua de Regulus, que tragó el líquido a su pesar. Sirius lo soltó, mirándose las manos, mientras el director se tocaba las piernas.  
  
-Este si que pega patadas-Sirius recordó algo que había dicho Arabella mientras estaba embarazada.  
  
-Bueno, empecemos de nuevo-dijo respirando con dificultad.  
  
-Dinos como fue que simulaste tu muerte, hermanito-dijo Sirius, mientras Dumbledore se sentaba.  
  
-Soy un animago-dijo mirando a su hermano-igual que tú-  
  
-Simple e ingenioso-dijo Snape.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que soy un animago??-  
  
-Pettigrew nos lo dijo-miró a su hermano mayor-¿de quién crees que imitó la idea de simular así su muerte?-preguntó Regulus mirando a Dumbledore. El anciano sentado frente a él miró a Harry.  
  
-¿De quién era el cuerpo que estaba en tu funeral?-  
  
-De un muggle que asesiné, utilizamos la Poción Multijugos-dijo Regulus-que sea un slytherin no me hacía imbécil-  
  
-¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?-  
  
-Porque el Señor Oscuro me mataría sino..entonces los Lestrange me ayudaron-  
  
-¿Los Lestrange?-preguntó Snape asombrado-pero Bellatrix se veía muy mal en tu funeral-  
  
-Bellatrix no lo sabía, por eso estaba así, ella creyó que me habían asesinado-  
  
-¿Por qué quieres entregar a Harry?-preguntó Dumbledore-Voldemort te mataría de todas formas-  
  
-¿Quieres hacer lo mismo que Peter verdad?-preguntó Sirius con cierto tono furioso en su voz.  
  
-Si le entrego a Harry Potter me perdonará-dijo Regulus inmediatamente.  
  
-Estás...¿seguro???-preguntó Sirius mostrándole el puño cerrado.  
  
-Destrozaste a tu madre-dijo Snape-recuerdo muy bien lo mal que estaba-  
  
-Siempre la odié-dijo Regulus.  
  
-Tú siempre fuiste su favorito-dijo Sirius perplejo-¿cómo ibas a odiarla?- Regulus apretó los puños.  
  
-Ella nunca me quiso...siempre quiso tener una niña y para su desgracia nací yo-Sirius levantó las cejas-siempre tuve celos de ti, Sirius, tú siempre fuiste más inteligente, más guapo, más rebelde...yo siempre fui Regulus el slytherin-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-TÚ NO SABES CUÁNTO SUFRIMOS TODOS CUANDO HUISTE DE GRIMMAULD PLACE- bramó el joven Black levantándose de la silla y acercándose a Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore apuntó a Regulus con la varita y lo obligó a volver a sentarse, mientras Snape lo ataba.  
  
-Dumbledore, déjenos solos-dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a su hermano.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el director, aún sentado en su silla.  
  
-Necesito...ajustar cuentas-dijo el apuesto animago con mirada ida.  
  
Dumbledore y Snape salieron de allí. El director hizo ademán de llevarse a Harry, pero Sirius lo detuvo.  
  
-Harry se queda-dijo con voz dura. La puerta del despacho se cerró. Harry miró a ambos Black perplejo. ¿Cómo podían odiarse tanto siendo hermanos? (N/A: pregúntenme a mí como hago para odiar tanto a los míos XDD).  
  
-Regulus..tú nunca sufriste lo que yo sufrí allí dentro-dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente, como si pudiera leerle la mente a su hermano menor. Los ojos zafiro del menor de los Black se humedecieron.  
  
-Tú porque te fuiste..pero yo me quedé allí, soportando el hecho de ser noble, como nuestro padre siempre decía-  
  
-Regulus...-dijo Sirius apretando los puños-yo siempre fui el traidor, la vergüenza, el mal nacido, el..engendro del demonio-los ojos de Sirius lagrimeaban.  
  
-Madre siempre te quiso-dijo Regulus.  
  
-Te preguntaré algo y quiero que me lo contestes-Regulus miró a Sirius-¿tú le avisaste a Voldemort del nacimiento de mis hijos?-Regulus asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-No fui yo, en realidad, yo le avisé a Rodolphus, y él le avisó-  
  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-  
  
-Creí que le interesaría-  
  
-SI VOLDEMORT LLEGA A LASTIMAR A ALGUNO DE MIS NIÑOS TE MATARÉ-bramó Sirius golpeando a su hermano y lanzándolo al suelo-son lo más preciado que tengo y no dejaré que ningún mortífago arrepentido me los quite-siguió tomando a Regulus de la toga.  
  
-Los dementores llegarán en cualquier momento-dijo Harry interponiéndose, para que su padrino no hiciera ninguna estupidez. Sirius soltó a su hermano.  
  
-Tienes razón, los dementores se lo llevarán-.  
  
Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
-Espera un momento..¿Lestrange traicionó a Voldemort?- Regulus asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Por eso lo mató-dijo Sirius con deducción.  
  
-¿Y cómo se enteró?-preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo.  
  
-Al saber que yo estaba vivo-  
  
-¿Cuándo lo supo?-preguntó Sirius con voz dura.  
  
-Cuando Rodolphus le avisó del nacimiento..le dijo sus fuentes el muy idiota- los ojos de Sirius se nublaron.  
  
-¿Sabes que Bellatrix murió?-preguntó sombríamente.  
  
-¿Bellatrix???-la garganta de Regulus estaba seca, y Harry lo notó debido a la voz dura que profería. Negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Irás a Azkaban, seguramente-dijo Harry mirando al hermano de su padrino.  
  
-No quiero ir a Azkaban, no los dejes que me lleven-dijo Regulus mirando a Sirius penosamente.  
  
-Irás a Azkaban, y sufrirás lo mismo que sufrí yo-dijo con voz dura.  
  
-AÚN SOY TU HERMANO-  
  
-Yo no tengo hermanos-dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz.  
  
-SIRIUS NO SEAS ASÍ CONMIGO-  
  
-¿Y CÓMO FUISTE TÚ CONMIGO EH? NUNCA LE HABLASTE A NADIE DE MÍ, DE QUE TENÍAS UN HERMANO EN GRYFFINDOR-  
  
-Pero no fue mi culpa-Regulus lloraba sin control. Harry miraba a uno y otro. Los ojos de Sirius centellaban odio, mientras que los de Regulus eran pura laguna (N/A: era porque lloraba, no crean que el tipo tenía lagunas cerebrales..XDDD)-me dejé influenciar-  
  
-AL IGUAL QUE LA IDIOTA DE BELLATRIX, QUE NARCCISA-Sirius golpeó el escritorio del profesor con furia.  
  
-No fue nuestra culpa-dijo Regulus. Tragó saliva ruidosamente-déjame ir-  
  
-Volverás con Voldemort, y no quiero que lo hagas-dijo Sirius. Miró a Harry.  
  
-Entonces mátame-dijo Regulus-prefiero la muerte antes que ir a Azkaban de por vida- Sirius rió estruendosamente, su risa se escuchó por toda la habitación. Parecía malévola. Por un momento, Harry recordó la risa de Bellatrix en el Departamento de Misterios.  
  
-¿Prefieres morir???-preguntó Sirius con cara psicótica. Harry se estremeció-pero lamentablemente yo no tendré ese gusto, seguramente algún dementor te de un besito, ¿no te parece?-las pupilas de Regulus se dilataron.  
  
-No lo hagas, no los dejes-dijo asustado-NO DEJES QUE ME MATEN, HERMANO-  
  
-NO ERES MI HERMANO, YO NO TENGO HERMANOS-bramó Sirius furioso. La puerta del despacho se abrió, dejando ver al ministro, acompañado de Dumbledore y de un dementor. Regulus miró a Sirius.  
  
-Sirius por favor-dijo sollozando-mátame, prefiero morir-  
  
-Regulus-dijo Sirius. Él, que había sufrido tanto por la muerte de Regulus, en vez de abrazarlo y llorar junto a él, lo maltrataba como si fuera un pedazo de excremento.  
  
-No los dejes, no los dejes-dijo desesperadamente Regulus cuando el dementor se le acercó. El menor de los Black se levanto de la silla, aún amarrado, y se lanzó sobre Sirius, abrazándolo.  
  
-Sirius, aún eres mi hermano, por favor-dijo desesperado. Sirius miró a Dumbledore.  
  
-Cornelius, espera un momento antes de lanzar a tus amiguitos-dijo el director al ministro de Magia. Éste lo miró con sorna y le habló al dementor. El ser se quedó al margen, mientras ¿¿¿miraba??? a Harry. El chico se estremeció.  
  
-Reg...-  
  
-Supe que tu primogénito tiene mi nombre, dile cuando sea mayor que sepa usarlo-  
  
-Regulus..perdóname-dijo Sirius.  
  
-No, Sirius, no los dejes..-Regulus saltó, mientras se quitaba las sogas que lo detenían, y salió del despacho, esquivando olímpicamente al ministro, a Dumbledore y al dementor. Sirius corrió tras su hermano, persiguiéndolo por los pasillos. Regulus bajó hacia las mazmorras, dirigiéndose al despacho de Snape. Entró y tomó uno de los frascos marcados con rojo, señal de que contenía veneno mortal. Sirius entró detrás de él.  
  
-Reg...por favor-dijo con desesperación al ver a su hermano.  
  
-No quiero ir a Azkaban-dijo Regulus llorando.  
  
-Regulus..eres joven..-  
  
-PERO ESTARÉ EN AZKABAN DE POR VIDA, A MENOS QUE QUIEN-TÚ-SABES ME MATE-  
  
-Lo tendrías merecido-dijo Sirius con brusquedad.  
  
-Sirius, perdóname por todo, nuestra madre siempre te amó, nuestro padre..bueno, te quería, no tanto como ella, pero te quería-acto seguido tomó todo el contenido del frasco.  
  
-NOOOOOOO-bramó Sirius lanzándose sobre Regulus. El frasco rodó varios metros, aunque ya estaba vacío.  
  
-Bellatrix también te amó, todos en nuestra familia te amaban-dijo Regulus. Sus ojos empezaban a ponerse rojos, señal de que el veneno surtía efecto. Empezó a respirar con dificultad, mientras Sirius lo acomodaba en sus brazos, como arrullándolo.  
  
-Pues...no lo demostraron muy bien que digamos-dijo Sirius riendo segundos después.  
  
-Perdóname por defraudarte hermano-dijo Regulus, mientras que de su nariz emanaba sangre-perdóname, siempre fuiste mi ídolo, siempre te quise..Sirius..yo..-se desplomó en los brazos de su hermano. Sirius cerró los ojos, intentando no mirar a su hermano muerto. Le cerró los párpados, mientras sollozaba. La puerta del despacho se abrió. Dumbledore entró acompañado de Snape, del ministro y de Harry. La escena los conmovió (N/A: habrá conmovido a Dumbledore y a Harry, porque Snape es corazón de piedra...).  
  
-Sirius...-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz. Sirius sollozaba sobre la cabeza de Regulus.  
  
-¿Qué bebió?-preguntó Dumbledore mirando a Snape.  
  
-Veneno de basilisco-dijo el profesor de Pociones mirando el frasco.  
  
-¿Y qué haces con veneno de basilisco?-preguntó Fudge acusadoramente.  
  
-El veneno de basilisco se consigue fácilmente y es un ingrediente muy importante en la mayoría de los antídotos-dijo Snape bruscamente.  
  
-El profesor tiene razón, leí algo parecido en un libro de pociones-dijo Harry. Snape lo miró ¿¿agradecido???.  
  
¡¡¿¿¿Qué hago defendiendo al profesor grasoso??!!!, pensó el ojiverde mientras miraba las caras de los adultos.  
  
-¿Nunca oyeron que el veneno de las serpientes se utiliza para crear el antídoto?-preguntó luego.  
  
-Pero..si es para antídotos...¿por qué murió?-  
  
-Hay que destilarlo, y este veneno de basilisco era puro, parece que Regulus sabía mucho sobre pociones-  
  
-Era un genio para las pociones-dijo Sirius con voz quebrada.  
  
-Sirius, no te pongas así-dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
-Yo que había jurado que ya no tenía familia..-dijo Sirius quebrándose en llanto sobre la cara pálida de Regulus-era mi hermano-  
  
-Lo sabemos-Dumbledore miró a Fudge-en la enfermería hay dos mortífagos, si tienes la amabilidad de acompañarme-salieron del despacho de Snape. Harry abrazó a Sirius por detrás.  
  
-No estés así, piensa que debe estar mejor donde quiera que esté-Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Déjalo Black-dijo Snape-déjalo-  
  
Sirius soltó el cuerpo fallecido de su hermano menor y salió del despacho, dejando a Harry con Snape. El profesor de Pociones miró al joven.  
  
-Gracias Potter por defenderme frente al ministro-  
  
-De nada-dijo Harry sorprendido. Snape apuntó con la varita a Regulus.  
  
-Movillicorpus- el cuerpo del menor de los Black flotó en el aire.  
  
-Vamos, salgamos de aquí-salieron del despacho, mientras el fallecido Regulus flotaba frente a ellos. 


	37. Despierta

Holis, otro nuevo capitulo después de tanto tiempo...

Como saben, James está inconsciente, y este cap trata sobre lo que siente Lily al verlo así..no es muy imaginativo, además es corto, pero bueno.

Gracias a:

Consue-Black, Trixi-Black, Ely-Barchu, Paris Felton, Alyssa Black, Hyono-Chan, Barbara-chan, Ivi-potter-black, jarlaxe-bregan..y a todas las/os chicas/os que leyeron este fic, y el capitulo anterior...

DEJEN REVIEWS....

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

_Ruego a Dios y a la virgen , que estos dos compatriotas secuestrados, vuelvan con sus familias: por Fernanda Aguirre y Nicolás Gardil, mis más sinceras plegarias. _

_Capítulo 37: Despierta._

Sirius caminó melancólico por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras sollozaba sin control. Él, que había jurado que ya no tenía familia, se había conmovido al volver a ver a su hermano y a su prima. Se detuvo en la puerta de la enfermería, respirando con dificultad. Entró. Se encontró con una escena poco agradable. Lily sollozaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo, mientras Cat acariciaba el cabello dorado de Remus, que miraba el techo con ojos perdidos. Por suerte los niños aún dormían. Suspiró. Se acercó a su futura esposa y le besó la frente.

-Sirius...¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Arabella mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Regulus se suicidó-dijo el hombre con voz quebrada. Los presentes lo miraron apenados.

-Lo sentimos Sirius-dijo Cat. Remus miró a su amigo, y sonrió.

-No te entristezcas por las cosas que ocurren-le dijo, para luego hacer un gesto de dolor al intentar sentarse. Sirius miró a la pelirroja que lloraba.

-¿Aún no despierta?-Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Lil, ya no llores-

-Tengo miedo de que no despierte-comenzó a llorar a los gritos, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-Lil-dijo Arabella, levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su amiga.

-No quiero perderlo, no quiero-decía Lily mientras lloraba desconsolada.

-Es culpa mía-dijo Sirius de repente. Lily miró a Sirius. Sus bonitos ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos e hinchados, y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas.

-No es tu culpa-dijo con voz quebrada. Sollozó. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente. Harry entró en ese momento al lugar. Miró a sus padres y se acercó.

-Mamá-dijo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja. Lily se largó a llorar en los hombros de su hijo.

-Lily, ya no llores, le hará mal al bebé-dijo Cat abrazándola.

-Tengo miedo-repitió Lily sollozando-mucho miedo-

-Pero no te pongas así-

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA????-bramó levantándose-MI MARIDO ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE EN ESA CAMA-

-Cálmate-dijo Sirius con brusquedad-deja de gritar, Reg y Bella están durmiendo- Lily sollozó de nuevo.

-Creo que es hora de que te duermas-dijo Harry protectoramente. Lily se acostó en una cama contigua a la de James, mirándolo con ojos húmedos. Se durmió a los pocos segundos. Harry oyó pequeños sollozos, y miró a Sirius. Su padrino arrullaba a la pequeña Bellatrix con mirada embobada. Sonrió. Sirius se veía muy lindo con su hija, risueño, feliz, a pesar de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Arabella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, mirando a la pequeña que él tenía en brazos.

-Ay pequeñita, como te queremos, a ti y a tu hermanito-dijo Sirius mientras la rubia tomaba en brazos al pequeño. Si Bellatrix lloraba, Regulus la imitaba...amor de hermano, si se podía decir. Harry se acercó a ambos y tomó en brazos a Regulus, el cual había abierto los ojos y miraba a su "primo" con cara sorprendida. Minutos después...

-Aggg, que olor horrible-dijo Harry. Sirius y Arabella rieron.

-Creo que alguien se hizo popo -

-¬¬ no es gracioso si se te caga encima a ti-

-Oh vamos Harry, la primera caquita de Reg -

-Te odio ¬¬U-

-XDDD-Cat y Remus reían ante la escena del pobre chico que pasaba al pequeño a manos de su madre, para que lo cambiara.

-Bueno, vamos a cambiar estos pañales-dijo Arabella.

-Bella..¿puedo ayudar?-preguntó Sirius entusiasmado, mientras aún llevaba a la pequeña en brazos.

-Por supuesto, pero deja a Bella en la cuna- Arabella la quitó el pañal a su hijo, mientras el pequeño fruncía en entrecejo y sollozaba de vez en cuando.

-Vaya..tienen buen tamaño-

-¬¬-

-Sirius..es verdad, se nota que es hijo tuyo-dijo Harry mirando el pudor del niño y sonriéndole a su padrino.

-¿Tú como sabes...?-comenzó Bella perpleja.

-Él no-lo-sa-be-dijo Sirius apretando los dientes y sonrojándose.

-¿Qué cosa no sé???? Õ.o-comenzó. Abrió los ojos de par en par- jejejeje-dijo Harry riendo-ahhhhhh, picarón-cuando un líquido caliente le mojó la cara.

Se quedaron perplejos mirando al joven, y luego escucharon un sollozo. Miraron a Regulus.

-AHHHHHHHHHHH-bramó Harry asqueado, mientras se limpiaba el pis de su cara.

-Bueno, parece que nuestro hijo ya vació la vejiga -dijo Sirius riendo y mirando a su ahijado, que por poco vomita.

-Eso es lo malo de tener varones, mean para arriba-dijo Cat riendo.

-Pero me meo la cara-

-Harry, creo que le caes bien a Reg -

-Muérete Sirius ¬¬-

Arabella limpiaba al pequeño, mientras Sirius le pasaba el talco y el pañal limpio.

-Eres un bebé muy bonito-dijo Sirius besando los piecitos de su hijo. Arabella sonrió enternecida. Convertirse en padre le había hecho bien al apuesto Black.

Bellatrix, de pura celosa, se largó a llorar a los gritos para que su padre la tomara en brazos. Sirius la alzó, abrazándola con ternura. La pequeña abrió los ojos y miró a su papá.

-Hola muñeca, mamá y yo te amamos-la niña miraba a su padre con admiración.

-Te llevarás muy bien con ella-dijo Remus desde la cama. Sirius acarició la carita de la niña, y luego le besó la frente. La bebé cerró los ojos y bostezó, para luego quedarse dormida en brazos de Sirius. Él miró a Arabella.

-Gracias...-le dijo sonriendo-te amo-. Arabella se sonrojó, mientras Sirius le besaba la mejilla. Se acostaron a dormir, exhaustos, luego de acostar a ambos bebés en las cunitas.

Lily se despertó sobresaltada esa misma noche. Sentía sus ojos hinchados, y la garganta seca. Miró a la cama junto a ella. El pecho plano y amplio de James subía y bajaba, demostrando que el apuesto hombre respiraba. Se veía aún más bonito con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. El cabello azabache estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, y los lentes caídos hacia un costado.

Lily se acercó a él y apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza de su marido, mientras volvía a llorar. ¿Qué hará sin él?¿qué haría si lo perdía, sino no volvía a despertar?.

Movió la cabeza a los lados. Lo necesitaba de vuelta, que James abriera esas hermosas almendras que tenía por ojos, que la mirara y sonriera con esa frescura que solo él lograba tener. Lily sollozó.

-Despierta amor, por favor despierta, te necesito-lloró mientras le acariciaba el cabello al apuesto moreno. Le besó la frente. –te amo, despierta por favor-. Se acostó sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de James, apoyando al cabeza en el pecho masculino. Le rodeó el torso con los brazos, mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a las de su marido. El cuerpo masculino estaba tan frío.Él movió la mano inconsciente, y Lily lo miró, acercando los rostros. Le besó los labios con ternura, despacio, saboreándolos de vez en cuando con su lengua. Lo miró detenidamente durante varios minutos.

-Hasta inconsciente me excitas Jamsie-pots-dijo riendo, para luego largarse a llorar.

Se quedó mirando la puerta durante varios minutos, para luego correr su mirada hacia su marido. "James..oh James...¿por qué no despiertas?". Se recostó sobre el cuerpo del moreno. Lloró durante minutos, horas. Maldito sea Regulus Black por hacerla desdichada, por lastimar al único hombre que amaba con locura, el que le había hecho sentir que la vida sí tenía sentido.

-Por favor te necesito, vuelve conmigo- tomó la camisa de James con fuerza y lo sacudió con violencia. "Despierta, por favor despierta". Se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Se levantó del piso y se dirigió al baño. Dentro de éste, se miró al espejo.

-Que cara muchacha-le dijo su reflejo. Ella lo miró con cara sombría-ese color no te favorece-

-Púdrete-

-Si me pudro yo, te pudres tú también-Lily, con una furia sobrehumana, golpeó el espejo con fuerza, haciéndolo añicos. Su mano comenzó a sangrar con exceso. Se la miró detenidamente, mirando como la sangre caliente y roja corría por su piel. Comenzó a llorar, mientras se sentaba en el suelo frío.

-Dios, que despierte, que vuelva, te lo ruego-dijo a los gritos, levantando las manos hacia el techo. Se levantó apesadumbrada, saliendo del baño.

-¿Lily?-preguntó una voz que la asustó.

-Severus..¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó la pelirroja tomándose el pecho. El ex slytherin la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Te parecerá extraño, pero vine a ver a Potter-Lily lo miró perplejo.

-Si vienes a acongojarte, te pido que te vayas entonces-dijo con voz furiosa.

-Lily, vine a ver a tu marido-dijo Snape de nuevo, pero con voz dulce. Lily suspiró.

-Te creo, de acuerdo-dijo con ojos tristes. Snape la miró compasivo.

-Tranquila, despertará-Lily sonrió.

-A veces eres una buena persona-dijo ella divertida. Snape la miró indignado.

-Era broma-dijo ella luego, viendo que él se veía ofendido. Se acercaron a la cama en donde yacía James. Se sentaron uno en un lado y otro en frente. Lily miraba a James como hiptonizada, y con ojos húmedos. Severus notó la tristeza de su amiga, y le tomó la mano. Lily sonrió, mientras lloraba en silencio.

-Despertará-dijo Snape, y en ese momento un par de ojos almendra lo miró.

Severus se sobresaltó al mirar a los ojos a James, quien luego miró a Lily.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó él. Lily se quedó perpleja.

-Soy...yo...Lily..tú...esposa-dijo, mientras varias lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. James sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué hace Snivellus aquí?-preguntó riendo. Lily lo miró asombrada.

-VOY A MATARTE JAMES POTTER, POR POCO ME MATAS DE LA ANGUSTIA-bramó enojada, mientras su marido reía a carcajadas, haciendo de vez en cuando señales de dolor. Se lanzó sobre él, llorando de la felicidad.

-James, amor, volviste conmigo, amor mío-dijo, besándolo en los labios.

Se abrazaron dulcemente, mientras Snape los miraba sonriendo. James lo miró.

-Ahora..¿qué hace él aquí?-le preguntó a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

-Vino a verte-dijo Lily. James la miró sin poder creerlo. La pelirroja sonrió.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntó James perplejo. Miró a Snape. Éste levantó las cejas.

-Em..¿puedes irte?, mi esposa y yo tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas y hacer "cosas" también- Lily se ruborizó, mientras sonreía. Snape salió bufando de la enfermería.

-Me duelen las costillas, y la cabeza-dijo James mirando a Lily. Ella sonrío.

-A mí me dolían el alma y el corazón, pero ya estoy bien-dijo, mientras James levantaba las cejas, y ella se lanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Te amo, James, te amo-dijo mientras sollozaba sobre el torso masculino.


	38. La declaración

Hola, estoy actualizando...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...

A Ivy-potter-black, Alyssa, Ely-Barchu, Jarlaxe-Bregan, Paris Felton, Consue Black, Hyono-chan, Barbara-chan, Trixi-Black, hermimalfoy, Nelly-Esp.

GRACIAS CHICAS

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

Este capi es corto..pero dejen reviews igual ¬¬

_Capítulo 38: La declaración._

Harry fue despertado de un almohadazo.

-Harry, levántate, tu padre ha despertado-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo. Harry se levantó con estrépito y salió del cuarto.

-Harry...espera visteteeeeeeeeeee-le gritó Ron desde las escaleras cuando el chico salió de la sala común. Corrió y corrió hacia la enfermería. Entró.

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAA-lanzándose sobre James y abrazándolo. El señor Potter se sobresaltó y tomó justo a tiempo a su hijo en brazos.

-Harry , ¿cómo estás?-

-Cómo estás tú?-preguntó el joven sonriendo y abrazando de nuevo a su padre.

-¿Qué haces en pijama?-preguntó Sirius entrando en la enfermería y sonriéndole a su ahijado.

-¿Pijama? ­Õ.o-dijo Harry sin comprender. Se miró el cuerpo- je -se sonrojó levemente, mientras Sirius y James reían.

-Pues...¿cómo están todos ustedes?-preguntó mirando a los pequeños Black.

-Bien..., más lindos que nunca-dijo el orgulloso (y lindo) papá.

-Te ves feliz con tus bebés -dijo James, sentándose en la cama.

-Sirius, por cierto, hay algo que debo preguntarte-miró a James, que se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿A solas?-preguntó Sirius sacudiendo a Remus para que se despertara.

-Canuto-dijo un semidormido Lupin, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la sábana.

-Hay algo que debo preguntarte-dijo Harry tomando del brazo a Sirius.

-Dime-dijo el apuesto animago mirando los ojos verdes del chico. Harry respiró.

-Pues..¿por qué quisiste que me quedara en el despacho de Dumbledore aquella vez que Regulus..?-

-Regulus era un mortífago, y como tal te teme-

-Me?-

-Teme-dijo Sirius sonriendo-un mortífago al tanto de todo no sería capaz de lastimarte, a menos que Voldemort se lo pida-

-¿Pero que tiene que ver?-preguntó Harry levantando una ceja-tú estabas con él-

-Regulus no se habría atrevido a lastimar a Sirius, ya que tú estabas ahí, hijo-dijo James serio.

-O sea...-

-Que te pedí quedarte para que Regulus no se atreviera a lastimarme, además quería que tú estuvieras de todas formas-

-Que inteligente eres! -dijo Harry.

-Gracias..que raro que recién te des cuenta -

-¬¬U-

-¬¬-

-Chicos no me miren así U-dijo Sirius notando las caras de James y de Remus.

-Basta Sirius ¬¬-dijo James con sorna. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió con estrépito. Cat llegó sin aliento.

-Sn...Sn..Snape acaba de entrar al despacho de Susan-

-¿Bromeas?-

-No...y parecía nervioso-los tres hombres se miraron entre sí, mientras Harry levantaba una ceja sin comprender. Salieron de la enfermería corriendo, seguidos de Harry y Cat. Llegaron al despacho de la profesora de Encantamientos.

-Bien..en mi opinión Snivelly debe querer envenenarla-dijo Sirius riendo.

-No..debe querer hacer un experimento..o seguramente quiera chuparle la sangre-dijo James sonriendo.

-No...yo sé por qué Severus entró así-dijo Remus, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Sabes...algo?-preguntó James. El licántropo miró al apuesto señor Potter sonriendo. El cuerpo del moreno estaba lleno de vendajes.

-Severus está enamorado-comenzó Remus.

-Seguro ¬¬-dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

-Sí...de sí mismo -dijo James.

-XDDD-

-NO-bramó Remus-déjenme hablar-los cuatro junto a él se callaron.

-Está enamorado de Susan-

-Õ.o-

-Õ.o ¿de verdad?-preguntó James asombrado.

-Pues...no creo que Susan tenga tan mal gusto-dijo Harry.

-Si se enamoró de Remus..-

-¬¬ ¿Disculpa?-

-Je -dijo Sirius riendo ante la cara asesina de Remus.

-Bueno, pero por lo menos te la quitarás de encima-dijo Cat besando al licántropo. Remus le abrazó le vientre con ambas manos, sonriendo.

-Que tiernos, me dan ganas de llorar -dijo James sonriendo con dulzura.

-¬¬ Cornamenta-Remus miró a su amigo con cara asesina.

-¬¬ James-Cat miró al señor Potter con sorna.

-Jjejejeje -James se rascó al cabeza sonriendo abiertamente.

-¿¿¿¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-bramó una pelirroja furiosa detrás de James. Los tres hombres se sobresaltaron.

-Lil, amorcito -dijo James acercándose a ella. Su esposa echaba chispas.

-Tendrías que estar en la enfermería-dijo con dulzura, cuando James la besó en los labios.

-Es que..es que..Snivelly entró en el despacho de Susan y queremos saber qué pasa-dijo James intentando defenderse.

-¿Sni..?¿Sus?-preguntó Lily mirando a Cat. La mujer asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Harry tomando el pomo de la puerta.

-Espera-dijo Lily tomando a su hijo del brazo.

-¿Qué?-

-Debemos usar algún hechizo para hacernos invisibles-dijo James.

-¿Existen?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Por supuesto cariño-dijo Lily riendo. Cada uno levantó su varita y pronunció palabras inentendibles para el joven Harry, que vio cómo uno por uno desaparecían.

-¿Me enseñarán?-preguntó riendo-no quiero quedarme aquí-

James tocó a Harry, y al instante al joven notó como su cuerpo iba tornándose transparente.

-¿Qué???-

-Este hechizo nos permite volver invisibles las cosas que tocamos, así que mantente cerca-le susurró James, mientras abría la pureta.

Dentro del despacho, Snape caminaba nervioso alrededor de una silla, mientras Susan lo miraba con cara seria.

-¿Y bien Snape? hace quince minutos que querías decirme algo-

-Es que...es que..-comenzó el hombre. De tan solo tenerla cerca se ponía loco.

-Snape, tengo que dar clases, así que por favor apúrate-dijo ella mirando su reloj de arena y levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Espera Susan-dijo Snape de repente.

-¿Se lo dirá?-le preguntó Sirius a Remus en un susurro.

-No lo sé-dijo el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque ninguno lo notó.

-Yo...quería decirte algo importante-dijo Snape tomando a Susan de los brazos.

La morena lo miró asustada.

-Yo..Sus..-

-No me digas Sus-dijo ella enojada-no eres quien..-

-CALLATE-

-Vaya, ya parecen marido y mujer-dijo Sirius.

-¬¬ Cállate Sirius, tú no sabes nada del matrimonio-dijo James.

-Tú que sabes..?-

-Cállense-dijo Remus.

-Susan, hay algo que tengo que decirte, algo que siento-dijo Snape soltando a Susan. Ela se quedó pasmada mirándolo.

-Dime entonces-

-Pues...yo-las piernas del profesor de Pociones empezaron a temblar.

-¿Quieres sentarte?-

-No, yo Susan...yo...estoy enamorado de ti-Susan tardó varios segundos.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ????-bramó alejándose de Snape.

-Sí...me gustas-

-NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ-bramó ella asustada.

-Pero..Susan..-

-¿Cómo? yo soy fea, mala...amo a Remus-Cat apretó los dientes.

-Pero él no a ti-dijo Snape bruscamente. Susan miró al suelo-va a tener un hijo con Catherine..tendrá muchos más seguramente-

-ESO NO LO SABES-dijo Susan irrumpiendo en llanto.

-Sus...eres hermosa, eres..-

-Ya cállate-dijo ella golpeando. Snape la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él. Los rasgados ojos negros de la mujer brillaban.

-Permíteme intentar que olvides a Lupin-ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino e irrumpió en llanto.

-Severus..yo-

-No digas nada-sonrió-te quiero-sus ojos brillaban.

-Snape enamorado????-preguntó Sirius asombrado.

-Quien lo diría-dijo James sonriendo.

-Cállense-dijo Cat.

Susan y Snape seguían abrazados, y él le acariciaba el liso y largo cabello negro.

-¿Quieres..ser mi novia?-preguntó Severus.

-XDDD-dijo Sirius.

-SIRIUS-dijo James.

-Nos descubrieron idiotas-dijo Remus, mientras Susan y Snape miraban hacia donde habían oído las voces. La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Ya afuera..

-HUYAMOS-dijo Sirius, mientras salía corriendo.

-Canuto, somos invisibles, no nos descubrirán-dijo James.

-Yo aún sigo en pijama-dijo Harry riendo.

-Pero...pero...¿quién lo diría?-dijo Cat.

-Snivellus enamorado-dijo James.

-Vaya..seguramente nuestros hijos tengan que soportar a los de ellos-dijo Sirius.

-Sí....pero sabrán defenderse-dijo Lily tocándose el vientre.

-¿Se los imaginan?-preguntó Sirius.

-Morenos de nariz ganchuda-dijo James.

-XDDD-Cat y Harry reían a carcajadas.

-NO sean así con él-dijo Lily enojada.

-Bueno, bueno, pero lo más asqueroso es imaginárselos besándose-dijo Sirius.

-PUAJJJJJJJJJ-dijeron a coro James y Harry. La puerta del despacho se abrió, y Snape salió echo una furia. Seguramente estaría buscando a los merodeadores.

James tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras Sirius miraba fijo a Snape.

Snape se acercaba adonde ellos estaban, pero claro que no los veía. Aunque Sirius le hizo notar al profesor que una extraña presencia había en el lugar. La zancadilla del apuesto Black lo hizo caer ruidosamente al suelo, mientras su túnica le tapaba la cara.

-XDDD-

-BLACK-bramó Snape mirando hacia donde provenían las risas masculinas.

Sirius salió corriendo, ya que escucharon sus pasos alejarse a gran velocidad.

-TE MATARÉ BLACK-bramó Snape corriendo hacia Sirius, mientras el apuesto animago reía.

-Canuto se las verá con la furia grasosa-Lily codeó a su marido.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Harry, mientras su estómago hacía ruidos.

-De acu...-empezó Remus, cuando Susan salió del despacho. Se veía feliz.

-Miren a esta como sonríe-dijo Cat apretando los puños.

-Se ve feliz-dijo Lily.

-¿Feliz???? Si yo fuera ella me estaría suicidando-dijo James. Harry rió. La morena desapareció por las escaleras.

-Vayamos a desayunar-dijo Lily.

-¿Qué le habrá contestado a Snape?-preguntó Remus.

-Ojalá que sea muy feliz-dijo Remus.

-Yo no le desearía lo mismo-dijo Cat.

-Rencorosa- y fueron hacia el Gran Comedor.


	39. La boda

Aquí el anteúltimo chap...

DEJEN REVIEWS...

GRACIAS A: HYONO, BARBARA, ALYSSA, IVY, HERMIMALFOY, PARIS, IRENE, ELY-BARCHU, JARLAXE-BREGAN, TRIXI-BLACK, CONSUE-BLACK

_Capítulo 39: La boda._

Las clases estaban por terminar, pero ese no es el punto.

Como saben, Sirius pidió matrimonio a Arabella.

-Oh vamos Lil, déjame hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Sirius T-T-decía James constantemente a su esposa, la cual estaba con los pelos de punta.

-NO, NO Y NO-bramaba la pelirroja.

-Pero..pero...por fis-dijo James con voz inocente. Lily rió ante la cara angelical de su marido.

-Dije NO-dijo ella, mientras seguía riendo. James hizo pucheros-James, no te dejaré juntarte con Sirius si sigues así-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él sin entender. Lily sonrió abiertamente.

-Te quiero-le dijo, besándolo.

-¿Me dejas hacer la fiesta?-

-No ¬¬-dijo la pelirroja. James se cruzó de brazos y volteó.

-Mala-

-James ¬¬-

-¿Qué?-

-Basta- James le sacó la lengua. Sirius entraba en ese momento al cuarto.

-Hola nn-dijo sonriendo. Miró a James-¿qué le pasa?-

-Te quiere hacer una fiesta-

-¿En serio? Õ.o-dijo Sirius. Sonrió- que la haga-. Lily lo miró como queriéndolo matar.

-Pero..Lil, es todo un acontecimiento que Sirius se case, déjalo hacer la fiesta-dijo Remus sentado en la cama de Sirius.

-¬¬ -

-Jejejej nn-

-Te odio-dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Gracias nn-

-Bueno...en eso tienes razón Lunático-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Otra más ¬¬-dijo Sirius con sorna. Se dirigió hacia la cuna de Bellatrix y la tomó en brazos.

-Sirius, deja a nuestra hija dormir en paz-dijo Arabella mirando a su futuro marido.

-No quiero-dijo él sacando la lengua y besándole al frente a la niña, que ya tenía un mes de vida. Arabella suspiró.

-Bella..¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó James de repente.

-Esta noche se casan...se supone que no debes estar aquí-dijo Lily.

-¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE NO ESTÉ AQUÍ SI DEBO ALIMENTAR A MIS HIJOS?-bramó la rubia.

-¿Haremos fiesta?-preguntó James.

-Te he dicho que NO-dijo Lily-y es mi decisión, no harás nada, además se casan hoy, y no hay tiempo-

-Pero por lo menos una fiestita al final de la boda-dijo James suplicante.

-La fiestita ya la tendrán esta noche no-dijo Remus pícaramente, mientras Sirius y Bella se sonrojaban.

-Pues ya todo está arreglado, los mellizos se quedarán con nosotros, mientras ellos dos...-

-Ejem, hacen sus cosas en su noche de bodas-dijo James sonriendo.

-¡¡¡Bueno!!!-dijo Cat entrando-ustedes, FUERA-les dijo a los hombres. Los tres hicieron puchero.

-Ya arreglé todo con Dumbledore-dijo Susan entrando tras Cat. Ella y Snape salían.

-¿Qué?-

-La fiesta será aquí en el Gran Comedor, luego de la cena-dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Ahora sí, FUERA-dijo Cat. Cuando los hombres salieron...

-Debemos prepararte amiga-dijo Susan.

-¿Quién diría que te casarías con Sirius?-dijo Lily riendo.

-Pero...pero..me veo gorda-dijo la rubia mirándose el espejo. Las caras incomprensibles de sus amigas la hicieron reflexionar. Su figura había vuelto increíblemente rápido, y sus curvas estaban tan bien como siempre.

-Bella, tuviste dos hijos hace un mes ¬¬ -dijo Lily

-¿Qué pretendes?¿estar espléndida tan rápido?-dijo Susan.

-Somos brujas, pero mujeres también- siguió Cat.

-Pero..encontramos una solución a tu problema imaginario-dijo Lily sacando de una bolsa..un corsette.

-Lily te amo-dijo Arabella riendo.

-Te lo pondremos bajo el vestido, eso sí, cuando Sirius quiera quitártelo, creo que tardará-dijo Cat.

-No importa, él sabe como desvestirme, puedo llevar puesta una armadura, que en cinco segundos me la quita-

Pasaron las horas..

(Sirius)

-Estoy nervioso, por Dios, nunca me he casado-

-Pues ella ya se ha casado una vez y no anda gritando como loca-dijo Remus con sorna.

-AHHHHHHHHH-

-SIRIUS-bramaron los cuatro enojados.

-Harry, que bien te ves nn-

-Gracias, he intentado verme normal-dijo el chico. Su cabello seguía tan desordenado como siempre, aunque su traje azul le quedaba perfecto.

-Sirius, tranquilízate-dijo James riendo, mientras le pasaba la corbata.

-¿Por qué me tengo que vestir de gris?-preguntó Sirius mirándose al espejo.

-Porque Arabella irá de blanco, y tú debes combinar con ella-

-Pero..el blanco significa pureza-dijo Sirius-así que debo ir de negro-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry sin comprender.

-Es el color de mis intenciones nn-

-Sirius nn –dijo Harry riendo.

Sirius suspiró.

-Tengo muchos nervios T-T-dijo. Miró a James-¿así estabas tú el día de tu boda?-

-Sip nn –dijo el apuesto señor Potter sonriendo.

-Canuto, es solo dar el sí y listo-dijo Remus peinándose.

-Mamá T-T-dijo Sirius nervioso.

-Canuto..¿te enteraste de que Narcissa estará en la ceremonia?-

-QUÉÉÉÉÉ???-

-Sí, Arabella la invitó-dijo James.

-Aún es tu familia-dijo Remus viendo que Sirius abría la boca para decir algo.

Sirius bufó.

-¿Ya estás listo?-preguntó James.

-Las mujeres nos verán allí-dijo Remus jr. entrando.

-Que bien te ves hijo nn –

-Gracias, todo sea por Nym nn-

-Ay Dios, el amor-dijo Ron riendo. Salieron del lugar. Minutos después...

-Aquí es-dijo James mirando a la bonita catedral.

-¿Se casarán versión muggles?-preguntó Ron.

-La prometí a Bella que nos casaríamos así-dijo Sirius tragando saliva-¿es difícil?-

James irrumpió en carcajadas.

-Sólo debes decir sí cuando te digan: Sirius Black, ¿aceptas por esposa a Arabella Doren Figg?-

-Y tú dices que sí-dijo Remus.

-Vamos-dijo Harry saliendo del auto del señor Weasley, que amablemente los había llevado hasta allí.

-Hola Sirius, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-No, creo que vomitaré-dijo él sentándose en una de los bancos, adornados con flores, de la iglesia.

-Tranquilo Sirius, no ocurrirá nada-dijo James-voy a buscar a Lily-

-Mira Bella, allí está papá-dijo Hermione, que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Black.

-Hola cariño, papi está nervioso-dijo Sirius tomando en brazos a su hija, que hacía gorgoritos de felicidad.-Que bonita te ves con el vestidito rosa que papá te compró- Bellatrix tomó el dedo índice de Sirius mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Parvati se acercaba con Regulus en brazos.

-Dile hola a papá Reg-dijo Parvati acercándose a Sirius, con el pequeño niño en brazos.

-¿Arabella ya llegó?-preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que sí, debe estar terminando de prepararse-Sirius suspiró, y cedió a Bellatrix a Hermione, mientras tomaba a Regulus, que se veía muy tierno con su pequeño trajecito.

-Hola precioso nn, papi te ama-le dijo al bebé que sonreía.

-Ven Sirius, que Arabella ya va a entrar- Sirius tragó saliva y, luego de dejar a Regulus con su "nana" de turno, se dirigió hacia el altar. La música empezó a sonar, mientras Arabella entraba, tomada del brazo de su padre. Se veía hermosa enfundada en su vestido blanco, estaba hecha una princesa. Sirius tomó aire y suspiró.

(Arabella)

-Lily, ese corsette me está matando-

-¿Quieres verte bien o que tus flotadores salgan a la vista?-dijo la pelirroja enojada.

-YO NO TENGO FLOTADORES-bramó Arabella.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué te pones eso, si ya ha vuelto tu cintura-dijo Susan con sorna.

-ESTOY GORDA-

-ESTÁS BIEN-bramó Cat enfurecida.

-Cat, no grites, te hará mal-dijo Susan.

-Si tú estás gorda, nosotras dos, que estamos embarazadas, deberíamos suicidarnos-dijo Lily, terminando de abrochar el corsette de Arabella.

-Mira que cintura te hace-dijo Susan riendo.

-Bueno, ahora las tradiciones-dijo Lily.

-Algo viejo-comenzó Cat.

-Yo-dijo Arabella.

- ¬¬ -

-Jejejejeejej nn-dijo Arabella.

-Ahora, de verdad-dijo Susan.

-Los aros, tienen más de quince años-dijo la rubia.

-Algo prestado-

-El sostén, es de Lily..y bastante trasparente-

-Algo azul-

-El collar-

-Algo nuevo-

-El vestido-

-Pues entonces ya estás, ahora vístete-dijo Lily riendo. Terminaron de ponerle el vestido, de maquillarla y de peinarla, y salieron de allí.

-Bella, vamos, tus padres ya han llegado-dijo Tonks entrando.

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien-dijo Lily-ánimo-

Arabella tomó el brazo de su padre, el cual se veía feliz, y entró. Sirius la miraba desde el altar, se notaba que estaba nervioso. Tomó aire y, mientras le sonreía al apuesto Black su padre la entregaba. Que guapo se veia Sirius en su traje gris.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio a estas dos personas..-Sirius y Arabella se miraban ruborizados, mientras se sonreían.

-Disculpe que se lo diga, pero estoy muy nervioso..¿podría ir a lo importante?-dijo Sirius. James, a su lado, lo miró pasmado.

-Bien, Sirius Black ¿aceptas por esposa a Arabella Doren Figg, jurando serle fiel, amarla en la alegría y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-él tomó aire y-Sí acepto- Arabella sonrió ruborizada.

-Arabella Doren Figg, ¿aceptas por esposo a Sirius Black, jurando serle fiel, amarlo en la alegría y en la adversidad, en la salud como en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Claro-dijo ella-perdón, sí acepto-

-Los anillos-

Harry le entregó a Sirius las alianzas.

-Te entrego esta sortija como prueba de mi amor, jurando amarte, cuidarte, comprenderte, serte fiel, por el resto de mi vida...o lo que me quede de ella-

El anillo le quedó perfecto a Arabella, que tomó la otra sortija y..

-Te entrego este anillo como prueba de mi amor, jurando amarte, cuidarte, comprenderte, serte fiel, por el resto de mi vida- Sirius sonrió emocionado, no podía creer que casarse fuese tan lindo.

-Los declaro, marido y mujer-Sirius y Arabella se besaron, entre los vítores de los invitados. Lily abrazó a James, mientras ambos acariciaban el vientre de ella.

-Vivan los novios-gritó Harry aplaudiendo, mientras los recién casados salían del lugar.

-A LA FIESTA-bramó Remus jr., mientras salían a despedir a Sirius y a Arabella.

Minutos después...

-Llegamos-dijo Harry. Miró a sus padres, que se besaban tiernamente-¿habrá mucha comida?-

-Por supuesto, los elfos han aceptado cocinar-dijo Lily. Se sentaron a esperarlos. Sirius y Bella llegaron minutos después, un poco desvestidos, ya que comenzaba a hacer calor.

-FELICITACIONES-bramaron a coro cuando entraron al Gran comedor.

Ambos sonrieron, tomados de la mano, y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los profesores, en donde se sentarían junto con el matrimonio Potter, Remus, Cat, Susan, Snape, Remus jr. y Tonks.

-Prepárate para esta noche-dijo Sirius en el oído de su esposa. Ella sonrió.

Narcissa se acercó a ellos, y abrazó a Arabella.

-Bienvenida a la familia, señora Black-dijo, entregándole una sortija con una piedra color negro.

-¿La piedra Onix de mi madre?-preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, Sirius, es tradición, ella debe llevarla, algún día lo llevará tu hija, o tu nuera-

-Gracias Narcissa, sé que nunca me aceptarás..-

-Tus hijos son los últimos Black que hay, los felicito a ambos-se dirigió hacia la mesa slytherin, en donde Draco la esperaba.

Arabella miró la sortija.

-Es bonita-

-Sí lo sé, el problema es que era de mi madre-acarició la pierna de su marido, dándose cuenta de que algo entre ellas se empezaba a estremecer.

-A bailar, a bailar-dijo Remus levantándose.

-Música de bals por favor-dijo James tomando a Lily de la mano. Sirius y Arabella rieron.

-Nosotros empezamos-dijo Sirius, rodeando con su mano derecha la cintura de su esposa. Dieron comienzo al baile, mirándose enamorados, como si volvieran a sus épocas en Hogwarts. Luego siguió James, sacando a bailar a la flamante señora Black, mientras Sirius bailaba con una embarazada Lily. El vestido verde la quedaba perfecto, con su pequeña pancita sobresaliendo. Pasaron las horas, las comidas, varios borrachos, entre ellos Mundungus, y llegó la hora de arrojar el ramo..

-Solo las solteronas...recuerdo que hace poco yo era una-dijo Arabella riendo.

Se subió a una de las sillas y, volteando, arrojó las flores blancas al aire.

Cat agarró el ramo, mientras sonreía.

-Oye, solo las solteras-dijo Susan enojada.

-Yo aún no estoy casada-dijo Cat sonriendo-Rem amor, creo que me debes una sortija-dijo ella riendo y dirigiéndose al padre de sus dos hijos.

La fiesta ya había terminado, y los cansados matrimonios y/o parejas se dignaban a irse a descansar.

Sirius tomó a Arabella en brazos.

-Ya no pesas-dijo riendo. Caminaron hacia el cuarto que le habían preparado en la Torre de Astronomía, en donde la profesora McGonagall había transformado el escritorio en una inmensa cama con dosel. El acolchado era blanco, de terciopelo, y las cortinas eran transparentes. El lugar estaba lleno de velas flotantes, y hermosos jazmines perfumaban el lugar.

-Vaya, McGonagall se portó-dijo Sirius sentando a Arabella en la cama. Se quitó los zapatos y empezó a desvestirse. Bella se veía exquisitamente excitante acostada en la cama, con su largo cabello dorado desparramado por la cama, sus piernas flexionadas, y su vestido subido hasta su cintura. Ella sonrió al notar la mirada inquisitiva de su marido. Sirius se acercó a ella y le quitó los zapatos y las medias, besándole los pies, las piernas, y subiendo, subiendo, hasta..sus bragas. Arabella suspiraba sintiendo los húmedos besos de Sirius sobre su piel caliente.

-Sirius, ¿hace cuánto que no hacemos el amor?-preguntó ella cuando él le quitó las bragas y empezó a lamerle su sexo.

-Más de tres meses-dijo él deteniéndose.

-Sirius, quítame todo-dijo Arabella sentándose y besándolo fervorosamente. Los labios de Sirius eran tibios, y ambos cuerpos irradiaban calor excesivo. Se desvistieron, aunque tardaron al encontrarse con el corsette que Arabella llevaba puesto.

-¿De quién fue la maldita idea de que uses esto?-

-En realidad fue de Lily, pero yo quería ponérmelo, me veo gorda-

-¿Gorda??-preguntó él quitándole el corsette con furia. Arabella quedó completamente desnuda, mostrando sus senos y su cintura-yo te veo perfecta, amor- lanzándose sobre su pecho y mordiéndolos. Mientras Sirius la besaba le ombligo, Arabella abría las piernas inconscientemente, dándose cuenta de que ya estaba lista para la acción. Sirius se acomodó sobre ella y, tomando las rodillas femeninas, le levantó las piernas, penetrándola despacio.

-Extrañaba esto-dijo ella entre suspiros, gimiendo de vez en cuando. Sirius la volteó lentamente, quedando ella de espaldas.

-Ni se te ocurra por atrás-dijo Arabella mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, no será anal, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dijo él sonriendo. Acomodó a Arabella de manera que pudiera penetrar el sexo femenino. Ella se tomó con fuerza del barral de la cama, gimiendo a los gritos, mientras Sirius se meneaba frenéticamente. La levantó en el aire, besándole el cuello, mientras la acariciaba con pasión, a la vez que ella movía la cabeza a los lados. Cayeron de espaldas sobre la cama. Ella quedó sobre él, y comenzó a menear sus caderas sobre el candente miembro masculino, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer, mientras Sirius se tomaba de las sábanas. Sus movimientos se aceleraron, para que minutos después explotaran de placer, juntos. Ella cayó al lado de su marido, respirando con dificultad. El cuerpo de él estaba empapado en sudor, y el de ella irradiaba placer.

-Extrañaba esto, Sirius-dijo besándolo con dulzura-te amo-

-Bella...ya eres mi mujer-dijo Sirius sonriendo y abrazándola.

-Sirius-dijo ella riendo.

-¿Qué?-

-Aún estoy excitada-dijo, mientras hacía puchero.

-¿En serio?-preguntó él riendo, mientras ambos se introducían dentro de las sábanas.

-Ha sido una bonita boda-dijo Cat desvistiéndose.

-Sí, Sirius se veía emocionado-dijo Remus ya acostado en la cama. Miró a la mujer frente a él. Ella ya estaba en ropa interior. El embarazo le sentaba perfecto, con su pequeño vientre abultado, de ya tres meses. Algo entre sus piernas se despertó.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Cat introduciéndose en las sábanas. Remus la miró nervioso.

-Pues...creo que no-dijo él riendo y besándola fervorosamente en los labios. Le acarició las piernas, quitándole el camisón celeste que llevaba puesto.

Ella reía a cada caricia que él le daba, mientras la quitaba los calzoncillos con manos expertas. La penetró lentamente, cerrando los ojos, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y sonreía. Comenzó a menear sus caderas con velocidad, mientras su miembro dentro de ella se engrosaba cada vez más. Las sábanas ya estaban empapadas, y sus respiraciones se mezclaban dentro de éstas. Cat le rasguñó la espalda, haciéndole doler. Gemían al unísono, y suspiraban. La cama se movía junto con ellos. Remus tomó las manos de Cat y la besó con fervor, mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas. Remus empujaba salvajemente, y segundos después explotó dentro de ella, al tiempo que Cat arqueaba la espalda, sintiendo los temblores del orgasmo.

-¿Cuánto falta para la luna llena?-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Remus mientras le lamía los senos.

-Porque tu instinto animal está a flor de piel-dijo ella riendo. Lo miró detenidamente dentro de las sábanas-te amo, y perdóname por abandonarte amor mío-

Remus sonrió y le besó el vientre.

-El pasado pisado-

-Y meado por los perros nn-

-Que gráfica eres-dijo Remus besándole la mejillas y apoyándose sobre ella.

-Mmmm,¿cómo crees que la esté pasando Arabella?-preguntó Cat segundos después, mientras acariciaba las orejas del licántropo.

-Pues yo creo que muy bien, no sé si...-

-XDDD-

-Hace meses que no lo hacen, yo creo que traerán más hijos al mundo-

-Ay no, más Blacks no T-T-dijo Remus fingiendo tristeza.

-Ya cállate Rem-dijo Cat riendo, mientras golpeaba amistosamente el hombro masculino.

Lily miraba a James en la oscuridad dela noche. El pobre había bebido tanto que cuando llegó a la habitación se desplomó sobre la cama. Lástima. Le hubiera gustado saciar sus ganas de sexo, pero él estaba casi desmayado. Se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño. Se desvistió y se miró al espejo. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, a pesar de los acontecimientos, pero a ella no le importaba, lo único que quería era vivir su embarazo tranquila, junto con su marido y su hijo. Desnuda como estaba, se miró los senos. Su talla había aumentado considerablemente, y se sentía gorda. Aunque James siempre le decía que se veía bonita. Le gustaba estar encinta con un marido como ese, tan dulce y compañero. Sonrió. Cuánto amaba a ese hombre tan lindo. Suspiró y se miró el vientre. Deseaba con toda su alma que ese bebé fuese niña, y que fuera feliz, porque se lo merecían, principalmente Harry se lo merecía, tener una familia unida, tenerlos a ellos. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a un adormilado James. Se veía encantador con carita de niño con sueño.

-¿Puedo hacer mis necesidades?-preguntó en voz baja. Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. James fue hasta el retrete y se bajó los pantalones (N/A: :PP baba, que se los baje más seguido). Lily miraba mediante el espejo la espalda musculosa de su marido, el cual parecía que se estaba durmiendo de pie. Sonrió cuando él llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, y la movió hacia los lados. Sí, estaba casi dormido. Él volteó y miró a Lily. La mirada de la pelirroja se desvió a algo entre las piernas de James.

-Amor, creo que te olvidaste de..cerrarte el cierre-James miró con ojos adormilados hacia su bragueta.

-No tengo ganas de cerrar el cierre-dijo-¿lo harías por mí?-Lily levantó las cejas.

O James había bebido bastante de más, o quería divertirse un rato con ella. Lily se agachó y acomodó "eso", introduciéndolo dentro del pantalón. Cuando escuchó una risa. Se levantó del suelo, con las mejillas ruborizadas y la respiración acelerada. James la acercó a él y la besó.

-Que servicial eres-le dijo, besándole el cuello. Lily suspiró y se dejó llevar. Notó la cerámica fría de la pared, pero las manos tibias de James compensaron el momento. Él, mientras tanto, le besaba el hombro, al tiempo que le acariciaba su entrada (N/A: entienden ¿no?), humedeciéndola intensamente, mientras ella le quitaba los calzoncillos con los pies. Lily suspiraba por cada movimiento que las manos masculinas hicieran, y gimió de placer cuando sintió el miembro masculino dentro de ella. James le abrió las piernas, levantándola sobre él. Lily le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, para luego levantarle el rostro y besarlo, mientras los frenéticos movimientos de él la llenaban de placer. La erección de James era tremenda, y la hacía gritar como una demente. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la fría pared contra su cabello, el cual se pegaba a su empapada espalda. Gimieron, suspiraron, gritaron, se mordieron..hicieron de todo en esa hora y media, hasta que James explotó dentro de ella, mientras el cuerpo femenino temblaba como un órgano.

Delicadamente, James la tomó en sus brazos, y la acostó en el piso. Se miraron detenidamente durante varios minutos. El cabello color ébano de James estaba pegado a ambos lados de su cara, y sus inmensos ojos café brillaban. Lily sonrió y le acarició el rostro. Le tomó la cara con las manos y lo acercó a ella, para poder besarlo. Se besaron tiernamente, mientras las manos masculinas acariciaban el vientre de Lily. James se acostó sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas, acomodándose de nuevo. Le besó los párpados, la frente, la nariz, y bajó hasta llegar a los labios que le sonreían. Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Las esmeraldas de Lily estaban humedecidas y sus mejillas se habían tornado bordo.

-Me da gusto estar de , mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Te amo Lily-le dijo él, apoyando su cabeza entre los senos femeninos, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- y fue en ese momento que oyeron a dos bebés llorando.

-Reg y Bella nn-dijeron al unísono, y se levantaron.


	40. Visita a Privet Drive

Ultimo cap aquí...T-T

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y los anteriores..y el siguiente nn...jejejeje.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Ivy-Potter-Black, hermimalfoy, Ely, Irene, silmarwen, Consue-Black, Trixi-Black, jarlaxe-bregan, Pig Weasley(ex Barchu), Hyono-chan, Barbara-chan (fans numero uno y dos), Nelly-Esp, Alyssa Black, Chaolines Black, Claudio Potter, etc, etc.

NO ME EXTRAÑEN, YA SUBÍ EL FIC CONTINUACIÓN nn.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

IRENE MÁS VALE QUE CUELGUES RÁPIDO EL FIC JAMES/LILY O SERÁS ASESINADA!!!!!...TÚ MORIRÁS LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE ¬¬..Y MÁS VALE QUE SEA UN BUEN LEMON

_Capítulo 40: Visita a Privet Drive._

Bostezó, desperezándose intensamente. Miró a los lados, vislumbrando al dormido Ron. Se levantó lentamente de la cama, restregándose los ojos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente Hermione.

-Hola amor, ¿ya te despertaste?-preguntó ella haciendo pucheros y lanzándose sobre el joven. Le tomó el rostro suavemente, mordiéndole los labios con pasión.

Introdujo su lengua profundamente, uniéndose en un beso fervoroso. Lo acorraló contra la pared, abrazando las caderas masculinas con sus piernas. Le besó el cuello lentamente, mientras Harry gemía de placer. Ella se detuvo.

-Ven-dijo, tomándolo de la mano y entrando juntos al baño. Harry se desvistió sonriendo, mientras Hermione abría el grifo, riendo y arrojándole agua al chico.

Él quedó completamente desnudo, mostrando su esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de adolescente (N/A: bababababababababababababa). Hermione sonrió pícaramente, y se lanzó sobre él, besando ese torso que tanto le gustaba. Harry sonrió, para luego gemir al sentir los labios de Hermione en su pubis (N/A: jejejeje). Ella le rodeó las caderas con los brazos, introduciendo más el potente miembro masculino, mordiéndolo, y succionándolo profundamente.

-Ay dios-suspiró Harry, para que ella se detuviera y se levantara a besarle los labios. Él comenzó a desvestirla lentamente, quitándole el camisón y dejando que éste cayera al suelo con delicadeza. Fue una exquisitez para Harry encontrarse con los senos desnudos de Hermione. Ella sonrió, mientras él le quitaba las bragas. Se acostaron en el suelo, sintiendo escalofríos. Harry penetró a Hermione con suavidad, al tiempo que ella arqueaba la espalda, gimiendo de placer. Comenzó a menear sus caderas, suspirando y pronunciando el nombre de la joven. Hermione gritó de placer cuando él la embistió con fuerza, para luego seguir gimiendo. Cada músculo de los cuerpos de ambos estaban nítidamente empapados de sudor, y las pelvis se movían con frenesí. Harry le tomó las manos a Hermione, besándola intensamente, para luego temblar al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron tumbados, Harry sobre Hermione, durante varios minutos, recobrando el aire. Se miraron.

-Linda boda la de Sirius-dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras le acomodaba el cabello azabache al joven. Harry asintió. Miró la bañera.

-¿Quieres darte una duchita?-preguntó guiñando el ojo y tomando a Hermione en sus brazos. Se introdujeron en la bañera rebosante de agua, riendo. Hermione tomó la esponja y enjabonó a Harry, sonriendo. Él se acomodó sobre ella, penetrándola nuevamente.

-Mmmmm, Harry-dijo ella entre suspiros, arqueando la espalda y sintiendo la cerámica en su cabeza. Jugaron en el agua, chapoteando y llenándose de jabón.

Hermione se acercó a Harry, mientras él intentaba limpiarse los ojos, que le ardían. Lo besó, tomándolo por sorpresa, y aprisionándolo bajo su cuerpo.

TOC TOC

-Quien quiera que sea lo mataré-murmuró Harry en vos baja.

-¿Harry?-pregunto una voz temerosa del otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, Ron-

-Necesito hacer mis necesidades-dijo el pelirrojo con desesperación. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-De acuerdo, pero espera a que Herms y yo nos vistamos-

Segundos después..

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???????????-preguntó Ron a los gritos. Harry salió del baño en ese momento.

-Que Harry y yo nos vistamos, Ronnie-dijo Hermione riendo y siguiendo a Harry.

El pelirrojo se quedó pasmado.

Harry y Hermione bajaron hacia la sala común, en donde se encontraron con Lily.

-Harry, hijo, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo al pelirroja acercándose a su primogénito.

-¿Qué?-

-Como tú sabes, debemos ir por tus cosas a la casa de mi hermana..-

-YO NO QUIERO VOLVER ALLÍIIIIIIIIIIIII-

-HARRY-bramó una voz de ultratumba por detrás de Lily. Harry se sobresaltó al ver la cara ceñuda de su padre.

-Hola pá nn, ¿cómo has dormido?-

-Pues muy bien, aunque me duele la cabeza-dijo apretando los dientes.

-Je nnU-dijo Harry nervioso.

-Iremos a darle una visita a tus tíos, así que...-dijo Lily.

-Si quieres prepararte???-dijo James sonriendo. Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-Vamos-dijo Lily, tomando a ambos jóvenes de la mano.

-OIGANNNNNNNNN-bramó un chico irritado desde las escaleras. Ron bajó de la mano de Parvati.-¿Nos dejaran T-T?-

-No Ronnie nn, ven-dijo Lily. Salieron de la sala común. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó Harry pasmado, mirando como el slytherin se devoraba a besos a una joven de la misma casa.

-¿La conocen?-preguntó Ron mirando sus dos amigos.

-Jamás la hemos visto-dijeron a coro.

-Se llama Irene-dijo Parvati.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Ron.

-Lo sé porque Malfoy estuvo hablando de ella durante toda la fiesta-

-¿De veras?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sí, dijo que se llamaba Irene y que estaba ENAMORADÍSIMO de ella- dijo Parvati en voz altísima.

-¿Lo dijo con esa cara de idiota?-preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

-Púdrete Potter ¬¬-

-No empiecen-dijo Lily de repente. Salieron del castillo, en donde se encontraron con el matrimonio Black (N/A: me encanta nn), Remus, Cat, Remus jr. y Tonks.

-¿Vamos? Bella y Reg empiezan a pesar-dijeron a coro Sirius y Bella cuando los vieron llegar. James y Lily rieron.

-¿Tomaremos el autobús, o el tren?-preguntó Remus.

-¿QUÉ?-

-Claro, debemos pasar desapercibidos nn-dijo Sirius mientras besaba a Bellatrix.

-Pero...pero..si somos magos, podemos aparecernos-dijo Harry tratando de parecer convincente.

-¬¬U Eres menor y ni siquiera sabes aparecerte-dijo James a su hijo.

-Aún-dijo el ojiverde con voz triunfante.

-Ya basta Harry-dijo Hermione revoleando los ojos.

-Pues...¿cuál es la manera más rápida de llegar a..?¿cómo era que se llamaba?-preguntó Tonks riendo.

-Privet Drive, Nym ¬¬-dijo Lily con sorna.

-Ese nn-dijo la brujametamórfica.

-Pues tomando un taxi ¬¬-dijo Arabella arrullando al pequeño Black.

-¿No podemos tomar polvos flú?-preguntó Hermione a James, el cual miró a su esposa.

-Ella no quiere ¬¬-

-nn No es que no quiera, pero lo mejor y más seguro es que pasemos como muggles comunes y corrientes-

-Me pides demasiado ¬¬-dijo James, para luego sonreírle a su futura ahijada, que reía en brazos de su padre.

-Nosotros nunca podremos ser muggles comunes y corrientes, directamente no podemos ser muggles ¬¬-dijo Sirius.

-Porque somos magos-

-Sangres puras-

-Ni que fueran caballos ¬¬-dijo Arabella molesta.

-¿Y si usamos un traslador?-preguntó Remus jr.

-Vaya, el chico tiene cerebro-dijo James.

-Tiene a quien salir nn-dijo Remus orgulloso.

-¿A Cat? nn-preguntó James. Minutos después, el apuesto Potter terminaba tirado en el suelo con cinco dedos marcados en la cara.

-Auch .-dijo el moreno, mientras Lily lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Pues..ejejejeje..adivinen qué nn-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a coro. Sirius sacó una pequeña quaffle de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Parvati mirando el objeto que el apuesto Black tenía en mano.

-Un traslador nn-

-BLACK-

-¿Qué? T-T-preguntó él-solo quería divertirme un rato-

-TE MATARÉ IDIOTA, TUS HIJOS HEREDARÁN SU FORTUNA DESDE MUY PEQUEÑOS-bramaba Lily a más no poder.

-Lil, amorcito, te hará mal-dijo James abrazando a la pelirroja. Lily dejó de gritar.

-Pero me saca de quicio-dijo mientras James le besaba el cuello.

-Lo sé, y no eres la única-

-Gracias Potter ¬¬-dijo Sirius.

-XDDD-

Todos tomaron la quaffle, y minutos después, llegaron a la estación de trenes.

-No me digan que iremos caminando ¬¬-dijo Harry, notando varias miradas sobre ellos.

-No, iremos en autobús nn-dijo Sirius sonriente.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos los autobuses?-

-Que nunca he viajado en uno-dijo riendo.

-Se nota ¬¬-

-Por favor, quiero dejar de caminar T-T-dijo Ron arrastrando los pies.

-Volemos, volemos-decía Tonks, mientras Remus jr. casi la arrastraba por el suelo.

-Basta-dijo Lily, viendo las miradas curiosas de los muggles.

-¿Por qué nos miran?-preguntó Hermione, al fin y al cabo estaban vestidos como muggles.

-Por lo lindos que somos nosotros tres nn-dijo Sirius, rodeando con sus brazos los cuellos de sus amigos. James y Remus se sonrojaron.

-¿Será por eso? Õ.o-se dijo Arabella. Sirius la miró con sorna.

-Mala esposa ¬¬U-

-Lo digo en broma Siri-boy nn-

-Pero igualmente eres mala-

-Pero yo igual te quiero-

-Y yo te amo nn-dijo un embelesado Sirius, besando a la mujer que llevaba el cochecito con los mellizos.

-Por Dios, no se pongan cursis ¬¬-dijo Harry.

-EL AUTOBÚS, EL AUTOBÚS- bramó Sirius sonriente al ver el transporte.

-Sirius, compórtate como una persona normal-dijo Remus.

-Sirius no es una persona normal ¬¬-dijo James.

-Muéranse ¬¬-les dijo Sirius subiendo las escaleras del autobús. Rápidamente se fue a sentar.

-Se nota que nunca ha viajado en uno nn-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? A veces pareciera que soy más maduro que él-dijo Harry.

Se sentaron junto a Sirius, que se veía muy emocionado. Bellatrix, en sus brazos, y Regulus, en brazos de Arabella, reían ante las caras de su padre, que fruncía el ceño y sonreía, cada vez que veía algo que no conocía.

-¿Cómo se llama eso?-preguntó al detenerse el autobús.

-¿Semáforo?-dijo Lily.

-Ah cierto, se llama semáforo nn-

-¬¬U-

-Ejejejejeje nn-

-Dios, miren el padre que les elegí-le dijo Arabella a sus mellizos.

-¬¬ ¿Tú también?-

-nn Te amo Siri-boy-

-Se nota ¬¬-

-Ya cállense-dijo James abrazando a Lily, la cual sonrió al sentir el roce de la remera de su marido sobre sus brazos desnudos. James sonrió abiertamente y le guiñó le ojo, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-¿QUÉ ES ESO?-bramó Tonks mirando un transporte bastante extraño.

-Es una bicicleta Nym ¬¬-dijo Harry, tapándole la boca a la bruja, y dándose cuenta que los demás pasajeros los miraban curiosos.

-Dios-suspiró-viajar con magos sangre pura es toda una aventura-

-Sí, tú porque no conocías a tu padre cuando salíamos-le dijo su madre-él sí no sabía nada-

-Oye, oye-dijo James mirándolos a ambos.

-Le tuve que explicar el básquet, el futbol..-

-¿Una mujer explicando futbol?- las seis mujeres junto a él lo miraron.

-Ups nnU-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Hermione.

-Una mujer puede saber futbol-dijo Arabella.

-Y ser mejor que un hombre en eso-dijo Cat indignada. Remus y Lupin reían.

-Harry, hijo, la próxima piénsalo-dijo James.

-Sí-dijo Harry con un deje emoción.

-Llegamos-dijo Lily levantándose abruptamente de su asiento, y chocando con varias personas.

-Fíjese por donde va-le dijo una señora bastante..ancha.

-Lo siento señora-dijo Lily tomándose el vientre.

-Lo siento nada, mujer- le contestó enojada, mientras se levantaba a increpar a la pelirroja. James se interpuso entre ambas.

-Mire vieja gorda, mi esposa le ha pedido perdón, no ha sido su intención chocar contra usted, si eso se pudiese evitar-la miró de arriba abajo, mientras el color en las mejillas de la mujer subía de tono.

-Lily no chocó a su ENORME anatomía-dijo Sirius detrás de James.

-Además, mi mujer está embarazada, así que más respeto...mamut resucitado-

Se bajaron corriendo del autobús, mientras James tomaba a Lily del brazo y miraba hacia delante con indiferencia.

-James...yo..yo, creo que estuviste mal al decirle eso-

-Amor, esa mujer intentó golpearte, estás embarazada, además sabes que yo soy así-dijo James mirando al suelo. Lily sonrió. Cuanto lo amaba.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?-

James asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes entonces que eres el hombre de mi vida, de mis sueños y de mis más remotas fantasías?-James volvió a asentir.

-Que cursis ¬¬-dijo Harry al ver a sus padres devorarse a besos.

-Ellos son así-dijo Remus entre suspiros.

-Ya llegamos T-T-dijo Harry mirando el cartel de la calle.

Lily miró a su alrededor.

-Vaya, todo ha cambiado por aquí-

-¿Podemos pasar a ver a mi tía?-preguntó Arabella sonriente.

-¿Tu tía?-preguntó Hermione.

-La señora Figg, mi vecina, la que está llena de gatos-

-¿La que huele a pis?-preguntó Ron, mientras Harry le hacía señas de que se callara. Arabella fulminó al joven Potter con la mirada.

-Ups nnU-

-¿Así que mi tía huele a pis?-

-Claro...er...huele tan bien como Reg-dijo Harry oliendo el aire.

-Creo que alguien se hizo encima-dijo Sirius tomando a Regulus en sus brazos.

-Pues vamos, quiero ver a mi hermana-dijo Lily dirigiéndose hacia el número cuatro de la calle. Tomó aire.

-Ánimo cariño-le dijo James tomándole la mano. Lily tocó el timbre. Se escucharon pasos dentro de la casa, y luego un..

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-

-¿Qué sucede Petunia?-preguntó Vernón desde dentro.

-Ella..ella..ellos...-balbuceaba la mujer.

-XDDD-Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus jr. Tonks y Parvati se descostillaban de la risa.

-PETUNIA EVANS DE DURSLEY, ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA-bramó James golpeándola-O ME VERÉ FORZADO A USAR..-la puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando ver la aterrada cara de Petunia.

-Hola, cuñada...tanto tiempo-dijo James sonriendo.

-Ho..ho...hola Potter-

-Dime James, por favor, somos familia...querida Petunia-miró dentro de la casa-¿nos dejas pasar?- Petunia se corrió varios pasos y la comitiva de magos entró.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina.

-Esto no ha cambiado demasiado-dijo Lily mirando a su alrededor. Harry se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, frente al pequeño televisor.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Tonks.

-Un televisor, Nym ¬¬U-dijo Hermione sentándose junto a su novio, y besándole la mejilla.

-Petunia..¿harás té?-la mujer asintió nerviosa con la cabeza, mientras su hermana y su cuñado la miraban extrañados.

-Y...¿cómo has estado?-preguntó Lily mirando como su hermana ponía la tetera sobre el fuego.

-Pues eso no creo que te importe-contestó Petunia, intentando no mirar a Lily.

-Pues, entonces,¿cómo han tratado a Harry?-preguntó James mordazmente. Vernón intercedió.

-Lo hemos tratado como a un hijo, Po..-

-Tú cállate-dijo James bruscamente. Vernón miró a James con odio.

-Hemos venido a buscar las cosas de Harry, nos lo llevaremos-dijo Lily apenada de que Petunia siguiera odiándola, después de tantos años...de no verse.

-Pues llévenselo, no hay problema-dijo Vernón. James lo fulminó con la mirada, por lo que el inmenso hombre corrió los ojos a otro lado. Ojos penetrantes los de James.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Lily de repente-no sé si lo has notado-Petunia la miró con miedo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-¿cómo se atreven...?-

-No empieces Petunia-dijo James con voz alta. Petunia lo miró detenidamente.

-¿Otro engendro?-preguntó Vernón-¿otro como ustedes?-Sirius y Remus entraron detrás de James, y miraron a Vernón con odio acérrimo. Por un momento se podía creer que Snape se encontraba allí con ellos.

-Hay muchos más como nosotros-dijo Sirius, que tenía a Bellatrix en brazos.

-Muchos más-Remus jr. apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

-No te entrometas con nosotros Dursley-dijo Arabella con Regulus en brazos.

-Sólo veníamos a contarles eso, si les interesa-dijo James-ahora, ¿dónde es el cuarto de Harry?-Petunia señaló las escaleras. El señor Potter desapareció, yendo al segundo piso, mientras los demás salían de la cocina.

Lily tragó saliva. Situación incómoda la de ellos. James se había portado como un tirano, aunque realmente le gustaba que fuese así de vez en cuando.

-Y..¿Dudley?-preguntó mirando al suelo.

-Está en la escuela-dijo Petunia.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-preguntó la pelirroja.

-Un año más que tu hijo-

-Vaya-dijo Lily. Se miró el vientre-¿qué nombre te gustaría que le pusiera a mi bebé?- Petunia se detuvo en sus quehaceres y miró a su hermana.

Increíblemente extraño, pero la mujer sonrió.

-Ponle el nombre de mamá, si es niña-

-¿Rose?-preguntó Lily con emoción en su voz.-¿Y si es niño?-

-Será niña-dijo Petunia con decisión.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Intuición-dijo Petunia. James llegó en ese momento.

-Ya está amor-dijo, mientras abrazaba a su esposa y la besaba. Petunia vio la escena, y sonrió, volteando.

Mientras tanto, sentados en la mesa, los seis jóvenes adultos reían mirando televisión, un artefacto muy innovador, según Remus jr., Tonks y Sirius.

-Que raros estos muggles-dijo Tonks mirando embobada la "pequeña cajita".

Harry levantó una ceja, y miró a la prima de Sirius, que en ese momento abrazaba a su novio. Miró a Hermione, y notó que ella sonreía. Se acercaron lentamente, para poder efectuar ese hermoso beso tan deseado, cuando...

CRASH .

Bellatrix y Regulus habían tomado con sus pequeñas manitos un cuadro de Dudley, pero como los pequeños no tenían la suficiente fuerza, el retrato cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, quebrándose en mil pedazos. Sirius miró a sus hijos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oigan, no se porten mal, su mamá me va a retar T-T-

Bellatrix esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de su padre, mientras Regulus jugaba con las manos de Harry, que lo había tomado en brazos en un intento de socorrer a Sirius. Petunia llegó en ese instante, profiriendo gritos de ira, mientras James y Lily reían ante la escena.

-Sirius..¿aún no has cambiado a Reg?-preguntó Hermione.

-Er..no nn-

-Pues hazlo, por favor, huele muy mal-dijo Ron.

-Huele como la señora Figg nn-dijo Harry.

-XDDD-

-Te oí Potter ¬¬-dijo Arabella tomando en brazos a Reg.

Y, mientras los demás intentaban arreglar el retrato de Dudley, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Petunia, Harry miró a sus padres, a Hermione, a Ron. Les sonrió a Sirius y a Remus, y le guiñó el ojo a Remus jr. Su vida había cambiado considerablemente el último año. Podía ser que Voldemort estuviera en su casi apogeo del poder, peor no le importaba, ya que las personas que más amaba estaban con él. Viviendo con sus padres, y teniendo a su padrino, todo sería diferente. Sabía que algún día lucharía con el Señor Tenebroso, pero también sabía que su vida tendría un objetivo justo: proteger a los que más quería.

FIN


End file.
